I Want to Break Free
by Izzanami
Summary: 17 years after Kagome left, InuYasha is still lonely. When he goes into heat for the first time he becomes a highly desired prize for Alpha males, but Sesshoumaru will not allow their blood to be tainted. Sessh/Inu, romance, angst, yaoi
1. I Endure, but there's Nothing

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, H/J, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

Note: The title to this fic is taken from a Queen song, and I have to give credit for the idea to use Queen song titles and lyrics in fics or as titles from my very good friend, and very talented writer; Jinxy_sama (who write Sess/Kagura). She posts here so check them out if you feel inclined.

This is my first real serious attempt at angst, but as it is Izzanami writing it, it will not be without fluffy moments here and there, and of course angsty fighting brothers will eventually learn they mean a lot more to each other than they think. So stick with me if you are used to my WAFF… I promise the angst won't be overboard, I really just want to make them work in this fic for what they will eventually have with each other. BTW... This fic takes place after the end of the manga, bt before the epilouge, in it Kagome didn't return three years later.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I Want to Break Free

Chapter One

I Endure, but there's Nothing

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

InuYasha had been wandering; finding himself at the bone eaters well… again. He hadn't been here in a few months, but it didn't feel that way. He always ended up back again, even after seventeen years he still checked periodically for her scent, and to see if the way through was open again. He usually never planned on coming here, he just walked and it was where he would end up; where his path would take him.

He would sit for a while, either in his tree across from the well, and watch, or he would lean up against the aged wood of the bone eaters well. The half demon's heart was full of pain, but he tried not to let it show. He would never cry, although his heart longed to; longed to let out the searing pain of loss that had collected within it for close to two decades now.

InuYasha thought of her, and smiled to himself. "You are thirty two now, I bet you have children; beautiful and perfect like you. I wonder if you think of me, and if you do, do you think of me as often as I think of you?" His voice was just a whisper. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I hope you're happy Kagome."

Although his heart was pained, and he missed his love terribly he still wanted happiness for her. If only things had been different, sometimes he wished he had wrenched her from her family's arms and pulled her back into the well with him all those years ago… Maybe he'd be happy now. He'd take a million 'sits' to have her back.

As he sat against the well, he thought of maybe going to visit his friends; it was nice to have company for a while, but they fussed over him. Constantly telling him to stay with them; he couldn't do it. It was too much of a reminder of her, it always felt like something was missing because she wasn't there. Miroku and Sango's family, full with children although very sweet only reminded him of what he couldn't have, what he wanted to have. When she was with him, still in his life, and he carried her across the country side chasing jewel shards he had always hoped he and Kagome would have a family. At that time he had always pictured his life now with her and some pups. He liked children, but had resolved himself to the fact that he would never have any. He could seed young, but who would want him, he was just a Hanyou, and who would he ever find that he could love. He knew soon he would be able to bear young, but he wasn't going to be some Youkai's brood bitch.

His thought's actually reminded him of his impending first heat. He knew about it; his brother had explained it to him when he was younger in one of the rare moments in his earlier years when Sesshoumaru was actually kind to him. He could feel it coming on, it would start soon, and he realized he had to go somewhere safe. He was a half demon, born of a human mother, which meant he could bear young; this made him quite a prize. Most Youkai would love to have a strong half demon to bear their young instead of a weaker female, and though there were many half demons to be had, he knew he would be highly sought after; being prince of the West, strong, known throughout the lands for destroying Naraku and countless other vermin.

He could be in trouble if a strong male Youkai found him in his heat. He'd become weaker, his traitorous demon blood making him weak so he could be more easily taken. Sesshoumaru had once explained to him it was natures way of purifying the demon blood that had been tainted. Being marked by a Youkai he would bear pups that were at least three quarters Youkai, possibly more depending on the strength of the Youkai, and the strength of the Hanyou. Since InuYasha was strong, his pups could almost be full demons.

It was getting late and after catching a few rabbits, he sat quietly eating, he was hungry, he knew it was his body attempting to prepare him for his heat. For some reason tonight, he chewed the still warm raw meat slowly, contemplating. He figured out very little, other than the devastatingly painful truth that he was so lonely it hurt. He had to stop this line of thinking, and sleep; he would need his strength. After he decided to bed down for the night he found a good sized branch, leaned back, and got comfortable before closing his eyes. He hoped for sleep, and dreams that could take away the sorrow he felt, maybe just memories of when he was a little pup; chasing crickets and butterflies around the meadow, '_nothing bad' _was his mantra as he passed into the world of dreams.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sesshoumaru sat by the fireplace in his chambers, he could feel something in the air, something that he knew had been coming. At this point he was simply deciding what he should do, if he wanted to bother to do _anything_. He sipped his wine gracefully thinking of InuYasha; in his eyes his disgraceful little brother. It was an opinion he may have to rid himself of quickly depending upon which action he took. _'I should just kill the whelp now and be done with it.'_ Something stopped him though, it _always_ had, maybe somewhere inside he did have some speck of affection for the half breed, maybe it was because his father's blood ran through his veins, perhaps it was because he knew what a disgrace he would be in his father's eyes if he knew how he had treated his own kin. Whatever it was, it was a mystery to him, or at least something he had no intention of exploring very deeply.

He knew he had to make a decision, regardless of what it was he would need to act quickly; his brother's heat had began. He could feel it; they were InuYoukai brothers which meant they were and would always be connected, and on this day their connection had made his stomach almost turn, he had to leave an get to his little brother immediately.

xXxXxXx

InuYasha had been sleeping peacefully when he was awoken by the smooth voice of an unknown demon, and something warm and wet on his ear. "Mmm, you taste irresistible."

He jumped down from the tree wondering how this demon had snuck up on him; he usually woke at any out of place noise, or when anyone came into close proximity of him. _'My stupid heat is messing with me, damn it, damn it._' He looked up trying to see where the demon was as he reached for Tetsusaiga, but he wasn't able to unsheathe it as arms wrapped around him from behind.

He heard that purring voice near his ear again, dripping with sex; it was nauseating. Hot breath ghosted over the sensitive appendage causing it to flick nervously. "Why did you jump away? That is no way to treat your mate."

InuYasha struggled to pull away, he had no idea who this demon was, but he sure enough had _no_ intention of becoming his mate. "Let go of me you fuckin' hentai, I ain't gonna be yer mate! If you leave now, maybe I won't kill your sorry ass."

He fought and struggled in the iron grip of the heat induced Youkai. His heart raced and he began to panic at not being able to move. He knew his heat had started and it was making him weak. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead as he desperately struggled against the fiend. He felt almost as helpless as he did on his human night being in this weakened state. Even worse was his body, his traitorous body reacting to this pervert, in ways he didn't want it to.

He felt himself abruptly turned around; it was too fast to try to take advantage and get away. He cursed his heat, and his weak half demon body. He could see the demon now, he had long black hair, and deep blue eyes, he was striking; beautiful, but InuYasha didn't want him. The demon pushed him down on the ground, his larger body pinning the Hanyou beneath him. It was even worse, he couldn't move; it was like his body had lost all it's power; his stupid instincts were trying to force him to submit, InuYasha was NOT doing that. His mind was still clear, and he was _not_ going to let this horny freak fuck his ass, take his virginity, and mark him. He felt the pervert run his finger along his cheek. "Shh, calm down InuYasha. I'm not going to hurt my mate; relax."

InuYasha continued to struggle, he could feel the demons erection against his groin; against his own cock, betraying him, swelling at being dominated. InuYasha cursed his own penis for being such a traitor; whose side was his dick on anyway? He squirmed as the pervert pressed his erection harder against InuYasha's, it sickened him, and he wanted to get far away from the thing as possible. "How do you know my name?" He growled out.

The demon chuckled. "Everyone knows of you; InuYasha, son of the Inu no Taisho, destroyer of Naraku, the half demon who is stronger than most full demons. You my love are very desirable, and you will be mine."

InuYasha prayed that something would save him, that there would be a point the demon would weaken, and he could take advantage. "I ain't gonna be yer mate, stop saying that."

He could feel the demon untying his obi, and tugging down his hakama. He didn't think his heart had ever raced so much before. This demon was going to take him, he was going to rape him, and claim him. He had never felt such fear or panic; it consumed him, threaded its way through his mind and body like a cancer. He had never thought he would find himself in such a position, not him; he was strong, he had fought countless demons, he had killed Naraku, survived his bastard brother shoving a hand through his gut. He could feel the tell tale sting of tears trying to come to his eyes, he wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't cry; he had to stay alert, and find a way out. It was so hard to think, his mind was thick with fear, he hadn't been this frightened since he was a little boy, and was chased by a group of demons that wanted to eat him.

The demon stroked InuYasha's cheek, and kissed it. "Calm down my little Hanyou." That voice purring in his ears sickened him, he could feel his stomach clenching, turning in disgust. He clamped his eyes shut feeling the demons hands on his now naked hips, tracing up and down his sides and opening haori. He yelled and pushed and kicked with all his might. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME." He pushed hard against his attacker, nailing him hard in the jaw. It created just enough distance to crawl backwards, the only problem is it was pulling his hakama off his legs, there was no way he'd turn around though, he wasn't going to simply present the part of his body this pervert was after.

He had made it to the tree he was in before and was about to stand and run, when the demon was upon him again; his mouth was bloody from the injury InuYasha had inflicted. His nose was touching InuYasha's. The demon looked genuinely confused; as if InuYasha was just supposed to bend over willing for him. "Oh you are perfect InuYasha; so strong, but why do you fight? You are half demon, destined to be mated to a strong Alpha."

He felt hands trying to pry his legs apart, he tried so hard to keep them closed, but he couldn't. His body was so much weaker right now from his heat, and he was sure the presence of this Alpha Youkai was making his body even weaker, betraying him; like he was supposed to do this. He felt his legs wrenched apart, and the demons harden member touching his semi hard cock. The demon began grinding against him trying to coax life into his member, as he claimed his mouth, InuYasha tried to keep this creature's tongue out, but he failed. The pervert's mouth was pressed so hard against his, the other's lips keeping his open. He tried to thrash his head from side to side, but one hand held his head still, while the other stroked his now throbbing cock. InuYasha felt tears again at the back of his eyes, what could he do, he was practically wedged between the tree and the pervert. He wasn't going to cry, no, no, no he couldn't simply fall apart.

InuYasha felt the demons hand ghost down his body, away from his cock, traveling lower, lightly dancing over his sac and toward his entrance. The demon broke the kiss in favor of licking, and sucking on one of InuYasha's nipples, he hated this demon, he would rip him in two, he hated his body for responding; he didn't want this at all, he _really_ didn't, but his instincts had caused his body to simply react. His entire body stiffened as he felt the demons fingers delve into the cleft of his backside and graze against his opening. His breath came out in raged pants as he heaved for air; he was hyperventilating, and his head was spinning.

The hentai held him with his other arm, and nuzzled against his cheek, trying to calm his soon to be mate, "Shhh, InuYasha I must prepare you so I do not hurt you. I don't want to injure my beautiful little mate." The demon looked in InuYasha's eyes and seeing his fear had made an attempt to alleviate it; to him he was doing nothing wrong.

InuYasha had to keep fighting, even if it meant trying to ignore the demon circling his fingers over the tender skin between his cheeks. He continued to fight only to be pressed upon harder, he saw the pervert lick his fingers then felt him trying to slowly work one inside of him. The fucker teased; going slowly, still stroking the outside of his body, then pressing against him, but not inside yet.

Each time he pressed against his hole InuYasha was sure he would feel his body breached. He tried to cut himself off from his emotions; preparing for the inevitable violation of his body; he clamped his eyes shut, still trying to push the demon off of him as he felt him finally trying to pressed inside. He resigned to give one more hard push in an attempt to save himself when he felt the weight of the demon on his body instantly gone. He was afraid to open his eye's, he had no idea what had happened or what he'd see. His instincts fought with him to look, but he was still so completely petrified until he heard a familiar voice.

"Kaitsumaru, you will refrain from raping and marking my baby brother, or I will kill you. He will not be claimed by the likes of you."

InuYasha cracked open an eye, and saw his brother standing over the pervert who was crouched on the ground. He quickly scrambled forward, grabbed his hakama and fundoshi, and ran.

Sesshoumaru sighed, the Hanyou had run off and he still had to deal with the demon in question.

"Lord Sesshoumaru; your little brother is unmarked. He is quite a prize, in fact, currently there is none more desired than him. There are many who have been waiting for his heat to begin for years now." Kaitsumaru spoke coyly, he was not going to show any fear in front of The Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru was instantly within inches of the demon. He was not going to tolerate such insolence, and he was not going to tolerate anyone taking what was rightful his to mate or kill. "You will stay away from InuYasha or you will regret it. You will not take my kin, and dilute my family's noble blood with your filth, my brother maybe be a Hanyou, but he is Shiro InuYoukai, I will not see my family's blood mix with that of a Kuro Inu. If I see you on my lands again you will not be warned."

Kaitsumaru sashayed away, looking back over his shoulder briefly before disappearing in a ball of light. "If I see that delectable little Hanyou again, he is mine."

Sesshoumaru snarled, the Lord of The Southeast had a lot of nerve saying such things. He knew now that no matter how much he could not stand the presence of InuYasha he was going to have to take him back with him. He couldn't leave him alone, he'd be claimed within days if even that. _'I will have to claim him myself or kill him. For now I will bring him to the castle.'_ He followed InuYasha's scent, it mingled with water from a hot spring, he figured he may have gone to bathe after now being covered in Kaitsumaru's scent. In fact he himself wanted to do the same, the smell of the demon was on him just from pulling him off of InuYasha and being in close proximity with the pervert.

He found InuYasha leaning over the spring washing his face, and the back of his neck, _'He is probably afraid to remove his clothing after what just happened.' _Sesshoumaru watched for a moment as InuYasha crouched leaning over the spring scrubbing his skin vigorously with a little piece of mikan soap. '_At least he's civilized enough to carry some soap with him.'_

InuYasha looked up, scenting his brother. He mentally cursed himself for being so wrapped up in panic that he hadn't noticed it earlier when he was attacked. He looked up at him wondering why his bastard brother was hovering by the edge of the spring. "I suppose you want a 'thank you' for helping me. Thanks. Now go away ass."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow and settled down by the spring, dipping his hands it the warm water. "Though I am honored, and surprised by your manners, I did not come to be thanked."

InuYasha looked up as Sesshoumaru gently washed his face, just as InuYasha had been doing moments before. The last thing he wanted was to be around his elder brother. He was unnerving with his high and mighty attitude, and nasty remarks. '_What does this fucker want?' _"What the hell are you doing? I don't want to wash with your snotty ass, pig fucker."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Such colorful language, although I shouldn't expect any better from a filthy Hanyou such as yourself."

InuYasha growled warningly, "What the hell do you want? I have enough shit to deal with without you botherin' me. Jus… just go away please, please just leeme alone."

'_Is he really that dense?'_ Sesshoumaru thought. _'Can he possibly be that stupid? Or is he simply so stubborn that he would put himself at such great risk?' _"Do you actually think, Otouto that I saved you from your wretched fate just to leave you to be taken by Kaitsumaru, or some other filthy cur?"

InuYasha scoffed as he scrubbed. "I can take care of myself _Aniue…"_ The word for brother came out of his mouth mockingly, and with a snarl. "…I don't need your help. I never have, you ain't ever done anything for me, why would you care about your worthless little brother now!"

He may not have liked his little brother, but being forcibly taken was something that appalled the regal demon Lord, and although he found his brother to be an annoying mistake, he did not think he was deserving of something so terrible. "Apparently you _do _need my help. If I had not come you would have been…"

"Shut up!" InuYasha was obviously troubled deeply by what had happened, he hadn't been able to fight off his attacker, he was almost raped and claimed, and admitting he had been too weak to take care of himself was devastating. He hadn't been taken, but he felt dirty and violated, Kaitsumaru had molested him, touched him in places no one ever had, places his own hands would never linger longer than to simply clean himself when he bathed. His stomach lurched painfully at the memory of that demon's tongue in his mouth, his hand on his cock, his lips on his nipple... he almost cried at the thought of his finger; where it had been, what it had almost done. He had to stop dwelling on this, or he _was_ going to cry; he felt disgusted with himself, as if something had been taken from him that he could never get back. All he wanted now was the welcome arms of sleep so he could escape from the cruel world if only for a few hours.

"...As I was saying, you would be enjoying being raped right now, and would be Kaitsumaru's mate." It was important Sesshoumaru impress upon Inuyasha the seriousness of the situation.

InuYasha glared daggers at his brother. "I told you not to... just fucking SHUT UP! I… I just got caught off guard."

Sesshoumaru didn't understand why his brother always had to be so difficult, so quick to anger, so quick to insult. He was childish, but that _was_ to be expected; he was barely an adult in Youkai terms. "You were not caught off guard, you are in heat and as such you are a target for unmated males. I could scent your heat nearly five miles away. You body is weakening in its heat so it _can_ be taken, and it will become weaker."

InuYasha swallowed hard; becoming even weaker, that scared him, but fear was quickly covered by yelling. "I'm not mating any fag male; some fuckin' prissy looking fucker like you."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at his brother's language. "Do you not think that you could learn some more creative insults or is that filthy Hanyou brain of yours incapable?"

InuYasha just sneered as he scrubbed, and scrubbed; scrubbing to the point his skin was red.

Sesshoumaru noted his brother's nervous behavior and calmed his voice, it was not so much for InuYasha's comfort, but he was trying to calm the boy to make this easier for himself. "I cannot allow some random demon to come and claim you." Sesshoumaru took the soap from InuYasha and began washing his hands and lower arms with it.

"Hey, that's my soap." InuYasha reached for it, but Sesshoumaru simply pressed a hand to his chest making InuYasha fall back from his crouching position and sit down. "So what are you going to do? Finally act like an elder brother; you gonna follow me around and _protect_ me? I don't need your help! I DON'T WANT IT!"

Sesshoumaru handed the soap back to his brother, and rinsed his arms and hands in the warm water. He stood up, and looked down at his little brother who was still sitting at the edge of the spring. "Oh course I am not going to follow you, I don't have the time to follow my Hanyou brother on his aimless wanderings so I can protect his virgin rear. You are coming back to the castle."

InuYasha looked at his brother dumbfounded. Sure he wanted to go back to the castle when he was younger, but not now. It would be boring, and he would have to put up with Sesshoumaru, and most importantly he _could_ take care of himself, he had for a long time. "I ain't going anywhere with you. No fuckin' way dick-face."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. _'Why must he always do everything the hard way?'_

The elder of the two moved quickly, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch a pressure point on his brother's neck; effectively knocking the half demon out. He smirked hearing InuYasha mumble, "Fuckin' bastard." as he caught him, and picked him up.

"Foolish little brother." He muttered as he shook his head, surrounding himself in his Ki and heading to the Castle of the Western Lands.

tbc…..

A/N: For me this is a short chapter, but it's the first one, and it seemed like a good place to end it. Plus I already have two started. As I said up top, this is my attempt at an angst fic; those of you who have read my other writing know I don't really do angst between the brothers, I want to try though.

About the almost rape of Inu… I think some of you already know this, I WILL NOT write rape of Inu or Sessh, it is one of the ONLY things I won't write; it isn't just a squick, it is something I find entirely disturbing and wholly upsetting (like I cry when I read it). I'm not saying anything bad about those who read it or write it, I just can't. Very few things squick me, VERY few, pretty much only Inu/Kag (I'm totally serious it does squick me), scat, torture, and Inu or Sessh rape.

Anyway, I didn't think it wasn't necessary for Inu to actually be raped to be affected by the experience, I think a lot of times in this pairing especially lately (I have read this pairing for over ten years, first only Japanese fanfics e-mailed from my Japanese friend Meiko, before they became popular here) rape is over used. You all know I like hurt/comfort, but I didn't want to completely destroy the poor half-demon. I have researched the behavior, and what a person goes through having experienced what Inu just did, and I will use that in the next chapters. It is still something that hurts deeply, and it gives what I'm looking for in the fic at this point. Besides that, the idea of Inu losing his virginity through rape is just too much for me, I can't do it, I want that to be something special with his brother. I have friends who were raped or molested, and I can't take the subject lightly partly because of that. So that is my reasoning for anyone who is like "Damn why didn't you have Inu get raped" (and believe me I have had multiple requests from people for me to write Inu being raped in many of my fics, I mean like over fifty requests, so before I start getting reviews and PM's saying "why didn't you rape him" I'll explain now) or "you should have had him raped"; I'm giving my explanation now.

I had this written for a long time, and just finished it up. You may be noticing that since I'm feeling better I'm catching up on everything, and posting a lot… it will continue. It has been so hard not to write when I wanted, and now I'm on a spree. *Hugs and kisses* thanks to all who read and review, and for those who don't review… don't be shy, I love to hear from you, and you need not say anything elaborate… I don't bite.


	2. Never Clean

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Two

Never Clean

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully just inside the castle walls. InuYasha was still in his arms; limp, unconscious from his brother manipulating the sensitive pressure point on his neck. He wouldn't awaken for a long while unless Sesshoumaru released him.

The Lord of the West looked down at his little brother as he walked into the castle. He was unsure what to do with him, the easiest of answers was to kill this father's mistake, he could do it now, while the boy was asleep; InuYasha would feel no pain, and be released from the anguish he knew the little half breed had suffered most of his life. He wondered if InuYasha would welcome death, if it's what he wanted. He wasn't sure if he could give him death if he craved it; something inside always tightened when he thought of it, like a snake coiling in on itself. He blamed his father, it couldn't be that he had any affection for his fathers worthless child; the Hanyou that had stained their family lineage, his father's disgrace. The boy was a constant annoyance left by his father during his time to rule, and yet Sesshoumaru could never answer why he hadn't or couldn't rid himself and the world of the bothersome pup. He snarled to himself at his inability to dispatch the whelp, he knew what is was that stopped him; he had too much reverence for his father. Even if he had died a fools death in his eyes, died for the worthless half breed in his arms at the moment, he knew his father who never forgive him for such a thing. That was the reason, the only reason… At least he had convinced himself of that.

He shot death glares at any servants who stared at him as he carried his baby brother; most of the servants on staff had been there when InuYasha was small, and still remembered the energetic youngest of the Inu no Taisho's son's. He was always a sweet, friendly, and mischievous youth, innocent and never knowing then how terrible life could be. He lived happily and oblivious of pain until his mother had died a little more than a year after she and her Hanyou son had moved from the castle.

As Sesshoumaru neared the family wing he tried to decide whether he should bring InuYasha to the chambers he had shared with his mother when he had lived at the castle as a pup or deal with the annoyance of placing him within his own. He wanted his little brother far away from him, but he also knew he'd have to keep an eye on him. InuYasha would most likely attempt an escape, and he had no desire to go chasing after him or risk him being mated and any other having a claim over his honorable father's lands. He also worried how being in he and his mother's old room's would affect his brother. _'I want InuYasha comfortable,' _he shrugged off the feeling; he didn't actually _'care' _how InuYasha felt, but the more upset his annoying sibling became the more difficult he'd be to deal with.

For now he entered his chambers and laid InuYasha down on the soft cushions set by the large fire pit in the outer room. His servants had pleased him; leaving water to boil and tea, he would need it, maybe some sake too. He could allow InuYasha to sleep in the nursery off of his room. _'InuYasha certainly acts like a pup, he can sleep where a pup does.' _Of course the room would normally be used the for Lord and his mate's very young child so it was close for nursing, but it would be perfect for the time being. Sesshoumaru would definitely hear and wake if InuYasha awoke during the night and tried to sneak away.

Sesshoumaru sat down, pouring the steaming water and mixture of dried tea into his cup, he sipped slowly, watching closely as little brother lay unconscious on the cushions. He looked down into the small tea cup as if it could somehow give him the answers he sought. No, the tea was useless for anything more than warming his throat, and slightly calming his nerves and even that was proving almost impossible at the moment. His fingers tensed around the small vessel, and he wondered how it was that InuYasha could always strip away the control he had fought so hard over the years to gain.

That in itself was another reason to despise InuYasha; none had ever been able to do this to him, to render him unsure, he always knew what to do. Even with the boy unconscious before him, and his mouth not spewing obscenities in his direction it was still as if his mere existence was woven into him, and Sesshoumaru wasn't certain killing him would remedy him of that problem. He was entirely lost, and it wasn't a comfortable feeling, uncertainty was not something he was used to; when he wanted someone dead him simply killed them, and that was the end of it. Though he only did so when necessary, he could do so if it was needed, he wasn't a savage evil Youkai, he was above butchery when it was unwarranted, but he could easily deal a death blow if he deemed it necessary. This problem with InuYasha was a puzzle, and one he was taking no enjoyment in attempting to solve.

Considering him closely, he studied his sibling; idea's flitted through his mind like two warriors in the delicate dance of sizing one another up before either struck. It was almost like watching two halves of himself, not knowing which to listen to. He loathed that feeling, the indecision, he loathed that every time he had ever resolved to kill the whelp he didn't. Of course there were always excuses… years ago he was just a pup and InuYasha didn't even have a sword with which to defend himself. Later Naraku had come along, and as much as he hated to admit it then it wouldn't have served his purposes to kill his baby brother. After Naraku had been defeated although he would not admit it to InuYasha he had gained respect for his skills in battle and survival. In his own mind that day, he had given the boy a stay of execution; convincing himself it was a reward he had earned for being such an important part of the spiders defeat. It would be nothing to allow InuYasha more time; there was no reason to rush, he could seek him out anytime to do away with the stain to their family… That had been sixteen years ago.

He looked carefully at his half-breed sibling lying on the ornate cushions and moved a bit closer to him. _'Amazing how peaceful the brat can look when that mouth of his is not moving.'_ He had never realized until now when he examined the little half-demons features how very young he appeared. His eyes were closed lightly, adorned with thick black lashes - rather long and silky, the lids and the skin around the hidden golden orbs showed no sign of stress or anger. Sesshoumaru reached his hand out and caressed the flesh around and over his eyelids, running his fingers lightly down his brother's cheek, and jaw. Why he was doing this was a mystery, it was an urge, and he'd indulge himself if he felt the need. Right now the need to touch was great, his stomach roiled with inner turmoil of why he would have an interest, but it was all too obvious. Thoughts tumbled through his head, his touch rousing more scent from the boy as he caressed him, testing the feeling of his flesh.

He had never touched his brother in a manner such as this, whether he would end his life while his half brother lay peaceful beside him, or make the decision to mate him he wanted to know. If InuYasha's soul would be gone from his body by sunrise Sesshoumaru felt compelled to know what he was banishing from his life and this world for good. If he would mate InuYasha, his half-sibling, tainted with human blood, if he would spend the rest of eternity with the Hanyou, he knew he would be at the height of aggravation. He knew his urge to strike the boy down would make itself known, and when it did, he would think of this to remind himself that somewhere inside the ranting, rude, loud mouthed, half-breed brat was still a young peaceful boy.

The air left his lungs in a steady sigh, as he noticed the soft noise of appreciation InuYasha made when he captured a soft velvety ear in his fingers. He had never touched them before, always thinking of them as a symbol of InuYasha's inadequacies, but they felt wonderful under his fingertips. There was no silk nor any soft material in the entire castle that rivaled the feel of those ears. They warmed his fingers, feeling of the same warmth as when his fingers swirled through the water in the spring, and they were incredibly soft, even the guard hairs were of an incomparable silkiness.

The decision was all too clear, but he had to be certain. _'Why would I mate InuYasha?'_ he thought to himself, he knew the answer, his only hurdle were the negative feelings towards him he had harbored for so long. He didn't '_hate'_ him, he knew his sibling would grate on his nerves for a long time to come, but eventually it would subside. He had made mistakes with the boy and he could admit that, but he couldn't take back the past, regardless he couldn't do away with him and the only option other than mating him was arranging a mating for him to protect what was his and technically InuYasha's. He quashed that thought quickly as something inside of him bubbled with rage at the idea of another touching his brother and claiming him. He needed a life after all the years and it had always been his duty to provide for him, but he hadn't. Something inside had shifted, something that he already knew wouldn't allow him to take his brothers life or place him with another. Taking him as his own was his only option, and there were some benefits, _'He is strong, and will not behave like those foolish nobles daughters and the occasional Hanyou sons that are constantly throwing themselves at me. We will keep the titles and reign solely within our family's line. InuYasha is strong, loyal, and brave, and he can provide me an incredibly strong heir.'_

The cup of tea was set aside for a moment, and Sesshoumaru sighed once more; '_I best wake him now, he'll want to bathe I am certain, and the sooner he is finished with his rant the sooner I will have him quiet and retiring for the night.' _Leaning over the half-demon Sesshoumaru thought to somehow will his brother to behave reasonably before he carefully moved his hand around to the other side of his brother's neck, and gently pinched a pressure point; releasing the boy from his unconscious state. _'He will be tired, and worn… easier to deal with I can only hope.' _InuYasha's muscles tensed slightly as his jaw set tight; his brother was only beginning to stir, groaning miserably from the stiffness he no doubt felt. It was better than knocking him unconscious, beating his sibling senseless, or poisoning him, but Sesshoumaru could already hear the rant and the temperamental Hanyou hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

InuYasha's whole body felt like it had wound up, pulling and pulsing; tensing as a bow string would, and then suddenly releasing. Worn and sore, his body protested his desire to move as he attempted to get his bearings and figure out where in the world he was. Soft ears flicked nervously, listening for any sound while his nose twitched, testing the scents, his head hurt and he groaned softly, overwhelmed by it for a moment. It felt like he'd been sat into the ground about one hundred times in a row by Kagome, but that wasn't possible… he hadn't seen Kagome in sixteen years. _'What in the hell happened to me?' _The questions passed through his minds at the same moments his fuzzy and addled brain put thought to the scent that surrounded him, and the soft… yes, he moved his head around; the softness of the cushions beneath him.

"S… Sesshoumaru…" he ground out in the most menacing voice he could muster. That bastard did something to him, the memory flooded back; that bastard and his fast movement, he appeared in front of him and poisoned him! "Damn it Sesshoumaru, you poisoned me you asshole!" InuYasha opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of the bane of his existence only six inches above his face.

Amber met amber as Sesshoumaru stared down at his cranky brother, "I did no such thing little brother, I merely rendered you unconscious by making use of a pressure point in your neck. Come now, you do not truly believe I would resort to purposely poisoning you? I may have in the past, but that is what it is - the past, it has been near two decades since your flesh has tasted that particular weapon of mine." He was expecting some profanity to come from his brother's mouth immediately, and he delivered. The demon Lord merely shook his head, _'Poison him? Fasten his mouth shut if I could, yes, but poison… no.'_

"Sesshoumaru you fucking jack-ass! You gotta have that stick shoved damn far up your prissy ass to think I'm stupid enough to believe that or ANYTHING you say! I'm gonna kick your sorry butt from the West to the beach in Edo, you horse fucking, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" InuYasha finished his rant as he attempted through his pain to rise and attack his brother… He didn't make it in his weakened state before being roughly smacked across his face and falling on his ass.

"You will keep that foul little tongue of yours in your mouth or I'll tear it out!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "I will not tolerate your screaming in _'our'_ Lord Father's home. Silence yourself! I'll explain what transpired after you calm yourself." Sesshoumaru leaned forward watching his brother closely, staying in close proximity partly so InuYasha would see he intended no harm, partly for some unknown reason. Although it didn't matter much at this point; as an alpha he had to exhibit some dominance and this was the best way.

Strained and tight muscles still tensed and ached, InuYasha was spent, although he was not about to allow Sesshoumaru hover above him and do nothing. His blood boiled with fury, why couldn't his brother simply leave him alone, _'because he's an ass hole!'_ he reminded himself. Wearily he summoned all his strength and growled warningly, but only enough to say 'get back' as he pushed his elder brother away and sat up. He rubbed his hand over his abused cheek, he didn't know why, but Sesshoumaru slapping him was something that always hurt him inside more than outside. He wished Sesshoumaru had punched him instead, slashed him with his claws, anything but smacking him. It was humiliating and he hated that feeling, it was one thing that ate away at him and it stung his feelings far more than his face.

"I suggest you lie back down, whelp. Allow your muscles to relax for a moment, then I will show you to the bath… the hot water will aid them." Sesshoumaru attempted to push his brother back down onto the cushions, startled by the violent, jumpy reaction. InuYasha thrust his brother away with what Sesshoumaru knew was all the strength he could find. It wasn't his baby brother's normal behavior, and his scent belied the panic he truly felt.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, D-DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME… don't, just don't touch…", he trailed off, his angry outburst falling to a defeated whisper. Sesshoumaru hadn't expected a response of such magnitude, his brother yelled, that was no secret, he screamed out obscenities, and threw tantrums, but this was different. He sat back slowly just a bit and looked at InuYasha. The boy's eyes were covered by his bangs, head hanging low. Sesshoumaru could feel the tension, hear the ragged breaths forced in and out of his lungs. This feeling of not knowing how to react was like claws dragging against him. He normally cared not if InuYasha was angry or upset, but he couldn't stand this… his brother seemed broken and damaged.

"I will not touch you, little brother, you are upset now, I will…"

InuYasha shot to his feet, a low growl rumbling through his chest, "I'm not _'upset'_, I just don't appreciate being kidnapped by my prissy asshole of a _half_ brother, and brought to this stinkin' castle. You had no right to take me here! You're no better than a kidnapper or a common thief!" Sesshoumaru heard his words, but they lacked something, still, he wasn't about to allow his insolent younger sibling speak to him in such away; he was the Lord of this castle, and he had just saved his brother. The brat may not appreciate it, but he wasn't going to behave like a child. InuYasha felt his backside collide with the cushions he had been standing on. He hadn't notice the movement, it had been too fast, and he was too consumed by his anger to pay any heed to what Sesshoumaru was doing when his arms shot out to sweep him off his feet. "Sesshoumaru, you pussy! How dare you!"

"Yes, I dare." He could feel the anger pulsing through his hand as his fngers wrapped around his brother's throat, holding him in place. "Now little brother, close that insolent mouth of yours for once."

Panic rose in InuYasha's chest, creeping along, filling him like a slimey ooze, he didn't want his brother holding him down, or so close, and he was touching him. He didn't want _anybody _touching him. He tried to growl as Sesshoumaru pressed ever closer, his body mere inches above his, their noses almost touching, but all that came was a half hearted squeak. He could see the pervert; the Youkai that attacked him, and tried to _rape _him… _almost _raped him. He could smell him still, and the same gripping fear pierced him again as he was held fast, it was like a hot knife searing his body, running along his skin. He felt desperate, he had to get away.

His brother's behavior was puzzling, he was panicking and frightened, Sesshoumaru inhaled, the scent of InuYasha's fear too strong for him to take. _'Did Kaitsumaru get to him so badly? What was he able to do to him?' _Sesshoumaru tried to shake the guilt that ran through him, in his attempt he only found himself becoming furious with Kaitsumaru for reducing his fiery and strong little brother into something resembling a fearful whimpering puppy. He released his hand, watching carefully as InuYasha cautiously brought his hand up to his neck, rubbing instinctually at his throat regadless of the fact that Sesshoumaru had only held it. "P… please… d… don't touch me." InuYasha's voice cracked like glass, a whimper too small and delicate to come from one such as him. He sounded broken and utterly defeated and it left Sesshoumaru confused as how to proceed.

If he were capable of allowing it Sesshoumaru's expression might have shown the slightest bit of worry; this wasn't how InuYasha behaved, he didn't whine in a pitifully small voice that someone not touch him. Especially not Sesshoumaru, no, he fought Sesshoumaru, spit curses at him, accused him of fornicating with animals and having a five shaku stick up his rear. He didn't behave this way.

As he watched InuYasha lie still on the cushions, his head turned slightly, eyes averted he felt that same anger flood him. "What did Kaitsumaru do to you, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at him, his eyes flicking to his brother's for a moment, then quickly away, "Nothing. He tried, but he didn't do nothin'" he said softly, the usual roughness in his voice gone. Sesshoumaru could hear his attempt to cover it up with his trademark brash exterior. "I fought him off enough. When you came he hadn't done anything to me, he wouldn't have. I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He was quiet again, he knew his angry words weren't true and it bothered him deeply. Sesshoumaru thought to hazard speech, but the brief pause still didn't give the elder of the two time to find words before InuYasha spoke again.

"Whaddya care anyway? You don't care about me." He couldn't stand lying flat on his back, not with Seshoumaru hovering over him like that… it made him feel far too vulnerable especially as he felt tears burning and trying to fill his eyes after his last statement left his mouth. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, his brother's reject hurt so much. He knew his pain was becoming evident, he felt claustrophobic, and his brother lingering so close over him felt like a rock crushing him. He couldn't breathe, it was as if his chest was caving in and he couldn't capture enough air. He bolted upright almost banging his own head into Sesshoumaru's before he backed away a little to create some distance between them.

Sesshoumaru almost couldn't believe his eyes; his brother didn't back away from him like a fearful child, or look at him with those scared, shining eyes filled with uncertainty, he was baffled wondering what was going through the boy's head. The fierce fire that had been there before was gone and replaced with sad longing and fright, the definant look that once occupied the same pools was all but gone. He looked like a child scared and lost, his expression never held such a look even as a crying toddler. Sesshoumaru had always recognized a sorrow behind the anger InuYasha held for him, but this was different. "InuYasha stop this foolishness. I may not have always done what I could for you, but I would not allow you to be forcibly taken. What to do you take me for? I am a Lord, the first born son of our great father, I find such things distasteful. I have more honor than that."

InuYasha's lips quirked into a sarcastic grin as he snarled, but it had nothing behind it nor the warning it was supposed to convey, "You find such things distasteful… Distasteful? You, the great Sesshoumaru finds rape distasteful, but you have no problem shoving your hand straight through your little brother's gut poison and all. You find it 'distasteful', but you left me to fend for myself when I was a pup, a tiny pup scared and running from everything. You have honor?" Sesshoumaru could feel his anger welling up to the surface again. "You don't have any honor, you're a spoiled, prissy brat who enjoys beating up his half-breed sibling, you're a bully. I may not have known father but I know enough about him to know he'd be ashamed of you!"

He didn't see it coming, only felt his elder brother's hand contact his face. "Enough InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru roared, he had sent his brother flying back several feet, but was over him in a moment. InuYasha had struck at not only his honor, but something Sesshoumaru had always feared. Something he had hidden away deep down in his heart and the place within his mind where he willed anything that could crack his stoic exterior to go, anything that could be a weakness. InuYasha had unknowingly pinpointed his brother's weakness, his deepest fear; the one thing that caused him shame.

Sesshoumaru almost flinched as he saw the blood trickle from his baby brother's nose and the corner of his mouth. His eyes looked fearful, and like glass, _'Did I make him cry?'_. He mentally growled at himself for worrying about InuYasha's feelings. He was still angry; it churned inside him, he wanted to shake his little brother, make him understand. How dare he accuse him, what could he have done, he was angry at his father for leaving him, for giving his life for a worthless mortal and InuYasha… He was angry his father had left him alone. His great and powerful father had left injured knowing he'd never return all for the boy that lay practically cowering below him and it had been more than he could take, but as he began to ponder it he was pulled from his thoughts…

"Just get it over with…" InuYasha sighed, closing his eyes. It drew Sesshoumaru's attention back fully to his bleeding sibling's face. He could see tiny pools of moisture collecting under his brother's eye lashes while he watched silently as a tear rolled down his cheek; mixing with the blood that flowed from his nose. "… please, just do it." InuYasha's sniffle and shaky breath rattled him. "Do it now, don't make me lay here waiting for it… jus-just give me that! You've never given me nothin'! J-just get it over with." Sesshoumaru watched his little brother's Adams apple as InuYasha swallowed hard, tilting his head back the little bit the wall he was slumped against would allow.

Sesshoumaru felt an uncomfortable pang of guilt, he shook his head slightly trying to rid himself of it, but it seized his chest like a great fist squeezing him inside. He could almost see his own fathers hand doing it; twisting inside while scolding him for his dishonorable actions. He had shunned then purposefully and knowingly abandoned his baby brother, and there was no way to take back such a grevious and selfish decision. "I… I do not want to kill you InuYasha." He sat back, no longer leaning over his sibling. He could feel InuYasha's inner torment and sorrow, his anger and self loathing too much, and the closer he was to him the easier it was to see his brother's almost imperceptible shaking. The scent of his fear and sadness the most was becoming almost overwhelming, there had to be _something _he could do to stop it.

Like any InuYoukai family members he would _always _have a connection to InuYasha. He knew InuYasha felt it as well, but it was likely having never been taught about these things that he didn't know what it was. If he had, Sesshoumaru was absolutely certain his younger half-brother would have used it in some way to torment and mock him. '_No it's likely InuYasha has always felt it, but never understood it, or mistook them for his own feelings.'_

Sesshoumaru was lost in his thought for a few moments, but when he looked up he noticed his brother hadn't moved at all. He seemed stiff and weary and he could smell the fresh scent of tears even before they slipped down his brother's cheeks. He mentally curesed himself for making the boy more upset than he already had been, and likely more difficult to handle. _'No, that isn't it.'_, he thought - part of him scolded himself knowing no matter how much he denied it, it was hardly InuYasha being a bigger annoyance it tugged at something inside him, but he pushed that little voice aside in favor of trying to call his lonely and damaged sibling.

"InuYasha?" He leaned forward, out of some unconscious need to, and touched his little brother's leg, flinching for a moment when InuYasha recoiled. "I'm not going to hurt you little brother, you need not fear me." He moved forward again, some part of him he didn't quite understand wanting to touch InuYasha. He could only assume it was to comfort him, but these were feelings he was unfamiliar with, and he felt his body tense. It was like he was walking on a high wire, trying to balance the person he was with this odd need he had never felt to this degree to comfort the Hanyou or anyone. His brother accepted his touch, only shivering for a moment when Sesshoumaru's hand came to lie against his body.

"W-why?" InuYasha asked. His voice uncharacteristically small and cracked. That feeling was there again, the familiar fist grabbing his insides and squeezing them within his chest. He loathed this feeling, and was lost as to why InuYasha could affect him like this. He swallowed hard, feeling his insides turn and his rage burn at hearing his little brother's next words. "That… that Youkai killed me. What l-little I had left is… it's gone. I… I can't protect myself, it's good I have no one left anymore because I would fail them."

Sesshoumaru hated seeing InuYasha like this, this shell of everything he was before; the boy was broken and he had no idea how much despair he had been in all this time. He knew InuYasha had cared for the human priestess… both of them, and he sensed the sadness years ago when the resurrected priestess died and again when he lost the Miko from the future, but he felt it dull over time. He hadn't known it affected him so much, _'Then again, I should have seen. Everyone who has ever cared about InuYasha is gone.'_

Sesshoumaru was brought from his thoughts again when he heard InuYasha, his voice so thick with tears. "I… I know why you brought me here… y-you don't want me to mate with any human or _'unworthy' _Youkai. You… you don't want me to taint father's blood anymore… You know… know I'll taint you more now that I can carry a pup… y-you brought me here to kill me." the little half-demon sniffled then let out a shuddering sob he was trying so hard to hold in. "NOW DO IT! I don't know why you have to let me lay here suffering, haven't you done enough. Stop lying and DO IT!"

It was true, partly; he had brought InuYasha to the castle with the possibility in his mind of killing him, but if he was honest with his mind, and with the heart he had built a wall around he never had the true intention of doing it, he simply couldn't. He mentally growled at himself for his inability to know exactly what to do in this situation. Other than taking care of Rin, who only required his presence alone or a pat on the head when she scrapped herself, or woke up after a nightmare he wasn't good at such things.

His senses were assaulted with the sound of his brother softly crying, he saw the shuddering of his body; which now seemed so small and vulnerable, the scent of his tears assaulted him, he could almost taste them. That, and the feeing of warmth against his hand that was stilling lying gently against Inuyasha's leg was overwhelming him. He couldn't tell InuYasha his other option to mate him was all that was left. His baby brother would likely become more upset, likely violent. He had plans for InuYasha, but none could be put into place until his brother was out of this low. Even now being an unmated Alpha so near an unmarked Beta just coming into his first heat left his instincts; his inner Youkai telling him to take him. It was in sharp contrast to the less base part of his Youkai which told him his future mate's sadness and tears were unacceptable, and he had better comfort him.

InuYasha felt the pressure upon his leg deepen slightly, he stiffened; ever since that pervert had touched his body, and tried to rape him, ever since he had violated and molested him he was finding any touch left him recoiling and wanting to curl into himself. He felt like the tattered person he was had finally been completely destroyed. He sobbed involuntarily when he felt what he knew was his elder brothers hand brush the hair from his face. His hands covered his eyes, body slumped to the side as he laid with his knee's pulled to his chest and his head still against the wall leaving his neck in an akward and uncomfortable angle.

Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, his tone hardly changed from it's usual impassiveness, but InuYasha could hear the very slight difference. "I will not kill you, Little brother. I am not going to hurt you, and I did not bring you here to hurt you." InuYasha let out a shaky breath, but perked his ears a bit when he heard a sigh come from his brother; it wasn't a sigh of annoyance, and InuYasha was grateful for that.

"Come now, this position is hardly good for your young body." He didn't fight when he felt his brother wrap his arm around his shoulders and pressed him closer, leaving his head laying on his thigh. "InuYasha…" the younger ones ear perked up from down against his head a little bit. "….You are not so alone as you believe, nor as weak. I desire that you stay here, it is your home as well."

InuYasha felt long slender fingers trace slowly and gently against his scalp before sifting through his hair. It only served to make him sob more, he shuddered against his brother, it felt like some modicum of affection, something he hadn't felt in years, and it reminded him of what his mother did when he was a child. He knew where this came from; his mother had told InuYasha as a small child that having his head against her lap and running her fingers through his hair was something his father had done for her when she was pregnant with him. Of course Sesshoumaru would know this, _'Father must have done this to Sesshoumaru before.'_ InuYasha thought, but feeling the gentle stroking was overwhelming emotionally and he felt like he was spiraling out of control; he wanted affection and love. He craved it more than anything, and this mimicked it, but it was confusing in a way; it pained him and made him feel relieved all at once.

InuYasha's ears were once again caressed by the sound of his brother's voice, "I think you would like to bathe, I know your heat must be causing your body to ache." Sesshoumaru knew more than that his brother would want to wash the scent of Kaitsumaru from his body. Hopefully he would follow his instructions, and then he could get InuYasha to sleep. He would need it, he _did_ need it; his heat was weakening him and would continue to, and his brother had to be exhausted after the evening he'd had so far.

InuYasha didn't answer, but he wasn't protesting either. Sesshoumaru carefully tipped InuYasha's chin up; willing the young Hanyou to meet his glance. He saw those sad golden eyes meet his, leaving that painful far too familiar twisting in his chest again as he watched tears silently glide down his cheeks. He had no idea why he did it, but he reached out collecting the salty tears on the tips of his fingers before licking them off. "I believe you have cried enough, Little Brother. You need get those sore muscles warmed up and some sleep." It was more of a statement than anything, but Sesshoumaru surprised himself with just how soft his voice was.

InuYasha tentatively shook his head. "Keh,." InuYasha grumbled as he sat up, his muscles were sore from his heat, and stiff from whatever the hell Sesshoumaru had done to him. "Kami Sesshoumaru, did you have to screw me up so bad to get me here? Gods!"

Sesshoumaru looked back at his brother rubbing the back of his neck; he knew using such a method to incapacitate him would leave him sore, but he wasn't about to fight with InuYasha; it was pointless, his younger sibling would have fought him with claws, fangs, and the Tetsusaiga. "I only did what was necessary to protect you little brother."

"Sure asshole! It's not like you didn't enjoy it. There's nothin; you like more that trying to beat me to a pulp, and screw with me." InuYasha only sneered at his elder brother when Sesshoumaru refused to engage in anymore arguing. He followed his brother to the room where the pool was, feeling welcomed by he steam drifting from the water; he wanted to bathe badly, badly enough that the part of him that wanted to say no to it because Sesshoumaru had told him to do it was virtually silent. He hated this stench on him; the smell of Kaitsumaru, and Alpha, and Alpha in heat. It was sickening.

He walked over to the small stool, so he could wash a bit before soaking in the spring. He had to admit, it was inviting, he could see the fresh spring water trickling in from a few small carved troughs ushering water in from one of the springs on the castle grounds. He watched as Sesshoumaru opened a jar, allowing the contents to fall into the water, _'Herbs. They smell nice.'_

Inuyasha removed his hakama, leaving him in his fundoshi and his haori and juban, as he began to remove his shirts and fold them he noticed his brother standing by the window, but not leaving. "You gonna stand there and watch me like some hentai?"

Sesshoumaru refrained from rolling his eyes this time. His little brother could be so suspicious sometimes, and in his opinion utterly dense. "I was going to bathe, I am waiting for you to finish so I may use the stool. You may go ahead little brother."

InuYasha felt immediately uncomfortable, he didn't have an issue with his brother being there while he washed up before he bathed, or when he entered the pool, they were both male after all, but he wanted to be alone, he didn't need Sesshoumaru watching over him. He bit his lip in his annoyance, annoyance with the situation, and with feeling so completely not like himself.

Sesshoumaru sensed the change in the room, the shifting of energy from his brother, he could scent the blood as well from InuYasha puncturing his lip. He felt once again the now familiar feeling of discomfort, the tightening sensation, and something else he couldn't identify yet, but it left him weary of wanting to leave his brother alone, and far angrier than he felt before. He knew what bothered him about it, he didn't understand why at this point, but exploring his reasons was not something he wanted to do at the moment. He could feel InuYasha's tension still rising and decided to attempt a compromise. He turned slowly towards his younger sibling, watching as InuYasha set out a towel for himself and laid out soap and clean washing cloths. He stopped for a moment as he watched InuYasha hesitantly as he began untwisting his fundoshi, he'd could feel his apprehension grow and tell his little brother was stalling as shaky fingers slowly undid the fabric.

"InuYasha." He looked up startled for a moment, his fingers fumbled more with loosening his undergarment, "What?" The Hanyou ask tentatively, he loathed the way his voice had sounded; it was small and almost docile, his usual gruffness was gone and he was too weary, and completely lost in a torrent of emotions to linger on it for more than recognizing his initial thoughts about it. "You may bathe alone for the time being, I have some things I must attend to in my chambers before I wash for the night. Take your time and relax, I will join you in a bit."

"Uh, keh."

The demon Lord didn't like the look on his brother's face, his eyes had seemed to loose that certain gleam they always had. Yes, their eye's were similar and some would see no difference, but Sesshoumaru did, he always had. His little brother had eyes like their father; the same color as his, but like their father's InuYasha's showed all his emotions, they were like two swirling molten pools of gold and amber which allowed one to see inside of him. For another time that day he felt himself bothered by the look on his brothers face or the feeling he got from the boy he had shunned for years, and it didn't sit right with him. This wasn't the InuYasha he knew, he wondered if he was this damaged from Kaitsumaru, or if it was a combination of things. He wasn't sure what the problem was, but he was going to fix it if he had to fight him with sword and claw until he saw his cocky overconfident brother back. He knew how to deal with that little brother; this one was a mystery and it left him with a feeling of what he knew was guilt and those uncomfortable feelings he had felt all night. It was that same horrid twisting, which only served to squeeze the empty feeling it encompassed.

Sesshoumaru sat in the study off of his bed room, attempting to read the multiple scrolls set there from earlier in the day, but his thoughts were unfocused and currently on the man-child in the bath and the burden he had taken on. He sighed wondering if InuYasha was perhaps feeling a little better.

~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~

InuYasha slid into the water in the bathing pool, it was warm and embraced him like a blanket, soothing as always, but not nearly the same as it normally was… something felt so different, everything felt different. His skin was red and raw from scrubbing it before he finally decided to submerge himself into the warm water. He had sat down on he stool washing as was always done before entering a bathing pool, but as he washed he found himself growling; still smelling Kaitsumaru and never feeling clean, almost feeling as though he would never been completely clean.

As he sat in the far corner of the pool, thoughts swirled in his mind, thoughts he didn't want; they hurt and he wanted them gone. What had happened to him? How had he allowed such a thing; allowed a demon to almost take him, to touch him in places he had never touched himself? Kaitsumaru had touched his body in ways no one _ever _had, he touched him in ways he thought either he would never be touched or if he was lucky enough to find someone he loved who would have a half-breed he would share his body with them. To him those were things that were only supposed to happen with affection and caring; with love. To him such an intimate act was supposed to be out of a mutual desire to be close to someone that you cared for. Those private parts of his body and those kind of touches were for making love, for two people to come together physically because their hearts already had. _'I knew it probably would never happen, but who would ever want to be with me now? _He was a virgin in every sense and now he felt as though he had been sullied. He felt his chances after Kikyou and Kagome of _ever_ finding anyone else were slim, but now who would ever want him? He was dirty and tainted with filth, he was damaged. He felt his anger and despair envelope him as he lathered a washing cloth, and he couldn't hold it inside anymore. He tried… he tried to be strong and pretend it didn't bother him, pretend it didn't shake him, but it did, and the damn inside that held his fragile emotions in check broke. His tears fell, and not the way they had earlier, they left his eyes like tiny rivers and with shuddering sobs.

He had tried to be strong, he tried for so long; after his mother died, after he spent years alone rejected by his own brother, he stayed strong when he was awoken from the tree after fifty years had passed and he believed his first and only love betrayed him, still when his resurrected love died once again, and even when he jumped back into the well and it was closed and the Miko from the future was lost to him. When he was pulled back through the well leaving Kagome with her family it was almost the end, it was the last horrible, overwhelming beating life could give him, but he hung on by a thread and now that thread had snapped. He was broken, and had slowly been coming apart inside for years, decades, but this was the final blow that all was too much. The only things he had left; his strength and pride… were gone.

He sat for long minutes with his cheek laying against his pulled up knees sobbing not only under the weight of everything that had crushed him, but because of his shame for becoming so weak. His tears slowed a bit as he felt the pain of scrubbing his skin again, he hadn't realized he had been doing it, but his arms and legs were raw and bleeding. He was currently washing his nether regions far more than necessary, his backside was raw; he couldn't stand the idea that this pervert had touched him there. He had hardly touched his own body there, not longer than to cleanse himself with a leaf or the soft paper Kagome used to bring when he went to the bathroom, or quickly cleaning himself when he washed in a river or hot spring. He could still feel that demons fingers trying to press their way inside his body, and no matter how much he tried to make it go way the disgust stayed, the sensation he kept reliving wouldn't go away. He cried harder in frustration as his other hand scrubbed at his penis, he could feel the fingers still ghosting over it, and it scarred him deeply that his body had reacted, he couldn't stand the skin he was in anymore, he was suffocating, dying inside of it.

He abandoned his more private area's as he began sobbing again, he tried to be as quiet as he could so his brother wouldn't hear. It lasted only a few moments before he raised his head, his golden eyes dull and set with a vacant look as the too hard scrubbing he had done previously began again. Only this time he quickly dropped the soap and cloth, and used his hands. It turned into passes of claws, scratching at the skin on his arms and legs, then his torso. He'd scratch off all the dirty, shameful, frightened feelings from his body. It may have began as an effort to scratch and scrape away the dirty feeling, but quickly it had turned into some thing else completely. He watched through blurry tear filled eyes as his blood swirled in the water before becoming one with it and disappearing. He wished he could simply swirl in the water an dissolve like his life's blood was at that moment.

Why did this have to happen to him he wondered. Why could things never be simple and he never truly be happy? Everything he loved was gone, and it wasn't enough. This world would only pound him into the ground until there was nothing left of him, and he was gone, there was nothing that made him happy anymore, and he was only existing, and clinging to life because there was no other choice. He was worthless now, he had nothing to protect and he couldn't even protect himself, no matter how much his brother had done to hurt him in his past and not done to help him he would not be a burden… to Sesshoumaru or anyone. He'd lost his strength and therefore his pride and his honor, without those he was nothing… nothing but the filthy, worthless half-breed everyone had always told him he was. Uncaring, and in the stupor of a full depression, he tore more at his skin, his claws sliced easily, but he never felt as though the dirt and shame had left him. He felt disgusting all over, wanting to crawl out of his own tainted flesh.

~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru had worked at a snails pace, he was preoccupied trying unravel the mysteries roiling about within him and deny others. He also was leaving InuYasha some time to himself, he had sensed heavy feelings coming from his brother, he'd seen the look on his face, and his eyes had stayed with him, the image wouldn't leave him. It was wrong, something was wrong with InuYasha, and he conceded that for the time being, as long as he could keep his brother under his control, he could grant him some time in the bath alone if it was what he wanted. He was fairly certain Kaitsumaru hadn't penetrated his brother, but he knew without such a thing occurring it still would affect his little brother deeply. He had seen rape victims before, some in villages he neared that had been attacked by bandits, once a female demon his father had found broken and injured and brought to the castle when he was a pup. InuYasha's behavior was similar, and it bothered him. The idea of Kaitsumaru or _anyone _touching InuYasha bothered him immensely, he wanted to know exactly what Kaitsumaru had done to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the scent of blood touched his sensitive nose. He sniffed to gather the scent better; it was his brother's blood, and it wasn't Inuyasha simply nicking himself with a claw, or scratching his lip with his fang… the scent was too thick.

Without conscious thought to do so Sesshoumaru made his way through his chamber using speed he normally never had need for in his home. He slid the door to the wash room open and the sight that he gazed upon not only brought back that terrible tightening feeling, it made his heart race and bile almost creep up into his throat. He swallowed hard; his brother was situated in the far corner of the tub, his head laid against his knees as he slowly scratched as his arms. What bothered him more than the blood he saw swirling in the water around him were the tears he smelled, and seeing his sibling's body wracked with sobs.

He yelled his brother's name, "InuYasha?!" InuYasha was in the farthest corner, a place he couldn't reach from outside the bathing pool. When no response came he shredded his clothing in moments and slid into the water, making his way quickly to his little brother. He said his name as softly as he could, getting no response from his sibling he tried to pull InuYasha's hands from himself; he had scratched and clawed himself everywhere and he was bleeding all over. His brother resisted him and growled before screaming, "DON"T TOUCH ME!" and frantically scratching at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru barely winced when InuYasha inflicted four deep gashes down his chest then returned to his prior activity.

Sesshoumaru couldn't allow InuYasha to injure himself further, his instincts led him and he leaned forward, sinking his fangs into the back of his brother's neck and shaking lightly. Sesshoumaru was alpha of his brother's natural pack, his brother was still a pup, naturally submissive, and younger than Sesshoumaru; InuYasha's struggling lessened but didn't cease. Sesshoumaru growled, telling his brother to stop. He hoped instincts would override the emotional turmoil InuYasha was suffering, and finally it worked; he heard a soft whine, and felt his brother's body grow slack. All he could do was hold him as he grabbed a chunk of herbal soap and gently washed the wounds InuYasha had inflicted, he winced seeing what his little brother had done, and seethed with anger wondering what Kaitsumaru had done to him. He was quite certain he hadn't mounted his brother, but that meant little compared to all the other things he could have done. He wanted to kill the bastard.

Sesshoumaru washed himself quickly, knowing if Kaitsumaru's scent was still on him it likely wouldn't be good for InuYasha, then released his fangs, and licked the wound he inflicted before stepping out of the pool with InuYasha in his arms. He shifted his brother's weight to one arm and threw a few towels over his little brother before walking to his bedroom and placing his baby brother gently on the futon. He felt something terrible inside when he looked at his brother who was staring off at nothing in particular. The only thing that told him InuYasha was aware of anything was the steady stream of tears that flowed from his eyes, besides that the boy looked catatonic. Sesshoumaru wrapped a towel around his waist, before leaning down and examining his brother, he almost flinched seeing how he had gouged himself. It angered him to see his brothers beautiful porcelain skin torn in this manner and his anger towards Kaitsumaru only burned more as he leaned down and began licking the slashes, and scrapes. It surprised him that InuYasha didn't move a muscle over even blink; he had been so adamant before that Sesshoumaru not touch him before he calmed. He could only surmise that being an injured Inu (even if the injuries were self inflicted) his brother's instincts were telling him to let himself be tended to and be healed.

Sesshoumaru carefully ran his tongue over scratched and torn flesh, thinking how his little brother had inflicted these wounds on himself and it effected him in ways he didn't quite understand, nor that he wanted to think on too much. The feeling had found it's way into something deep within him; a place nothing had reached since his father's death and it had profound enough of an effect to make him ill. Guilt had always accompanied his feelings where InuYasha was concerned, he knew that; he had abandoned his own kin when he needed his family most, his father would have for once been disappointed in him, this he was more than certain of. He was barely an adult himself, the equivalent of a human of eighteen when he and InuYasha's father died and he was angry InuYasha and his human mother had taken him away. This wasn't something lost on him, but anger was a convenient bandage for pain, and directing his anger and resentment at his half-demon brother was easier than admitting his true feelings, which he knew in the end couldn't have been the hate he had always stated he felt, if it was he would have killed InuYasha long ago.

This was something he knew he couldn't conquer, and now he was left with something he loathed; indecision, confusion, and the knowledge he had been wrong. The only other truth he knew right now; the other feeling at the forefront of his mind was he would likely kill Kaitsumaru the next time he encountered him. He watched, keeping a careful eye on the wounds he had already laved, making sure they were healing sufficiently. Watching the slashes heal before his eyes did nothing to subdue his anger, he was angry with himself as well he surmised; if he hadn't been so stubborn, if he hadn't sat in his chambers for so long and delayed leaving he would have made it to InuYasha before this damage was inflicted. His attention was drawn towards his brother's face as he heard him take a ragged breath. He wanted to scold him for hurting himself in this manner, but right now it would do no good, in fact it may make things worse. A whimper drew his attention again as he made his way over his brother's stomach and chest, traveling over temporarily scarred skin to his little brother's neck. His anger boiled again as his tongue trailed over the pale column; he smelled the scent of soap coming from between his brother's slightly parted lips, and could only conclude that the bastard had forced his lips upon his brother's and taken his mouth… he hoped that was all. If he found out he had put anything else in his brother's mouth Sesshoumaru would seek the bastard out now.

A voice so unlike his brother's practically whispered as he healed the scratches on a silken puppy ear. "S… Se… Sessh, I… I'm sorry."

His eyes widened as he looked down at InuYasha, why would InuYasha apologize to him? He wasn't the one who was almost raped, what had this done to his brother? He knew he didn't like it at all, and he would have been indeed happy to deal with a ranting, swearing InuYasha calling him all manner of vulgar things… This was simply wrong. "There is no reason to apologize, InuYasha. Although, I would ask that if you are again feeling so upset you say something; I will have the healer make something to calm you." InuYasha only closed his eyes, and sighed again, he could tell the boy was holding back by the shaky breaths moving in and out of his lungs. Sesshoumaru thus far had been careful to leave InuYasha's pelvis covered with a towel, it wouldn't be prudent for him to feel so exposed, he simply move it away from his hips when he licks the deep scratches in them. He carefully began to turn InuYasha to his stomach, "I need access to your back." The tired half demon yielded, allowing his sibling to coax him onto his side. Sesshoumaru attempted to pull the towel over his brother's backside, horrified at what he saw when it the towel slipped away for a moment. His eyes bleed crimson for a moment, and his Youkai came to the fore. He was only able to control it when he felt his brother's body tense under his hand and the scent of panic and fear come from him. InuYasha had sensed the change and it was frightening him. It took every last bit of control to push it back down, but in the end he calmed the beast within.

He looked again, mentally cringing; his brothers bottom was scrubbed raw, mainly coming from between the two muscular sides of his well formed rear. It was obvious InuYasha had been trying to clean this most private part of his body to the point of it becoming to raw and bleeding in places. Sesshoumaru felt sick and panicked for a brief moment. What if he hadn't been quick enough, what Kaitsumaru had been able to enter his brother? The thought was too much to take, "Did he penetrate you, InuYasha?" He saw InuYasha flinch, and again felt fear and panic from his sibling. He hadn't meant to sound so angry, it wasn't directed towards his brother, he was just so furious; the idea that someone had touched his brother's body was enough, but if Kaitsumaru had actually penetrated his brother, he'd cut the bastards cock off and shove it up his backside, along with his poison claws and let the hentai suffer while he gave him a slow tortured death.

He watched his brother carefully waiting for the answer, he wanted to grab the boy and shake him, practically scream that he tell him now, but his urge subsided when he heard his brother whisper, "No."

It wasn't enough, he needed to know what happened, "In no way did he enter you there?"

A quivering, "No" came from InuYasha again.

"Did he touch you… there? Where did you touch you." It was painful for InuYasha to think about this, Sesshoumaru knew that, but he had to know, he needed to know what had been done to his brother. He felt he may have gone to far as his brother half whimpered half yelled, "Everywhere!" before curling in on himself and rocking slightly. He couldn't allow his brother to lie with only a towel barely covering him, he stood for a moment taking a robe from the end of his bed and brought it to his brother. "Come, InuYasha, let's get some clothing on you, there is a chill in the air tonight."

InuYasha only looked at him, as he was carefully dressed. Sesshoumaru had to suppress his anger when he noticed the reddened skin of his brother's member; the poor Hanyou had been so disgusted that he'd actually scrubbed himself raw in such a sensitive place? He could hardly bring himself to imagine what could possibly be going through his siblings head. He knew he could easily heal the skin there, and on his behind, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea considering what InuYasha hadn't recently suffered, he knew as well in a few hours, he skin would be healed in those place. The physical injuries Inuyasha had inflicted on his own body, even the scars would be gone by morning; it was how the experience had damaged him inside that was the problem, he knew InuYasha already had been suffering inside, but this, this might be the one event that threw him into a place that would be difficult to pull him from.

Sesshoumaru tied the robe shut, still watching his brother as he quickly went from his sitting position to lie back down on the bed. He would leave him there for the night, he didn't ponder the idea of putting InuYasha in the bedroom off his own. There was no way he'd leave his damaged brother to his own devices right now. He couldn't help his eye's being drawn to InuYasha as his a tiny whimper passed his lips, he was shivering, and as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned it wouldn't do, he wouldn't be cold when there were warm covers. He moved off the bed and began untucking it, pulling the covers back until they met with InuYasha's body and could go no farther, "Come, little brother, get into to bed you will be warmer."

For the first time since he'd found InuYasha in the bath his expression changed, Sesshoumaru was glad to see it; InuYasha's brow furrowing a bit in confusion, "But, t-this is your… it's your bed?" Inuyasha continued looking at his brother, his confusion etched clearly into his features.

"Yes, it is. You will sleep here tonight, I will not have you out of my sight." The same gentle firmness he had used earlier before the bathing incident was back, and Sesshoumaru was happy to see some of InuYasha's old self come back if only for a moment.

"I don't need you watchin' me… but I'm tired…" He trailed off as he moved to lie under the covers. The bed looked nice and warm under the blankets and furs and he wanted to stay there in his brother's bed, the scent of him was soothing; he didn't know why, but he knew he didn't want to leave. He wasn't about to admit it to Sesshoumaru though.

Unknown to InuYasha his brother could see past the act, he knew InuYasha, and he knew he was not in the same state he had always seen him in, his current despairing condition could not be covered with the gruff outer layer of protection the half demon had always used before. There was no reason to let InuYasha know though; that would accomplish nothing other than tearing away the one thing his brother had as a 'shield' at the moment. He wouldn't do that, couldn't do that. It would be cruel, and there was no reason to take away the one bit of security InuYasha could still cling to. Sesshoumaru stood and covered InuYasha, before speaking, "Little brother, I will return in a moment, I need to speak with Jaken. Will you be alright for a few moments?"

InuYasha let out a small growl of irritation before fussing with his pillow; punching it lightly as he attempted to get comfortable and display his annoyance, "I told ya, I don't need you watchin' me, I can take care of myself… I'm not a pup, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru repressed a smirk at his brother's declaration, he could scent the change in InuYasha the moment he asked him if he would be alright for a few moments. The scent of calm lessened, and his heartbeat sped up a hair. He wasn't smirking due to his brother's moment of uncalm, it was seeing a little hint of the InuYasha he had always known, and that was welcome after what had happen earlier. "I know you can care for yourself, regardless I felt the need to check." He wanted to say he didn't trust him not to hurt himself again, he wanted the smack his brother, and shake him and scream at him for doing such a terrible thing to himself, but he couldn't, not in this situation. He felt at one time he would have relished seeing his half-breed brother broken and utterly destroyed, but he didn't like this at all, it gave him more of the discomfort he couldn't quite explain. He wanted back the brother he could knock on his ass and put in his rightful place, not this broken, depressed suffering boy.

Leaving his brother didn't feel right, as he walked through the sliding door into the outer sitting room, from there he moved into the hallway and rang a small bell sitting outside his door. It only took a few moments before his faithful little imp came stumbling out from his room across the hallway in his pajama's. He practically fell in front of Sesshoumaru as he bowed, the demon Lord only smirked slightly, the little kappa was such an insufferable ass-kisser.

"Yes, Milord what do you need of your faithful servant, Jaken?" The little servant asked waiting for Sesshoumaru to answer him. Sesshoumaru was tempted to wait a few moments leaving Jaken bowing and wondering what he could want, but he didn't want to leave InuYasha alone for any great length of time. "Go down the hall and bring Toshio here; do not be slow about it."

It took only perhaps a minute before Jaken was running back with Toshio, the castle's healer in tow. Toshio inclined his head politely. "You have need of me my Lord."

Sesshoumaru dismissed Jaken before continuing, in a quiet voice. "You are aware I went to fetch InuYasha earlier this evening, I need you to give him something to calm him."

Toshio's hand glided through his long dark hair, before he offered Sesshoumaru a small smile. "My Lord, I know that Lord InuYasha is… difficult, but I would not advise sedating him in order to make his behavior more to your liking."

"That is not the reason, Toshio." Sesshoumaru drew a deeper breath than normal, something that did not go unnoticed by his advisor. He needed to tell Toshio what had happened, yet part of him felt he was betraying his brother. He didn't quite understand it, why should he care if InuYasha would be upset? He was an annoyance to him since he found out he existed, even before he was born. It matter not though because it did bother him. "Had I come a moment later to retrieve him he would have been raped. When I found him that repulsive cur, Kaitsumaru was upon him, he… molested him, and InuYasha is emotionally… damaged. I found him in the bathing pool and he had… sliced his self to pieces with his claws. He is upset, he needs to calm and I need you to fix him. I cannot watch him every moment to make certain he does not hurt himself again."

Toshio was silent for a moment, He had watched Sesshoumaru grow into the full grown Youkai Lord he was today; he had worked for their family for years, long before the Inu no Taisho was InuYasha's age. He had seen him grow, and mature, but there were some things his Lord did not understand, and this was one thing he did not. He worried for InuYasha; if Sesshoumaru handled him improperly he would make it much worse. "My Lord, I cannot "fix" the young Lord, the only thing that can is time. You are the only relative he knows, you are his closest relative, you are the only one who can help him. He likely became upset, feeling that a small thing he had left; his strength to protect himself is gone. He heat has rendered him weakened, and because he has not been raised here at the castle, he would not have understood what was happening. He has spent most of his time around humans and because of that he doesn't understand he is supposed to submit to a more powerful alpha. There is no doubt that to him it's the same as rape, certainly if as you say Kaitsumaru molested him and he refused it is has crossed lines in our laws as well; the young Lord is a prince, matings are not handled in such ways. I can prepare a tonic for him to calm him, but that will not 'fix' him… for that there is no tonic." Toshio could feel Sesshoumaru's disappointment and slight confusion, he knew Sesshoumaru would have no idea what to do, he often ignored his instincts, instead relying on his mind and thinking too hard on what he did.

"Toshio, how can I possibly help him?" Sesshoumaru didn't want this responsibility, he didn't know what to do, or how to help. Up until tonight he had never thought much about doing anything to help InuYasha, but once again he was feeling that unexplainable pain knowing InuYasha was suffering.

"Allow your instincts to guide you, My Lord. Do not think about it, simply do what comes naturally. You may have harbored resentments towards Lord InuYasha, but you are both InuYoukai brothers, neither of you have anyone closer. Whether you feel it or not you are family; he is your younger sibling, and InuYasha isn't an adult yet, which should help. As the elder sibling of an Inu that has not yet reached his majority your instincts will be stronger concerning your brother. Go watch over the young Lord, I will bring the tonic to your chambers shortly." Toshio bowed before turning and making his way to his chambers to prepare something to calm InuYasha.

InuYasha laid in the bed softly weeping, he felt ten times more horrible after his brother left, he didn't know why, maybe it was being alone or perhaps because of how lousy and guilty he felt about everything. He berated himself for his earlier actions in the bath, why had he been so irrational, why couldn't he control himself? He just felt so dirty, and he hadn't felt clean no matter what he did, he didn't plan to hurt himself, it just happened. He felt terrible and embarrassed about his brother seeing him in that state, he would do anything to take it back, he had just proved how weak and worthless he was. It was his fault, he was weak and couldn't stop it, it was pathetic, he thought. Pathetic how he had been overcome by a random demon, _'It was may own fault, I couldn't save myself, I was too weak.' _He ended up attacked, almost raped and claimed, but he didn't rape him, not really. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter and he was overreacting to what happened, but it felt so terrible, he felt as though he lost something he could never take back, he felt like he lost a piece of himself and it was irretrievable. His pride and everything he had left was breaking into tiny pieces, and he felt as though he couldn't fix it. He had lost everything he ever cared about, and since Kagome left he had only been surviving; moving through a fog, now all he still had to cling to had been stripped away from him, and he was fading, he didn't even know who he was anymore.

One thing he realized was that he didn't want to be alone; when he was alone his thoughts were the bleakest, and most depressing, it only took the scent of his brother approaching him calming him a little to realize it. He knew Sesshoumaru was walking back towards the bedroom and quickly wiped his eyes. His brother would smell his tears, but maybe he wouldn't say anything if they were gone, or if he was lucky he'd think they were from earlier.

The scent of tears hit Sesshoumaru's nose before he had even touched the bedroom door to slide it open, he cringed as he wondered what he'd find. If InuYasha had hurt himself again or was bawling or terribly upset he wasn't sure what he'd do. He knew he waned to rip Kaitsumaru into tiny shreds after he slowly tortured him, but that wouldn't help InuYasha. It made him incredibly angry he had attacked his already sorrowful brother, and broken him… now he would break Kaitsumaru. He couldn't simply kill him because he was one of the Lords of the East, it could mean war, but there were ways he could get around it since he attempted to take InuYasha, who was in his own right Prince of the West, and although the young Hanyou didn't know it yet, his brother's future mate. Because Sesshoumaru had the right to claim his brother before any others, Kaitsumaru had no right to attempt to take the half-demon nor did he without arranging it and having the mating approved through Sesshoumaru. He may dislike his brother, and find the half-breed intolerable, but rape was below him. He was a Shiro InuYoukai, they did not claim mates in such a way; they courted and wooed their intended. Although he had instincts to mate as much as any other InuYoukai he would never take a beta that was actively fighting it, and he knew there was no way InuYasha had submitted to Kaitsumaru.

He walked into the bedroom, noting no new scent of blood, and that InuYasha was not currently crying. The young inu was simply lying in the bed looking out the open window. He moved to where his sleeping attire was located and changed from the robe he had thrown around himself to speak to Toshio. After he changed he picked up a few scrolls he had set aside from earlier and settled into the large bed. InuYasha wasn't too far away, laying mostly in the center where Sesshoumaru had placed him when he took him from the bath, he had simply climbed under the covers. Neither were sure of what to say or do, InuYasha was so tired and he only wanted to sleep, but his body was so on edge, and his mind dwelling on terrible thoughts, making it impossible to relax. Sesshoumaru was utterly lost, and he hated not knowing what to do, he hated not being able to convince himself he hated InuYasha like he usually did, it wasn't something he ever could do but he would lie to himself, and it was impossible to lie to himself with InuYasha in this state. He hated the fact that he found himself wanting to comfort his brother in some way, yet he didn't know how. If he would take InuYasha as his mate, and utilize his ability to give him an heir he'd have to 'fix' him first, and learn to tolerate him. If he yelled at him or treated him coldly he wasn't sure what Inuyasha would do. This feeling reminded him of when his little brother was much younger and part of him would long to bring the little half-breed to the castle, but his anger and resentment was too strong, and any sympathy or caring his instincts created in him would be overshadowed with anger and the hate he had convinced himself he felt for the Hanyou.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted when he heard on knock on the bedroom door, knowing it was Toshio he told him to enter. Sesshoumaru could feel through the bed his brother stiffen at someone else coming into the room, InuYasha hadn't seen anyone else since Sesshoumaru had brought him to the castle earlier. He was skittish and fearful, and didn't want anyone to see him.

Toshio approached the side of the bed, and bowed to both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, "My Lords" He stated politely before placing a cup on the low table next to the bed. He noticed InuYasha watching his movements with wide eyes, and was surprised when he heard him speak, "Who are you? Why're ya bowing to me?" Some of the brashness had returned to his voice, but his despair was still evident behind it.

Toshio was a little taken aback by InuYasha's question although he remembered that the boy had probably not been treated as his station required by very many. "I am Toshio, I am your brother's advisor and the healer here at that castle. I bow to you, Sire, because you are the Prince of the West, and thus I show you the respect you are deserving of."

InuYasha huffed, "I ain't no prince." _'I don't deserve respect, I'm a failure.'_

Toshio smiled, Sesshoumaru could see the sympathy behind it, and knew the healer felt for his little brother. "You are a Prince, My Lord, but if you are more comfortable I will call you what ever it is you prefer."

"J… just, InuYasha." InuYasha growled as he put his head back down on the pillow. Sesshoumaru could easily scent the anger and sadness coming off his brother more intensely than before; he needed to diffuse this situation before his brother spiraled back down into another fit of deep depression. "Thank you Toshio, we will see you at breakfast in the morning."

Toshio inclined his head to both of the brothers. "Of course, goodnight then, My Lord, and InuYasha."

Once they were alone again Sesshoumaru noticed InuYasha fidgeting, prompting Sesshoumaru to take the cup in his hand, "InuYasha, drink this, it will help you sleep." He held the warm cup in front of his brother, who leaned up on his elbow, and looked at him questioningly. Sesshoumaru saw those eye's again that were so desperate, their fire all but gone. He feared if that fire went out completely InuYasha would be gone forever; the feeling made him not only angry yet again, but saddened him. Nothing in this world would be allowed to defeat Inuyasha, he was the only one to do such a thing.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked suspiciously as he eyed the cup and his brother. "Are you trying to poison me?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the insulting nature of the question as well as the stupidity of it; his brother was such paranoid little creature, he always had been. "InuYasha, if I wished you dead you would be dead, besides I would never use trickery to do away with anyone; it is beneath me."

"Keh, _'beneath you_!_'_" InuYasha grumbled and grabbed the cup from his brothers hand, before drinking it down quickly. He did feel fidgety and he did just want to sleep so he took it, but he wasn't going to act grateful. He was only taking it because he wanted it anyway. He wasn't drinking it because Sesshoumaru told him to, he didn't care what Sesshoumaru wanted him to do; he was going to be angry and that was all there was to it. Sesshoumaru had brought him to the castle against his will and it pissed him off, but no matter how hard he tried to stay angry that voice in his head continually said the opposite and he didn't under stand why. _'He saved you and you weren't safe. What would have happened to you tonight if you weren't here?'_ He loathed the truth that he already knew; the truth that the voice in his head that spoke his unvoiced thoughts was right. He knew he hadn't been strong or fast enough to save himself and although it was his heat that caused him to weaken it didn't make it any easier to accept that if Sesshoumaru hadn't arrived he'd be Kaitsumaru's beta mate and would've been taken against his will. Even if he felt like everything that made him who has was had been torn apart by the earlier experience, he knew there was no way he could have lived with his self if it had actually happened.

Sesshoumaru took the cup from InuYasha while ignoring his last comment; it wouldn't do to anger him and he supposed if he was going to eventually make his baby brother his mate he ought to learn to ignore such things and tolerate his presence better. He felt a certain relief he couldn't deny when InuYasha settled back down into the pillows, shifting ever so slightly towards him. It was a small movement, but the demon Lord had noticed it. He only hoped that the next day would bring some relief for InuYasha and things would be easier for himself as well. The truth was he didn't hate his brother, he had known that for a long time. He did find him annoying and bothersome, but he both respected and was impressed with InuYasha's strength, it was something he couldn't deny and no matter how much resentment and dislike he still held for the boy, and the idea of him being sexually assaulted fueled an anger in him that was growing by the second. He would have to be careful with InuYasha, and as his future mate, elder brother, and natural alpha, it was his duty to help his brother. He couldn't simply tell InuYasha he was going to be his mate as he had planned before he left the castle to get him. Granted he didn't do any with him, it wouldn't work now, and although he had to admit the scent from InuYasha's heat was enticing he knew he couldn't act on it.

Reaching a hand out Sesshoumaru attempted a gentle touch to InuYasha's head; he had allowed it earlier when he had been able to coax InuYasha's head onto his leg. His hand pulled back a hair when InuYasha flinched then looked up at him, but when he softened his expression a bit InuYasha merely began to close his eyes and snuggle his head back into the pillow. He hadn't verbally objected so Sesshoumaru placed his hand back against his brothers head, and pet him gently between his ears. This what Toshio had told him to do; to follow his instincts and right now this is what they told him InuYasha needed. He placed his scrolls on the table and slipped down lower into the bed, but continued to pet his brother's head, chancing a gentle stroke to his ears now and then. He felt a small swell of pride in himself when InuYasha's scent began to calm and he quickly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru only hoped that tomorrow his brother would fare better.

_tbc……_

A/N: Still angsty and sad. I'm trying. It's hard for me to write angst with these two even though I can with original stories. I did some research of victims of sexual assault so I wasn't just writing from nowhere since I'm not an expert on it or anything. Anyway there you are, I'm writing more lately so hopefully I'll have more updates coming sooner rather than later.

Thanks for all the reviews and for reading.

Esha Napoleon - Thanks. I couldn't do a full rape with Inu, Idon't think I could have gone any farther than I did, it's fat too upsetting.

Aleabeth - thanks sweetie, I'm trying with the angst, and you're right I'd never rape one of our boys, I love them too much. Inu does need to chill, they both do. They'll eventually calm down a bit, but I might keep Inu his mouthy self throughout.

Candybree - Thanks. You're welcome, I wouldn't rape our boys.

Rethira - Thanks. So nice to hear with this, since it's different from what I'm used to with these two. I'm trying to get more ficcage out. I have so many almost finished and I've been slow, but ately I've been writing a lot so hopefully I wont get sidetracked.

Darklight 14 - Thanks. No offense to any other writers, but I really hate this Inu and Sessh raping trend lately. It was necessary in the story for my idea to have Inu just be broken and need help being built back up, but I didn't think he needed to actually be raped for that to happen. I must admit I did write a N/C scene before but it was like a dominant mounting thing. I also have someone very close to be who was sexually abused and I wouldn't feel right writing a rape scene. It is a terrible, terrible thing for people to go through.

The Yaoi Pimpette - Thank you. I hope you liked the new chapter. Sessh will eventually realize Inu means more to him than he thinks.

Kikyohater220 - thanks. I've been slow on updates but hopefully I'll be faster, I'm trying.

Jeanni Ruiz - Thanks. I agree, I can't stand Inu being raped it's just far too upsetting, and the scars left are always there. I thinks it's subject a good amount of writers don't think about before they write.

Nikkie23534 - Thank - awww, you're so sweet. I'm glad you're liking this new story. I think it's the hardest fan fiction I've written thus far. Hopefully I can keep the updating going this time.

Candicehrt - Thanks. Yeah I can't do Inu or Sessh rape, I just can't and everybody seems to be happy with that so I'm glad. I hate the idea he would be raped his first time or at all. I will also try to keep them coming.

Catriona695 - Thank you. Hey sweetie. I like to try to think up a plausible sounding reason (for demons at least) where it might make more sense why a guy could have a baby.

Milkchocolatehot64 - Thank you. Glad you liked it, and hope you like this one.

Kira1525 - Thanks. I'll probably be doing more updating like I was last summer. I'm hoping to get the updates out sooner. I know what it's like waiting for them.

Aozoranejisasu- Thanks. You're welcome for me not raping Inu-chan. I can't do it, I wouldn't even trick myself into thinking I could. What happened affected him enough without going so far, I really hate all the rape in fics lately. And of course the point at least in this part of the story is that Sessh will have to help Inu through this.

Lil joker - Thanks. Yep, gotta have Sessh save our Inu I couldn't have written it going all the way, nor would I want to and I'm so glad all the readers are appreciating that.

Aylan - Thank you. I tried really hard to keep Inu IC when he woke up and still exhibit the behavior of a person who had just suffered what he had. I hope I did a good job.

Kitsunekiri - Thank you. LOL, yeah Inu does have a "potty mouth". I follow the Japanese manga mainly for characterizations, and in the Japanese original he has a far fouler mouth than he does in translations or the anime. He's very creative with his insults.

Tacpebs - Thank you. I'm glad to see you were interested in it. I hope ends up being an enjoyable story for everyone who reads it.

Mochiusagi - Thanks. I had to have Sessh rescue his little bro, he couldn't let that nasty Kaitsumaru get a way with too much. I think Kaitsumaru isn't going to be happy when he next encounters the lord of the west.

Samthedragongirl - Thank you. You're welcome for the no Inu rape, I could never write that about him, I'd cry. I took a while for the update but I'm trying. Hopefully it was worth the wait.

Leilia - Thanks. don't be shy, I really don't bite. I hope you're enjoying how it's coming along.

Yaoirulestome - Thanks. I'm writing more, writing more, writing more. ~.-

Yoru Atemu - Thank you. You're welcome, I can't write rape with Sessh and Inu. You'd be crying if you read it, i would be writing it. Thanks for the lovely compliment, it was so sweet.

xXxUchihaloverxXx - Thanks. So happy to hear someone who doesn't normally read the Inu boys together enjoyed this. I'm always happy to get another person into the most wonderful world of Sessh/Inu. We Sessh/Inu people really love our boys.

Hot-Emo-Atheist - Thank you. I really don't like reading Sessh or Inu rape. I really don't like any of it. Not to take anything away from those who write it or read it but I find it extremely upsetting. I'm glad you are enjoying it. And squick means something that you find "icky" but kind of like in a squirmy really uncomfortable way. Like many people find rape a "squick".

Silverelf35 - Thank you. I don't like rape either in slash, and it's a fairly recent thing to see it so much, I've read all kinds of slash and yaoi for years and it's just everywhere lately. Nothing against those authors that do write it, but I agree it's over done and for shock value, or a lot of time I think it's an easy way to write hurt/comfort (which I love). I didn't want it there for shock, it's there as a major part of the story and for the characters development. I don't want to give too much away, but the story's going to center on both of them growing along with each other and how there relationship evolves and changes. I have written one Non-con scene but I use a lot of canine pack behavior in my writing and it was mounting to show dominance, and in the story it's understood by the characters for what it was. I cry when I write sad things and there's just no way I could ever write a full rape. I hope it turns out ok, this is my first really serious attempt at angst in fan fiction.


	3. Destroy Me Over and Over

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Three

Destroy Me Over and Over…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After peering out the open window at the sky beginning to lighten, Sesshoumaru brought his attention back to his slumbering brother. He watched intensely the rise and fall of his chest, thinking how easily he could snuff out the life within him at that moment. Little rest had found him during the night; he had fallen asleep while lost in a torrent of thoughts, but sleep was barely granted to him before he was brought back to wakefulness. He had awoken to his younger brother thrashing and crying out in his sleep, finding it angered him that the boy couldn't find relief even as he slumbered.

He found it surprising that normally he would have been angry being woken by an annoyance such as his half-breed brother, but it wasn't what he felt. He was confused by it, but felt a need to make his pain go away, obviously a bothersome trait he had inherited from their sentimental father. It bothered him that he felt something so foreign and difficult to explain, this entire situation was new, and he surmised part of it was due to his plan to mate the boy. There could be many reasons; possibly one being that InuYasha was giving off the scent of a soon to be fertile InuHanyou, and he was his natural alpha. One reason he was certain of was what had happened to InuYasha the night before had an effect on how he was feeling toward the boy. There was no denying nor would he try to deny that the sexual abuse his baby brother had suffered was fueling a deep anger that he could barely control. If he saw Kaitsumaru right now, there was no doubt in his mind he'd give him a slow, painful, torturous death, and then tear him to pieces.

He wasn't sure whether to wake his brother or not, but found during the night when InuYasha unconsciously moved toward him he calmed. After several episodes and what he felt was far too much thinking on his part, he moved from gently stroking his brother's head to wrapping his arm around him and allowing the Hanyou to snuggle against his chest the next time he moved toward him. It had helped some; InuYasha still whimpered and cried out in his sleep but he no longer fought and screamed, or sobbed.

Unconsciously Sesshoumaru had begun to run his fingers gently through his baby brother's hair as he thought. The act confused him, but his thoughts were elsewhere at the moment leaving him little time to concentrate on pondering it. He was unsure, he knew he didn't like seeing InuYasha in this state, and he appreciated he was able to give his brother some comfort, but this was a responsibility he didn't want to bear. Toshio told him to follow his instincts. How could he do that? He had suppressed them so many times, and they were leading him to believe he was the only one who could help InuYasha. Worse was that wretched voice in his head telling him that he _must_ help InuYasha.

He hated this feeling of… caring about what was happening to InuYasha, it wasn't something he was used to, and although he could admit he didn't hate his baby brother, and that he never had, this felt so wrong. How could he be responsible for repairing his brother's torn soul? He considered that it might be kinder to his brother to have mercy and end him now. What would his brother suffer through while he healed… if he healed? Could he heal? Perhaps putting him out of his misery would be better; perhaps it was the right thing to do. It would be so easy, InuYasha for some reason that escaped Sesshoumaru felt comfortable enough to sleep with his elder brother's arm around him and his head pressed to his chest. The Youkai Lord need only inject the boy with a small bit of his poison. He could concentrate it so he would die within a few moments, he wouldn't even wake. It was fruitless, absolutely pointless to contemplate; Sesshoumaru mentally berated himself both for wasting his time pondering such a thing and for not being able to carry it out. He couldn't run away from it; InuYasha was not someone he could do away with, the fact was, he didn't _want_ to and he knew it.

He watched his brother closely for almost another hour contemplating all manner of things, but all centering on the Hanyou next to him. His thoughts were interrupted as InuYasha squirmed in his restless slumber. He resisted the instinctual urge to pull him tighter against him; he hated when his instincts made him want to behave in this way. He'd been at odds with them concerning InuYasha since before the pup was born, and it became more intense since their father had died. Once The Inu no Taisho was gone Sesshoumaru became the natural Alpha of their pack and his instincts pushed him to care for his brother. Even his Youkai had berated him endlessly over the years because he refused to acknowledge his brother as he should have. His Youkai wanted him to do what he was supposed to as an InuYoukai and yet he wouldn't.

No one told Sesshoumaru what to do, and that's exactly what his Youkai had always tried to do; tell him what to do concerning InuYasha. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, he was going against nature, and he had done the _wrong_ thing. He thought on the boy finally sleeping peacefully pressed against him, he wanted to do with him what the logical part of his mind said to do, what the part that had carefully crafted the person he was now would do, not what his infernal Youkai wanted. Unfortunately, as much as he could deny some of his instincts and toss them aside, he couldn't rid himself of that gnawing feeling that he needed to do something to help his brother, and his desire to take the boy. In the case of the latter, his logical mind was definitely a help; trying to take InuYasha at this point would likely damage him beyond repair… that was if he _could_ be repaired.

After a short while Sesshoumaru noticed the young InuHanyou laying against him begin to stir again. He watched carefully, mentally preparing himself for whatever his little brother could toss at him. Still he lay there in an admitted state of confusion about what he should expect. There were certain things InuYasha could do that he knew would leave him; the Lord of the West, hoping for answers from somewhere.

InuYasha felt something warm against his face and body, it was firm, and hard, but soft too; he was so comfortable, he wanted to deny the pull of the new day and fall back into the warmth and darkness that he had been in moments ago. He hadn't formed any thoughts yet, but he knew in the back of his mind somewhere that he had been drowning in a darkness that was cold and all consuming earlier in his sleep. The more he remembered it, the more it felt like he was being pulled under into the cold, inky depths, but this darkness was warm and inviting and something inside told him he didn't want to leave it.

As much as he didn't want to abandon the warm peacefulness of lingering half between waking and sleep, he felt himself inexorably pulled to the world of the waking. Sniffing the air around him lightly as he always did upon waking he felt safe for a moment before realizing his brother's scent was all around him, on him… His scent was coming from the warm comfortable 'pillow" beneath his head. He snapped awake, eye opening instinctually as the still sleepy, groggy boy flung himself from his brother's body and back against the pillows.

Sesshoumaru wasn't startled when InuYasha tore himself free from his body; he assumed being used to his scent would be something that would send him a warning to be on his guard, and that his Youkai would be screaming at him for trusting an enemy. "InuYasha, calm yourself. You moved toward me while you slept." He could only hope he could calm his brother by speaking quietly, rationally, and without insulting him. He was about to explain once again that he would not harm him when he saw InuYasha abruptly pull away from him, then double over into a ball and whimper in pain. Had the boy moved too fast or had he perhaps made his self sick? Sesshoumaru decided to proceed slowly and, dare anyone say; tentatively, "InuYasha, do not be frightened. I know you have awoken in a new place, but you slept restlessly, and finally came to rest against me in your sleep."

It hurt, what was wrong? He heard his brother's voice, and knew he was speaking, but this pain low in his abdomen and his back hurt. It wasn't that he couldn't take the pain, it was that the pain frightened him; he had never experienced pain that felt like this. Why would he feel such an awful, tight, throbbing pain in his stomach?

Noticing his brother stayed curled up and only whimpered, but did not answer, Sesshoumaru became concerned. Had his brother been hurt more than he thought, had he lied about Kaitsumaru, and had the perverted Youkai done more than InuYasha had been willing to say? "InuYasha, are you alright?"

He could feel the pain still throbbing, and once he scented blood, his panic doubled, "Sesshou…maruuuu, what's wrong with me?" The young Inu was frightened; he had never felt something like this, and he had no idea why he should be in this kind of pain. InuYoukai, and InuHanyou's didn't often become sick, and no one had hurt his stomach. It was a pain unlike anything he felt before, and he didn't like it, it throbbed and felt strange, it wasn't that it was terribly painful or excruciating, but it was uncomfortable, and felt as if it radiated out from within him.

Hoping for an easier day seemed impossible after how it was already beginning. Once again Sesshoumaru was feeling those same unfamiliar uncomfortable feelings of confusion and fear… What was wrong with InuYasha? "Little brother, tell me what is wrong." He needed InuYasha to tell him something, to say anything, he wanted to hear something that would alleviate the discomfort and fear that this once again had something to do with Kaitsumaru.

It was important to calm down; his fear and anxiety was causing the discomfort to seem so terrible. Experiencing the foreign pain when no reason was apparent was frightening, especially in his overly emotional state, he had to say something to Sesshoumaru; his brother was now truly the only one he could depend on, and although that was frightening in itself, and he didn't trust him, there was no one else. "My stomach and back, it fucking hurts, it feels so weird; I… I never felt pain like this before. I wasn't injured… What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't taking any chances; he leaned over and rang the bell that would call for Jaken. He would make the annoying little Kappa fetch Toshio. He had to have the healer see his brother, he feared that Kaitsumaru had hurt InuYasha more than what he thought, and that he may have done something to him that InuYasha was not revealing.

Uncurling from the ball he had made of himself, InuYasha stilled. Squirming around wasn't helping, and he felt he was making too much out of the pain. It was just such an odd feeling pain, and he couldn't avoid admitting to his self that it scared him, but reacting in this manner wasn't good he surmised. Once again left with self defeating thoughts, it all filtered through his mind as yet another way to prove to his elder brother how very weak he'd become.

Sesshoumaru had called the healer, this he knew. His anxiety at seeing Toshio only intensified the annoyingly throbbing twinge in his abdomen. He didn't want to see Toshio, and something surged through his mind, something telling him he didn't want to know what was wrong. It was as if something deep inside knew what the problem was, perhaps his Youkai, he thought. More than one occasion of having his Youkai well aware of something he couldn't grasp made him fearful. In the past it was never anything he was happy about. The events of the night before, coupled with being brought against his will to the castle, and now this pain 0made him feel like a brittle piece of old wood splintering under the pressure of something far too heavy. That's what it was; everything was too heavy for him, and somehow he knew this was too, he knew it was something that would throw him further into his world of hurt and upset.

A knock sounded at the outside of the bedroom door, InuYasha shifted sitting up in the bed; he wasn't going to be seen lying around. He didn't want anyone to know how nervous this pain was making him. If only it felt a normal pain he'd suck it up and ignore it as always. He watched closely as his brother stood up and called 'enter' in his normal impassive tone.

That nervousness brought on from seeing another individual was creeping over him again like it did the night before. What was wrong with him, why did he feel like he had to hide, worse yet was the realization that the only person who didn't fill him with this feeling of discomfort was his brother. He shifted nervously while Sesshoumaru spoke to Toshio, and noticed blood on the bed where he had been sleeping. He looked about his body in confusion; the injuries he inflicted upon himself in the bath the evening before should have all been healed… at least they appeared to be. Not wanting to draw his brother or Toshio's attention, he searched around on his body without moving around much.

He found nothing on his body to indicate he was injured, everything was healed. All that remained were a few faint scars that would be gone by evening. Panic set in when he moved again and saw blood on the sleeping yukata his brother had given to wear. _'Oh shit! I got blood on his __yukata__; he's going to kill me.'_

Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn away from Toshio when he began to scent panic coming from his brother, and blood again. It wasn't much, that he could tell, but the scent was there. He walked over to the bed, beckoning Toshio to follow. In a manner uncharacteristic of himself he decided to keep to himself the panic he scented from InuYasha for now, rather than possibly embarrass him. He simply moved to the edge and spoke quietly to his little brother, "Toshio can help you. You are still in pain, I can tell"

The relief was evident on his face when InuYasha heard him speak. He had mentally prepared himself for Sesshoumaru to embarrass the hell out of him or yell at him. He was so distracted by the 'strange' behavior of his brother he hadn't noticed that he forgot to cover up the blood stain on the bed, to his horror Toshio noticed it. InuYasha was certain of it, he saw the healer's eyes to flick to it, then to his eyes, and give a sympathetic look. He knew it! Toshio knew it, that's why he looked so sorry for him; Sesshoumaru was going to kill him, he was going to beat him to a pulp, poison him and then thrown him in the castle dungeon; he was sure of it. He had not only stained the sheets, but the yukata he was given to wear… he ruined Sesshoumaru's clothes!

Toshio politely pushed Sesshoumaru away from the bed before turning around and speaking to the Lord, "My Lord, I mean no disrespect, but I believe I should speak with InuYasha alone. It may be easier for him, if you perhaps sat down a small distance away, near the fire possibly."

Reasons for resisting this suggestion were something that escaped the Youkai Lord, he wasn't sure why he didn't like the idea of leaving InuYasha's side, but he knew he didn't want to, "I am concerned for my little brother, Toshio. Why should I not be present, what if he's hurt himself again?"

"My Lord, I do not believe he hurt himself. Please trust me, I sense no injury from him, but if my suspicion is correct, he will likely be… embarrassed. I will explain it to you as soon as I have discerned what the problem is." For years he had watched Sesshoumaru; from the day he was born, of course he had an infinite amount of respect for his Lord, but he also knew when best to advise the still young Lord to a different course. His Lord could be difficult, Toshio knew this, but Sesshoumaru often listened to his advice because he was aware the healer was extremely wise, and always had his best interest at heart.

Sitting nervously in the bed, InuYasha watched the exchange between his brother and Toshio. He couldn't hear what they were saying even with his keen hearing, so he knew they were purposefully speaking low. It only served to make him more nervous, which only caused his abdomen ache more, besides the pain low in his belly and back, he was developing a headache and his stomach felt rather queasy. All he wanted to do was maybe lay his weary body back down, and possibly go back to sleep. He felt physically as well as emotionally broken, he had no energy left, and the more he dwelled on everything the worse it became.

Surprise was etched on the young Hanyou's face when he saw his brother walk to the other side of the room where the fire was, and begin taking out the pot to prepare tea. Meanwhile, Toshio walked slowly towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed. His approach had been slow; it wouldn't do to startle InuYasha, or cause him further discomfort than he could already sense the young Inu was feeling. Bearing in mind that InuYasha had not wanted to be addressed with a title Toshio used none when he began to speak, "InuYasha, Your brother tells me you are suffering from pains in your stomach?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but InuYasha was aware the healer wanted confirmation. He was finding it difficult to hate this Youkai, he wanted to, he wanted to hate everyone in the castle, he wanted to hate Sesshoumaru… but he couldn't. Toshio was kind to him, and he couldn't sense from him any of the disgust that he normally felt from full blooded Youkai. Sesshoumaru was a different story all together, and something he didn't want to think about at the moment. At the moment all he wanted was for the odd pain in his abdomen to subside. "Uh, yeah… it hurt when I woke up."

InuYasha had hidden the blood; Toshio was well aware of this, so he decided to proceed cautiously, and examine the young Hanyou before asking him about it. "InuYasha, would you allow me to take a look at you?"

Gritting his teeth, resisting the urge to further panic, InuYasha paused for a minute to take a breath. He didn't want anyone to touch him. Once again he found himself coming to the realization that the only person whose touch didn't instantly make him want to run and hide was Sesshoumaru's. It was disturbing that he would feel this way around his brother. How could such a miserable, terrible being, and brother be any help to him, and why would he feel safe with him. The more he thought of it the more he panicked, finally he growled at himself before answering Toshio, "Ya, I guess, but whatcha' wanna do?"

It was impossible not to feel for sympathy for the so terribly young Hanyou in front of him. He knew how much InuYasha suffered just from the panic and sorrow he could feel rolling off of him. He would be delicate and discern as quickly as he could if he was correct regarding what was happening with the prince of the West. "InuYasha, I only need you to lie back and lift your robe so I can look at your stomach, and see what I can feel from you. Then I will need to ask you a few questions."

So many things could have been so much more terrible. The healer just wanted to look at and his touch his stomach. He was as fine with the idea as he could be. He wanted to simply forget it, but the pain in his stomach was so out of the ordinary and something about it bothered him. He wanted it gone from his body; it was one more thing to deal with and he had enough to deal with. At least this is something the healer could make leave his body. He was better with the idea until he realized he had no fundoshi on. He flushed in embarrassment, he didn't want to tell the healer he had no underwear on, nor was he going to pull up the robe he was wearing with out keeping his assets covered. He swallowed hard, trying to think of what to say to Toshio.

Noticing the discomfort spiking again in the young Hanyou, Toshio carefully inquired, trying to make sure he didn't upset InuYasha further. The boy was fragile, more fragile than he believed he could easily handle or that Sesshoumaru would easily be capable to deal with. There could be immediate problems if he didn't do his damnedest to ensure things went as smooth as possible. He made sure to speak quietly and with a tone of concern, but not condescension. "InuYasha, is something the matter?"

While fiddling with the covers over his legs he thought of what to say. Why did everything the last two days have to be so embarrassing, so incredibly demeaning. "Uh… I-I don't have a fundoshi on. I um, I don't want anyone see my… parts."

It wasn't surprising to Toshio that InuYasha would be so guarded about his body, he seemed to be rather shy and modest in the first place, but after everything that had happened the night before with Kaitsumaru, it made perfect sense. Toshio could hear the rumble of Sesshoumaru growling softly across the room, he knew what he was thinking. Once again his Lords mind turned to the bastard who had dared touch what was rightfully his, and a member of his pack. Toshio knew what would happen eventually… Sesshoumaru would give Kaitsumaru the slow and painful death he deserved for violating the mating laws of the InuYoukai nobles, that coupled with the fact he had touched Sesshoumaru's brother… his kin and future mate would win Kaitsumaru more of the deadly Youkai's wrath. He had seen Sesshoumaru grow from a newborn pup into who he was now, and no matter how much the DaiYoukai denied it to himself he knew Sesshoumaru's feelings ran deeper than even he was aware.

Once again focusing on InuYasha, he looked reassuringly at the young Inu, "We'll keep you covered with the bed covers, I only need to see your stomach, InuYasha. Are you comfortable enough if you are covered to allow me to examine you?"

The sooner this was over the sooner InuYasha could stop the horrible fear running madly through his head, he hated this, but it hurt in such a terribly strange way and it was scary, he wanted the pain gone NOW!. "Keh, you can look at my stomach." He laid back gripping the top of the sheet and holing it tightly, there would be no way he would allow it to move and expose his body. He couldn't handle it if it did and he knew it. Some how he was completely aware that if that sheet slipped and Toshio saw those parts of him that were only for him to see, or perhaps a lover if anyone would ever have him he would just lose it.

His eyes squeezed shut as he felt Toshio pull his robe up, sliding it up over his stomach, and resting the bunching fabric lightly over his ribs. He needed to concentrate on controlling his breath as panic and fear rose in him along with the bile in his stomach. He knew this man would not hurt him, and that he wouldn't touch him inappropriately, but the feel of hands on his body was sickening. Those hands were so low on his stomach, low enough that he knew now part of the lower hand was over the place where his pubic hair ended… his hands were low enough to touch so close. While Toshio, pressed, poked, and stroked his stomach all he could do was concentrate all his attention to keeping the tears threatening to fill his eyes away. Why did this have to happen to him, why was so he weak? He was so weak that Toshio pressing on the sensitive part of his belly caused him to cry out; making a sound that InuYasha was more than embarrassed of. When he finally thought he wouldn't be able to take it any more Toshio stopped and pulled his sleeping robe back down to the edge of the sheet.

InuYasha quickly adjusted the robe before he sat up. He was hoping this would be over with, but he knew it wasn't when Toshio voiced his next question. "Were you bleeding?"

He could sense InuYasha's uncertainty; InuYasha figured an injury had bleed and he was afraid Toshio would tell Sesshoumaru, but he was certain that the healer could scent it, and he'd know he was lying. He was trapped, Sesshoumaru would be more angry if he was lying… or what if he was bleeding because there _was_ something wrong and he needed the healer to give him medicine and bandage him. Fear riddled his mind, no matter what corner of his thoughts he turned down it was fear and indecision. Conceding and telling the truth was the only thing he could do at this point. If Sesshoumaru tried to hurt him or punish him for staining the bed sheets and the robe he'd fight him as hard as he could. "Uhh, um… yeah, I was bleeding in my sleep on the bed; I guess a wound is still open."

Toshio was certain what was wrong now, he was fairly certain before he had examined InuYasha but he knew now. Talking to the volatile and fragile young Inu on his own right now without Sesshoumaru present was something he didn't feel was the best idea. He knew that Sesshoumaru, although treating InuYasha horribly for the duration of his young life was a calming influence on his little brother, and that he as the only who could handle InuYasha should he have a tantrum. What he had figured out what was happening to InuYasha was something he knew he shouldn't be telling the Hanyou without speaking with Sesshoumaru first. "InuYasha, I am going to ask your brother to come over to the bed…." He could sense InuYasha's panic; he knew he was fearful about the blood, and in his emotionally weakened state the Hanyou felt he'd be in great danger. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt his brother; unlike InuYasha, Toshio was aware InuYasha was to be his brother's mate and that Sesshoumaru would protect him and be compelled to care for him. "… Do not worry; your brother will not be upset with you. I understand your fears, but they are unnecessary."

InuYasha didn't even care anymore… in away, he was simply too tired to fight with anyone about anything at the moment. Maybe when the pain went away, maybe then he could think more he could get his head on straight enough to think. Right now he couldn't, right now all he wanted to do was go back to bed and escape. "Keh, he can come back."

Toshio excused himself, glancing over his shoulder at InuYasha as he approached the other Inu brother. He felt for the boy… and that really was what he was. He was hardly an adult physically, just becoming an adult in that sense in the last week or so, and his mind was so sharp Toshio knew it would never work to coddle him or keep things from him… he would know and would feel disrespected.

Toshio approached Sesshoumaru knowing he would need to quickly explain to his Lord what was happening with his little brother. It was a sensitive issue, but he knew he had to be quick explaining so InuYasha would not feel they were talking about him behind his back and keeping something from him. "My Lord…" The healer whispered, "I know what is happening with InuYasha. There is nothing _wrong_ with him… Your little brother is bleeding because he has begun his first heat, and as such it is causing his stomach to ache and cramp, as happens with female Youkai, Ningen and other male Hanyou that can bear young. From now on it will take place once each moon for around three to seven days. His body is finally… as far as carrying pups is concerned; sexually mature. Of course his male anatomy and organs have been matured for sometime, but like all male InuHanyou born to human mothers, the young Sire's body has both male organs and what are typically female organs as well. This is happening now because he is body is mature enough to provide pups to his mate."

The look on Sesshoumaru's face didn't give Toshio much hope that his news had been good. Sesshoumaru was aware that male InuHanyou's and other Youkai that could bear young had a cycle similar to females, but he hadn't thought about it when InuYasha woke up with the pains in his stomach. In fact he had completely forgotten about it occurring. He mentally groaned as he imagined InuYasha's reaction.

"He will not take this well." Sesshoumaru stated blandly, but inside he felt something akin to anxiety at the prospect of how InuYasha would react.

A knowing and sympathetic smile was all Toshio could offer before he continued, "He likely will not, My Lord; he is currently suffering due to his encounter with Kaitsumaru, and years of sadness weighing upon him. This coupled with the fact that he will be moody under the influence of this time and everything else might prove to make the young Sire quite difficult to deal with. Although, I think its better we both explain to him; he does not know me, but I can explain it as a healer. I also suggest My Lord, that you give him some fresh clothing including a fundoshi before we explain it. He bled onto his robe and the bed in his sleep, its plain he is fearful you will become angry with him. He will likely be embarrassed as well once he knows the reason.

A grumpier than usual little brother was likely what he would be dealing with for the next few days because of his 'cycle' and maybe even more so what InuYasha's reaction would be. Imagining what he'd be like this week while his cycle was upon him, in addition to being angry he was at the castle to begin with was something the Youkai didn't want to think about. Truthfully, although he would likely not say it, he felt badly for his younger sibling, he imagined the entire situation would be difficult, especially to someone who relied on their strength so much. Suppressing the part of him that was saying he should care not how InuYasha feels may be difficult, he thought. In the end it would cause him more trouble if he listened and gave in to those feelings. InuYasha was going to be his mate eventually and doing things that would further upset the young Hanyou would only serve to things more difficult for both of them.

Avoidance was impossible, Sesshoumaru knew what needed to be done; he pulled a clean outfit from his chest and a fundoshi before approaching his baby brother. The apprehension in InuYasha's eyes was beyond easy to see… Sesshoumaru could smell it, the fear and panic was so thick it bordered on sickening because it was so incredibly overwhelming. Why couldn't he simply make InuYasha understand that he wasn't going to hurt him? Why did InuYasha have to cower in fear of everything… of him? How would he ever have him as a mate when he felt like this? It was more discomfort than he had felt in a very long time, but he couldn't address it now, he almost snarled once in anger for being so… indecisive. "Toshio informed me you need a fresh change of clothes… I am not angry with you for bleeding onto the bed or clothing, Little brother. If you would like change into clean clothing do so, Toshio will speak to us when you are finished."

Had his brother just told him he didn't care that he bled onto the linens and his yukata InuYasha's mouth moved silently as he searched for words to respond with. _'Thank you!'_ Could he say it? Could he thank his brother for this small gesture after all the years of torment? It was the right thing to do was it not? What his mother would have wanted him to, what she told him as a child to do, but he had thrown manners away for most situations a long time ago. When a thank you slipped out of his mouth it was never like this, he never had to think about it for this long. Wouldn't he seem weak if he acknowledged this? Part of him still wanted to dig his claws deep into his bastard brother, and tear him to little pieces, whilst asking _'why'_ and telling him how every scratch, bite, and hit had hurt him, how every time he threw him to the ground, or poisoned him he had killed a little piece of him, but more than that how every unkind word he had said hurt a thousand times more. Part of him wanted Sesshoumaru to know that he had slowly destroyed a portion of his heart over the years. And although he felt that, part of him wanted to take his brother's seeming kindness to heart, forgive his wrongs, and start over. That was the same part that wanted to embrace his elder brother and bury his face in the strong Youkai's chest, inhaling the scent of family, and safety. So much confusion surrounded him at every moment, and he felt uncomfortable and so lost realizing how the smallest of things made him so very confused. How would he ever cope with being in the castle?

After his confused thoughts had finished racing through his head, he decided on a polite nod of the head as he carefully, timidly (far more timidly than he would ever want to appear) gathered the clothing and moved toward the washroom, breathing a sigh or relief when he slid the door closed. He fought the tears that were about to flow, and held them back…. He didn't even know why they were there… frustration was the obvious choice, and although he knew frustration with himself and everything was part of it, he also knew it was Sesshoumaru. This was so confusing to him.

He wondered if he did the right thing, but he couldn't say _'thank you'…_ not yet. Sesshoumaru had cared for him last night, but that was one night, and he knew there were ulterior motives. Of course he knew his brother as their family's Alpha wouldn't want him brood bitch to any Youkai he deemed unworthy of siring a child that would carry their Lord Father's powerful blood. He would never allow InuYasha to birth a child with a human Sire. He knew this was part of the reason he was there, but it felt as though there was more to it. Why hadn't Sesshoumaru simply killed him? He hated him… didn't he? He had told him for years he would kill him, that he would die by _his_ hands and his hands alone? Wouldn't now be the time when his demise would finally be upon him? Why keep him here? Why be… _nice_ to him? Contrary to what many had thought, especially his friends he once traveled with, InuYasha was _not_ stupid, he was no simpleton, rather he was thoughtful and contemplative, and although he didn't understand romantic relationships, or the intricacies of speaking to people in what Kagome would have said was a nice way he was extremely intelligent. He understood the ebb and flow of nature and the world around him more than deeply than any human, and most Youkai. He understood such things as well as any animal living in the wilds. After his Hahaue died he was thrust into the world on his own at such a young and vulnerable age, the equivalent of a five or six year old. The world of manners and understanding how to relate to others was unimportant, what was important was living to see the next sunrise. That part of him… his intuition, that piece of him that had kept him alive, the part that had told him which direction to go to find dinner, or a stream to drink from, where a safe place to sleep would be told him Sesshoumaru had other motives for him being at the castle, and he didn't know what they were.

He changed quickly, and tossed the stained robe into the small hamper. He had gone as fast as he could, not delaying because he wanted to find out exactly why his stomach felt so crummy, and be done, but now, faced with the prospect of going back into the bedroom where Sesshoumaru and Toshio were he felt apprehension and nervousness blanket him. It was as if he was being wrapped in all the terrible things he was feeling. They couldn't just stay inside, it was as if they had to live outside as well and squeeze him from both direction; pressing in upon him, and pushing out. Maybe he'd just explode, he thought.

Finding a small piece of confidence the Hanyou walked to the door and slid open the screen to find Sesshoumaru and Toshio sitting on cushions in the far corner of the room. To his surprise Sesshoumaru had left the cushion next to him empty for InuYasha, and he definitely had not moved it to create any distance between the two of them. In fact, the cushions looked, in InuYasha's opinion to be far too close together. Why would his brother not only _allow_ him so near, but obviously want him there? His brother didn't overlook details like that; he knew his brother must be well aware that he a lowly, filthy Hanyou would be sitting so close.

The voice he had heard vow to take his life so many times pulled him from the thoughts distracting him. That voice, it wasn't different, yes it was, and it caressed his ears in a way that made him feel warm and happy, and completely uncomfortable and frightened all at once. "Come InuYasha, Toshio would like to speak with you."

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother nodded almost imperceptivity and made his way over to where the two were already sitting. He felt that same awkward feeling of wanting to comfort the boy and thus left the cushions how they were. Truly, he had moved them a few inches closer to each other when Toshio wasn't looking. It was the best he could do at the moment, and all he really felt comfortable doing with Toshio there, although as InuYasha sat down next to him, his gruff little expression plastered securely back on his face he wanted to reach out and stroke his ear again, or even better capture one of those soft little ears between his fingers. He had figured out that weakness the night before, anytime he rubbed one, even as his baby brother slept he would sigh comfortably, and a look of peace would come over his face. It had definitely calmed him, and possibly done more. Sesshoumaru was almost positive that at one point during the night the moan he heard come from InuYasha while he slept was from pleasure; that it was stimulating, and with the alluring scent of Beta InuYoukai in heat currently wafting into his nose he was almost compelled to check. It was a good thing Toshio was in the room, or controlling himself would have proven more difficult. The feelings were becoming an annoyance

He could feel the eyes upon him, Toshio's, and his brother's. What was going on with the DaiYoukai anyway? Sesshoumaru hated him, and was now offering him a seat beside him. He shook the thoughts away; there wasn't time to contemplate it anyhow. He wanted to know what was going on with him; he had looked himself over while he dressed, not finding an injuries or abrasions which seemed to be bleeding. He was beginning to get hungry, and being under the gaze of his brother and Toshio was crushing, especially his brother's. He sat as patiently as he could, which was truly impatiently to most people's standards. He growled quietly, it rumbling in the back of his throat. He wished they'd simply get to it; he was feeling so uncomfortable, so out of place. His emotions and head felt like they were completely out of sorts, his belly and back hurt; the cramping intensifying the more irritated he became. He just wanted something to eat and to maybe sit outside for a little while and think. When he couldn't wait anymore he finally spoke up, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

The question was directed more to his brother than to Toshio, he couldn't bring himself to be rude to the healer; he had been kind to him. Sesshoumaru was the one that made him come to the castle in the first place, not this man, it was likely his brother's fault he was feeling badly now. Yes that was it… it was Sesshoumaru's fault.

Toshio looked sympathetically at InuYasha as their eyes met, the poor Hanyou, he was young still, and this wouldn't be easy for him to accept; he knew that simply by the look on Sesshoumaru's face when he explained it. "InuYasha, I know what is the cause of your abdominal pains _and_ the blood you saw. There is nothing _wrong_ with you. It is something, which is perfectly normal for a Hanyou such as yourself."

He was avoiding the issue and InuYasha could sense it! Why couldn't he simply say what it was. "Out with it healer! I'm tired since I came here, an' I'm hungry."

Sesshoumaru felt his body tense. How could he lose such control of himself anticipating how his brother would react? Damn that part of him deep inside, damn those instincts, and that cursed Alpha instinct that wanted to soothe and comfort the whelp? And damn that part tiny part that cared for his baby brother; the part that had nothing to do with instinct, damn his heart. He was becoming too much like his father. Why couldn't these feelings leave him for a while? Why couldn't he simply be the Sesshoumaru who thought things through and used his logical mind; the Sesshoumaru that didn't care, nor wanted to care? He wanted to use his brother's body for his own purposes, mate him for the purpose of a strong heir, and damn what the boy felt, he didn't want think of his comfort, and yet, that gnawing bothersome part of himself wouldn't allow him to care nothing for the Hanyou. He had been deep in his thoughts for a moment, some so much so he would have flinched if he were anyone else when he heard Toshio begin to speak.

"InuYasha, there is nothing abnormal happening for an InuHanyou born of human mother. The pains and the blood are related… What has happened has occurred because you are finally fully matured and have started your first heat. You are suffering from your first cycle… a cycle similar to that of human and Youkai females now that your childbearing organs have become sexually mature. You will bleed once each moon unless you are carrying. It is normal, all male Hanyou born to human mothers experience it. I know it must seem odd, but I assure you, you are perfectly normal. I understand it is uncomfortable, but I can make you a tonic to help with the pains." Toshio was quiet as he read InuYasha's features; he could scent the emotions brewing, moving to the surface, behind his eyes. He felt badly for the poor boy. If only he had always known these things they wouldn't be a shock.

It felt as though everything that made him feel male, made him a strong warrior; how he had always seen himself was slipping away more than before. Was anything even left? He wanted to smash something, throw things, destroy the entire room, he felt Sesshoumaru's fingers come up to brush over his shoulders in some sign of affection, an attempt to comfort; it was all he could take before quickly standing and walking as fast as he could towards a way out of the room.

Who was his brother to think he could try to comfort him? How dare he! He leapt through the shoji that had been left open and began running. Tears threatening to spill, stopping only when he allowed himself the comfort of the soft whine that fell from his lips… it was either allow the tears to fall or allow the straining sound of despair to leave him. He ran and ran until he found a small garden, his chest felt crushed within his body as he smashed into the largest tree, catching it with his right arm and hanging on to it as he got his breath. He had made sure he ran toward it… feeling as if something didn't stop him, he would never stop running. He looked out as his breath evened slightly before feeling that bothersome twinge of pain in his abdomen; it was if his own body was mocking him. It was the entire world mocking him, everything felt so cold. When had life turned to something so despairing, when would he have enough?

Pain turned to anger; he was once more back to his age old coping mechanism and taking out his anger on an object, as his fist connected with a boulder not far from the tree. He didn't wince when his knuckles met the smooth hard stone. It felt good crumbling under his hand, watching the crack under his arms incredible power; power that still wasn't enough to save him the night before. His fist pummeled the boulder, hitting as hard as he could, letting every thing ago. The skin on his hand practically shredded, yet he felt little pain and wasn't aware of it.

Sesshoumaru sat on the cushion where he had been when InuYasha had run from his chambers simply looking at Toshio. He had no idea what on earth to do for his emotionally damaged brother. His thoughts quickly went to wondering if InuYasha's feelings about this would in any way hinder his plans to mate him; causing them to take longer than he wanted. At the same time something felt off thinking that coldly of his brother, although didn't have time to think about it at the moment. He hated these two sides of himself and how completely out of synch they were, it was as if these two halves were going to tear each other in two where his baby brother was concerned. It was both parts that wanted to see his brother's belly swollen, safely embracing their pup, nurturing it until it was ready to come into this world. One part were those so annoying and difficult to control instincts that told him to make sure he mated InuYasha and then rutted him until he knew his little brother was ripe with a pup, but that part also cared in some way for his brother's feelings. Another portion wanted the same thing; to see InuYasha swollen and pregnant with his heir, but it cared little for how his brother felt, and didn't understand why his feelings should be considered in the least. He knew it wasn't two parts of him, not the same as when his demon told him as Alpha it was his duty to comfort InuYasha, but the other part said no. This was different, it was as if the part of him that had been so angry with InuYasha, the part that hated the child for ever breathing the air on the earth was thawing, and the confusion and indecision it brought were more than a small annoyance.

"My Lord…" Sesshoumaru looked over, meeting Toshio's eyes. "…The young Lord, I believe if you are still intending to move forth with your plan to mate him, you must go speak to him."

His expression didn't change, but he felt the weight of his advisors words, "Indeed…"

Toshio took the risk of going further, his clawed hand came up to comb through his dark ebony locks, "He is young, my Lord and… he is alone. This is not going to be easy for him, although the more acceptance and kindness you show the easier the transition will be. He does not yet know of what you plans are?"

Sesshoumaru knew Toshio was correct, although it pained him to think about his actions being so important to all of this. There it was again; caring about InuYasha and worrying about him. "No he does not. I cannot inform him. He wouldn't take it well, it's not time yet."

Toshio sighed, but not in a manner Sesshoumaru would deem disrespectful, more as if he knew the answer, and was simply letting out the breath of air he had been holding whilst waiting for his lord to answer. "I see. The issue at this moment then is Lord InuYasha's cycle and how he will cope with it. He is overly emotional from it at the moment, coupled with what occurred last eve… and he is… in turmoil. I still advise you speak with him. I know you my Lord, I know you feel the words will not come, but they will. I will send some fundoshi with a full back, and some soft cloth he may wrap around himself that will keep the blood from showing during the next few days to your rooms. I will send enough cloths that he shouldn't need ask for more… I feel that would be upsetting to him." Toshio bowed his head, waiting for Sesshoumaru to dismiss him.

He couldn't continue mulling over in his head why things had to be so incredibly difficult…. It was useless, and a waste of time and energy, even worse it left Sesshoumaru with a tiny feeling of guilt that he was finding the situation annoying, when his poor brother was the one suffering. No matter what, the annoying feelings of affection needed to be controlled, even better… ignored. "I agree, if he is made to ask for such things or is made to be further uncomfortable it will be all the more difficult to deal with my unruly sibling."

Toshio almost shook his head, but stopped himself. His Lord was so stubborn and he knew no matter how much he tried to not care about his baby brother it wasn't possible. He stood up preparing to leave, the sooner he did, the sooner Sesshoumaru would deal with InuYasha. "I'll take my leave now, sire, and prepare something for Lord InuYasha's pain and discomfort."

Sesshoumaru was left very much alone with his thoughts and even more confused about what he should do. He knew he had InuYasha to deal with, but how to deal with such a suspicious and paranoid little half demon; especially one as upset and as easily upset as InuYasha. He sat for only a few minutes before he stood, inhaling the air to indicate which way InuYasha had gone.

Sesshoumaru walked through the place halls out on to the hisashi that ran around the buildings. Where InuYasha would go he wasn't sure, but he still could use his nose. He pondered what he'd find when he located InuYasha, he found himself almost fearful of his brother hurting himself again. He scented a hint of salt in the air mingled with is brother's scent, but only enough to tell him InuYasha had likely not shed a tear, and had been able to blink it away. Anxiety gave way to fear after scenting the tears that he believed would undoubtedly fall. He didn't know what pushed him, he didn't give it a thought, but he pressed forward only hoping that InuYasha hadn't finally been pushed too far. The boy had no _right_ to escape him! He wouldn't; not even through his own death. He had a place for his brother, and the boy would take that place by his side as his mate.

Rounding the corner of one of the guest houses Sesshoumaru's nose caught the stronger scent of his brother along with blood. It wasn't a lot, but he knew it was more than he should be scenting from his cycle, and _that_ blood smelled differently; sweeter. This was the scent of a wound. He moved quickly toward the garden he was sure InuYasha was in only to find the boy smashing his fists into a boulder, which he had already reduced to rubble, dust, and some larger chunks. Sesshoumaru used his Youkai speed to move behind InuYasha, before wrapping his arms around him pulling him back from the boulder he had sufficiently 'killed'.

"LET GO OF ME, ASSHOLE!" InuYasha half yelled half growled at his brother as he struggled to get free of his grip. Unfortunately for the Hanyou, he was never as strong as his brother and his heat was weakening him in the presence of any strong Alpha especially, which Sesshoumaru was. He growled, and attempted to claw and bite his interfering elder brother.

"Shhhhh. Calm down, InuYasha. I am not going to hurt you, but I can not allow you to harm yourself any further." InuYasha still trashed against his brother, but Sesshoumaru only continued hold him. After many failed attempts, InuYasha managed to throw them onto the ground. Sesshoumaru kept his grip tight, and began a low growl to tell InuYasha he was safe with his Alpha, his family.

His instincts cried out to give into what his Alpha was demanding, but he was good at fighting what the InuYoukai in him told him he must do, and he writhed inside against it. "Let me GO!" He yelled as he bared his fangs and clawed at his brother's arms.

Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch when the razor sharp claws raked his arms. His brother was bleeding, his hands were torn to shreds and he needed to get him to stop. As he had the night before, Sesshoumaru bit the back of InuYasha's neck, and shook him roughly until the young beta finally went limp and whined. He didn't _want _to do this to his brother, he didn't want to treat him like a tiny pup, but there was nothing else to do, he was frantic at the moment, scared, and lost. Although he knew when InuYasha was once again cognizant he would hate that he had been submitted, he knew now that his baby brother was calm, and would feel contented. He may have been a Hanyou, but he still had the instinct of a beta InuYoukai, and this would make him feel better.

Sesshoumaru took one of InuYasha's hands in his own, and examined it for a moment before licking the wounds to heal them. He had cut himself down to the bone in some places, simply torn the skin to bits in others. He finished, and began the healing of the other hand before he picked him up, and used his Ki to travel back to the garden outside his chambers. Toshio was there waiting for him when he returned, and Sesshoumaru thanked Kami his brother hadn't snapped out of his submissive puppyish behavior yet. It gave him time to have Toshio treat and wrap his brother's hands without worrying about the annoyed Hanyou throwing a fit. His hands would be fully healed by morning, but it was best to apply some herbal salve, and keep them covered for a little while.

Toshio also left the tonic he had made to calm InuYasha and take care of his stomach pains. Sesshoumaru just hoped as he watched his brother begin to stir that he wouldn't immediately start a fight. He watched as InuYasha regained his senses, and began to growl.

"InuYasha, calm yourself, there is no reason for you to flee this room or begin a fight. Stay quiet, and relax, Toshio brought you a tonic, you can drink it in a few minutes when it cools a bit." Sesshoumaru tried to keep any hint of annoyance out of his voice; it would only serve to make his day more difficult.

The Hanyou's growling ceased, but he regarded his brother closely, suspicious of his motives, suspicious of everything he was doing. His brother had 'no desire to harm him'. It was difficult to believe, why would he have a sudden change of heart? Regardless, he lay on the bed silently, waiting to see what the heartless bastard had to say. He could tell he was about to speak, and wasn't in the mood to endure some lecture about interrupting and his 'sub-standard manners'.

Deciding to use the Hanyou's own words to convince him he had nothing to be so upset about, Sesshoumaru began to speak, "InuYasha, have you not told me your entire life no matter how many times I have put you down that you were proud of what you are? Have you not told me you were proud of the blood from both your parents, that you were proud to be Hanyou?"

It was true; he had said that over and over again, and InuYasha knew just where Sesshoumaru was going with this. "Yeah, but…"

A ridiculous comment was about to come out of his little brother's mouth and he knew it, so he cut him off before he could finish. "_'But'_ nothing! Your _abilities_ stem from your heritage, it comes from you being half demon and half human. It is an ability you have because your mother as human. Why if you are proud of what you are should you shun, and be so upset about a gift that stems from your mixed blood?"

He didn't understand, no one would ever understand. "You'll never get it, Sesshoumaru. _You're_ perfect, you have everything… you have a demon father and a demon mother, you've never been chased out of village, had rocks thrown at you, you've never had every man in a village chase you away while beating you with sticks as a child just because you asked for some rice. I _am_ proud, but this is just _another_ thing that makes me a freak. It's another thing to make everyone hate me, demon or human. I don't fit anywhere, and this just makes it harder. Now I'm not just a Hanyou, I'm a male Hanyou that can get pregnant, and bleeds like a bitch."

He'd never thought of it that way, never put much thought into all that his little brother had likely endured through out his years struggling alone to survive. Sesshoumaru had always had a place, he had a father growing up and he still had a mother. InuYasha had a father that died the night he was born, and a mother who was gone by the time he was the equivalent of a six year old human. "InuYasha, I have already told you that you have a place here, at home. This _is_ your home too. You need not linger anymore where you are constantly stalked by cruelty."

"I don't _want _to stay here! What is there for _me_ here? You can say you me want me here, but there has to be more to it. I'm _not _stupid just because everyone _thinks_ I am! Why would you just have some change of heart after all these years?" There was no trust for Sesshoumaru, after everything he had suffered at his hands he couldn't simply put trust in his brother. The idea in some ways sounded very tempting, but it was too hard to take that step. It was best he leave. He stood up and began walking towards the door that would lead to the front room and out of Sesshoumaru's chambers.

Sesshoumaru would _not_ allow InuYasha leave; in fact he wasn't going to let the boy out of sight. "Where are you going, little brother?" He stated as he rose, knowing InuYasha could be about to make a run for it.

He wasn't going to play these games with his brother, he was _leaving_. He couldn't handle the pain he'd feel if he actually opened his heart to his brother and was rejected, if his brother seemed to accept him, and then tossed him away. There wasn't anyway he could take the pain of loss, or betrayal again, it would destroy the little piece of him still intact. "I told you, asshole, I'm leaving!"

It was only a moment before Sesshoumaru had grabbed his brother, pulling him around to face him. He held tight to his little brother's biceps, as he struggled. "I told you; you _cannot_ be out in the wilds by your lonesome! You will be taken and marked. I will NOT allow it, InuYasha!"

"LET ME GO, BASTARD! NOW! I can take care of myself! I don't need a prissy bastard like you to protect me." Struggling against his elder brother was useless, InuYasha was incredibly strong, but his brother was likely the strongest demon in existence, there as no way he was going to get free, especially not with his heat in full swing now. Even as he struggled, the urge to bare his neck was strong, being around a strong alpha like his brother was only weakening him more and he hated it.

How could he make him understand? The more Sesshoumaru thought about it, he realized InuYasha likely did understand, but his foolish pride wouldn't allow him to listen to one word he said. He made a decision, he didn't want InuYasha to know about this or see it, but it was likely the only way to convince him. He let go of his brother's right arm, but held tight to left as began pulling him out of his chamber's and down the hallway.

"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" InuYasha struggled in his brother's grip, but all he could do was walk… either that or likely be dragged. He was _not_ going to be dragged through the halls, his brother would probably pick him up then, and _that_ was not something he was going to allow.

InuYasha needed to see the truth, know what kind of trouble he would be in if he left the safety of the castle. "I am taking my stubborn baby brother to see something important! Now shut you _insolent_ little mouth!"

After marching a struggling, swearing InuYasha through hallway after hallway they came to a room with a balcony over looking a large room below. The walls were richly painted with scenes of their father in battle, and Youkai myth. On the floor was set tatami, and several ornate cushions. Sesshoumaru grabbed the back on InuYasha's neck roughly and forced him to look down into the room below. They both peered down seeing five full demon males sitting and apparently waiting for something.

"This is father's audience chamber. Do you know why these men are here, InuYasha? I know you can scent they are all alpha… you can _feel_ it, can you not?" He spoke no more for a moment allowing what InuYasha was seeing before him to sink in. As much as he had said it in the past, it wasn't true; his brother was _not_ stupid.

InuYasha peered down at the Youkai gathered, he _could_ scent them, and even being up on the balcony, and he could feel the overwhelming Ki of alpha male. He knew what this was, why they were here. His voice was merely a whisper, but Sesshoumaru heard it. "They're here for me aren't they?"

Sesshoumaru finally released his brother's arm after turning InuYasha to face him. "Yes." He answered quietly before leading InuYasha from the balcony and back to the hallway.

"You better not be thinking of sending me off with one of those ass-hounds. I will _kill you_ before I'll let…"

Sesshoumaru cut his brother off "They are here to ask for my permission to mate you. I will not give it, but once you are out of the confines of our family's castle, those demons _will_ come for you. You have been here for not even a day, and word has already spread, five alphas have already come. Maybe… maybe you could fight off a couple, and that is if you have luck on your side, but how can you fight off alpha's coming for you day and night for the next moon?"

Sesshoumaru had never seen his brother look so dejected, no matter how many times they had fought, or what terrible things he had said to his brother, how many times he had bested him, he had never seen this expression. Why he did it he did not know, but Sesshoumaru found himself reaching out a hand and laying it on his little brother's shoulder, although this time he hadn't reached forward to subdue him or restrain him. It was only a gesture to… comfort? "Do you understand now why you need to stay here? It is the _only_ place for you. It is where you belong."

He could barely speak, what on earth was happening to him, and why couldn't anything ever be simple? "Nothing can ever be easy. I… I don't understand why." His voice was so small he thought as he heard it come from his lips.

His brother was back to that sad, defeated shell of himself that Sesshoumaru didn't know how to handle. He hated when InuYasha was like this, he didn't know how to deal with him, he couldn't even begin to relate. It was times like these he wished he had his father's wisdom. He always knew what to say, but Sesshoumaru didn't. He couldn't even think of what would help his brother, and decided to simply say whatever came out, "Life can be easier, if you would just accept the idea of staying here, in _your_ _home_. You need not worry about such things in the safety of the castle… _Our _family's castle. You are safe here and protected, Little Brother."

"I… I don't know." InuYasha's words were punctuated by a growl from his empty stomach, drawing his brother's attention.

His brother, and still unaware future mate was hungry and needed to eat, hopefully this would distract InuYasha for at least a little while, and with something in his belly he wouldn't be so cranky. Sesshoumaru also made a mental note to have Toshio make another tonic since the first one was now sitting cold next to his futon. Maybe it could take the edge off of his brother's crabbiness. He had no doubt he was likely feeling the pains in his abdomen again and was more emotional because of his cycle. "InuYasha, you seem hungry, would you care to eat?"

'_That was good'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he saw InuYasha's ear's perk up just the tiniest bit at his question.

InuYasha fidgeted nervously with his hands in his sleeves; he was anxious and he ached, but eating did sound good, he _was hungry,_ and he still had no idea what to do about his situation. Maybe that healer would have a tonic for him a little later. To his chagrin he wanted it now and regretted becoming angry and forgetting about it. Just another of his stupid mistakes he mused. Still it wasn't something to worry about right now; right now he was hungry and wanted to take care of his empty belly. He'd stay calm, relax the best he could, and eat; the least he could do was get a good meal. He always thought better on a full stomach, and he was sure Sesshoumaru would likely have the very best cooks and there'd be an abundance of tasty food, it would be a nice change from catching his food and eating a plain meat. "Keh, I _am_ hungry."

Th elder of the two was thankful when he began walking that InuYasha began to follow closely; he stayed almost shoulder to shoulder with his brother, but a step behind. He was hoping after a meal and perhaps a relaxing activity his brother would maybe take a nap. It was already almost lunch time, and he was certain his cooks would have prepared something nice since they knew the second son of The Inu no Taisho, Tokunori was home. They would want to impress his little brother. Regardless, he would allow the boy whatever he wanted to eat; the least he could do was make sure InuYasha had all the comforts he could provide. It would make his life easier. Yes, that was the reason; it was purely selfish and had nothing to do with InuYasha.

When they came to the dining room, Sesshoumaru lead InuYasha over to the cushions he normally sat on, and gestured for him to take the seat directly to his right. InuYasha didn't seem to notice it was where his brother's mate would sit. It was plausible though that InuYasha was thinking it was where he would sit as the younger brother of the Lord. A sudden pang of guilt went through Sesshoumaru as he realized just how much he as deceiving his brother, although he did know at this point it was necessary and shook it off. Some in the palace were aware now, after seeing InuYasha still in existence, and obviously not killed that he would be Sesshoumaru's mate. InuYasha himself didn't know this though, at least not consciously, although it was likely his Youkai was aware. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if the boy suspected, he may have, but he was sure InuYasha was naïve to at the very least some of the InuYoukai practices, particularly when it came to mating.

The Lord of the West was pleased to see Toshio walk in with a cup of the steaming tonic InuYasha had not taken earlier in the day, especially after hearing InuYasha's sigh of relief. He always was pleased with Toshio, _'He must of gone to my chambers to retrieve the empty cup and noticed InuYasha had not taken his tonic, he is always thinking.'_ He could tell InuYasha's cramping was bothering him again. The little Hanyou was good at pretending he wasn't hurting, and it was likely not many would know, but he was certain as a healer, Toshio could tell, and he definitely could. The pup always had to be so stubborn, never admitting or giving in to any discomfort.

Mindful of InuYasha's sensitivity Toshio walked over to him bowing politely before addressing the young Hanyou, "InuYasha, you did not take the tonic I made you. It became cold, so I made you another cup. I thought you may still like to have it to lessen your pains." He bowed to Sesshoumaru who politely dismissed him with a nod and a 'thank you'. Truly Toshio had no idea how much his remedy would help both InuYasha and himself; a cranky, achy, moody, cramping InuYasha was not what he wanted to deal with today.

The cup that now sat in his hand was warm, he knew it would make him feel better; his belly was cramping because of his cycle, and he was edgy, achy, and felt physically awful. The remedy he had the night before made him feel better, and even though some thing about it made him feel like he was giving into his brother's orders by taking it, he still wanted it. It would make the pain subside, and InuYasha was no idiot, if he felt like crap and if this would do the trick he'd swallow his pride. He brought the cup to his nose sniffing carefully, before he took a tentative sip. It wasn't unpleasant tasting, in fact it tasted a little like the remedy he had taken the night before, but this was sweeter, and his sensitive palate could discern what a few of the different herbs in it were.

Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha placed the empty cup on the table. It was pleasing to see his baby brother not be so stubborn and do what was good for him. It gave him confidence that once his brother trusted him more and they were mated that he possibly wouldn't have as hard a time getting his little brother to do what he needed to take proper care of himself and their pups. "Toshio's tonic should make you feel better, maybe well enough to accompany me to the gardens or the forest next to the castle?"

His brother wanted him to _'accompany'_ him somewhere? That was a shock to InuYasha. His brother, the bastard that had tormented, fought him, and did nothing to take care of him for years simply wanted him to go with him for what sounded like a walk and seemed to hope he felt better? InuYasha shook his head for a moment to make certain he was not dreaming, he was suspicious, but grateful for his pains beginning to recede. "Yeah, I hope it works…." He tried to ignore the question that his brother had asked, but it was just too strange, and his curiosity had gotten the better of him within moments, "You… you… want me to take a walk with you or something like that? Something like _normal_ brother's or _friends_ do?"

How dense could his brother be sometimes? Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha was smart, much smarter than a lot of people had given him credit for; even those repulsive _friends_ of his that he had traveled with almost two decades before, but did he really distrust him that much, did he doubt his sincerity _that_ much? "InuYasha, I have already told you that this _is_ your home as well, that I want you here, and that I will not harm you. Can you not extend me just a bit of trust? Have I done anything to you since our argument last night to suggest I want to harm you or that I'm not being honest with you?"

Why did Sesshoumaru _always_ have to make so much sense? He wanted Sesshoumaru not to make sense, to sound like the bastard he always did because then it would be easier to simply refuse his offers, but _this_ Sesshoumaru, he had no idea how to deal with him, or what to think of him. _This_ Sesshoumaru wasn't so easy to refuse; _this_ Sesshoumaru was what he had always wanted for a brother. "No, you haven't, it's just… it's hard to believe that you don't completely hate me anymore like you used to."

It made sense to him; he had treated his brother mostly with disdain, and behaved as though he hated his very existence for his entire life. What InuYasha didn't know was that no matter how much Sesshoumaru proclaimed he wanted InuYasha dead, he didn't. If he did the boy would _be_ dead. What he didn't know was that his elder brother had through out his life watched him at times from afar simply to check on him, his brother didn't know of any of it. _'Why should he believe me?'_ "Whether you believe it or not, I tire of this feud that we've been having for years. Is it so hard to believe that I no longer _desire_ to fight with you?"

He wanted to believe it as true, that his brother truly did want to accept him, but again he fell back on those thoughts deep down, the ones that told him to beware, the ones that stopped him from falling into his brother's arms, crying out his pain from all the years and accepting what he claimed to be offering. It was too much right now though, and he noticed the food being served. He _did_ want to talk to his brother; he wanted so desperately to believe this was all real and that he would have a place in his brother's life. "Keh, I… I w-want to believe it, but… but…. Can we talk about this on our walk after lunch and can I just eat right now. I'm really hungry, Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course, little brother." It was odd seeing his little brother ask such a question without sarcasm, or any bite to his voice, but he welcomed it while hoping it wasn't simply because of his brother feeling entirely defeated. In truth Sesshoumaru was pleased; he couldn't have asked for much more; InuYasha would accompany him _and_ he was willing to talk. This was more than he had dared think or even hope would happen. Noticing InuYasha's expression when the food was served stopped Sesshoumaru's thoughts. _"He smiled! I haven't seen him smile in ages, likely years, possibly not since his ningen friends were still with him.'_ Perhaps allowing InuYasha to speak his mind, and conveying understanding would forward this.

"Keh, um… um thanks." Food; it looked so good to InuYasha, his mouth was watering and when he saw the plates put down on the low table he was sharing with Sesshoumaru that he couldn't help but growl quietly, and happily at the thought of eating it. He hadn't seen so much delicious food in a long time, not since he and his friend's years ago had been fed by rich lords when Miroku would exorcise an "ominous cloud" from their castle.

The midday meal seemed to make his brother happy, and that was a good thing; it pleased The Lord of the West. Hopefully there'd be other things that would cheer his sullen brother up, but for now a good meal seemed to be enough. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate any longer in picking up his chopsticks. His brother was using proper etiquette and was waiting for him to prepare to eat first. "I hope this meal will be to your liking, InuYasha. If there is anything else you desire tell me or one of the many servants directly." He picked up a chunk of raw fish between his chopsticks and began to eat so his little brother could as well, and of course the others dining with them could after InuYasha began.

"Yeah, it looks really good." InuYasha stated before picking up his chopsticks, knowing it was acceptable to now since Sesshoumaru had. He tried not to be too messy, loud or eat to fast; he didn't need his brother on his ass about that. Besides he wasn't in the mood to 'inhale' his food as usual, he simply sat eating quietly while contemplating what on earth he should do. He didn't feel very comfortable at the castle, and how could he let his guard down around his brother? He wasn't sure his survival instincts would even _allow_ him to if tried. He _knew _he needed to stay in the castle, but he hated the idea of not being able to protect his own self, and having to rely on his brother.

This wasn't the way Sesshoumaru had remembered InuYasha eating. When they had battled Naraku and their packs had come together, he had seen him eat, and it was a sight he remembered. He recalled wondering the first time he saw it how often his baby brother as _able_ to eat because he looked as though he hadn't been fed for days and days. He had seemed ravenous. He realized though, after camping with his brother's pack for several days and always seeing the same eating habits that InuYasha must always have such terrible manners. He mentally berated himself a bit, realizing now that InuYasha likely ate that way because there were probably several times growing up alone that InuYasha was _literally_ _starving_, and probably ate as fast as he could. Possibly when he was old enough to hunt something of sufficient size, but not necessarily strong enough to keep his kill from being stolen from him by full grown Youkai he would gorge himself quickly. _'He likely _had_ to eat his kill as quickly as possible for decades.'_

Surprisingly to InuYasha his brother didn't bother him at all; he let him finish as much as he wanted, even going so far as to _ask_ him if he as finished and if he _enjoyed_ his meal. It was in a way beginning to be a bit odd.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment as he waited for InuYasha to join him at the shoji door. He wanted to be careful not to rouse the boy to anger again, or to that pitiful state he had been in the night before, and during the morning. _This_ InuYasha was still not the InuYasha he had come to know over the years, but it was better than what he had been dealing with the night before.

The walk to the garden was silent, although InuYasha didn't object when Sesshoumaru placed his hand gently against his back as he ushered him through the halls, and over the hisashi to the garden. Sesshoumaru was unsure whether this was because InuYasha was actually accepting of the gesture, or if it was due to this new very un-InuYasha-like behavior as of late. It was in a sense… confusing to the elder InuYoukai, just like every other thing concerning his baby brother. When he relaxed he hoped that it wasn't part of this new behavior; leaving him wrestling with the idea of _caring_ how his brother felt. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that part of him _did_ care what was going on. Why shouldn't he have at least some concern for his brother?

He had already decided he would mate the Hanyou, and life would be a constant battle for the two of them if all he did was show his brother contempt. Besides that, he didn't feel so badly towards the boy anymore; he had known that he always held something, some smidgen of affection for him, it may have been instinct driven at the time, but it was there and it was different now. He knew he must endeavor to be nice to InuYasha; he was no fool, he knew that he would have to 'woo' and court his little brother some before he could even consider talking to him about mating, but when the time came the kinder he had been the easier it would likely be. Perhaps their discussion today would aid him in getting some insight.

He noticed InuYasha seemed to perk up a little; his ears weren't lying so close to his head once they went through the shoji and entered the private gardens. He remembered his brother enjoyed the outdoors, and was hoping being out in the elements where he was comfortable would calm him. It seemed as though he was as he watched InuYasha take in a deep breath of the outside air, then looked closely at his brother's face, noting that his expression seemed to soften a little; giving away that he was relaxing. How much he would relax Sesshoumaru was unsure, but anything was better than how he had been in the morning or the evening before. He was so wound up then, as long as InuYasha would listen to him or take his advice he thought he could keep him from the dismals moods he had dropped into as of late.

"It's nice here." InuYasha stated quietly as he looked at his brother. He wasn't sure why he was saying it; possibly some sort of appreciation for bringing him to a place he knew he would enjoy. InuYasha was tired, his heat was still affecting him, and he felt like he could collapse because of it. It just drained him, and he found himself sitting down on the nearest seat; a small, low bamboo bench. It was comfortable, and kept him from having to stand, which was welcome right now. His heat was getting worse, his body was hot, and he opened his Kimono a little to help relieve himself of some of the heat wracking his body.

It was obvious to Sesshoumaru how overheated his little brother was, he walked to the edge of a small stream, the water from it unlike the hot spring's was crisp and cold. He pulled a bamboo ladle from a bucket at the edge and dipped it, then walked over to his baby brother. "Drink this, InuYasha. It will help to cool you down."

The cool water dripped from the outside of the small ladle onto his hakama, and he felt the cool relief of the water in that small place. It as enough to spark him to take the ladle with a little nod and chug the cold water down in two gulps. It cooled his body a little, but he needed more, InuYasha stood up, stretching his fatigued muscles and walked over to the stream, gathering more of the quenching liquid for himself. He was so thirsty he sat by the stream drinking ladle after ladle until he was satisfied. He still was overheated, but not as badly as before.

"Little brother, I could give you something lighter to wear, you look as if you are stifling in those clothes." To Sesshoumaru InuYasha looked like a wilting plant, his bangs clung to his sweaty forehead in places, his cheeks were bright red, and he could hear his labored breathing. Of course this was all in addition to the enticing scent of a beta in heat, but he tried his best to ignore it. It definitely would not be fruitful to jump on the poor pup and ravish him, not with what had just happened to him, besides that, the boy wasn't ripe yet, and wouldn't be until his bleeding had stopped. When that happened Sesshoumaru didn't know what he would do, his brother's scent would increase fivefold.

Being off in his own little world thinking, it surprised InuYasha when Sesshoumaru had offered him some lighter clothing to make him more comfortable. It would help, this was almost unbearable. Honestly at this point he wanted to put on a light sleeping yukata, and lay on a soft bed, lounge around in a tree, or maybe take a nice cool bath first, yes that would be nice. "Um, yeah, thanks. I'm just gonna take my haori off right now, I'd like to stay in the garden a while longer."

Unconsciously licking his lips, Sesshoumaru took in the sight of his little brother's smooth, toned chest. It didn't matter at his point how much InuYasha annoyed him, or what he thought of him, his instinct pushed him to want the boy. At least he figured it was only his instincts. He could admit to himself that his little brother was the embodiment of everything a beautiful strong InuYoukai should be, and as for his stubborn streak; well, he was just like their father. _'If he only knew how very much like father he is.'_ Maybe it was one of the reasons that he could tolerate, and respected his little brother so much more than he ever admitted before; because he was like a smaller, younger version of their father, but with koinu ears.

InuYasha was so quiet at the moment that Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he wanted to broach the subject of staying at the palace anymore, but no matter how much he would not say it, he was worried about InuYasha, he couldn't allow him to go out into the wilds again, only to be taken by one of the many Alpha's that would be after the young Prince of the West. If that happened he was sure after last night InuYasha would likely take his own life, or fall into a depression so deep that the InuYasha he knew would be irretrievably lost. Being forcefully mated was not something Sesshoumaru approved of, and he wouldn't tolerate it happening to his brother. Normally it wouldn't be overlooked, but he knew because his brother was a Hanyou and because many of the Youkai looked at him as the reason for the Great Inu no Taisho's death few of the other Lords would support him if it happened and he asked for retribution and his baby brother back. "Little brother, have you given any thought to what I said regarding you staying here at the castle?"

Once again InuYasha began fidgeting with his hands, pulling at the fabric of his hakama, pulling out grass from the ground, but he found some place of strength and spoke. "I… I… um, I guess I have nowhere else to go that I'll be safe. I… I just wish this heat didn't make me damn so weak, if it didn't I could fight those bastards off with no problem."

Sesshoumaru moved to sit next to his brother who had moved back to the small bench, "It is true you would be capable of such if you were not experiencing your heat cycle, but you are. It is not your fault that it has weakened you. It is supposed to weaken you, make you more submissive. You are a Hanyou, InuYasha, which means you are beta, no matter how much of an alpha you seem. There is nothing you can do about this, it is who you are and it's why you're safer here. "

Sighing quietly, InuYasha angrily absorbed what his brother was saying; it made him seethe. "Well fucking thanks, Sesshoumaru! You think I don't know all this? I KNOW I'm beta, do you have to rub it in, let me know once again how much better you are than me!?"

"I did not mean…" Before Sesshoumaru could finish responding he found his brother's fist flying at his jaw, and hitting him squarely. He hadn't expected it, but his brother was naturally weaker in his presence right now because of his heat, and his cycle so it did little damage. Sesshoumaru shook it off easily and pummeled his brother, throwing them both from the bench, rolling across the grass, and into the cold stream. "I-NU-YASHAAA, cease this behavior AT ONCE!" Sesshoumaru demanded. He still had not hit InuYasha back, only thrown him onto the ground, leaving them wrestling in the water now, both cold and soaked to the bone. Sesshoumaru was surprised by his brother's strength in his state when he received a nasty slash across his chest and a strong knee to the stomach.

InuYasha felt very satisfied as he threw his brother off of him whilst temporarily stunned by the knee to his gut. He tried to take the advantage from him brother and attack while he was down, but the DaiYoukai landed gracefully before once again throwing his brother to the ground in an effort to subdue, but not hurt him. He had not retaliated in any way.

"Stop, Little Brother! STOP! I do not want to fight with you anymore!" Sesshoumaru fought to grab his little brother's hands as he felt claws sink into his side and once more slashing across his chest. They were slippery from the water, and InuYasha struggled like his life depended on it while yelling out obscenities, and calling his elder brother any name he could think of. After a long struggle and Sesshoumaru working to keep InuYasha from flipping him he was able to get each of his little brother's wrists and pin them next to his head. "InuYasha, stop it, I will _not_ fight you."

InuYasha couldn't look at his brother, he didn't know why he had gotten so angry, perhaps it was everything coming out at once. He had lots of reasons to be angry with Sesshoumaru, but why now? He had never attacked his brother that viciously before, it had always seemed like competition between them before, but this felt different, he was just so angry.

Sesshoumaru was still holding InuYasha down, he didn't trust letting him go just yet; he just wished InuYasha would stop trying to fight him. No, he hadn't treated InuYasha like he should have, but he was making an attempt, he was trying. It seemed like his brother was bent on his own self destruction, like he was trying to get Sesshoumaru to fight, to hurt him. He wasn't going to do it, but he had to convince his brother to leave this path of self destruction and misery. He didn't know why what he said had set him off so badly, he hadn't been mocking him or trying to 'rub in' anything. "InuYasha, are you alright?"

He wasn't alright, far from it, he was lying under his brother utterly defeated; he was upset, and now he was cold and shivering in a stream and water was getting into his ears. His teeth chattered as he looked at his elder brother and spoke. "I'm f-fu-fucking c-cold, free-eezing."

A mental slap from his Youkai forced Sesshoumaru to quickly get off of his brother, and pull him up to stand next to him. He didn't relinquish his hold on his brother; they were going back to his rooms before his intended mate became sick. "Hold on, InuYasha. We are going to our chambers."

Weird was the only word to describe what InuYasha felt as he was enveloped by his brother's Ki. He knew they weren't on the ground anymore and were moving quickly so he made certain to hang onto Sesshoumaru's kimono tightly. Far before he expected it he was standing outside the door he had left through earlier after Toshio had explain what was happening to him. He body felt even worse now than before, fighting Sesshoumaru had taken so much out of him, and being so cold was sapping of the rest of his energy. He conceded (something he had been doing far too much in his opinion) and allowed Sesshoumaru to lead him to the bathing chamber.

Sighing when he felt the warm steam, InuYasha decided not to argue. He wanted to take a dip in the hot spring, and had lost all his fight anyway. All he wanted to do now was get warm and then lie down and rest his achy body.

As the wet clothes slid from his body Sesshoumaru noticed that InuYasha wasn't behaving nervously like he did the night before when he got undressed, nor about the prospect of soaking in the hot spring with his elder brother. He watched as he removed his many layers of clothes, revealing his little brother's sleek body. He had to admit (it was not something he debated) that InuYasha was a specimen of male perfection. His body as not overly muscular yet toned. His back showed the slightest hint of the strength that lied beneath, his chest and stomach were defined, but not overly so. He couldn't help focusing on the dark peach nipples on brother's chest, what he would do to them when he finally mated the boy. He continued undressing slowly as he watched his brother's hakama, then fundoshi pool around his feet before picking up his wet clothing and depositing them in the small container designated for such in the corner. Sesshoumaru eyed his bother more now, as he began to work on his own pants. His attention turned to his brother again as he watched InuYasha walk to the bathing pool, and slowly slide in. Sesshoumaru was impressed; his brother's little body was perfect, his legs were strong, but long and smooth, ending at he curve at of his perfect backside, which Sesshoumaru was finding himself staring at.

The water was warm swirling against his skin as he settled into the large bathing pool. He was still shivering a bit, but that quickly subsided as his muscles began to warm up. He noticed Sesshoumaru slipping into the water not far from him. He had no idea what to say, he knew he'd sort of over reacted and was truthfully acting childish, which he knew. He didn't want to apologize to his brother though; apologies were hard for him to begin with, but to say sorry to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru hadn't apologized to him for everything he'd done to him over the years and until he did he wasn't giving any of his own out.

Hands ran over skin as both of the brother's washed themselves, before moving onto their hair, InuYasha almost laughed when he saw his brother's organized manner of washing his tresses. Granted his hair was longer, but he was washing his hair in small sections before draping each finished one over his shoulder. InuYasha had of course poured far too much soap on his head, and began lathering his mane of hair which he held in his hands out of the water.

Sesshoumaru noticed his brother staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "InuYasha what is it you find so fascinating?"

Laughing inwardly before answering his brother, InuYasha moved a little closer to his brother. "Why're ya washing your hair like that? It's gonna take a damn longtime to finish it."

A smirk crossed his features as Sesshoumaru looked at his brother; the boy asked such odd questions at times. "Indeed it does take some time, but I assure you it will not end up in a mass on tangles as your hair undoubtedly will if you continue washing it in that reckless manner. Turn."

The little Hanyou didn't yield when his brother moved forward trying to turn him so he could ash his hair. "Hey, what's wrong with how I wash my hair?" InuYasha have whined half yelled.

"Tell me, Little Brother, how long does it take you comb that unruly hair of yours?" Sesshoumaru queried knowing it must take a significantly longer amount of time than it did for him.

His brother was asking him stupid questions now, he didn't pay attention to how _long it took. He knew it took a long time, Kami_, all he had was one imported ivory comb he had from his mother, not a bunch of fancy brushes like his brother. "I… I don't know a while. I'm not a prissy brat like you."

Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother's amusing statement? Who was the Hanyou to call anyone a brat? "No, you are a _mouthy_ little brat!" As he expected InuYasha still stood facing him, an expression on his face that those who knew him knew meant 'how dare you!' Sesshoumaru ignored it and slapped his brother's bottom once to startle him so he could turn him and begin washing his hair that had now become a large snarl.

"Hey, what'd ya hit me for, asshole?" InuYasha growled at his brother while rubbing his stinging backside. They may have been in the water, but his brother was strong enough to make that little slap hurt. For all his complaining, he still had allowed his brother to turn him around.

"Stop your whining, InuYasha, I merely distracted you so I was able to turn you by delivering one smack to that little bottom of yours." Sesshoumaru stated as he grabbed the oil designed for hair and began to pour it on his brother's snarly hair.

InuYasha rested his forearms against the edge of the bathing pool, finally fully giving in. "I ain't whining, but you… y-you spanked me, like a pup or something. That hurt! An' don't hit me again or I'll damn well hit you back!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help smirking; his brother was so immature sometimes. "Little Brother, you _are_ still a child in InuYoukai terms, and you were behaving as one, so I smacked your bottom like a child. If it bother's you so do not force me to resort to such actions." He continued his work, quickly and efficiently untangling sections a small bit at a time, waiting to see what his brother would say next.

InuYasha just let out a small huff before mumbling under his breath what he thought about Sesshoumaru, and elder brothers being annoying. His anger ebbed away a bit as he quieted down and felt the gentle massaging on his scalp and ears.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a decent soak in the hot spring, and a good scrubbing and detangling of InuYasha's hair the brothers returned to the bed chamber where Sesshoumaru went to work immediately finding something comfortable for InuYasha and himself. He would keep his eye on InuYasha, but also see that he was comfortable. He knew his brother would likely not want to be the center of attention, which he would still be since he was finally home and of interest to all in the castle. Once again he conceded that he couldn't have InuYasha sleep in the nursery; he didn't trust his brother, he had no idea what the mischievous, stubborn, and pissed off pup would do if he wasn't watching him. While InuYasha was drying off he had already used his great speed to get to the door of his chambers and informed Jaken to tell the palace guard that InuYasha was not to leave under any circumstance. He informed the Kappa that unless the order was given by him that InuYasha could go it was false.

Sesshoumaru still pondered that decision as he pulled out a sleeping yukata for both his little brother and himself. He almost laughed to himself, his guards were likely no match for InuYasha, the boy would likely be able to escape if he tried, but he also had it on his side that InuYasha likely wouldn't kill them since they were acting on his orders. It really didn't matter; it would be easy for Sesshoumaru to find his brother if he snuck away. Whether InuYasha knew it or not their Youkai were already bonding and this would make it much easier to catch InuYasha should he try to escape.

InuYasha sat on the edge of the futon in the robe and Sesshoumaru had given him to use. His knees were pulled up, and he rested his head on them. For some reason he felt comforted sitting this way. Still it was surprising how comfortable he felt around Sesshoumaru. Although he was suspicious with him, and still harbored deep resentments and anger towards the older Inu, he found himself wanting to stay with his brother… be in his presence. It baffled and angered him, and he knew there had to be more to it. He _knew_ that there was something here he was missing, alas there no way Sesshoumaru would tell him.

InuYasha looked up as his brother appeared in front of him, holding out a smaller sleeping yukata to him, he stood to dress before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"InuYasha, there are some items for you behind the shoji screen next to the bath chamber's entrance. There are fundoshi and extra cloth for you that Toshio had sent." Sesshoumaru knew his brother was embarrassed; he could see by the blush that was now dusted over his cheeks. He hadn't intended to embarrass him, only inform him that the items which would hopefully make the next few days easier for him were available. He watched as his brother hesitantly rose from the edge of the futon wondering if he would once again react violently, but he didn't.

"Keh!" InuYasha stood tentatively and moved toward the screen near the door to the bathing chamber, and stepped behind it. He wasn't so sure what to do when he saw the materials left for him, but he assumed the extra cloth was to catch the blood. The fundoshi weren't like what he normally wore; these had a back that would fully cover, and instead of having to wrap a long piece of fabric around himself and carefully twist it into an undergarment he needed to only tie this at the side. He carefully dressed, adding the extra cloth, and then putting on the light yukata his brother had given him. It was much cooler than what he had been wearing before, and that was welcome. After dressing he stepped out shyly from the privacy of the screen and sat on the edge of his brother's futon, not quite knowing what to do with himself and fidgeting; something he had been accustomed to lately.

A loss for words is all that could be used to describe the way Sesshoumaru was feeling right now. He knew his brother was fragile, and embarrassed, but knowing what to do about it was a perplexing problem he couldn't solve. Besides that it had been awkward since their fight in the garden. He struggled for words, something that never happened to him, but finally found something to say. "The yukata fits you well; you have grown a bit in the recent year, Little Brother." He didn't know why he was saying it, but he already had, perhaps it would make InuYasha feel better at least a little.

"Um, yeah, maybe a little, but I think I'm done growing now, ya know with having my first heat and everything." It wasn't a particularly comfortable conversation, but what else was there to say. He just wanted this awkward feeling between he and his brother gone, and he wasn't sure how to alleviate it.

Feeling the awkwardness between them, and not quite sure what to say, Sesshoumaru moved to lay on the bed, and patted the spot next to him, beckoning his younger brother once again to his side. "Indeed, you likely will not grow anymore, but that is not a problem; you are already very strong, and will continue to become stronger, InuYasha." Slight shock etched the features of the normally stoic Youkai Lord as he watched InuYasha inch himself slowly back and onto the spot he had patted. He hadn't expected InuYasha to complied, but now watched as InuYasha lay down, sighing exhaustedly as he nestled into he blanket and small pillow until he was comfortable.

He was tired, everything was tiring, life in general was tiring, and he didn't know what to do about any of it, but at the moment drifting off until dinner sounded good.

Sesshoumaru watched closely as his brother lay down on the bed and close his eyes. It was surprising with how paranoid InuYasha was that the boy was practically asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He surmised it was best, his brother sleeping was better than him yelling, fighting with him, or falling into one of his fits of depression and crying. His fingers gently skittered over the two soft ears beginning to droop as his brother fell deeper into sleep. He was still surprised how comfortable InuYasha was around him, comfortable enough to sleep right next to him and allow the careful, surprisingly delicate touches to his sensitive ears, and head.

Sesshoumaru himself felt his eyelids forcing themselves down. Today had been tiring so far, and right now, napping alongside his brother was an enticing proposition.

_tbc….._

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading or reading and reviewing. I'm trying to keep the issue going on with the brothers and have them contemplating what the heck is going on with them. I'm not doing review acknowledgements because I'm still behind and I have O&A and Koisuru's new chapters close and want to get right back to working on them. I'll do them next chapter, and like the other recent cha[ters, if you had a question in a review just put in this one.

Izzi


	4. I Want to Kiss You

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

Chapter four's title comes from my renewed hyper Morrissey obsession… again I Want to Kiss You is a song by The Smiths. They are all are just fitting lately since I've been listening to Morrissey/The Smiths non stop lately and always when I write.

OMG – I actually wrote review replies to every person for this fic at the end of this chapter. I've been sick so sorry for the slow update, but I'm feeling better now. If I forgot anyone or a question let me know and please have my apologies.

I also have to thank my friend, Snowfall, for the flirting idea with Inu... The movements his ears make, and such. And the name "Kou" means happiness.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Four:

I Want to Kiss You

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

"Toshio, I cannot believe he is doing this to me. Is it so terrible for him that I brought him home that he must behave this way? Insolent pup!" Sesshoumaru stood on the hisashi off the second floor, which led from his bedroom. His advisor had come to speak with him about InuYasha and during their conversation they had made their way outside. Unfortunately, for Sesshoumaru they were looking down into the garden where InuYasha was now working on his training wearing only his fundoshi. "The little _brat_!"

Toshio placed his hand over Sesshoumaru's forearm, mostly to stay him from jumping into the garden and throttling his baby brother. "My Lord, I have observed the young Sire in many situations over his half moon here, and I am certain he does not realize. More importantly to your plan, he also only does such things in your presence, and _that_ is good."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak, only acknowledged Toshio with an uncharacteristic, "Hmph."

"My Lord, you must remember, he is consumed by his heat right now and from what I have witnessed he is attempting his best to relieve it… in _quite_ the wrong way of course, yet… he _is_ trying." Toshio mused as he gestured to the young Hanyou in the garden below. "You could end his suffering and yours My Lord, by moving forward with your plan. You may need to move slowly, but the subject must be broached with him eventually. " Toshio was never one to mince words, he would point out when his Lord was being… stubborn.

"To be perfectly frank, Toshio, my baby brother is difficult to deal with, his moods change _constantly_, and other than the physical invitations he gives, he shows no interest in mating with me or anyone for that matter. He refuses to accept what it is to be beta even as he is fully aware that he is _not_ an alpha. He is in a word… exasperating."

"I believe, My Lord that you should speak with him. Go to him, the more time you spend together the sooner both of your problems will be dealt with." With that Toshio bowed his head before leaving Sesshoumaru with his thoughts as he always did.

Looking down on InuYasha was _not_ easy. Sesshoumaru could see the blush across his brother's cheeks caused by his heat; a constant accent to his already tempting beauty. If the boy would simply cover himself it might be easier, if only_ slightly_. What else should he expect from his rather trying sibling? Of course, he would be bothersome in this, and Sesshoumaru was seriously thinking that the fates were conspiring against him after how he had treated his brother.

Rows of bamboos poles had suffered InuYasha's wrath during this training session. He was quite proud of himself; he had been quick and agile, and had those poles been enemies they'd be good as dead. It had been a successful training session, and he noticed he actually felt a little better as he watched Tetsusaiga slide back into its sheath, which he had put through the twist on the side of his fundoshi.

Sesshoumaru had taught him a few new stances, and he was certain he was doing well and improving in his technical skills with his Sire's fang. If he kept this up all of mating season, his skills would definitely improve, likely more than he had initially expected. Maybe he would even make Sesshoumaru proud.

He snapped out of his thoughts for a moment. _'Why should I care if I make the bastard proud?'_ He thought for a moment, but when he started to feel himself swaying back to that part that did care, he tried to cease thinking about it. He knew damn well he _did_ care what his elder brother thought, he always had.

It hardly mattered now, because his thoughts were interrupted by the 'bastard' himself.

"Very well done, Little Brother. I am impressed with your rapid improvement." Sesshoumaru stood only a few feet away now, observing his sibling, not being able to help the longing he felt for him. He wanted to throw his brother to the ground then take him, _and_ cover his almost naked body all at the same time.

"Um… thanks. You…uh, you think I'm doing _well _with my training?" The hesitation in InuYasha's voice was obvious; it was still so difficult to believe his brother thought anything good of him.

Taking a step forward, (which he thought was probably a mistake once he caught the scent of InuYasha's heat) he reached a hand towards his brother's shoulder, squeezing gently. "InuYasha, how long will it be until you realize that I do not hate you, and I do not think you unworthy or weak?"

InuYasha turned his back walking over to where he had set his juban before responding. "I… I don't know. I'm not trying to be difficult… it-it's still so hard though to believe you see _anything_ good in me, let alone think I'm skilled at swordsmanship." InuYasha turned away again, apparently going to pick up his discarded clothing.

There it was again; his brother's unconscious flirting. He knew these postures, what InuYasha's Youkai was doing as he watched the boys exposed backside, moving provocatively, sashaying just a bit as he walked toward his undershirt that he had placed upon a rock. The way he bent over, as if presenting himself to his alpha, it was almost too much.

Still, InuYasha didn't understand. Toshio had explained that to Sesshoumaru, but it still did nothing to quench the fire burning within the Youkai lord. It did nothing to stop the thoughts that ran through his head. The desire to move towards InuYasha, push his brother to his knees, press his chest to the ground, and take his virgin behind was fierce to say the least. As much as he wanted to claim him, he wanted to wait until he thought InuYasha was ready, or came to him.

He needed some sign that InuYasha was willing, not simply these unconscious flirtations, something…_anything_ but forcing himself upon the boy. Unfortunately, it was becoming painfully obvious he was going to have to talk to the young Hanyou, and soon. If only he could get through this day, perhaps he could talk to him this evening before they retired for bed or maybe spar with him tomorrow and speak with him afterwards, it would be some time to bond first and that always seemed to make InuYasha more receptive.

"I understand it is difficult, but as I have explained, InuYasha, I wish you no harm. I wish for you to stay here. As I have stated, I was young and not fully matured when you were born; I made a… mistake in abandoning you. I cannot take back the past, but I can make certain your future is not so dark." It was difficult to say, but it was true nonetheless; Sesshoumaru did feel the pull of guilt deep inside for having treated his brother with such disdain. It was always there; he had used his anger to stuff it deep down inside, but as the years went on it was harder, and all he could do now was try as hard as possible not to damage or hurt his baby brother any further. He could be a determined man at times and in _this,_ he was. His brother would suffer no more at his hands, and if there was anything he could do about it, he would make certain InuYasha would not suffer _ever_ again.

Thankfully, for the elder of the two, InuYasha pulled his juban around him as he moved forward. "I know. I know you're tryin', but it's still hard sometimes. Over a century of being told by your Onii-sama you'd be killed by his hand is hard to forget, b-but I-I'll try to be more trusting… Keh?"

Those soft, downy ears flicked again, before falling submissively into silky white hair. A submissive gesture made by InuYoukai, normally when in their true form when they had Inu ears, but it meant all the same coming from InuYasha. The boy was flirting with his brother and only his brother, even though he didn't realize it.

InuYasha had met and been in the presence of other Alpha Youkai since being at the castle, but he had never put out these signals and invitations around any others according to Toshio, nor from what Sesshoumaru had observed. He only did so around his elder brother, which meant whether the Hanyou knew it or not, he _wanted_ to mate Sesshoumaru. At the very least his Youkai did. Still it was frustrating because other than these signs the little beta showed none.

"That is all I ask, Little brother. Now, I imagine you would like to bathe after your work out. Would it be agreeable if I took you to the village afterwards?" He was partly hoping he could take a bath with his brother and partly hoping wouldn't want him there. _'I have never been so indecisive…I should kill my brother where he stands for doing this to me!' _Gods, how he wanted to take his brother and kick his behind all at once for causing the feelings he was having. He really needed to have a conversation with him about their situation, especially now that he knew that InuYasha whether consciously or not was showing signs any InuYoukai alpha would see as an invitation. There was no way this could go on all of mating season; eventually his Youkai would take over and he would likely claim his brother and destroy what was left of his fragile psyche.

"Keh… I am kind of sore." InuYasha was still a bit suspicious. He knew Sesshoumaru would join him, and though part of him didn't want him to, another part did. Little did he know that his brother was feeling the same confused feelings. He didn't understand this. Why he felt so different around his brother, why after the two weeks he had spent at the castle he had gone from resisting so hard the urge to bare his neck and submit to the alpha, to now wanting him to respond to such gestures.

InuYasha still resisted because he didn't understand, but it was becoming more difficult. Everything was, from trying to hate and mistrust his elder brother to dealing with his heat. Another two weeks of his weakened, needy state was not what he was looking forward to. He hadn't even jerked off, which he had wanted to do so badly, but Sesshoumaru still insisted he sleep in his bed; he didn't trust him not to leave, and as much as he _hated_ to admit it to himself, he very much liked being next to his brother, and the overwhelming feeling of safety he had each night when he fell asleep. Even more so he loved those soft, gentle touches to his ears; he had never felt such a sweet touch to them. Everyone else had always tugged on them and hurt them, but it seemed Sesshoumaru knew exactly how to stroke the furry appendages that adorned his head. He definitely wasn't giving up the wonderful feeling of calm it induced each night when he had fallen asleep to his brother's finger's stroking them.

Why he had those feelings, ones he didn't particularly understand; feelings that no one touching his ears had ever been able to induce before he didn't know. He didn't understand why something that was always torture was pleasurable when it was done by Sesshoumaru, but it was. It was something he couldn't deny, and it only served to confuse him more than he already was. It was nothing to worry about now, even if he wanted to contemplate it at the moment he realized he couldn't as he heard his elder brother beckoning him; pulling him from his thoughtful state.

"I thought, Little Brother that you would like to bathe in the springs in Father's gardens. There is one that is rather on the cold side, perhaps it would cool you down a bit… you look rather flushed." Sesshoumaru didn't hear InuYasha respond right away. He hoped that mention of their father had not upset the boy; upsetting InuYasha and dealing with one of his difficult mood swings or famous tantrums was not high on his list of desired activities to engage in. "Is that acceptable, InuYasha?"

Thoughts were swirling through his head, and it was easy at first when this happened to simply tune his elder brother out, yet as it always seemed lately; Sesshoumaru's voice could somehow cut through all of it and bring him back to reality. "Oh, yeah... That's alright with me."

"…Then come, I do not believe I have shown you Father's rooms yet. I think you will find them interesting to say the least." Sesshoumaru was hoping seeing their father's rooms would further his efforts to make InuYasha feel more comfortable at the castle. Possibly make him feel more a part of the 'family' he had been denied for so long.

As much as he never wanted to in the past, Sesshoumaru could admit now he was guilty over how he had treated InuYasha. Simply knowing what had _almost _been done to his baby brother the night he rescued him from Kaitsumaru caused him to fear greatly what other trials InuYasha had been put through growing up. Was it possible InuYasha had reacted so terribly to what had happened because someone _had_ raped him in the past? Part of him wanted to not know all the suffering InuYasha had endured because _he_ abandoned him. Another part didn't because it would be so painful to know, but it was a small part, and Sesshoumaru knew he needed to know because more than anything he needed to apologize. If InuYasha had endured pain, cold, humiliation, hunger, the fear of being alone, and years of loneliness, then Sesshoumaru would suffer knowing he was the cause of it. He would suffer knowing all of it, no matter what had happened to his little brother.

Going to see their father's rooms was not something InuYasha was completely sure about doing at the moment. He was curious yes, he wanted to know as much about the legend of a DaiYoukai his father was, but at the same time he knew his emotions were raw right now, and his Sire had always been a sore spot for him. It didn't seem right though to turn down the suggestion so he didn't, but it still felt strange and he was afraid. He knew Sesshoumaru was trying, he knew he was doing it because he thought InuYasha would like to know more about The Inu no Taishou. In fact he knew Sesshoumaru was aware of that desire. He had already spilled his guts about it a week ago when they had gone for a walk around the grounds.

Pausing at the door to their father's chambers for a moment, Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha who stood next to him fidgeting in nervous anticipation. "These are father's rooms. You are still certain you would like to bathe here?"

The cooler spring did sound good; he was overheated, he had worked out for a long time, and his damn heat was making him feel like there was a fire burning inside of him so hot it radiated through the pores of his skin. He felt like he did the few times he had been sick and had a fever, but twice as bad. Although it was something he was anxious over, he _did_ want to see the rooms. He had visited these rooms with his mother when he was little, but was too young to remember them very much at all.

It wouldn't be so bad, and the rooms would always be there. He was certain he would take his time and visit them often as time went on. All he had to do tonight was walk through them to the outside spring, and only stop to look if he desired to.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aniue. I still want to bathe here." _'Aniue…Why did I call him that? I haven't called him that respectfully since I was a little pup! I didn't even think to say it, it just came out.'_ He would ponder that later, for now he simply wanted his damnable heat relieved.

"As you wish, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru stated, his normally bland tone slipping away just a bit. Finally after so many years of hearing that word with such disdain his brother had called him 'Aniue', and it came out _different. _He could tell InuYasha had thought about it after he had said it as well. _'Maybe he is warming up to the idea of us being true brothers.'_ Regardless of his mostly cool exterior, he would be denying it if he told himself he didn't enjoy just a little that his brother had addressed with something other than 'Bastard'.

Wondering if his brother could slide a door open any slower, InuYasha craned his head and peered inside. It was only lit by the bit of light allowed through the rice paper windows; being it was late afternoon the room was already getting dark enough to open a door to the outside for light. No oil lamps were lit, but the most notable detail was the scent; the scent of his Sire. He watched closely as Sesshoumaru gestured towards the room allowing him to walk in first. It would have been easier had Sesshoumaru gone before him, but the gesture was kind and _that _was something he appreciated.

It looked much like Sesshoumaru's rooms, and the rooms that were technically his chambers. The difference was that his long deceased father's chambers were even bigger and a little more extravagant than what he and Sesshoumaru had.

He wondered at that moment why his spoiled snob of a brother hadn't moved into these rooms; surely the bastard thought he should have the very best. "Um, Sesshoumaru... Why didn't you take these rooms?" He watched as his elder brother walked in, sliding the door closed behind him, for someone he'd seen move so fast, his brother sure could move slow when InuYasha wanted him to speed up.

"A good question indeed. It is because… I left it this way for you if you ever were to come back home."

That was a surprise to put it mildly. InuYasha wasn't sure if he should believe his brother. Maybe he was just saying this as apart of his new 'be nice to InuYasha because I want something from him' plan. "Really? And why would _you_ do that for me?"

Sesshoumaru barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his paranoid baby brother. The boy was so suspicious of _everything_, so much so it didn't even occur to him that he would scent him lying if he were. "I did so because you did not enter them more than a handful of times as a child, and I believed you may have wanted to see them. I also am _not_ father, I am not the man he was, and I do not feel I should take his rooms. They are his and always will be, and you have his blood as well, therefore…It is not only my decision to make."

Something about the way his elder brother spoke at times like these told him he was being truthful. It made it all the more complicated though; if Sesshoumaru was lying, trying to trick him, or being false he could deal with him as he always did. This just made everything more confusing, and left him with little to say. "Oh. Can we just go bathe? I will… I'll look at father's rooms later; I'm so hot right now. I need to cool off."

"I understand. Your heat cannot be very comfortable." Sesshoumaru moved forward, leading his brother through the sitting room to the bedroom, and out into an enclosed courtyard.

InuYasha took in his surroundings. He had to admit the scent of his father was calming him considerably. _'Must be some kind of Inu thing.' _He mused. The court yard was beautiful; he could already see it contained a large garden, a steaming hot spring, and a waterfall that spilled into what he knew must be the cooler spring his brother had mentioned to him. "It's nice out here."

Ushering his little brother toward the cold spring, Sesshoumaru began to undress himself. "It is, Little Brother. I often come here to relax and escape from the annoyances I run into in my daily work. Father used to as well, and I believed you would use this place in the same way. You are very much like our Sire… Far more than I."

Another kind word from Sesshoumaru, it chipped away a little more at the protective shield around his heart.

It was impossible for InuYasha to stop himself from watching his elder brother undress. What in the seven hells was wrong with him, and why would he care about watching his brother undress? _'What's wrong with me?'_ He wondered while berating himself for taking his clothing off slowly due to the fact he was paying far too much attention to the exposed skin before him. He felt himself get a little hotter. Damn his stupid heat!

He hated to admit it, but he was confused, partially curious, and partially disgusted with himself. It made him angry that he would even show a preference for a person that loathed him. He felt weak, and pathetic. _'Imagine what Sesshoumaru would think if he knew what I'd just been thinking.'_ He was so stupid he thought. How could he even find someone who tried to kill him so many times and who said such awful things to him attractive? Let alone 'sexy'? He needed to have a conversation with his Youkai and his cock; a _misbehaving_ cock in his opinion that was already was beginning to feel warm and tingly as the blood rushed to harden it. He hadn't stiffened yet, but was well on his way if the thoughts that had been occupying his mind didn't stop at that very moment.

"Little Brother, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help asking as he watched from the corner of his eyes InuYasha slowly undress. He knew damn well what was going on in his baby brother's head and between his legs. Hell, he could scent it. He only wondered if it was only his heat, or if there was an attraction InuYasha had for him beyond that. He knew already _he_ was attracted to InuYasha, and as much as he had hated to admit it at first, it was more than being an unmated alpha that scented a strong, beautiful beta. He _liked_ something about InuYasha; something that drew him hopelessly to his brother.

Hearing no response, the elder of the two slowly walked over to his brother who was just as bare as he was now. He _wanted_ to see his reaction; InuYasha had been sending out signals he desired to mate with him for days, but he knew they weren't conscious, although it indicated a…desire. He came to stand only inches from InuYasha, and looked down to find his brother hiding his eyes with his bangs. Something he had come to learn over the past half moon was his brother's way of attempting to shield himself when he couldn't run. His hand came up to cup his younger sibling's cheek, tangling in his hair just past where his ears would lie had he been fully demon or human. "Are you ready, Little Brother?"

If only he could control himself better InuYasha thought. Sesshoumaru was holding his head against his hand, and he wanted so very much to press into that touch more than he already was. He wanted to say "please"; letting his brother know what he wanted, what his body, his Youkai, and everything inside him screamed for right now. Why did he feel this way he found himself asking. Why did he want this from his brother?

These were things he'd have to think about later; maybe when he went to bed. The only problem was that _everyday_ since he had come to the castle he had spent his nights sleeping curled next to his brother, clinging to him and his warmth. It felt _safe_ and felt like family, and protection. It _was_ in truth after everything that happened, the _only_ place he felt safe. He couldn't think about this now, he was overheated, and needed to cool down and wash. His voice faltered and he hated it. "I-I'm ready. I…I…um… I need to cool off."

"Good, very good; I believe you will find, Little Brother the water will be quite a relief from the symptoms of your heat." Sesshoumaru knew his brother had to be uncomfortable; his own heats were nothing to scoff at, but it wouldn't happen for another month if he was still unmated then, and immediately if he mated InuYasha while he was still in his heat cycle. Although they _were_ uncomfortable, they were _nothing_ compared to the heats females and males capable of being carriers suffered. If only his little brother wasn't so stubborn and would simply indicate he wanted help…That he _needed_ help.

He knew InuYasha had to be fighting it; the boy was sending every possible nonverbal signal he could, yet he still refused to bare his neck to Sesshoumaru or even ask for help. The Hanyou was so incredibly stubborn; his brother was the only one he felt comfortable with (something Sesshoumaru was well aware of), he was his natural alpha and elder brother, and would help him. Regrettably the boy's prideful ways prevented him from seeking the relief which was available to him.

A sigh feel from the half-demons lips; nothing was going to be much of a relief except what he wasn't willing to do, but he supposed a cool bath would help if only for a little while. "Yeah, let's go." He stated; a hint of nervousness lacing his voice as he followed his brother and slipped into the cool water.

He had to admit, the water did feel good as he was surrounded by the lukewarm liquid. It was some relief to finally take a bath that wasn't in a steaming hot spring. He was definitely going to bathe here everyday from now on, or at least until his bothersome heat was over. Once his feet hit the bottom in the chest high water InuYasha sat down on the large smooth stone that had been added as a bench and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Mmm, this feels good."

It wasn't much in the way of relief in the long run, Sesshoumaru knew this, but it would make his brother feel better all the same at least for a little while. If InuYasha wouldn't readily accept yet what Sesshoumaru could offer to release him from the discomfort then the cool waters would have to do. "I am glad it has offered you something in the way of relief, InuYasha. I understand that you must be rather uncomfortable."

"Yeah, it ain't fun." Just like Sesshoumaru to point out the obvious; the _obvious_ situation that InuYasha was beyond aware of. If only there was some form of relief from his accursed heat that didn't require male alpha Youkai shoving their cocks up his ass. Not that it mattered anyway; Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow any of the Youkai who wanted to court him to mate him anyhow. Even if he did want that kind of relief or to accept being beta and be mated to one of the demons vying for his hand it was beyond his reach.

There was no reason to think about it now; he could enjoy cooling off in a nice bath, the scent of the flowers, and the cool late afternoon breeze.

If Sesshoumaru was annoyed and confused by InuYasha's signals he was more so now. He couldn't remove his gaze from his baby brother as they both washed. InuYasha's ears still flicked flirtatiously toward him, before dropping submissively towards his head every time he spoke to, or met his brother's gaze. There was no doubt that Sesshoumaru would need to speak to InuYasha soon. In fact it was terribly difficult to simply be in his presence, although he knew it was necessary for his brother to realize and accept the inevitable. Besides, he still did not trust InuYasha not to attempt to leave now that he was getting back to his old self and likely feeling a little more confident.

After mulling over his thoughts, Sesshoumaru noticed a bit of foam from the mikan soap clung to InuYasha's cheek. If InuYasha wanted to flirt, so could he. The Youkai Lord couldn't help but lean forward to remove it. His fingers sifted into InuYasha's hair, cradling the side of his head gently as his thumb came up to swipe it away.

"Se-Sesshou…maru, what are you doing?" The uncertainty in the Hanyou's voice was clear; he was nervous and Sesshoumaru knew it. In fact, he liked it.

This response was good; InuYasha hadn't gotten upset, and swatted his hand away, he had simply squeaked out a query as to what Sesshoumaru was doing exactly. Better still Sesshoumaru was still cradling his brother's face in his hand, letting it linger and InuYasha was allowing it.

"Only removing a small dollop of soap from my baby brother's cheek." The Youkai Lord's hand stayed where it was, his thumb moving gently back and forth across the soft skin of InuYasha's face, still plump with youth.

His brother's hand remained on his face, cupping it, moving delicately across it. InuYasha didn't know exactly what he was feeling; there as too much to try and sort out at this moment. One thing he was certain of was that he was responding physically; Sesshoumaru's hand felt cool and soothing to the still uncomfortable heat searing his skin. There was more to it though, it calmed the ache inside a little too, and the anxiety he had been experiencing. "Ahh, Se-Sess…Sesshoumaru. I-I…that feels…"

"You feel better. I can see your body relaxing." The elder of the two moved closer, pulling a squeak from InuYasha as he leaned in and ran his tongue across the place he had been caressing, where InuYasha's markings appeared when he was in his full demon form. He didn't linger long, although drew back slowly, looking into his brother's eyes for some hint of his feelings. He almost smirked as his brother's hand went to his cheek, touching it lightly.

InuYasha's demeanor changed, he was embarrassed, and confused. He liked the way it felt, but the somewhat intimate act left him wondering why he found some enjoyment in it, and most importantly; why it had caused him to desire more. "It's a little better now." He mumbled as he blushed and looked down at the water.

"That is good, Little Brother. I am pleased to see some relief come to you." Surprisingly to Sesshoumaru, he meant those words; he meant them fully, which was something different than anything before. In the two weeks he had spent with his brother he had said things; things he felt with some part of him while other parts argued internally, but this had been different. No Youkai telling him he was a bad alpha, not the carefully controlled part of him admonishing his care for InuYasha, no second guessing; he felt what he said through his entire being, as if all of the facets of him were in agreement.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Sesshoumaru couldn't recall a time since he had brought InuYasha back to the castle that they had spent so much time together (other than sleeping) when his baby brother had gone such a long time without hurling some form of insult at him. He could tell after their 'contact' in the spring that his brother had been not so much uncomfortable, but seemed to be mulling over things in his mind more than usual. That familiar suspicious look had been replaced with one of contemplation, deep thought, a little embarrassment, and definitely some confusion, but it wasn't the scornful visage he had seen as of late. As much as he would never admit it, he liked it; more so it made him feel warm inside. He was happy InuYasha looked to be on his way to adjusting, and possibly accepting him as not only his natural alpha by way of blood and order of birth, but also someone who could be his alpha mate.

They had lingered in the bath, but were dressed again, and to Sesshoumaru's dismay and relief all at once InuYasha wasn't only in his fundoshi. There was some free time for them at the moment, and he thought his little brother may enjoy an outing. Maybe taking InuYasha out somewhere, showing him he wasn't ashamed of him, as the Hanyou had been accusing Sesshoumaru of for the past two weeks would help.

He wasn't ashamed of InuYasha… not anymore. How had his brother changed him so much over these years without him knowing it, and even more so, over these two short weeks? "InuYasha would you like to spend some time in the village before the evening meal?"

Take him out? Sesshoumaru had thrown him for another loop, his brother wanted to take him to the village inside the castles walls where people would see him and know he was InuYasha; their father's youngest, the Hanyou born from his father's human mate. He was speechless for a long time; something very un-InuYasha like. "You… you want to take _me_ to the village?" He wished so much he had given a less submissive and questioning response, but to him it made no sense, to him it seemed impossible that the 'great Sesshoumaru' would want to go anywhere in public with him, let alone be seen with him if it didn't involved his elder brother trying to kick his ass.

It didn't escape the Demon Lord that his brother was once again surprised and slightly mistrusting of him, and his intentions, but he had meant it. He wanted to take his brother out, let the villagers see his intended, his baby brother, and see that he walked next to him proud of his Sire's second child. "Yes, Little Brother. I want to show you the village…you will be a part of ruling here, ruling the Western Lands, and it's prudent for those who live in our lands to see you. In addition I wanted you to see the seamstress, and pick out some clothing…of course in your choice of patterns and style. Most importantly I wanted to buy you a gift; something you would like. You may have anything you wish."

"Keh, a walk in the village might be nice I guess, but you don't hafta buy me anything." InuYasha wanted things, yes. He had nothing but the fire rat on his back and his Tetsusaiga, they were the only things he had received since he was little and in many ways, they were enough.

He wasn't sure about accepting anything from Sesshoumaru though; he didn't understand his intentions. Was he trying to buy him? Was he trying to make him love him for the gifts he gave? If that was what his brother had in mind he was going to see very quickly that it would never work. He hoped Sesshoumaru was attempting to be nice because he was sincerely trying to be a good brother, but he had learned a long time ago not to get his hopes up about anything that had to do with his sibling.

"I would leave it up to you, but, Little Brother if you see anything at all you would like do tell me and I will procure it for you. I do think a bit of new clothing would be helpful though… Do you disagree?" Sesshoumaru was doing what any InuYoukai would and was courting his brother, but beyond that he simply wanted to give InuYasha anything that would make him happy. He wanted to see his smile, a genuine smile. He wanted him to be comfortable at home in the castle and this was the way Sesshoumaru knew best to show his brother he wanted him at his side.

"Alright, I'll agree to some new clothing, but I ain't giving up my fire rat, I just won't wear it everyday. I don't know about finding anything else to buy, but I'll look if you want." InuYasha was willing to give it a try. He was still suspicious, but if his brother wasn't lying, he might be offending him. He was still going to be careful, and stay on the alert, but for now he would go along with Sesshoumaru.

"Good, InuYasha. That is all I ask." Sesshoumaru couldn't be happier, InuYasha had agreed. He wasn't sure if it was because of some reasoning his baby brother had, or because his Youkai recognized his courting of him. Regardless, he wouldn't look gift Hanyou in the mouth.

The village wasn't nearly as bad as InuYasha expected; he thought the demons that lived in it would look down at him, and he would experience the same thing he had most of the time when he visited Youkai villages, but everyone had been more than kind. He just hoped it was because they truly didn't hate him, and it wasn't only because he was with Sesshoumaru or because they might know who his father was.

"Little Brother, I suggest we go to the tailor, and then if you would like you may look around and see if there is anything you would like to have." Some finer clothing for InuYasha was certainly in order. The boy was the Prince of The West, and thus he would accept no less than the Hanyou dressing as his station demanded. The fire rat was blessed with protective properties, and something from their father, but InuYasha needed more than one outfit regardless.

"Alright, as long as this ain't gonna take forever. I hate being fitted for clothing; I never liked it even when I was a puppy."

"You still are a puppy, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru smirked waiting for his brother's response. He knew he shouldn't rile him up, but he simply couldn't resist – InuYasha had walked right into that one.

"Shut up, you prissy asshole, you snotty little prince. I'm no puppy!" InuYasha _hated_ being called a pup, he was not a pup, and he damn well was no puppy. He had survived for over a century and a half alone, he was far from a pup!

Conceding to his baby brother was not something Sesshoumaru was used to doing, he had never done such a thing before he had brought the Hanyou to the castle, and although he hated to start now, he had to do something that would calm him. "You are not the typical 'pup', but, you are still at an age considered a pup in our clan. Although I know you're capable, far more capable than any other your age, or even most several centuries your senior."

The comment had placated his brother for the moment, of course he took it with a harsh 'keh', but he didn't argue and that was a good thing.

"Come on, let's get moving, Sesshoumaru… Unless of course you don't want me to experience the fun of the tailor shop." InuYasha wasn't angry, only once again was behaving as his normal, short-tempered self.

"Alright then, it is not far at all." Sesshoumaru knew his brother would be easily riled to anger in a mood like this. There was no reason to bother scolding him, it would only make the him cranky, mouthier, and more difficult to handle than he normally was.

It hadn't taken long to lead InuYasha through the crowds and to the tailor's shop. The Hanyou was still quite anxious and Sesshoumaru knew he was only compliant about going in the first place partly because of that.

Once they reached the shop the owners bowed low to the two brothers. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we are honored to have you in our shop once again, and this must be the young Sire, Lord InuYasha. He resembles your father greatly." As was customary, the male, Hitomu had spoken first, and Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised he had seen the resemblance his brother had to their Sire.

"Yes, this is my baby brother, InuYasha. I come of course because you and your wife are the finest tailors in the West. I had hoped you could sew several outfits for him.

"I'm not a 'baby'!" InuYasha growled at Sesshoumaru.

"Of course not, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru could tell his brother was trying to decide if he would continue with his arguing or not. He had to admit it was nice to see him getting back to his usual ornery self once again.

The two mated tailors were rather surprised by the boy's outburst and were left dumbfounded by the way he spoke to their Lord. They were both Heron Youkai and understood the seriousness of anyone speaking in such a way to who was rightfully the Lord of their lands.

Sesshoumaru looked over the fabric's which the female Youkai had brought out. He picked several of the most masculine designs he could find to show to his brother, hoping he would like some. As he walked over he saw a now flustered Hanyou standing only in his fundoshi while the female tried to measure him. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he watched the boy squirm and complain. He could never make anything easy.

"If you would stop moving, InuYasha, Ana would be able to complete measuring you more quickly." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Fine!" InuYasha huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest, only to have them abruptly pulled away by the demoness so she could measure their length.

Sesshoumaru had watched amused as she finished and his brother struggled to redress himself in what he'd been wearing. He had borrowed something of Sesshoumaru's that the Youkai Lord had worn several centuries ago when he was smaller. It was more elaborate than what InuYasha was used to and he was fiddling with the himo on everything trying to get it all shut.

"Damn, why wear an obi so long? What a pain in the ass!" InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, a scowl etched into his features as he tangled with the long length of silk.

"I will tie it for you, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru approached InuYasha, noticing the scent of nervousness that began to engulf the boys form. He reached out his hand, taking the obi from his brother and wrapped it around his waist. He couldn't help but relish the tiny whimper that fell from InuYasha lips as his hands slid across his hips before moving to the front to begin tying the ornate knot. It surprised him further as he scented just a small hint of arousal from the boy. It was good, InuYasha had to realize what his body was doing, maybe now he would acknowledge what Sesshoumaru already knew was inevitable. "There, you look very nice."

A blush crossed InuYasha's cheeks as Sesshoumaru stood up in front of him, rising from his kneeling position before him. He had gotten aroused when Sesshoumaru had tied his obi, and he was embarrassed. Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything about it yet, but he knew there wasn't any way Sesshoumaru hadn't detected it. He couldn't believe himself, or how his body had reacted, and as he examined it further he realized when Sesshoumaru's hand had run across his body, gliding low on his hips he enjoyed it. He had wanted Sesshoumaru to touch him more he thought. _'Why the hell would I want him to touch me? I don't understand why I would think that or want it.'_

After choosing the fabrics for several outfits InuYasha seemed a bit calmer and Sesshoumaru had been able to easily talk him into walking through the vendors' area. He seemed not only calmer now, but quite interested in everything he saw. Sesshoumaru could he see his nose twitching as they passed a cook selling noodles. Sesshoumaru knew his brother wanted some and with some gentle insistence, InuYasha had allowed the Youkai Lord to buy him a bowl.

To InuYasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word when he began slurping them, although he stopped, figuring he had attempted to annoy his brother and he had still been nice. He could use his manners in return, at least give him that since they were in public.

Truly, it had left InuYasha feeling guilty and feeling like he had been a brat, which he sort of was. Sesshoumaru was being nice, and although it was annoying being measured for his clothing, his brother had bought him enough to warrant handing the Youkai tailors a medium sized pouch of pure gold. He could at least behave a little.

After Sesshoumaru had actually seemed genuinely nice, and had spent so much time taking him to the village he was surprised once again that his brother instead of wanting to return to the castle was continuing to encourage him to look around. He had seen many beautiful and "useful' items, but living on his own with what for most of his life was only the clothes on his back, and then a sword as well they all seemed so unnecessary.

There was one thing he saw at the end of the last row of shops that did catch his attention though… a tiny kitten. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he was an InuYoukai, but he always had a fascination with cats. True he did remember a time when he was little and liked to chase them, but then again, he'd also chased sticks when he was that little too. He used to like playing with Kagome's cat, Buyo, and although she said he bothered it he didn't feel he really did. He simply liked to play.

Sesshoumaru watched, a small smile gracing his features, as the small black and white kitten ran right to his brother, and jumped onto his knee as InuYasha crouched down. He supposed it made sense that the kitty would take such an instant liking to him; InuYasha was quite connected to nature and all of its creatures.

The tiny cat purred as InuYasha pet her, before she moved closer, putting her tiny paws on his chest and reaching her head up to rub against his chin. Of all the things he had seen that day, the little neko had been the very best.

"I think the little female has taken a liking to you. Do you wish to take her home, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru thought the concession of the little kitten in the castle was far outweighed by the joy she seemed to bring to his brother, besides, Rin's youngest daughter would like her as well.

An expression of shock crossed InuYasha's features once again that day. "You… you'll let me have her?"

"Of course, I said you could have whatever you desired and if you desire this kitten she is yours, Little Brother." He understood why InuYasha was surprised, they were of course InuYoukai and this was a neko, but she brought a smile to his brother's face, and the Youkai Lord wanted to see it more. He wanted to see his brother content.

Surprise still filled InuYasha as he stood with the kitten in his arms and looked up at his brother. "Really, I can have her? Y-you don't mind?"

It dawned now on Sesshoumaru that he would do anything to see this happiness in InuYasha. He could deny it all he wanted, but there never had been any satisfaction or good feelings when he had tormented or fought his brother, only anger, and he surmised some of that may have been directed at his self. This though, this smile and pure happiness he saw in his baby brother was more than satisfying; it made Sesshoumaru _happy_. It was small, but for at least the fourth time that day Sesshoumaru smiled, "I do not mind, InuYasha. It is enough to see you smile, now lets us pay the shop keeper for your little neko."

Golden wide eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru; InuYasha almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I…I'll make sure she's no trouble, she seems real good." He paused for a moment, as an internal debate raged in him, and finally conceded, saying what he wanted to, "Th-thanks, Nii-san."

"You are welcome InuYasha."

The two brothers walked back through the village, Sesshoumaru holding a small bundle that held a couple sleeping yukatas he had purchased that would better fit his baby brother. InuYasha of course held his new kitten, which was now burrowing her way into his sleeve. He chuckled at the little fluff ball as her whiskers tickled his arm. "Is it warm in there for you kitty?"

Everything had gone so well throughout the day, it seemed nothing could disrupt Sesshoumaru's or it seemed InuYasha's good mood until they neared the edge of the village, and Sesshoumaru saw Kamekou, an Inu demoness whom he hated. He seethed even more than usual upon seeing her; she was a Kuro InuYoukai and cousin of Kaitsumaru. She had grown up in a different palace, in a smaller area of Kaitsumaru's family's lands, but he knew they were not enemies as many in their clan and family where. He dreaded what InuYasha's reaction would be, and all he could feel was his heart drop at the prospect of InuYasha hearing one word about that disgusting Youkai.

Resisting the urge to sneer at the demoness, Sesshoumaru ignored her until she walked towards him and greeted the Lord of the West.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am surprised to see you in the village. I did not think you rubbed elbows with the commoners." Before waiting for an answer her attention turned to InuYasha. "This must be the famous Lord InuYasha; your baby brother, your father's only other child I believe?"

This woman rubbed InuYasha the wrong way as soon as he saw her approach, and although he wanted to tell her where she could stick here snotty face he was careful after how kind Sesshoumaru had been not to start trouble. "That's me; InuYasha."

As was often the case, a full blooded Youkai was speaking of him as if he was not there. "He is Hanyou, is he not? His mother was that little princess, Izayoi that gave herself to your father, correct Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru could feel InuYasha's ire rising, he knew the boy hated it when people spoke ill of either of his parents, but especially his mother, which invariably happened far more often. There was something else he felt though, something he could barely scent… InuYasha was jealous. In fact, at the moment he could just hear a warning growl brewing in the back of his brother's throat, the kind that were given to warn others to stay away from a mate! He ignored the demoness for a moment (something he did at times anyhow) while he focused on his brother's scent, and reaction.

For InuYasha, this sight was torture. Firstly the bitch had the nerve to insult his beautiful, kind mother. He still loved her dearly, more than he loved anybody else. He wasn't stupid; he knew the Inu bitch was insulting her even if she tried to disguise it with curiosity. Alien feelings also coursed through him, and these he didn't understand like the others.

He was jealous; he didn't want this flirtatious whore anywhere near his elder brother. He could barely stand the tone she spoke in, but the way she moved closer, and attempted to touch Sesshoumaru made him furious. He hated feeling so uncomfortable, now he as angry, jealous, and confused. "Excuse me, Sesshou-nii, I'm gonna get some noodles; I'm hungry." He looked up at his brother, his annoyance and anxiety apparent to the elder Inu.

Letting InuYasha away from his person was not something he wanted to do, but he also wanted to make things very clear to Kamekou. He would be able to see InuYasha the entire time, and he was fairly certain he wouldn't run off, certainly not with his new pet. "Of course, Little Brother. I will be there in a moment and we will return home to the castle." He reached into his obi and handed InuYasha his entire pouch of gold. It was not only a show of trust, it showed Kamekou that he respected and saw InuYasha as an equal; that InuYasha was of great importance to him.

Hesitantly, InuYasha took the pouch. He was taken aback that Sesshoumaru would give him the entire coin purse, not only the one coin he would need. "Ah… yeah. I'll be waiting for you at the stand. Um… Thanks."

Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha slowly walked away before turning his attentions to Kamekou, who had already began speaking.

"What a possessive little creature." Kamekou teased. "Your intended that is… it is rather apparent, Lord Sesshoumaru. I thought you would kill him after I heard you had stopped my cousin from marking him, but I suppose you saved him for another reason." Kamekou was brazen, she knew she was hitting a nerve with Sesshoumaru and she wanted to.

Sesshoumaru moved forward, getting very close to the Kuro Inu Bitch in front of him before grasping her wrists, and sinking his claws into them. He released his poison; it would not kill her, but would hurt like hell. "Listen to me, wench, and make sure you hear _every_ word! My relationship with InuYasha is not of your concern; you and your opinions are of little consequence to me… I could crush you right now if I would not have to waste the time to call my servants to mop up your broken body. Your cousin, Kaitsumaru, who attempted to _rape_ and claim my brother instead of going through the proper procedures… which would have left him refused my baby brother's hand, will die by mine. Of that I assure you. Finally, you will stay away from InuYasha, and you will leave my lands, you have no business here. If you disrespect my brother again, you will find your head detached from your body. Have I been clear?" He still held tight to her wrists while he waited for her response.

The demoness stared at him, her eye's bleeding to a dark violet. She fought as she tried to wrench her arms free, crying out as Sesshoumaru injected more poison into her flesh. "Perfectly clear, your _Lordliness_. Why you would mate that half-breed when you can have any demoness in the land is ridiculous. It turns out you are as unstable and weak minded as your _great_ Lord Father!"

Sesshoumaru released the woman, backhanding her before smirking with satisfaction as he watched her fall to the ground holding her cheek and bloodied nose. She rose quickly and darted away before she looked back to see Sesshoumaru still watching her.

"Be certain to tell your cousin what his fate will be." The Demon Lord called to Kamekou before she used her Ki to disappear quickly.

Sesshoumaru turned now, sensing InuYasha approaching, of course with Tetsusaiga drawn. "Did that Mesinu start something with you? I'm itching for a fight."

Placing his hand on the shoulder of InuYasha's sword arm he attempted to calm his aggressive brother. "I am sorry to inform you there will be no battle today; she is gone, Little brother."

Huffing at his chance to carve into the snotty demoness that insulted both he and his mother, InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. He really wanted to teach the wench a lesson, and had held back because he thought Sesshoumaru wouldn't approve. Of course when he felt his brother's Ki rise in anger and saw him grasp the bitch Kamekou as he had watched closely, ready to battle if there was a chance. "I would have liked to have kicked her ass so I hope you gave her some poison to go with the wound from your claws. Your poison hurts like a bitch." InuYasha bent over picking up his kitten who had followed him before bounding back to the noodle stand to finish his meal.

Such a puppy the boy still was, even if he didn't know it, Sesshoumaru thought. In a way it was good InuYasha hadn't made it over before Kamekou had left; it likely would have resulted in many ruined stands and him getting annoyed with his brother for his over eagerness to use his sword.

The Youkai Lord began to walk toward his little brother after one of the vendors had picked up the parcel he had dropped and handed it to him. He was pleased to see InuYasha gently stroking his new pet as she slept curled up on his lap. He was afraid at first that InuYasha would be drawn back into his sullen moods, but he seemed alright when he had appeared ready to fight Kamekou.

How had he not noticed it before but he wondered now; InuYasha had come running when he thought there was a fight to be a fought. He believed there was a fight to be fought where they would stand back to back as allies; like they had against S'ounga. InuYasha was more than willing to stand in battle with Sesshoumaru against their father's other sword, but it had been the only choice…this hadn't. InuYasha could have ignored it, in fact it was simply a Kuro Inu demoness, Sesshoumaru was certain InuYasha knew he could have handled her easily alone.

As InuYasha gulped down his last mouthful of noodles, he looked up at his brother, who had now met him at the stand. "We leaving now?"

"Yes, as long as you are ready to return home." Sesshoumaru had found it best not to order the boy around or he became volatile. The trip had gone well; he had clothing ordered for his little brother, InuYasha had found something he wanted, and it had been mostly a pleasant outing… save for Kamekou, but she could be over looked. The arrogant bitch.

Quietly they walked back together at a leisurely pace to the castle, but before entering the gates InuYasha put a hand out, gently stopping his brother who looked down at him. "Um…Thanks again for those clothes and all that and for the neko."

"You are welcome. Have you thought of a name for her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The kitten mewed for the first time as InuYasha looked up at his brother. "I think "Kou". She does make me happy."

Looking at InuYasha's smile, Sesshoumaru knew it was the right thing to let his brother have the neko. "Indeed, it appears she does, Little Brother."

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

They had both changed into their evening attire, something InuYasha had never liked when he was a child and lived within the confines of the castle he was now in or one of the Shiros of his mother's family. He still didn't like it now… but he was becoming more accustomed to it. He had his kitty once again in his arms and that made him happy enough not to complain. Nothing could ruin his day; this had been the best one so far since he came 'home'.

Seeing the clothing InuYasha had picked out did nothing to prepare Sesshoumaru for what he saw when his brother padded out from behind the shoji screens. He was in awe; for the first time since his arrival, InuYasha had pulled up his hair into the same style ponytail their father often wore. He was also wearing one of their father's favorite haori.

Sesshoumaru had seen the Inu no Taishou dressed in this attire more times than he could remember. The outfit was white; the color his father liked best, decorated with deep blue cranes along the sleeves and sides of the hakama, and as his father always wore; the left side of the collar. InuYasha also wore an obi, another item of their father's, it was deep red, and tied in the same fashion Sesshoumaru and their father always wore theirs in. Sesshoumaru was impressed, InuYasha had tied it himself and he had gotten it just about perfect.

Stepping forward, Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha, speechless. It was as if a teenaged Tokunori stood before him, minus the Youkai crests and with Koinu ears. Although the crests of course were something InuYasha had inherited, Sesshoumaru felt a tinge of jealously thinking of it. Regardless of whether they were there all the time or not, InuYasha had received through blood their father's proud InuYoukai markings and he had not. His markings matched his mother's. Of course he revered her as well and was proud of the heritage of both his parents, but he still couldn't help but sometimes wish his cheeks instead bore the jagged lilac crests of his Sire.

He couldn't help but grasp his brother and tug him closer, "You look like father."

Something weird was going on with his elder brother, but the reason escaped InuYasha. All he knew was that he could feel the sincerity in his voice and that although he had pulled him closer it wasn't bothering him. In reality, it relieved his heat symptoms a bit, and although his mind had wandered to his brother, it was overshadowed by his brother's words… "_You look like father."_

He was shocked that his brother would say that even if he did feel that way. InuYasha would expect that Sesshoumaru would keep such information to himself, and never give _him_ such a compliment. "I do? _You_ think _I_ look like father?" He hated that his voice sounded small and weak. It was not like his own, loosing the edge and gruffness usually present in his voice. It was so terribly overwhelming to know he sounded not like InuYasha, he sounded so… _submissive_.

'Submissive' that's what he was, really. He was beta; meant to be submissive and that supposedly didn't make him powerless or than less than his brother or other alpha's, but the word was never something he liked. He didn't understand how he could be submissive and still be the person he always thought he was. He still was uncomfortable with it. "You mean that?"

"It is the truth, InuYasha." His brother hadn't expected that, but it was the truth, and he wouldn't lie to him. "Come, let us walk to dinner. I asked the cooks to set it out on the hisashi; I thought you might enjoy not feeling as though you were eating under the scrutiny of others for tonight."

In truth, it had a lot to do with the fact that Sesshoumaru wanted to continue their pleasant day, and he wanted to continue that alone. Being with InuYasha alone was something he found himself liking far more than he had expected. It was a good feeling and he was glad for it. It was a good feeling to have been able to shed the animosity and resentment he had carried so long toward his baby brother.

Normally InuYasha became angry and annoyed when his brother asked him things like this in his usual slightly demanding tone, but that was mainly because he had resentments toward his brother and he was still getting over it. "Yeah, I'm hungry let's go."

Being led through the hisashi behind his brother wasn't so bad, and any problems he had with it were quickly suppressed when he saw the prepared dinner area and smelled the food. Sesshoumaru had asked the servants to lay out an impressive meal; there were soft cushions, good food set upon a silk throw, and sake. It was just for them, but InuYasha hated eating with so many people at meals usually, so this was welcome even if it seemed a bit… intimate.

"Take a seat, InuYasha. I took the liberty of having all your favorites prepared. I thought a nice dinner would be in order… I know you do not enjoy eating with the likes of Jaken and all my advisors." The Youkai Lord was attempting to extend their good day into the evening, not to mention that even if he couldn't touch him he still wanted to be alone with his baby brother. He was finding quickly and to his surprise that he enjoyed very much being in the company of InuYasha. Kami, he had been so foolish to reject him.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks, Sesshou-nii." Something about being around his brother right now was making him nervous, but not in a bad way. It was sort of a good nervous, more like anticipation. What he was anticipating he didn't know, but what he did know was he didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru's presence and the idea of being able to spend time alone with him was appealing.

It was annoying to admit it to himself, so he didn't dwell on it, but he found himself enjoying his brother's attention. There was something almost soothing about it. He'd make himself mad if he began to think about the possible reasons he desired to be in Sesshoumaru's presence, why he loved sleeping in bed with him with his fur and arms wrapped around him, why he enjoyed him gifting his ears with soft touches. Better to simply enjoy his meal and the last moments of the sunset.

Sitting down across from InuYasha, Sesshoumaru took in the boy's appearance. He looked rather nice in the early evening light, and he was finding him even more beautiful than earlier. He could tell he was nervous and that his heat as bothering him more again. Although he had never suffered a beta's heat, he was aware how uncomfortable they could be. "Are you feeling well, Little Brother?"

He felt a little better, maybe a bit cooler than earlier, but even with the potions Toshio had given him he still suffered from the annoying over heating, and that ridiculous urge to bare his neck all the time. He was well aware what his body wanted, what would bring him relief, but he definitely wasn't getting it from any of those perverts who'd come and ask Sesshoumaru for his ass. It was one thing he could thank his bother for; if he hadn't refused to allow any of those Youkai to take him he would have had to fight his bastard brother and probably some horny alpha too.

That didn't feel right; his brother wasn't being such a 'bastard' like he used to be. _'Maybe, I shouldn't call him that.' _He still harbored anger towards him, but he had been a lot nicer, although it seemed like there was something else that was going on too.

Sesshoumaru noticed his brother's ears curving towards him, and flattening a little. Another flirtatious sign from the Hanyou. He knew though he wasn't aware of what he was doing. It was obvious after having spoken to Toshio when he examined his other behaviors; the pup had no clue.

"So, Sesshoumaru, why're we having the evening meal outside tonight? Ya sick of Jaken or something?"

A chuckle pushed its way past Sesshoumaru's lips, and he smiled as he saw a look of surprise cross his siblings features. "Yes, This Sesshoumaru can laugh, dear brother." The Youkai Lord grasped his chopsticks while still keeping his eye's fastened to InuYasha. "I must admit, Jaken can be an annoyance… but I believe this is more for you. I thought you would enjoy the outdoor air, and a more… casual environment." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, but InuYasha still did not speak. "I also must admit… my reasons are partly selfish… I find myself liking the _true_ InuYasha, the one who is himself, free of petty rules of dining and such. I enjoy being near you when you are simply… _you._"

That was a surprise. InuYasha had always believed his elder brother hated him, especially when he behaved like _himself_. He believed Sesshoumaru was merely tolerating his presence, and that it was likely easiest in those rare moments such as the evening meal when he _'behaved' _himself. "Really? I mean ya said you were kind of being selfish too, but I mean, ya like me when I'm your annoying little brother, InuYasha… The half-breed?"

A growl emanated from the elder of the two. It shocked him, but he didn't like the way InuYasha had referred to himself at all. He hadn't said it entirely jokingly. There was a hint of bitterness and sadness he could hear. "Do not refer to yourself as such." As much as he didn't like doing it, likely as much as his baby brother hated doing it, it seemed the right time to say something he knew was due. "You have my apologies that I ever referred to you as such… It was not right."

Chopsticks clattered into the bowl in front of him as InuYasha raised his head and looked at his brother. He slurped up the rest of his noodles and chewed slowly while contemplating his response. It's a good thing his mouth was full because all he could do was look at his brother in disbelief. "Are you saying you're sorry to me?"

Apologizing was something he had hardly ever done, but it was true he had, and he did mean it. He knew he had been wrong the treat his brother as he had. "I am, Little Brother. My behavior towards you until recently has been fueled by anger… anger that should not have been directed towards you."

"You mean it? You ain't just saying this for some other reason." It was difficult to belief after so long. InuYasha wanted to, he wanted desperately to belief his only family didn't hate him, but how could he trust his brother. Why now?

Normally Sesshoumaru would be insulted, and for a moment he felt his hackles rise, but he stopped and thought on it briefly. It made sense his brother would be suspicious, and although he was angered that his brother didn't immediately take his word he was also proud of his brother for being careful, it was a good part of his nature; one that had kept his baby brother alive when he was growing up alone. "InuYasha, I would not have said it had I not meant it."

"Oh, um…ok I-I… thanks I guess." It wasn't that he didn't want to believe it or accept it, but if Sesshoumaru was tricking him, or using him, he would be hurt. He knew it, knew how it would crush him if he allowed Sesshoumaru in, only to be tossed away; he needed to protect himself. For now, he would take the apology, but after how he'd been treated, he would still be on his guard.

A smile crossed Sesshoumaru's features, his brother was a bit non-committal, and sounded skeptical, but he could respect that. He would prove to him in time that he no longer meant any harm to him. "You are welcome, Little Brother."

They sat for a long while eating leisurely, without the annoyances of associates and advisors, or 'the imp' as InuYasha referred to him. Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha fed his kitten, Kou bits of meat from his bowl. There was something about his feeling upon seeing his brother happy that was so different from the feeling he got when he treated him badly. There was never any satisfaction in fighting InuYasha or tormenting him, and that horrid tightening he had been feeling in his chest just over half a moon ago as he watched his brother tell him to kill him was one of the worse things he'd ever felt. This feeling was beyond description.

After a while, InuYasha had flopped down in the grass a short distance away after playing with his new pet. Sesshoumaru had only watched, amused at his brother's antics, and genuinely warmed a bit seeing his brother so carefree. It was the first time since bringing him to the castle that the boy didn't have the scent of worry or anxiety on him, at least a little.

Standing in his normal regal fashion, Sesshoumaru rose and moved to his brother's side, and stretched out next to him. InuYasha was sprawled out on his back, looking up at the stars. His hand stroked Kou's fur and he and mumbled to her as he looked at the stars. "You enjoy viewing the heavens, Little Brother?"

An elegant voice caressed his ears as he looked at the sky above. Indeed, he did enjoy the stars, for much of his life they were the only companions he had while the dark and lonely night hung around him. The Hanyou let out a sigh. "Ya, I like 'em. It's like I always felt a connection with them, but especially the moon."

Turning on his side in a rather casual way, Sesshoumaru looked down upon his brother's face. "It is because you are InuYoukai… The moon is important to us; it is part of us as much as we are part of it. She is our mother."

"I ain't InuYoukai. I'm InuHanyou."

The defeat in his brother's voice was something he found painful now, intolerable. Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear that sound anymore. He leaned closer to his sibling, taking a lock of InuYasha's silver hair between his fingers before he spoke. "You are InuYoukai, maybe not all of your blood is, but you are not less. I would not wish change you, Little Brother… Not anymore."

Instead of quietly contemplating the things like this Sesshoumaru said, as he had for the last two weeks, InuYasha found he couldn't. Why was his brother saying these things? He hated him, now he was treating him like a brother. It was still too confusing and so hard to deal with. He wanted to accept these things and he was so afraid at the same time to believe a word of it. "What's with you Sesshoumaru? How can you not hate me all of a sudden? I've always disgusted you, and now, you say nice things to me. What the hell is your deal?"

He had been challenged, and hesitating wasn't what Sesshoumaru did when challenged. If his brother wanted to know his motivations, he would make them clear. Leaning over InuYasha, Sesshoumaru touched his cheek gently before moving closer. His lips were hovering only an inch or so away from InuYasha's before his eye's flicked up capturing his brother's gaze. He could hear his brother's heart pound faster, and after he heard his name fall from those lips in a breathless whisper, he moved closer, and pressed his mouth against his baby brother's soft lips.

After the first moment InuYasha didn't know what to do, he thought he wanted to push Sesshoumaru away, but for some reason he didn't. He didn't because he wanted it. It was confusing, but it took less than a few moments for him to whimper quietly and follow his brother's silent command to allow this. He felt Sesshoumaru's lips part before capturing his bottom lip between them. All he could do was kiss back, enveloping his brother's top lip between his own.

They played this game, continuing it, nipping at each other, tongues peeking out to lap at warm pink flesh, before InuYasha opened his mouth for Sesshoumaru; inviting him into the wet warmth that lay beyond.

This is what Sesshoumaru had wanted; what he had fantasized about since the third day InuYasha had been at the castle. He felt triumph as he dipped his tongue into his little brother's mouth, and tasted him without any resistance. There was nothing stopping him, in truth InuYasha seemed to want it as much as he did. He went deeper, kissing the Hanyou more passionately now, and relished the feel of InuYasha's tongue now moving against his own.

It felt like a fire burning within him, and he wasn't sure if it would subside. He wanted to possess his sibling. He felt InuYasha's claws skim gently across his scalp as his fingers tangled in his hair. Kami help him, he couldn't stop. His arms wrapped around InuYasha as he felt the boy sigh into his mouth while fingers tightened their grasp in his hair and his younger sibling pressed his body closer.

InuYasha was beside himself, it felt so good. He could feel Sesshoumaru's arms wrap around his body, and a hand cradling his head and pulling him closer. His tongue met his brother's more forcefully as the Youkai Lord above practically devoured him whole. His body pressed against that of his sibling, begging for more contact, asking silently for more…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The Youkai Lord could have killed the toad; in fact, he was sure he could when he felt his brother pull abruptly away from him. He might just do that; he had just experienced his brother in the way he had wanted almost since he had arrived, and InuYasha was responding, but the little Kappa interrupted him. If his excuse were not something of paramount importance, he would kill him. He looked at a stunned Jaken, slightly pleased at seeing how disgusted he was at the scene he had witnessed. "Jaken, if this is not of the utmost importance, something such as a declaration of war, you _will_ die where you stand!"

Jaken threw himself to the ground, and a scroll fell from his hands. "Lord Sesshoumaru please forgive me. I am sorry, b-but it pertains to Lord InuYasha. I believed you would want to see it at once."

Sesshoumaru sat up, as did InuYasha. He pulled the scroll hastily from between Jaken's tiny fingers and read. "Jaken you are dismissed."

InuYasha wasn't one for patience, and it was obvious. "It's about me! What the hell does it say?" He was surprised that instead of hearing Sesshoumaru say it was nothing or tell him he wouldn't let him see that his brother's poison flowed from his claws and burned the scroll to nothing.

Sesshoumaru turned towards his sibling, his face taking on the serious expression he had seen most of his life. "Kaitsumaru has made a claim on you. He has stated to the council that he took you, that he mounted you and completed the task, and I prevented him from marking you. He says you are rightfully his mate, and is demanding I turn you over to him or he will present his case before the council."

"NO! He didn't! He didn't claim me; he didn't mount me… and if you even try to give me to that hentai I'll cross swords with you again…"

Sesshoumaru could smell his brother's fear, and anger. He grasped him by the shoulders. "I will not let him have you, Little Brother. On this, I swear… Do not doubt, InuYasha, I will kill Kaitsumaru."

_tbc…_

A/N: Thank you for to everyone who read and those who read and reviewed.

I wasn't lazy this time, and I'm actually doing responses:

Shanteru – Thanks for the review. I looked at that last chapter and in 16,000 words, he said "keh" six times. I want it apparent that InuYasha is rather non-committal, and largely confused…. "keh" is the perfect response for it in my opinion. He's not at this point going to jump up and say, "yeah sure Sesshoumaru, I'd love that, YAY!" I'm sorry you aren't so happy with the introspection. It's important though, his thoughts are overwhelming him, which is unusual for him and I want that conveyed. He's becoming consumed by them, thus they're described, and repeated often because they're constantly there.

Lady Tokyo – Thanks. I'm trying to keep up on all my updates. I hope you liked this one.

A Single Fragile Rose – Thanks. I hope this update satisfied the need for more. I'm trying really hard to get them done faster.

Shaidn – Thank you! I'm always happy to see new reviewers, especially ones new to my favorite pairing. I'm so happy you liked it.

-Siarafaerie-101-miss – Thank you so much. That's a hard name to remember to type, lol.

Jthechosen1 – Thank you very much for the review. I am putting a lot of work into this, trying to make it different from my normal fanfiction in this pairing.

Catriona695 – Hello there! Thanks for the reviews, I always love to hear form you! I understand the confusion about the whole timing of the bleeding. I wanted to make it different from exactly what human females would endure because he's a dog demon. I will explain it in detail in the fic at some point, but my thought was when his body was matured enough to carry pups he would start a heat, and his 'cycle'. I'm not thinking he'd actually be fertile during such a time, but I guess it would sort of be like a girl getting her first period, and before it actually happens she would have had no idea that (if her body is regular) she could have become pregnant a couple weeks before. In mind and the way I right it usually the heat would be to attract males to basically screw him and try to get him pregnant, regardless of the bleeding. I guess sort of how it is in the animal kingdom when cats, lions, and various other creatures still bleed but give off heat signals. In this story, he will only suffer heat as an intense period of his body's attempt to get pregnant once a year during mating season, and other than that once a month like a human female.

Lil joker- Thank you. Yeah, I write way long chapters generally, but I don't much see the difference in posting more often with shorter chapters or doing it all in a longer one. In reality my chapters are about the length of any novel chapter and as you probably can tell I write novel length fiction. If it's too much at once just take a break and go back, I have breaks in my chapters that are good parts to toss in the 'book mark' so to speak. Sorry about that… it's simply how I write.

Yaoilover93 – Thank you! I like making InuYasha have a period, lol. I figure if he can have pups, well he'd bleed like a girl, it only makes sense, and it's fun to give him PMS.

Asthoroche – Thanks. So glad to hear you agree. I HATE Inu or Sessh rape. Not that I'm criticizing those who write it, but I won't and in this story, I could get the needed affect (which will still play a part for chapters to come – it does take a while to heal) without completely raping him for the sake of gratuitous violence. My opinion is that it is overdone, not that I have not written overdone things – I have, but rape of my fav character isn't one I'm going to do.

Nikkie23534 – Thank you! I live hearing from you. Once again, you flatter me.  I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Btw, how are the many children? I can't wait to hear about the newest additions.

Sesshylover4eva – Thank you. Hehehe, yeah, I like to make Inu if I put m/preg ion the fic have a period. I think it's rather amusing, and makes sense… if he can have pups he can run to the tampon aisle with the rest of us.

Em – Thanks. Yes, Inu must suffer with the rest of us childbearing types. I still wonder if he uses pamprin or midol.

Aleabeth – Thank you! Hello, my buddy in Inucest. Yeah, Sessh has a lot of work to do, and well, Inu… we know our favorite Hanyou can be a huge pain in the ass. It's a hard one for our DaiYoukai friend and I'm still figuring out exactly what I think would be the way he'd react and how he would go about getting Inu between his sheets in a sexual way. I think Inu is obviously going to be a bit apprehensive, but we know Lord Sesshy ALWAYS gets what he wants, and that is Inu's ass right now, lol.

Secret25 – Thank you! Sorry about that. Don't go by word count with me, I write much longer chapters usually than most people on FF. Sorry it was only two, this time I'm on the fourth.  Don't worry, Sessh will help him, and Inu will probably freak out on him eventually. I tried to get Inu away from being 'EmoYasha' in this chapter a bit. Sorry about the codes: I use the traditional smut codes. Anal is ell I'm sure you know – ass sex, rimming – licking ass, BDSM – That is a combination of: Bondage submission dominance masochism and include dominance and submission and normally insinuates one lover having power sexually over another, Humil – humiliation: that came in with Kaitsumaru humiliating Inu by molesting him (sad face – I hated writing that *cries*), Solo/m – male masturbating, H/J - hand job or ass fingering, oral- oral sex, m/preg – pregnant male. I can tell you more of them if you want, just PM me or e-mail mw, and don't worry about blushing because of it, they are confusing.

Miko's Youkai – thank you. I'm trying hard to update all my fics. I have so many and try to rotate, but judging my reviews and personal contact this one of my most popular, and as my feeling go I'm really into it right now, so I will try to get updates out quickly.

Willow of Fire – thanks. This is my first real attempt at adding angst in. Of course if you read me you know I can't hold off on lemons for too long, I've been called the "Queen of yaoi lemons" *blushes* anyhow I hope the bit of fluff in the hot spring and at the end will hold you until the do the deed, it will be coming soon.

Alk – Thank you. You are very welcome for not going all the way with the rape. You'll never see me do it with Sessh or Inu. Don't worry about asking for the updates, it's cool. I hope you liked this one.

Shadowdreamer Lady Fate – Thank you. Don't ever worry I abandoned anything. I have over ten open chapter fics, a fetish series, fics I write as requests and original writing so I'm busy with my hobby, but I will NEVER abandon them. It might take me a while, but I'll update. Don't worry, Sessh would never let Kaitsumaru get away with his injustices.

Sarah – Thank you. I know, it's very sad in the beginning, but just keep reading, I could never not give my favorite boys a happy ending. Inu has suffered a lot, and although a lot of people don't see it, so has Sessh. They will eventually be happy, but they'll have to work for it.

Ochibi Chwan – thanks, Yeah Sessh does have his work cut out for him. I'm glad you like the length. I have a tendency to write long (well what is long for fanfiction) my English degree is in literature so I'm much more used to writing novel long chapters so I'm glad you enjoy the long chapters I write. I like them long too, personally. I love when some writes a good 20 or more page chapter to post.

– Thank you. I know Inu is in a bad place, I feel bad for him too. He'll go through this but I promise he'll find happiness. Yeah, Kaitsumaru ill be paying, but I wont reveal too much.

Kira1525 – Thanks. I'm trying to get them out quick, just rotating through the stories, but I am really into writing this one so hopefully I can keep getting better with my update times.

Mochiusagi – Thanks. I know, Inu is having a hard time. It will get better for him though, I hope you enjoyed seeing him in better spirits in this chapter.

Catra T. L. Heaveno – Thanks. Don't worry; I'm not a tragic writer. They'll go through a lot and grow quite a bit, but I don't think the darkness of a sad ending beckons to either one of the Inu boys.

Raptor Akida – thanks. I think you very much for the encouragement. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Darklight – Hey, Thanks! You know how I take a while to update because I have so many ongoing fics. I was sick just this last week, and thus this fic's new chapter sat in my computer for a week, but I'm feeling better now. I just hope I don't get sick this winter like last… that sucked. I can't thank you enough for your lovely compliments; I am so flattered, really and truly.  I had a really hard time writing Inu having to suffer so much, but I think in the end it will be worth it. I never thought about it until reading your comment, but you know I do really like how mostly it's been between just the two of them. Now I can hopefully move on to them doing more interesting things, and still having them in the midst of discovering what it's like to have any kind of relationship.

Esha Napolen – Thank you! Hehehe, yeah Inu's mouth is awful in the original. I follow the Japanese manga because to me, that is the original. I will use things now and then from the movies or the extra parts from the anime, but I base my canon mainly off of the weekly manga that came out for years. Inu talks like a sailor, and I LOVE using his foul mouth in the fic, and having him swear left and right. Honestly Sessh should probably wash his mouth out with soap.

Vixen of the Roses – Thank you so much!! I'm blushing. I hope you're continuing to enjoy it.

Dancercuity922 – Thank you very much. In the end of the manga Shippou was training. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him yet, but remember it is 17 years after Kagome came through the well. I'll definitely slip the little brat in there somewhere.

Jhoy – Thank you. Always nice to hear from you.  I'm glad you're liking it so far. I'm trying really hard to get the readers into their heads, so they have an idea of how they get from point 'A' to point 'B'. I was also VERY careful in writing Inu's responses, and still am and will be when they come up concerning his molestation by Kaitsumaru, I really didn't think I should write anything like that without getting a good idea what was correct and what wasn't, I'm glad you appreciate my efforts.

Tacpebs – Thanks. I hoped you liked the new chapter. I like the idea a lot of Sessh helping Inu, In my mind as much as he has seemed to hate him, I don't think he does, and I don't think he could resist aiding his little brother especially when he is in such pain.

Kitora – Thanks. I'm really into this fic so hopefully can get my updates out faster for it.

Candicehrt – Thank you.

Yang003 – Thanks. I know it as really sad. I cried writing a lot of the first three chapters, especially the first two. Don't worry, Sessh ill be there to help, it might take him a while to figure how best to, but he will.

Evil Genius - Thank you. I know it's quite different. I really wanted to write something more angsty, deep, and introspective. Not that I don't write my Fanfiction trying to make the story good, but this is much closer to the depth of my original fiction. They make for very good characters for this kind of story I think. I really do than k you so much for your compliments, and your perspective on what I'm doing with them. It's really nice to get feedback from someone about what my vision is, in trying to take the reader inside their heads. I'm glad you've picked up so well on hat I'm trying so hard to portray in here.

Kurogawa Yumi – Thanks. Wow, I'm blushing from that review. No joke I am. I hope you are enjoying the new chapter, and will continue to enjoy the rest as they go through whatever life seems to hand them in this story.

Shadowhawk – Thank you. I love long reviews! I'm so glad to see readers who appreciate that the rape wasn't necessary and that what happened as still emotional destruction. I am just smiling and blushing over your compliments, really. Hearing you say it was "heart wrenching" makes me happy because I know then I conveyed what I wanted so far. I cried writing many of the scenes, and to know the emotion I wanted conveyed was, is just some of the best feedback I can get. Thank You! 

Ladykaa28 – Thank you so much. To hear someone was "drawn in" is literally one of the best I can hear as an author. Especially knowing you had to stop reading… I had to stop writing. As you may already know I'm one of those authors that cries when I write… I always have. To know I had a reader just have to take a breath or stop for a moment is a tremendous compliment. I hope you enjoyed what I left at the end of this chapter… Kaitsumaru will be getting what he deserves eventually, and as I'm sure you can tell, Sesshoumaru is more pissed now than before.

Empresstsukai – Thank you very much. Omg, I thank you for that compliment. I feel so, I so utterly flattered. I do have a really hard time with angst, It takes me probably three times as long to write and I have to force it out of me because I just want to make my boys hug each other and get naked. I am so flattered that you would say you don't know what I mean having a hard time with angst. I'm glad to see another person who was happy I didn't rape Inu, I just couldn't and I thought it would be wholly unnecessary for what I have planned, to me having a character molest him is more than enough for the emotional baggage it creates. Believe me I already cried writing that first chapter. I hope you like how it's all progressing.

Candybree – Thank you. I know, I just want to hug InuYasha and hold him and make it all ok too. He'll be ok; he has his big brother. It was so hard writing that part where he cut himself with his claws and was crying, I was literally bawling, but Inu will get better. He has Sessh, and his brother will be his light in the darkness as you will see in coming chapters.

Twilightserius- Thank you. Don't worry, that bastard will eventually get what he deserves for touching our Inu.

Ashlan – Thank you. I'm so flattered. I will try to keep updates for this quick, as I'm into this fic a lot.

Keisha 515 – Thanks…thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Milkchocolatehot64 – Thank you. So good to hear from you. I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and I'll try to get the updates out quickly… btw, I want to see and update from you, please.

Thecharminator – Thanks. Thanks again – FF can be a pain, thanks for the heads up though on that chapter thing. I'm glad to see you're enjoying it, and your compliments leave me simply blushing.

S.A. M. Thedragongirl – Thank you. Yeah, Inu is always in trouble, but then again it seem s (to sound cliché) that trouble is his middle name.

SoSickOfNyQuil – Thank you. Hey there, nice to hear form you. I am literally so sick of NyQuil… I've been sick. I really appreciate the comment about me keeping them in character, I'm trying, trying hard.

SilverElf35 – thank you so very much. I know the rape scenes are so hard. I cried all through the one in this fic and it wasn't even fully rape. I just really do think they are SO overdone in slash, and the part that's bad is that it usually never has a purpose. The character is usually all better in a chapter, Inu will suffer the affects for a long time, which will be seen in the next chapter. I wrote con/con once before, but it was dominance mounting, so it was different. Inu is doing ok in this chapter, but the next sadly will have some more of this issues about his almost rape come out. It's sad, but I took on that as a story plot and I won't minimize its affects. I'm so happy to hear the way I've written it is appreciated by readers, it' really does help with writing.

Hot Emo Aetheist – Thanks. I can't read rape either, I find it far to upsetting. I'm so happy to see readers appreciating that I didn't make it full on rape. Oh, btw way "squick" mean it's something you find 'icky' like it makes you squirm and say "yuck" or it grosses you out, it's upsetting, etc…

xXxUchihaloverxXx – Thank you. OMG, I'm so happy when I have a reader that doesn't usually read Sessh/Inu like it because of one of my fics, or like one of mine even if it's not a normal pairing for them. Thank you so much, I'm honored. I hope you continue to like it.

Yoru-Atemu – Thanks. I couldn't rape Inu… no way! I'm so happy to see another reader appreciating I didn't. I will try to update as quickly as I can. I hope you enjoyed the most recent chapter.

Yaoirulestome – Thanks. Don't worry, I'll ALWAYS write more.

Leilia – Thank you. Don't worry I'll keep writing more, and don't be shy, get the rest of you through the door. 

Kitsunekiri – Thanks. LOL, of course Inu has a potty mouth. He is a foul mouth Hanyou, and it's hot.

Aylan – Thank you. I know it was sad when he awoke, but I hope you enjoyed it.

The Exclamatroy Panda – Thanks. I'm glad you were happy with the not rape. I have a real issue with writing rape. It's so nice to see all the reviews of those happy I didn't make it rape. I'm not a huge fan of angst either, so rest assured it won't be overdone.

Jeanni Ruiz – Thank you. I know, it's really sad. I just couldn't write it, but you know about my thing when it comes to rape in fics. Wow, I am SO flattered by your compliment, I can't tell you how much you made me blush.

Kikyohater220 – Thank you. I hope you like the rest, they should be less emo as time goes one.

The Yaoi Pimpette – Thanks. Yeah, Sessh just couldn't let Inu be violated like that. Keep reading and you'll learn his real feeling for doing it.

Rethira – Thank you *hugs back* I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hop you continue to as it goes on. I know so may fics so little time, and throw in my original writing and I would call myself obsessed, lol.


	5. For You I Can

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Five:

For You I Can

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Sesshoumaru looked out across the garden. Once more, he was watching over InuYasha who was sitting up in the large sakura tree that was its centerpiece. Since the scroll had come informing them about Kaitsumaru's plans three days before, his brother had withdrawn back into himself. He wasn't a mess, as he was when he first arrived, but he was sullen, and Sesshoumaru knew it… he could _feel_ it.

Sesshoumaru could scent the fear on InuYasha almost constantly; it only seemed to subside when he sat with Kou, and in the evening when they retired for bed. It baffled Sesshoumaru, if his brother felt relieved when he could be in his arms in sleep, why wouldn't he come to them? They were open to him, and although is didn't show outside, it weighed on Sesshoumaru immensely that his little brother was suffering again. As much as those feelings were foreign in some ways, he would be simply a fool to pretend they did not exist.

He felt anger roll off InuYasha, and sadness… it was too much to take. Seeing his sibling so frightened and pained again made him angry, he had vowed to himself to protect InuYasha from now on. He wasn't certain what to do, but he needed to do _something_.

One thing he would definitely do was kill Kaitsumaru, and he would do it _painfully_. The bastard had already hurt InuYasha enough. This trick he was pulling now was beyond dishonorable, and the elder of the Inu brother's had no qualms about denying the Kuro Inu an honorable death. Dishonor for dishonor. First, he needed to take care of InuYasha, and get him through whatever was waiting when they met with the council.

The only other thing Sesshoumaru was sure of at the moment was that he would not, under _any_ circumstance give InuYasha over to _anybody_. He would go to war with Kaitsumaru if need be, defy the council flat out, consequences be damned, but no matter what, he would keep InuYasha with him… _safe_.

He walked over to where InuYasha was sitting, and stood below the tree, looking up at the Hanyou. He knew InuYasha could sense him there, which his sibling confirmed only a moment later.

InuYasha jumped down from his branch, landing in front of his brother. "What're ya doing, Sesshoumaru? Watchin' me?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to answer, other than telling the truth. InuYasha would sense a lie, and that would get him nowhere in this endeavor. "I am concerned about you, Little Brother. I do not want to see you allow this situation to affect you so." He reached out and pulled his brother to him, somewhat surprised that InuYasha wasn't resisting his comfort. Perhaps that was what it was; the boy couldn't ask for it regardless of desiring it. It seemed plausible; InuYasha was proud, and stubborn. It only made sense he might feel uncomfortable showing what he would see as weakness.

InuYasha, wanted to simply stay like this, wrapped in strong arms, and be protected from what had happened and the pain of knowing he had to see that pervert once again. He almost laughed thinking back to how he would feel if Sesshoumaru had tried to embrace him only a few short weeks ago. He would have punched him, but now it was something he didn't want to relinquish.

He had spent too many years growing up alone, frightened, an outcast, and had experience most of that again in the last sixteen years. It was too difficult after so long alone, and so long truly wanting Sesshoumaru's acceptance to refuse these gestures that _appeared_ to be caring. Still it did nothing to quell his confusion over his brother, and the fear he would lose this as quickly as he had found it.

He wasn't so sure what was going on between them anymore, but he knew that he liked it when Sesshoumaru had kissed him, and he wanted to beat the hell out of Jaken for interrupting. He found his brother's behavior a mystery though; Sesshoumaru had kissed him, but hadn't initiated any contact such as that again since. InuYasha had tried to give him signs, flicking his ears flirtatiously or allowing them to fall into his hair submissively. Maybe if he bared his neck a little his brother would get the hint. It was easier to do that, than to voice his desires.

Sesshoumaru could feel InuYasha shift closer to him, he wanted to pull him tighter against himself, he wanted to kiss him again, but to do so when his brother was in this state wouldn't be right and it would be dishonorable to take advantage.

InuYasha tilted his neck, just a little, testing his brother, but when he felt nothing in return he decided no matter how it embarrassed him, to hell with signals. He looked up at Sesshoumaru as he leaned his head back. "Kiss me…"

Sesshoumaru wanted to give his brother what he asked for, but he couldn't now, InuYasha was pulled into thinking about his molestation again and it could damage him. "InuYasha I cannot, not when you are feeling this way about… about what happened. It would not be right."

The Hanyou felt determination and a lot more bravery than he had in a while. As much as it would normally embarrass him and still did to some extent, he revealed his true feelings. A blush crossed his features as he ventured speech once more. "Please…" He whispered moving his lips closer to his brother's as he stood on his toes. "I need to know that this hasn't ruined me, that he didn't… that he didn't make it so I feel like I can never let anyone touch me. I… I _want_ _you_ to kiss me."

InuYasha leaned up closer, leaving his lips only a hairbreadth from his brother's mouth. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he'd never tried to seduce anyone before. He'd always been too shy, but one thing he believed was that as a result of what Kaitsumaru did to him some of his embarrassment about intimacy had been taken away. It wasn't from Kaitsumaru touching him or kissing him, but from his own thoughts after the experience.

Even in while pondering this, his thoughts turned to his brother. _Maybe_ it wasn't from Kaitsumaru, but because of Sesshoumaru… Either way it didn't matter now, InuYasha was determined to get what he wanted. "Please…" He tilted his neck more, exposing his vulnerable pulse to his brother, and closed his eyes. It felt for like forever before he felt the familiar sensation of Sesshoumaru's lips against his own.

Although beginning to admit his feelings for his elder brother was difficult, he couldn't completely deny them anymore, especially after Toshio had gently confronted him the day before and explained what he had been observing.

His thoughts were drawn away as he felt his brother's tongue move against his own, only making him melt more into the embrace.

Sesshoumaru felt InuYasha's arms rest around his neck, and he returned the embrace; gently tightening his arms around his little brother's waist. His thoughts were equally being shrouded by the feeling of he and InuYasha's second kiss. He scented comfort from his sibling and through the haze, his mind supplied that this wasn't hurting his baby brother.

Sesshoumaru wanted to do more, he wanted to press his brother up against the trunk of the tree he had been perched upon, or perhaps take him to his bed, but he couldn't push him, and still would not. For now, he would simply bask in the feeling of their lips sliding together, tongues entwining, and the delicious friction of his brother's quickly hardening cock against his thigh. If only he could have him now…

It was almost endearing when they finally parted and his brother reached back up and slipped his tongue across his lips before placing a final soft kiss against his mouth.

"Th… thank you." How InuYasha hated to thank his brother for anything a couple short weeks ago, but now he was showing gratitude for his brother's acquiescence and the kiss they had just shared.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, smiling slightly when he noticed the bashful pink blush that had crossed his cheeks. "My pleasure, Little brother. It pleases me to see you content. It pleases me to kiss you." He whispered.

He noticed InuYasha look down slightly, and flush more, before he turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru reached out for him, but when he scented his brother's arousal again mixed with the strong scent of confusion, he stopped. He had an inkling of what was bothering his brother, and knew it could once again be something that would easily send InuYasha into self-loathing. He would talk to him in a few moments; he simply needed a short time to decide how to go about it.

InuYasha moved quickly to Sesshoumaru's bedroom, but not so quickly as to draw attention to himself. He knew his face was tinged from his embarrassment, far more than his heat normal stained his cheeks. It was getting worse as well when he thought about how much he enjoyed his kiss with his brother and how he thought he might want to try more. Once he entered Sesshoumaru's chamber's he carefully closed the door, and made his way to the bed.

He sighed to himself after laying down, trying to calm his body, and the odd sensations he felt in places he never had before. "Fuck… how many more weird things can happen to me? I just keep turning into a bigger freak." InuYasha huffed out as he attempted to will away the tingling feeling deep in his backside. He wasn't sure why it was doing it now, it never had when he'd become aroused any other time in his life, but was left feeling it had something to do with his body's new ability to carry pups, and its traditionally female attributes.

He thought back again to the kiss, he was so wrapped up in it he hadn't the time to realize his body had been pulsing inside. He hadn't experienced anything like it before, but he was well aware what his body was crying out for, that it wanted more contact. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew his reactions were his body wanting to couple, to be taken.

He snuggled into the comfort on the bed a little more as he attempted to slow his heartbeat. He had to admit, he had become quite comfortable in the castle, in his brother's room… his bed, and being in his presence as well. There was still turmoil within him about so many things, but he felt like he was getting back to his old self, although coming to terms with his ability to carry pups was seemingly harder than coming to terms with what Kaitsumaru did at times. He had one more day before he and Sesshoumaru would leave to go to the council's Shiro, and that was only two days away on foot… soon he would have to face his attacker again.

"InuYasha…"

The Hanyou had been so wrapped in his thoughts; he hadn't noticed his brother walk into the room until he had called his name and sat down on the bed beside him. "Yeah?" He couldn't meet Sesshoumaru's eyes; he was still too embarrassed with himself.

"I came to check on you, you seemed preoccupied when you left." Sesshoumaru wasn't good at comforting, and he had admittedly gone to Toshio for advice before seeking out his brother. Truly, it was more to rant (if anything Sesshoumaru did could be called ranting) about his frustrations at not knowing how to approach his brother. "Are you well, InuYasha?"

Moving his head towards his brother's direction, InuYasha averted his eyes, trying to play the game of paying close attention, and avoidance all at once. "Um… I'm ok, I was a little tired."

The Youkai Lord scented the deception and seized his brother's chin. It was more roughly than he had planned, but he was frustrated, and that made him angry. "You will cease this, Little Brother. You practically beg me to kiss you and then walk away out of embarrassment. You do not understand what games you play, and you still insist on brooding over things you cannot control."

In normal fashion, InuYasha shot up, ready to start swinging, and growled at his brother, baring his fangs in anger. "How would you know?! You have no idea what I'm going through, why I left…"

He didn't know why but all the anger that usually was ready to be directed at his full Youkai brother seemed to dissipate, and he truly felt badly for yelling at him. His voice dropped to a whisper as he huffed and sat back down. "I… I didn't leave because of you… and I ain't trying to play games."

Sesshoumaru's voice softened, although he was still a bit annoyed. "I believe I know why you left, InuYasha."

"No you don't!" InuYasha wasn't yelling again, just protesting loudly. If his brother had any idea what he had discovered, that when he pulled back from their kiss that everything in the core of his body practically begged to be filled, that he felt wetness come from inside him… he'd simply die he thought. He wasn't certain, but he thought that was something that happened to women. It embarrassed him; even just thinking about it embarrassed him. He wasn't sure he wanted to discuss this with his brother, he was still uncertain of his feelings for Sesshoumaru, but he was afraid if his brother knew he would be disgusted.

"It seems you forget I am InuYoukai as well. My nose is as good as yours, InuYasha. You also forget I am well aware of how a submissive male's body works." Sesshoumaru felt his anger die down when he saw his brother's ears droop into his soft silver hair. "You must cease cursing yourself for what and who you are. As much as you do not want to accept it, you are an InuHanyou with the ability to carry pups, and as such, your body reacts in a certain manner to stimulation and does not behave as males without your abilities. There is nothing wrong with you." Sesshoumaru knew there was a chance his sibling would become upset, but he hoped at the very least, he would attempt not to blow up.

"It… it's not that easy. It's like every time things get a little better I find out something new that makes me weirder." InuYasha whispered; embarrassed even if he wasn't completely certain of what his body was doing. He sat looking down and fingered some embroidery on the bedcovers as he tried to avoid his brother's heavy gaze.

"I know of what you speak. Do you understand why this body reacts as it does to being stimulated?" Sesshoumaru waited, although he only received a sigh from his brother, telling him InuYasha at least had some idea. "Everything your body does in such situations is to make coupling easier for you, so you may provide pups to your mate… Your body _provides_ what is necessary to make mating easier. And whether you want it or not, instinct dictates at least while you are fertile your body will crave to be taken."

"Don't talk about it… Shut up!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru would attempt to help his baby brother come to terms with this but he would not tolerate his yelling. He was trying to help damn it! InuYasha wasn't even grateful for that. "Stop this childishness… Father knew what your abilities would be, as did your mother, and… they loved you no less. In truth they hoped one day you would find a mate."

InuYasha refused to meet his eyes still, and Sesshoumaru wasn't certain if InuYasha believed him. He seized his chin again, forcing him to face him instead of the ornate bed cover. "Do you think he would have died to save you both if he thought you unworthy or _'weird'_… if he thought you anything less than he? He left me that night knowing it would be his last if he did, and our father still saved you and your mother. How can you forsake what you are? In doing so you forsake your very existence and his sacrifice."

"I'm sorry…" InuYasha whimpered, as he looked away, trying to hide the tears that burned as they sought to leave his eyes. InuYasha loved his father and to hear he was dishonoring him or his beloved mother was too much for his still tender emotions to handle right then.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother. He ran his fingers through InuYasha's shiny silver hair, and caressed ears without thought as he spoke. "I am sorry as well, for causing you this pain, but you must understand."

"I'm trying." InuYasha stated as he rubbed his sleeve against his cheek, attempting to hide the salty tears he knew he could not.

"I know…" Sesshoumaru stated as he tipped his brother's face up. "Stop believing you are less than you are."

When he received no answer from his brother, and watched as he looked down again, he couldn't help but reach out his hand and thread his fingers between his little brother's, before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He was surprised to hear InuYasha speak, he had been thinking his baby brother wouldn't say a word, or possibly reject the comfort he was offering.

"So you don't hate me? About father's death is what I mean? You don't think it's my fault anymore…that he's not here?" InuYasha was silent for a moment, but spoke again before Sesshoumaru could. "You don't hate me for taking father away from you?"

"_You_ did not take our father from me." Sesshoumaru stated softly.

"So you don't blame me anymore? And you don't think I'm d-disgusting?" InuYasha asked. He needed reassurance. He needed to be certain before he could even begin to contemplate acting on his feelings regarding Sesshoumaru.

"I do not blame you, InuYasha. Not any longer. And no, Little Brother, I do not think you are disgusting." Sesshoumaru leaned forwards, placing a kiss atop his brother's head. "In truth, I am finding myself quite pleased to be in your presence these past weeks." He lingered for a moment, and rested his cheek against his brother's hair, inhaling his scent deeply. When he opened his eyes, it only took a moment to become enraptured by the fuzzy ear that lay perched on his sibling's head before him.

InuYasha had reached out and tentatively placed and arm around Sesshoumaru. It was all the encouragement the Youkai Lord needed before allowing his tongue to peek out, swiping the soft edge of his little brother's ear. The effect it had on InuYasha was instantaneous, and Sesshoumaru drank in the sound of his sibling's moan.

Golden eye's gently closed, as InuYasha felt a nip to his ear before his brother's tongue was bathing the furry appendage. The little Hanyou couldn't take it, it felt too good, and he had secretly wanted this too much. His body went slack and slumped against the strong chest of his elder brother, giving over as much of his control he could hand over.

Responding immediately, Sesshoumaru gently lowered InuYasha to the bed beneath him. He couldn't take InuYasha, not yet. He wasn't sure the boy was ready, but he would keep up these ministrations, and revel in the beauty that was already writhing contentedly and freely beneath him.

He would listen to the delicious moans, and small whimpers that were ushering into his ears, and enjoy it. He would enjoy watching his sibling cry out in pleasure, thankful for finally getting something more than a kiss. Thankful for getting something he so desperately pined for.

Sesshoumaru's inner demon thrashed inside of him, knowing his noble intentions wouldn't get it what it wanted, but he would hold it back. It didn't matter how much his instincts told him to take InuYasha, forcefully in necessary. He knew what that would do to his kin, and the part of him that could think and act with thought of that person beneath him would keep control. He had ruined so much time the two could have had, but it was different now, and he would make certain it never happened again.

Se… sshou… maru" InuYasha breathed out as his elder brother continued to lightly nip and lick his ear. When he felt a gentle kiss to this most sensitive place, he couldn't help but throw his hips unconsciously upward in an attempt to get friction against his hardened length.

"Mmmm…" Sesshoumaru hummed as he pressed back. Kami help him, he couldn't take InuYasha, and he wouldn't. Not yet, it would be wrong, he needed to keep control so he could keep the hard won relationship they were beginning to have intact.

InuYasha was beside himself, he didn't know what to do. His hands curled into fists, one gripping his brother's kimono, the other wedged tightly between his teeth as he tried to quell the sounds of pleasure streaming from his mouth. He attempted to anchor himself, pull himself back from this embarrassing state of 'whining like a bitch', but it wasn't possible… and finally… he let go.

InuYasha wanted something… he didn't know what, but he did know he didn't want _this_ to stop. The thought crossed his mind for barely a second… his brother taking him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted that now. Something wanted to give himself over completely, another part was afraid, something else wanted even more. As he tried to grasp his thoughts he found them once again all destroyed as his brother's voice echoed in his ears.

"Do not worry, Little Brother. I will not attempt to take you. I will not hurt you, nor push you into anything." Sesshoumaru had scented his siblings confusion and some apprehension, along with the musk of his arousal.

The only fear holding InuYasha back was freed and he gave himself over despite his bashfulness. His submission was punctuated in his mind when he heard himself whine loudly as the assault to his ears stopped. He cried out shamelessly, begging for more, practically weeping for that pleasure to return only to open his eyes and see Sesshoumaru looking thoughtfully at him. He was left unable to speak a word other than his brother's name. "Sesshou… maru…"

The elder of the two could feel his brother's earlier dilemma, but he also had heard the plea when his baby brother uttered his name. He would give the boy completion. In truth, this was good, it wasn't planned, but it would introduce his inexperienced and shy sibling to intimate activities, and hopefully it would help him realize when Sesshoumaru broached the subject later, that being his mate wasn't such a terrible idea, or at the very least make him less uncomfortable.

InuYasha looked up at his brother, catching his gaze every so often, as Sesshoumaru proceeded to remove his own clothing, exposing his body before beginning to work on relieving InuYasha of the elegant attire he had procured for him.

"Onii-sama…" InuYasha quietly spoke. His bashfulness not allowing him to say more to express his acquiescence as Sesshoumaru gazed at him before opening the layers of his upper clothing, and tugging down his hakama.

When Sesshoumaru looked down at his shy little brother, naked, lying before him he couldn't help but kiss him.

As he spread himself out on top of the smaller male, and pressed his lips to InuYasha's he felt the tentative bashfulness that filled his little brother's body melt away. Of course, the boy would be embarrassed, he knew from what InuYasha had said and from his body language that he had never experienced something like this.

It mattered not though, he would make certain InuYasha was well aware of the pleasures he could give him. Pleasures his Youkai told him were only his to give to his little brother. In the end, even if it took time, InuYasha would _know_ to whom he belonged.

The urge to wrap his legs around his brother was so strong, InuYasha didn't know why, but he gave into his desires, and pressed his hips up, sliding his own, hardened arousal against Sesshoumaru's. He almost smiled at his brother's reaction, but it was stopped by the moan that left his throat as he felt his elder brother push back.

It didn't take long, for them to develop a slow, passionate rhythm. InuYasha blushed more, feeling his stomach slickened from their combined pre-cum pooling over his skin. Maybe he'd never been this aroused before during the times he'd touched himself, he thought.

Feeling a little more confidence after Sesshoumaru reacted so strongly, InuYasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. He felt so free, freer than he felt in years. Never had he felt so happy and content since when he was a small pup running through the forest around his mother's Shiro, simply smelling the clean air and enjoying the sun shining upon his face.

Sesshoumaru reigned in his desire to angle his hips down and press inside of his brother. It was difficult, but all he needed was to look down and see his brother's expression, the look of passion that graced his features. Knowing InuYasha was feeling such pleasure was enough to leave him content to wait.

He ground harder against the little body beneath his; trying to bring them both to completion but savor the time they were together. He loved the sounds InuYasha made, loved seeing the want and need when he had gazed at him as he lightly fondled his ears with his claws. He kissed his baby brother once again before returning his lips and tongue to the ears he was so enamored with. He would give InuYasha far better than what he did before.

InuYasha felt his brother's hands skate up and down his hips, grazing his claws gingerly across the flesh there now and then. That in itself was almost too much for his over sensitized, inexperienced body, but when he felt Sesshoumaru's warm wet tongue lapping at his right ear, he was lost. He was aware of his body's movements before, but now they were completely involuntary. His hips jumped in an attempt to rub his cock harder against his brother's, and he wanted more.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and he cried out from the feeling of the tongue licking his ear, and fangs scraping across the tender skin as they humped against each other like the dogs they were. He knew his ears were sensitive, but not this much, and all the sensation shot through his body to pool in his core.

InuYasha gasped when he felt Sesshoumaru's hand trail down his side and grasp both of their erections. It was indescribable; it had never felt so good when he touched himself before (the only sexual experience he had before Sesshoumaru).

"Inu…Yasha…" Sesshoumaru moaned as he picked up their pace and fisted their cocks in his hand. His other arm wrapped around his brother's body pulling him close. He knew his release as near, and could tell InuYasha was close too. He risked something he had been debating about, sliding his hand lower, and then used his Ki to retract his claws, before touching lightly against his brother's entrance.

Sesshoumaru waited, making sure InuYasha was comfortable with what he was doing before continuing, and gliding past the tight little ring, entering the slickened confines of his brother's body.

InuYasha of course had felt his brother circling his finger against his entrance. At first, it frightened him but it felt so good now that the fear simply washed away. He growled softly at the feeling, his cheeks staining a darker pink as he thought about where his brother was touching him. At the moment, the embarrassment was adding to his arousal and he pressed back against Sesshoumaru's hand shamelessly.

Sesshoumaru was just about over the edge. The muscles squeezing his fingers, clenching and unclenching against his slender digits were almost more stimulating than the cock rubbing against his groin. Although, he wasn't going to finish until he could bring InuYasha his release.

He began to feel his orgasm coming close, and performed one last maneuver that he knew would pull his little brother's previously untouched body down first.

InuYasha didn't know what Sesshoumaru had done, but at feeling his brother enter him now with two fingers and thrust against something inside him, he exploded with a high-pitched whine.

"…Beautiful…" Sesshoumaru murmured while he watched InuYasha's face contort in pleasure as he came. He couldn't wait to see his brother when he finally took him. He was quite proud of himself, he simply knew with InuYasha's inexperience and being so beautifully sensitive that once he stroked the sensitive place inside him, he'd lose it. It was perfect, maybe now InuYasha would appreciate his body's gifts a bit more.

As he came down from blinding heights, InuYasha felt his body still twitching around his brother's fingers, his entire body was so overly sensitized he was afraid of what would happen when his brother removed them from his body. It didn't take long before he knew. He practically screamed, feeling too much pleasure as Sesshoumaru gently pulled them from him; it made him quake and he was sure if Sesshoumaru did it once more he'd probably cum again.

InuYasha looked at his brother as he felt him still grinding against him. He knew he hadn't cum yet. He didn't think too hard before slowly bringing his hand down to grasp Sesshoumaru's arousal, feeling his own essence slick the movements. He noticed his brother harden more if possible, and was surprised to hear a pleasured growl from him. It motivated him despite his nervousness, and he kept his hand moving, wanting his brother to experience what he just had.

He wondered if his brother's ears were as sensitive as his, or at all. And leaned up to nip lightly at the lobe, hoping it would bring him to completion. Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around him, and he felt as much as he heard the rumbling growl as he finally came.

A blush crossed the Hanyou's cheeks as he caught his breath. He noticed the slick fluids from his body, coating his lower half. He still felt embarrassed realizing not all were from his manhood, and blushed furiously as he watched Sesshoumaru lick those same fluids from the fingers that had been inside of him. Embarrassment aside, he was still so completely drained he barely noticed when his brother gently removed the evidence of their orgasms from his body. He had to admit that even with his bashfulness and slight confusion still looming, it felt nice when his brother pulled him against him and covered them.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his little brother, before kissing him between his ears. Perhaps the small gesture would convey he didn't only want him for sex. He felt a tingling sensation in his chest as he noticed InuYasha smile. He wasn't sure what he felt, but he knew for certain now that there was some affection.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

InuYasha woke up the next morning to the pleasant feeling of fingers stroking his ears, and a hand gently sifting through his hair. He looked up at his brother; pushing away his feeling of fear… today was the day they were leaving to go to the counsel's Shiro. He had a nice day yesterday, his cheeks warmed remembering what they had done, and his embarrassed behavior later that evening at dinner. All he could think of was sitting at the evening meal and blushing furiously as his brother glanced at him lustfully.

They didn't discuss what had happened but InuYasha could feel Sesshoumaru's possessiveness when they retired for bed… at least he thought it was, but who was he to assume his brother would feel anything like that about him. Sesshoumaru may not hate him anymore, but he certainly didn't love him, and as good as their make out session the day before had been, InuYasha was not good enough to be a perspective mate. It was just to feel good, he knew that… still something inside wished it was more no matter how much he didn't care to admit it.

"Are you alright, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, before placing a gentle kiss atop InuYasha's head and nuzzling his cheek against his brother's soft skin. He knew whether InuYasha's cheeks showed his markings all the time or not, they were there, and like any InuYoukai he would feel almost as if they were there. The Hanyou would instinctually understand the meaning of him rubbing against where they would lie, even if his consciousness didn't. "InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, not hearing an answer from his baby brother.

"Hm, oh… I'm ok, just… I don't want to go." InuYasha answered, while tipping his head back into his brother's chest, avoiding his gaze.

"I as well do not wish to go… In truth, Little Brother, I would much rather stay here." Sesshoumaru knew he needed to speak with his brother about their relationship. It didn't take much thinking on his part to realize InuYasha also had to be in a state of confusion wondering what his intentions were towards him. It was only too natural that he wonder, especially with the way their relationship had changed so quickly.

How surprised InuYasha would be to know his brother was thinking about the exact same thing he was currently mulling over in his mind. He didn't want to ask, he really didn't, but he knew he couldn't refuse his brother's affections, and he knew even if he wasn't sure how, that his feelings for Sesshoumaru were changing. If his elder brother was just using him, was just going to toss him away and reject him again, he'd have to find a way to stop himself. He knew that kind of rejection was a pain he could never endure, and would never survive.

InuYasha looked down at the bedding, a place he noticed he focused on often when they were in the bedroom. Somehow, he pulled the courage together and ventured speech. "Sesshoumaru… um, what's happening to us?"

Sesshoumaru needed to speak to InuYasha about the goings on between them, and he supposed now was as good a time as any. He had already intended on doing it before they left to see the counsel. Part of his plan was to tell the counsel that InuYasha was his intended mate, thus making it more difficult for Kaitsumaru to make his claim. He would not give InuYasha over, but this could make it all easier, hopefully keeping bloodshed to a minimum. "It is an appropriate question. In fact, Little Brother, I wanted to speak to you regarding this subject before we left."

InuYasha simply fiddled again with the covers over his legs. "Oh." He knew what was going to happen, Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to him. This is when his brother would likely tell him that his heat had affected him, and what happened between them was a big mistake. Worse was that Sesshoumaru would probably tell him he was disgusted he had done those things with him.

Sesshoumaru could sense his brother becoming upset, but as always, he was internalizing it. The Hanyou continued to sit with his head tilted down, bangs covering his eyes. "Little brother, this is something important, and I need you to look at me." Sesshoumaru reached out only to have InuYasha pull away and leave the bed.

"You ain't gotta tell me. I'm not stupid! Just, give me a different place to sleep since you won't let me leave the castle and I'll stay outta your hair, but when mating season's over, I'm leaving, and you're not gonna stop me." He was so certain of his brother's next words he had turned away from Sesshoumaru, thus not allowing him to see the almost imperceptible pained expression that crossed his features.

InuYasha didn't trust him at all, and how could he blame him? But for once, since his father's death Sesshoumaru found himself caring about how someone else felt before himself. The icy shield he had built around himself had a crack in it. A crack his baby brother had unknowingly made. More importantly, his sibling was prying that crack open and worming his way inside. He had tried to resist it at first, even before his realization a moment before, he had convinced himself he had more control over it, but it was undeniable now. InuYasha had gotten inside, and he was certain, he wasn't going to allow him a retreat.

InuYasha felt his arm grabbed roughly, and found himself turned abruptly around, only to look into the face he knew would greet him. He looked down again waiting for the rejection. He knew it was coming, better to simply get it over with.

Sesshoumaru grasped his brother's chin as he always did when InuYasha wouldn't meet his eyes. Once more, it was far more roughly than he wanted or intended to, but his emotions had gotten the better of him. For once in hundreds of years he had truly slipped. "InuYasha! Stop this at once! I do not want you to leave, I do not want you 'out of my hair'. You stupid Hanyou! Must you make everything so difficult? I want you to be my mate." The Youkai Lord's voice softened, as he once again reached out to his sibling's face, although gently now.

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He had never expected this at all. He panicked; he had no idea what to do. If he refused, Sesshoumaru would hate him, if he accepted he knew he could never live up to his elder brother's expectations. Now, he felt like he'd lose Sesshoumaru, and he would hate him again, and it was too much for him. He wasn't even sure _what_ he wanted, he knew that he wanted his brother to be his brother, and if he was honest he knew he had some feelings for him beyond brotherly. But Mates? He wasn't sure.

Sesshoumaru watched closely, smelling the telltale scent of tears right before his brother fled. So like InuYasha he thought… to run away. At least in this case he understood; he could tell from the scent; he had smelled excitement, fear, sadness, and happiness. His sibling was confused, he; The Lord Sesshoumaru was confused.

InuYasha in the meantime had left his sibling's chambers, running to the garden, almost knocking Toshio on his ass, before continuing. It was the same as when he had run away over a half moon ago when he found out about his bleeding. He contemplated jumping over the high walls surrounding the Shiro and running away, but decided against it. He didn't _want_ to leave, and he had promised his brother he wouldn't, besides he was in a sleeping yukata, and didn't have Tetsusaiga or his fire rat.

Where would he go if he could or truly wanted to leave anyway? There was nothing for him outside of the castle, he knew that, he knew there was nothing in the years after his pack disbanded, now he finally had something.

He didn't know what to say, or how he felt. One thing he was certain of though was that he didn't want to lose his brother. He had so easily fallen to the feelings of family, of being cared for, being safe. He tried to fight them, deny them, but he knew… Sesshoumaru had already conquered him. Why would it be hard? Wasn't this what he always wanted more than anything else? To be accepted, to have his family, to be cared for. He knew why he was so upset now… he loved his brother. He always had, and the thought of that being taken from him, was more pain that he could stand.

His pain now came from fear, fear of losing it all and going back to the lonely nights with only the stars and moon as his friends. As much as he thought he was beginning to feel differently about his brother, care for him in a way that wasn't so brotherly, he was in agony. He was standing on the edge of an abyss, and all he could see was a great chasm, and Sesshoumaru standing on the other side, but no way to cross.

He had run through trees, past flowers, jumped over glinting streams, but what finally stopped him was seeing his own reflection in a little pond. All he could do was stare at the person before him.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Toshio entered Sesshoumaru's chambers from the outside, finding the Youkai Lord doing something extremely uncharacteristic…. He was pacing. Even odder was the very slight scent of fear he detected. He hadn't noticed such a thing from his Lord since he had been a little boy, not even tall enough to reach the Great Inu no Taisho's hip.

Toshio didn't announce his presence before speaking; Sesshoumaru knew he was there, "My Lord… I assume from your brother's tears, and your distress that you have told him."

Sesshoumaru turned towards Toshio, Kami, how would never speak this way in the presence of anyone other than Toshio. "He does not want to mate me. He became upset and fled from my presence. The idea is so terrible it left him in tears. I should never have kissed him. Now I have had a sample of not only my brother as a brother, but I have as a mate and I have ruined it."

Toshio stepped a bit closer to Sesshoumaru, making certain he would have his full attention. "My Lord, I do not believe it is because he does not want to mate you. I believe the young Sire is confused, and fearful. This is likely extremely overwhelming for him."

Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure. It made sense, but after their past it also made sense to him that InuYasha hated the idea of mating him. "I do not want to make it worse, Toshio. If he wanted to be my mate, why would he run from me? Why would he be so distraught as to shed tears? I admit my brother has been more emotional since coming here, but crying is not something he does freely."

"My Lord, I have seen what has begun between you two. He feels something for you, and you do for him as well. Now, go speak to him. Part of being a good mate is listening to your other half. You do care for him, of that I am certain." Toshio had taken a firmer tone with Sesshoumaru, knowing that being in his family's service so long he could do so, and that is was necessary. It didn't often happen that he spoke to his Lord in this manner, the last time had been when he told Sesshoumaru of his disapproval over his poor treatment of InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru himself was confused, and as much as he wouldn't admit it, he was not certain how to go about speaking with his sibling. Although Toshio's advice had never failed his Lord Father, or him. He already had conceded that he didn't know how to remedy the problem on his own, but there was nothing else to do.

As much as he didn't want to make their mating unpleasant, he would force his brother into this union if need be. He wouldn't rape him, and he would give him time, but in his mind InuYasha had no choice. It would go much better if InuYasha was willing. He just hoped to any Kami listening that he was wrong about InuYasha hating the idea… or possibly hating him.

"Alright, Toshio. I will go to him." Sesshoumaru stated before leaving his chambers through the same route his brother had, and following his scent.

Before he had left his chambers he had feared that perhaps InuYasha would flee, but he could scent him easily, along with the tears he had shed. It pained him to know he had once again caused his brother to become upset. That meant he not only wanted his brother as a mate and breeding entity, but that he _did_ care for him. He had pondered this already, but reaffirmed it once again.

InuYasha could scent and feel his brother nearing him. His back was turned from him, but he still wiped hastily at the tears staining his cheeks. Unfortunately, this only made him fear Sesshoumaru would see him as weak, which led him to tear up again. He cursed his emotions for being so out of sorts from his heat, maybe it had something to do with his cycle too. He didn't know, but he had heard Kagome and Sango talk about their cycles making them more prone to cry at certain times.

InuYasha still refused to turn around, even when he felt his brother's presence right behind him. He growled to himself, trying to become angry to cover his pain; a tactic he had always used.

Sesshoumaru sat down behind his little brother. He reached out a hand, about to lay it upon InuYasha's shoulder, but thought against it and instead grasped a lock of his hair between his fingers, marveling at how beautiful it was. "Little Brother, please tell me why you are upset with me. Do you still hate me so much that being my mate is such a detestable idea?"

InuYasha wiped his face again, and then sniffled a bit as he caught his breath. He endeavored to make his voice come out with its usual gruff tone, but it didn't have its normal bite. He hated having to reveal his feelings, but he had no choice. His brother had saved him from Kaitsumaru, began treating him well, bought him new clothing and Kou, and he kissed him and showed him affection. What brought his tears on again was thinking of how his brother had slept each night cuddling him, and that he would probably not ever be able to have that again. "I… I'm not upset with you, Sesshoumaru. And… I never hated you… I always loved you… It's you that doesn't love me… Why would you ask me to mate you?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't certain why. He knew that technically, he had decided before going to his brother and bringing him home he had planned to kill or mate InuYasha, but he knew that being unable to dispose of InuYasha wasn't the reason he wanted to mate him. It wasn't that he could not fulfill one choice; leaving only the second as an option that drove him in this. "I asked you to be my mate because it is what I desire. I cannot fully explain it to myself, but I do know that I desire to have you by my side as more than simply a brother."

InuYasha turned to face his brother, yet he didn't look directly at him. "It's just… it's just so sudden. I'm confused. And I know I can never live up to your expectations… then you'll hate me again. If I just say no, then you'll hate me again. No matter what, you'll end up hating me like you always have."

Sesshoumaru had a bit more of an idea of what his brother was thinking, and it seemed a simple problem to overcome. He didn't know leaving their feud behind had affected his sibling so much. "So you fear my hating you. This is remedied simply then." Sesshoumaru stated, a bit of his puzzled feelings becoming apparent through his normal confidence. "I do not hate you, and I do not believe it would be possible for me to hate you again."

InuYasha felt anger brewing inside of him. How could Sesshoumaru not understand? He tried to keep control of himself, but it was difficult, and he couldn't believe his sibling didn't know what he was trying to convey, especially when it was so hard to say it. "Of course I'm afraid you'll hate me again!" He yelled, only to hear his voice soften before continuing, and feeling more tears about to spill. "I… I can't feel that again. Not after you've been nice to me, a brother to me. Not after you… after you ki-kissed me."

InuYasha growled in frustration, he'd have to lay all himself out to his brother, expose his innermost fears. "I can't… Sesshoumaru, I can't go back to it being how it was before, and everyday that goes by it makes it harder to fathom. If you went back to… if we went back to how it was before, if you discarded me, threw me away, to be alone again… I think… I'll just die. It'll hurt too damn much!"

Sesshoumaru, understood now, he had engrained in his brother that he was not good enough, and less than a moon of time showing him acceptance was not going to heal it. "You believe I will not find you worthy after you are my mate, and I will cast you out." It was not a question, more a statement… Sesshoumaru understood.

InuYasha drew in a deep breath before answering. He was relieved in a way that his brother could comprehend what he was saying, and to his surprise it went far to cause him to lean in the direction of accepting. If they could talk and Sesshoumaru could understand him, maybe they would have a chance. "Yeah. You've never found me worthy before, not for _anything_. It's hard to erase that after hearing it my whole life."

"I was mistaken, InuYasha. I was wrong. I do not find you unworthy; if I did I would not propose this joining." Sesshoumaru watched quietly, waiting for his brother's reaction. He would not push InuYasha, he had learned enough about his brother to know it was a mistake to deal with InuYasha in such a fashion when he was sharing his innermost feelings.

"Y-you don't? I know I ain't one of those Lordly types like you. I'm just a Hanyou who's wandered around his whole life. I'm nothing special like you."

Sesshoumaru wished he could pull his brother from seeing himself this way. Of course, his treatment of him had not been a help, but he would remedy it. "I do not find you unworthy. And, I do believe you are quite special, much more special than just a wandering Hanyou."

InuYasha listened carefully to his brother's words, he could feel the sincerity, scent no lie on his brother, but it was still so complicated. "You want me to be yer mate. Then tell me, how do you feel about me?"

This was one thing Sesshoumaru had difficulty with. The normally stoic and controlled Lord wasn't sure what he felt. He wasn't certain he had ever loved anyone but his father and Rin. He had _never_ loved someone as one would a mate, and he didn't know what that would feel like. He wasn't certain if he already felt it or not. He _knew_ he cared for his brother though, and it was the only place to begin exploring those feelings. "I am not good explaining feelings, Little Brother."

InuYasha wasn't taking this as his brother's answer. He knew it was difficult for his sibling, but he needed something, some idea of what Sesshoumaru felt, _anything_. "Sesshoumaru… Nii-san, you want me to be yer mate, if you really do you hafta be able to tell me _something_. I think I'm askin' a lot less than you. _A_ _lot_ less."

His brother had a point. It _was_ a reasonable request, and he put it very intelligently. Something Sesshoumaru had learned lately; his little brother was quite intelligent. He always knew he was smart, regardless of what he had always told him. How could the boy have survived if he wasn't? But he saw now that his baby brother's knowledge and intelligence was far more than he originally thought. "No you are not."

Sesshoumaru shifted a bit, and tried to center himself. He could feel InuYasha's expectant gaze upon him, and it left him realizing that he must care about InuYasha more than he was thinking even short moments before. He was worried about how he would appear to his brother, he was worried about hurting him. "I have not loved anyone other than father and Rin. I have never loved anyone as a mate."

He saw InuYasha shrink into himself a bit, he may have upset him, because he was not included, but he also had not finished.

Sesshoumaru squeezed his sibling's hand reassuring, something he had done often with Rin, when she was younger. "Wait, Little Brother, I'm not finished. I care for you in a way that I have never cared for anyone before. I do not know how to label it. I do not know if it is love. I do know that I desire to be in your presence, I enjoy feeling you in my arms when we sleep. I know it makes me feel content to see you content. It makes me feel unsettled when you are not content. I also know that I find you… beautiful, I find you strong, and when I watch you… I want more. When I kiss you… I want to more. Yesterday, I wanted more… I vowed to you not to take you then, and I will admit it was difficult not to break that vow at times. I do not know exactly what love is, not in this sense, but I know I have feelings for you I have never experienced before."

This was a shock to InuYasha, he had expected something completely different. He knew it was apparent in his features that with those words his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't going to admit it just yet though. "Oh… I wasn't expecting that."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to his brother, looking closely at him. He could feel and scent his brother's excitement when he explained his feelings, and he could hear his heart beat racing now. "You cannot convince me that the idea of being my mate does not entice you… at least a little." Sesshoumaru stated before leaning in, and pressing his lips against InuYasha's.

Sesshoumaru felt InuYasha shudder beneath his touch, his breath hitch, but he did not do anything more than keep the kiss chaste. It lingered for a moment, but he wanted to convey to InuYasha that sex was not the only good reason he saw for their union, no matter how good he knew it would be.

InuYasha opened his eyes as his brother pulled away from him, placing his fingers to his lips unconsciously. He could feel something in that kiss. More than he had in the previous ones that had been physically deeper. It led him to a decision more than even Sesshoumaru's words had. "I'm not sayin' no… but just can I have some time? It's just sudden, can we just let things go on their own? Not force 'em? I… I like you too, Nii-san." InuYasha chuckled. "I don't understand it a lot either, but I feel some way about you more than a brother. Never thought I'd say I could even stand your snotty, prissy ass… but I can."

Sesshoumaru could do this, if his brother was willing to let it grow over time, then why force the mating? He wanted InuYasha to _want_ this too; he wanted him to be happy in this. "InuYasha, I am happy that you have not have not refused. I will endeavor to give you time. I hope in that time you will find this a beneficial arrangement for us both."

InuYasha smiled despite his best efforts to hide it as he looked at his brother. " Thank y…"

His words were silenced as he felt his brother's lips suddenly against his once again, but more passionately than before. As much as he wanted to keep his head, and think everything regarding Sesshoumaru and their 'relationship' over, he couldn't help but be consumed.

InuYasha opened his mouth without being prompted, and without thought. It felt… _right_, and as much as he didn't want to admit he was falling in love with his elder brother, he knew although he wasn't completely sure he was, it was definitely not something he could say for sure was not happening.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around InuYasha, pulling him against himself, as their tongues entwined, moving against each other. There was so much more conveyed in this kiss than ever before. Words unspoken, things they couldn't yet say, but they both knew the truth.

InuYasha returned the affection, something he needed so badly, holding his brother tightly, so close to himself. He gave everything he could in that moment through their kiss, making a wordless promise.

Finally, they tore themselves away, both sensing that the other knew if they didn't stop, they would go too far.

"Nii-san…" InuYasha breathed out before wetting his kissed bruised lips.

He was silenced by a finger against his lips, and his brother's voice caressing his ears. "Hush, I understand. Now let us prepare to go." Sesshoumaru graced his brother with one of his rare smiles, but he saw his brother's expression change, knowing what was bothering him. "Do not worry, Little Brother. I will not allow that vermin to do anything to hurt you."

InuYasha immediately raised the shield he had worn since he was a small child. "I ain't afraid of that disgusting pervert; you don't need to protect me!"

Doing something he never had pictured he would before, Sesshoumaru turned abruptly on his brother, forcing him into a hug. His breath whispering against his brother's ear as he spoke, "I know you do not need my protection, but I give it freely, and as much as you may not like it, your Onii-sama will take care of you."

InuYasha hated to concede, but he knew Sesshoumaru didn't see him as weak, and how could he refuse the protection he had always longed for now that he had it? He looked up, his body still pressed tightly against that of his elder brother. "Ok, but I'm gonna kick that hentai's ass when I get the chance. And I know… I'll behave when I'm supposed to… but only for your sake."

"Thank you, Little Brother."

The two brothers walked back to Sesshoumaru's chambers, not noticing Toshio on the hisashi above smiling at the sight of them. "My stubborn Lords, you are finally learning…." He muttered to himself, before turning away, and walking back into the Shiro.

_tbc…_

AN: Thank you for reading, and reviewing too if you are doing so. I hope you all liked it. So they're getting there, and thankfully I can start getting them back to their usually selves a little more in the next chapter. Fluff is fun, but we both know the brothers have tempers, and since they're more comfortable around each other now, they'll be back to a more canon like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha in the next one. InuYasha's wonderfully foul mouth will definitely be back. XDDD

I've had a really, really, unexplainably bad past week, I just can't do review responses. I wanted to put the chapter up though because at least I'd feel like I accomplished this, and I want to get working on more updating.

Oh and one thing, I got some PM's and such from people _complaining_ about length of chapters (something I've always gotten) (and I'm not talking about people who just said things like "wow that was long")… um, yeah.

Most of you guys know me well enough that you're well aware I write long chapters, not usually longer than would be in a novel, so sorry about that, but it's not changing, it's the way I write. Although, I do put line breaks in so you can easily stop at one and know where to pick it up, so chill… I don't see the difference than if I took the chapter and broke it into a new one at each break, except that would sort of screw up the whole idea that each chapter has its own theme, and as far as writing goes, that's not what you're supposed to do.

I'm in a pissy mood (sorry), and I'm just going to say it's annoying if you're going to _criticize _a chapter that isn't even as long as one in a book. For some reason I only see this around this site, but if you look at some of the other sites, my chapters aren't exceptionally long, actually pretty average compared to many of the other Inucest fics. So sorry about that, I'm _really_ not trying to be a bitch, we all have our pet peeves though. But _really_ I've heard it, and it's kind of pointless to keep saying it to me.


	6. If You Would for Me

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

**A/N #1:**

I **SWEAR** THERE WILL BE SMEXING REALLY SOON, I PROMISE… YOAI FANGIRL, INUCEST FANGIRL PINKY SWEAR. There is a sexy lime in here, so I hope it tides all of the fangirls/fanboys over.

Really though, I have a lot of people sending messages asking for the sex. I know, I know… believe me it is **so** hard for me not to just toss them into bed together, all naked, and sweaty, and… But it wouldn't make sense with everything that happened if they went too fast. Just hang in there, I swear its coming, I already wrote part of it.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Six:

If You Would For Me

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

InuYasha set his things down on the bed; he had just spent the last half an hour carefully packing up what he deemed necessary, choosing to leave most of the new things Sesshoumaru had bought him at home. Unfortunately, the chore had only served to remind him of the endeavor that was before him. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to see the 'council'. He didn't want to see Kaitsumaru. Truth be told, he didn't know if he could control himself around the sick bastard.

To make matters worse, Sesshoumaru had told him it was better for him to leave Kou at the castle. InuYasha didn't want to leave his kitten for that long, but he knew his brother was right, if there was a battle he wouldn't want her to get hurt, and he wasn't sure he trusted Kaitsumaru not to find her and kill her just to hurt him.

Sesshoumaru's things were now being set down neatly next to his own; he knew they'd be leaving soon, and that dreadful feeling seized him again. Of course looking at all the items lying on the bed, ready for their trip was doing nothing to comfort him, even after staring at them for five minutes.

He had refused to let the servants pack his things. Kami knew they already had enough to do, and he still wasn't comfortable with people waiting on him. Besides that, the most important things, and most of what he was willing to truly consider his own he had on his person. His father's fang was already hanging from his hip, and the protective clothing that had saved him and his mother on the night of his birth was on his body.

A small smile graced his features when he thought of the conversation he and Sesshoumaru had about his garments the night before. His brother had wanted him to wear something he had bought for him, he said he looked '_beautiful'_ in his new clothing, but InuYasha still couldn't get used to the idea of being out in the wilds without the fire rat's protection. The only other thing that he really considered his own was Kou, and Rin had happily agreed to care for her in his absence. A heavy sigh escaped his lips; he'd miss his little kitty while he was gone.

As much as those parcels looked like a bad thing to him, in a way they were a double-edged sword. They were truly a symbol of the place he felt was safe, a physical representation of what had changed in his life as of late, but they were also a symbol of leaving that safe place, and right now that was something he loathed having to do.

He could beat the hell out of Kaitsumaru just for that alone.

Sesshoumaru who had been tying up lose ends with his advisors while InuYasha was thinking, and he could sense his brother's discomfort. He hoped he could alleviate it at least somewhat along the way. It would take two days for them to get to the Shiro, and he had all that time to calm his high-strung baby brother.

Originally, Sesshoumaru had expected to spend much of their journey worrying about finding a way to teach his gruff and often ill-mannered brother how to behave in front of the council, but he had realized a few important things pertaining to that particular subject recently. He knew InuYasha was well aware of what the proper way to behave was. The boy may have been in the wilds for much of his life, but in his younger years he had been raised in a fine Shiro by his princess mother. He also had seen InuYasha behave quite well when it was required. And finally, he realized something quite freeing… InuYasha was who he was, and he _liked_ him for who he was. Most importantly, he was Lord Sesshoumaru and didn't care what anyone thought. He never sought approval before and he'd be damned if he felt embarrassed by his fiery sibling.

In his opinion, a newer one, but one he felt through and through, InuYasha was just perfect as he was. He saw, even after what his baby brother had recently suffered, a fire that still burned behind his eyes, from within his very soul. He'd not be the one to quell it, and he'd make sure anyone that attempted to extinguish it would suffer.

Knowing he still had things to take care of before they left didn't stop Sesshoumaru from making his way back in the bedroom and over to his distressed sibling. "I sense disquiet from you, Little Brother."

InuYasha hadn't noticed his brother's scent. It was all around, but it also proved how much he'd let his guard down around the InuYoukai that he didn't notice him coming. "I'm fine. I just don't wanna go, ya know." He laughed at himself for a moment before speaking again. "Funny that almost a moon ago, I would've given anything to leave this place. Things change fast sometimes without ya noticing."

Sesshoumaru braved reaching out to his brother, although he didn't move to face him. His finger's met with the warmth of InuYasha's body as he grasped his shoulder. "Indeed, it is amazing how quickly life changes."

The younger of the two could agree on that one thing. Sadly, as much as he could understand what his brother was saying, he didn't want his brother's touch right now. He shrugged Sesshoumaru's hand off, not knowing why, but feeling guilty after he had, and therefore instantly regretting it.

InuYasha didn't want to push his brother away, but the deep need to protect himself and his heart couldn't stop him from doing it. It was still difficult to put his full trust in Sesshoumaru; it might take years. That was if he had years and Sesshoumaru really did care for him. That was if Sesshoumaru really wouldn't turn him over to that pervert. _'Do I really believe that? He wouldn't do that to me… would he?'_

Sesshoumaru reached out again for his brother. He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but leaving things how they were because of his own typical inability to deal with InuYasha's emotions wouldn't help. "You fear me little Brother, or more precisely… you fear what will happen in the near future."

InuYasha hated it when he had to discuss anything dealing with his heart. As much as he wore it on his sleeve, or covered it with anger, he had feelings, he had a heart, and in typical InuYasha fashion, he saw them as a weakness. Sharing wasn't high on his list of things to do with them either, and that's exactly what his persistent brother seemed to want him to do right now. Damn Sesshoumaru always knowing something was amiss, and damn him for asking. _'Damn him for caring how I feel!' _ Kami, how he wished at times like these he could be more like his elder brother, even while he cursed him for making him angry.

They stood in silence for long moments; InuYasha turned half away, hiding his eyes with his long bangs as he always did in these situations, Sesshoumaru's hand perfectly still.

"I… I have to protect myself somehow." InuYasha said softly. He wanted to embrace his brother, know this all wasn't a lie, but he felt like he was setting himself up for what would be the biggest downfall of his young life.

"Protect yourself from me?" Sesshoumaru asked, truly worried his brother still didn't trust him.

InuYasha didn't notice it, or at least pretended not to hear the slightest hint of pain in his brother's voice. "Keh, who else have I ever needed to worry about protecting myself from?" _'At least protect my heart from.'_ He added mentally, knowing he'd been protecting himself from physical harm almost his entire life.

It was a rational question; one that left the Youkai Lord completely unprepared before he felt InuYasha's fist against his jaw. He stumbled back, before running his hand along his lips and seeing the blood dripping from his mouth. It was a small distraction before he felt the full force of his baby brother upon him, and the years of anger through fist and claw.

He couldn't make out all the words coming from InuYasha as his face met with blow after blow. What could he do? He deserved this, finally after so many years he was receiving only a small taste of every pain he had inflicted on the Hanyou; his own kin.

InuYasha didn't know what this was, but all the hard won control he had fought for and gained slowly over time was gone in that moment. He saw every betrayal in vivid detail that Sesshoumaru had ever assaulted him with, and the rage that had built up inside for almost two centuries was unleashed.

Sesshoumaru had taken it all and continued to, he wouldn't fight, he wouldn't do anything; he would allow InuYasha this release. He simply stood there, swearing to himself he would do nothing. That was until he heard a pained scream from his brother.

"WHY? Why, Sesshoumaru? Why was I never good enough?" InuYasha didn't have it in him anymore, and as much as his anger had been released as always in violence, as always when it came to Sesshoumaru he felt torn apart inside at the same time. He fought half heartedly as he felt his brothers arms wrap around him. "I hate you. I hate you… You stupid bastard, I hate you."

"And you may always hate me, but know, Little Brother, I do not hate you." How could this little whelp have cracked him so much that he as willing to hold his screaming struggling sibling (who was spewing insult after insult at him) in an effort to comfort him. More importantly, why did he care?

Care… Almost as quickly as he asked himself that question, he realized he didn't have an answer as to _why_, but regardless, he did know it was a foolish query, foolish because he _did_ care. It was of little consequence, he thought as he pulled them both down to the floor.

"Why can't you just hate me again? It would be easier." InuYasha asked breathlessly. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, and his heart sank as he thought of the response he would receive from his brother. He may have simply ruined everything with a stupid slip of the tongue. He felt his leg begin to shake up and down in his nervous state, something he had always done when he felt powerless or anxious.

Sesshoumaru knew why InuYasha had said what he did. Something could be said for being the elder of them both, and the wisdom that came with five hundred more years of life. "You did not mean that, besides I could never hate you again, I have already told you this."

He saw his brother about to speak, but silenced him with only a look, one he had worn many times. He hated seeing it in the reflection of his baby brother's eyes, but he knew InuYasha understood the same feelings behind it for all those years weren't there anymore. He was stunned to see his sibling, the thorn that had graced his side for so long, who he had fought fang and claw become quiet and still. The look in his little brother's eyes conveyed his fear, but he continued to stare up at him silently, expectantly.

It took a moment for InuYasha to register what his brother had said, but the words finally sank in, _'…I could never hate you again…'_ He pulled away abruptly from Sesshoumaru before standing. He was so embarrassed. "I… I'm sorry. I ain't used to feeling all this shit; I let it get the better of me."

Sesshoumaru hadn't said nearly all he had planned, but part of him was relieved. InuYasha, as usual after any type of meaningful exchange was hiding himself by keeping his back to him. He stood up, and walked over to his baby brother, wrapping his arms around him, and pressed his cheek against his head. "I know it is difficult, but please stop seeing shadows where there are none to chase. Our feud is over, Little brother, of this I assure you. We cannot as easily battle what awaits us if we are battling one another."

InuYasha leaned into his brother's touch for a moment, "You're right." He answered, before he moved away, silently wishing his brother hadn't allowed him to when he felt the arms around him slip away. Still he needed to look upon Sesshoumaru, see his expression, read what had for so long been unreadable. He turned and searched his brother's face, making certain he saw sincerity (which he did), before turning back to the bed. "Is this everything?"

Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha was on edge and tried to follow his lead even though he only wanted to hold the boy in front of him right now. It wasn't the right moment for that though, and there would be time for that later when InuYasha was calm. Sesshoumaru was patient, far more patient than most, and he knew the value of something that was worth waiting for. "Yes, InuYasha. We shall be leaving soon."

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

InuYasha stood outside the castle, right within it's walls, and watched as the servants packed their items into the cart. He was glad when he had asked Toshio earlier that day how long until they were home that he had understood why, and saw to bringing him what supplies he may need if his next bleed began before they were home. He was sure he would have died from embarrassment if it began at the Council's Shiro and he didn't have what he needed, let alone the embarrassment and potential predators chasing him if it happened on the way home and he was stuck uncomfortable and reeking of blood.

He had to admit, his brother's healer was a decent Youkai; he had shown genuine concern for him, and had looked out for him since the beginning of his stay. Always checking to make sure he was comfortable, had food he liked, or simply offering his ear if he simply needed someone to talk to.

InuYasha drew in a deep sigh when Sesshoumaru approached him, gently touching the small of his back. He still felt stupid and embarrassed for what happened earlier, and he was afraid Sesshoumaru might be thinking badly of him after his childish outburst.

"Little Brother, you are ready I presume?" Sesshoumaru had walked over to check with InuYasha after leaving instructions with Jaken. He was aware how the Hanyou felt, his fear that he had hurt their fragile relationship, but he wasn't angry, and he simply wanted his sibling to know that.

His voice sounded the same to InuYasha, and yet something different tinged it; that bit of emotion towards him he had grown accustomed to over the past weeks came through. He wondered to himself if any of the Youkai Lords or council members would notice how his brother had changed. He could see it, so he assumed that maybe others could as well. That was debatable though, he was pretty sure Sesshoumaru only showed that side to him, and the few other's he truly trusted.

Sesshoumaru wondered what his baby brother was thinking; knowing it once again had to be something about him. He wouldn't ask; he certainly didn't want to push his brother into something uncomfortable again. Instead, he patted his brother's back and waited for his answer while relishing being allowed to touch him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." InuYasha sighed. He was sullen, but as much as that was the overall feeling he still couldn't help but be happy to be with his brother for a couple of days mainly alone and back out in nature, the place he always felt most connected to. "Let's go now… Before I change my mind and just find that bastard and kill him. Maybe if I can behave I'll just cut off his grimy hands."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the tiny he smile he gave his brother. It was sad, but at the same time, he was happy to hear him speaking like his old self. With InuYasha ready, he left his brother's side for a moment to make certain everything was ready, giving InuYasha's arm a gentle squeeze before relinquishing his hold. He had only a few final instructions to relay and they'd be off.

As they readied themselves to finally begin their trip InuYasha surveyed their little caravan made up of Toshio, and four of his brother's best guards. He was pissed immediately, thinking his brother had brought them along thinking he needed protection. The Hanyou stalked over to his elder brother who was speaking to Toshio, likely about something boring, InuYasha thought.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are these guards for. I don't need them watching out for me. I can take care of myself."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes; his brother was such a bratty little creature at times. Always so paranoid and prideful. "Little Brother, they are not to protect you. I am well aware you can take care of yourself. It is customary to bring them when visiting the council. Also, we will be in the midst of enemies, and I for one do not trust them. Unless I endeavor not to rest whilst we are there, I assure you they are needed."

InuYasha's brow creased in thought, which Sesshoumaru noted he found rather endearing. "Whadya mean if you wanna rest? What're these enemies gonna do, come in our room at night right under the council's nose? That'd be plain stupid."

Teaching his brother about how the world of those from royal heritage worked and of diplomacy was certainly something the two would need to work on, and this would be a fine time for the boy's first lesson. His baby brother was a Lord, even if he didn't act it. "InuYasha, there is not only one room, there is a wing that is only for our use, in fact father expanded upon it whilst Izayoi pregnant with you."

InuYasha smirked, thinking he had a fine way now to prove his point. "Well that's even better then, they don't even go in there I say."

"Little Brother, you have a fine gift for stating the obvious."

"Hey, shut up, you stripey asshole!"

Sesshoumaru didn't smirk at his brother, knowing he'd rile his sibling up further, it didn't mean he didn't want to though. "If you would listen… I will continue. Nine seasons before your birth father was at the Shiro, he was in fact meeting with the council over concerns about the relationship he had with your mother." The elder of the two watched his brother's expression change from the annoyed little scowl he often wore to a more thoughtful one.

"He was attacked while preparing to retire for bed. Of course knowing of our father's strength and likely deducing such, based on your existence, I do not have to tell you he survived. In truth he beheaded the intruder with the very fang you are now wearing upon your hip."

InuYasha fingered the hilt, trying to picture his great Lord Father wielding the sword that was now his. He wondered how many battles his Sire had seen with it. "Ok, neither of us is as strong as father, but still, we can protect ourselves."

"Indeed, but we will have enough to worry about without having to be on constant high alert. The guards are… let us say, a deterrent and an advanced warning system. They are four of my best, two far older than I, and trained by our grandfather. You already know Rin's mate, Eiji. I have already been berated by her for borrowing her mate whilst she carries their second pup, I would not do so if it was not necessary."

InuYasha scratched his head as he looked down, he felt a little embarrassed for not having understood. He loathed when Sesshoumaru made him feel stupid. It was just another reminder of everything he didn't have that his elder brother did. "Keh, I get it, but if anyone comes looking for trouble they'll have to deal with me."

Once again, Sesshoumaru noticed the change in InuYasha's scent, the one he had always known went along with his feelings of defeat. "InuYasha, you are not to blame for not knowing of these things. I will shoulder the responsibility, and will also be responsible for educating you as I should have when you were younger."

The only response InuYasha gave was grumbling to himself about not needing to learn anything. He wanted to tell Sesshoumaru to take his boring Lordly education and put it somewhere his snooty brother definitely wouldn't want it, but he just didn't have it in him. He knew his sibling was trying, and as much as he hated anything having to do with diplomacy and behaving like the prince he was, he was feeling a little warm inside that Sesshoumaru wanted to teach him something.

"Now then, Little Brother, I am finally done with all our preparations… Shall we be off?" The elder of the two had learned very quickly that not commanding his brother, and giving him these small choices went far to stave off his easily stirred up temper. InuYasha also deserved some power as well. His plan to mate his Hanyou brother had not changed, and he was not one who believed a beta to be a slave or not worthy of having an opinion. The idea of InuYasha as more of a partner was far more appealing than forcing his sibling to bow to his alpha status on a constant basis.

"Yeah, Onii-sama, lets get moving."

InuYasha hadn't noticed his slip of addressing his elder brother as 'Onii-sama', but the significance hadn't been lost on Sesshoumaru. He had shown InuYasha respect, and thus was given it in return. Even after his earlier outburst, he knew InuYasha was learning to trust him, and how to better behave, still Sesshoumaru found the brash, foul mouthed side of his brother (something he previously loathed) to be something he liked as well. He'd be careful not to tame his wild brother while he educated him and prepared him for the life he planned InuYasha to live with him.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

They had been walking for several hours, InuYasha usually staying to his brother's right, not drifting too far, but occasionally leaping ahead just a bit or slowing down to sniff the air a bit closer. Sesshoumaru had no qualms about it; as long as he could see and sense his sibling, he wouldn't tether him by telling him he must stay close.

He did keep in mind that Kaitsumaru was an underhanded, devious cur, and he wouldn't put it past him to send someone to attack them, but he knew he could protect his brother if necessary, especially if he was close. Although, he stayed on high alert without letting this be known to his brother. He didn't want to worry the boy, and he knew as much as InuYasha would deny it, if he felt Sesshoumaru was being particularly precautious he would feel unsafe, not to mention angry Sesshoumaru was 'watching over him'.

It was nice to see his baby brother so happy. As soon as he was back out in the elements he had noticed his ears perking and nose twitching as he took everything in. _'I will have to take him on outings outside the castle walls when we return.'_ This was what his little brother loved, and he could see it energizing him. He himself was had a connection to nature, but he knew InuYasha had a different special bond with it which he did not. It was something Sesshoumaru had seen in their father, and was passed on to his little brother more than to himself.

He thought as well that some of it might come from his brother's more puppyish side. Since InuYasha didn't have an Inu form like Sesshoumaru his canine traits were always present, hence his ears. His behaviors were always more canine as well, things such as sitting like a puppy, scratching his ears with his feet, and growling at any threat. Sesshoumaru was also betting if he threw a stick his brother would retrieve it without thought, but he wouldn't humiliate him in that manner. Previously he had found his little brother's behavior annoying, but it was endearing to him now. Watching his brother run and play (because that's exactly what the Hanyou was doing at the moment) gave him a feeling of peace.

InuYasha was currently stalking a few rabbits that were nibbling on cabbage in a farmer's field. Thank Kami for the hard won control Sesshoumaru had over his outward behavior; if he hadn't he likely would have told Toshio he found InuYasha 'cute'.

The younger of the two could sense his elder brother not far behind him, and he knew he could see him if he looked over his shoulder. Currently though his concentration was on the task of catching himself and the others dinner. He crouched down, digging his toes and claws into the ground, trying to get more leverage as he stalked them. He had to stifle the little growl his throat emitted as well or the rabbits would hear him.

This was something InuYasha was good at, and he wanted his brother to see what a skilled hunter he was. He hated it, but he knew part of him wanted to impress Sesshoumaru, and what better way than to come back with food. What InuYasha didn't know was that his beta instincts were also driving him. Driving him to display to his alpha that he was strong, and would be a strong beta mate.

Sesshoumaru had more insight though, and he knew this display served more than one purpose. Toshio could obviously see it as well.

The dark haired demon smiled as he stood next to Sesshoumaru looking on as InuYasha stalked the rabbits and slowly moved closer to them. "He seems to be coming around my Lord. He desires to please you."

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother took off, bounding across the field. He caught the first rabbit, breaking its neck quickly, so as not to make it suffer, before catching the other three in the same fashion. "I am impressed, Toshio. He had to teach himself these skills, and even without the speed of a full blooded InuYoukai, I believe he could hunt better than most."

InuYasha walked over to the group, handing the rabbits to his brother. "I caught dinner."

"Indeed you did, Little Brother. Well done. Now I suggest we move into the forest and find a place to rest for the night, the sun is getting low." Sesshoumaru smiled just a bit when he saw InuYasha's face still lit up with his cocky smile. "Thank you, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha didn't realize it, but he had just brought Sesshoumaru something of an offering, and the gesture was not lost on the Youkai Lord.

"Keh, it was no problem. You've been feeding me for weeks." As usual, InuYasha didn't know how to take a compliment, and he wasn't used to anyone saying 'thank you' to him, but it felt nice.

Sesshoumaru propped himself against the trunk of a large tree, watching his little brother as he started the fire. InuYasha had insisted, once again showing off his skills. A small part of it was not wanting to be 'taken care of' by his elder brother in front of five other people. Observing InuYasha building the fire left Sesshoumaru curious to see if InuYasha would try to cook some of the meat for himself, or if he would eat it raw, as he had been at the castle. He wondered if his brother was unconsciously taking to life together enough yet that his instincts would cause him to continue eating Youkai food once out from inside the castle walls.

The guards were all already working on skinning and gutting the rabbits; the little critters were large adults, and would make a good meal for the seven of them. With nothing left to do, InuYasha approached his brother when he was finished. Sesshoumaru was pleased to see that instead of sitting off somewhere by his lonesome or hoping up into a tree (a habit of InuYasha's he was well aware of) he came to sit by his side. "We can relax now, and the fire's big enough I think. Hopefully it will keep any nasty things that are too curious away. A battle's always good, but I'd rather rest tonight."

"Was the walk too much for your young legs?" Sesshoumaru asked. He couldn't help a bit of brotherly teasing, something he found he was enjoying lately.

"No, I can walk a lot more than that, I ain't weak." Of course, InuYasha met him with his usual bravado, but he smiled, and Sesshoumaru could tell he understood. "Keh, I think I'm just getting' lazy, sitting around in that big pretty castle too much."

"I was thinking… after seeing you outside the walls of the castle once more that perhaps when we return you would enjoy leaving the keep now and then. There may be reasons for you staying inside, but I do not want our home to become your prison."

InuYasha's excitement about being able to stretch his legs and romp through the woods once in a while quickly left and was replaced with hope and some fear as his brother's words echoed through his head. He was stunned. He gulped hard before looking at his brother. "_'Our home'_?"

"Yes, InuYasha, _our_ home. It is yours as well. _Our_ family's ancestral home." He was taken back a bit by his own thoughts, but they were his and they were honest.

"You really mean that?" InuYasha asked. It was nice, but still so hard to believe. "I mean you've said it before, but I never believed ya."

"I would not say so if I did not mean it, InuYasha. You should not be so suspicious of me so much of the time, you are paranoid."

"I told you, it's still hard to believe you like me enough to share a whole castle with me, let alone stand bein' around me so much." InuYasha played with the blades of grass between his fingers, his nervous habit of fiddling with things becoming apparent once more.

"Understandable, but I tell you no lies, Little Brother. As I said before, I am only asking for a bit of your trust." He could be patient even if he didn't particularly want to be.

"Keh, I'll try. A lot of the time I don't think about it and I do trust you, but sometimes it's hard not to be worried." InuYasha stated before attempting to change the subject, sometimes these conversations were too much. "So when do you think well get there, to the Shiro?"

A tactic that reminded Sesshoumaru of their father; avoidance. Something he realized he did as well at times. Either way, there was no reason to continue pursuing this conversation, not if it made InuYasha uncomfortable. "We will arrive shortly before sundown tomorrow, and then relax for a while before retiring for bed."

Sesshoumaru could sense a spike of fear from InuYasha. He didn't know why he would be afraid to go to bed; he had slept next to Sesshoumaru every night since he had saved him. "What is wrong, InuYasha, I scent fear on you suddenly? In fact, I scent panic."

InuYasha leaned closer to his brother, and brought his lips close to a pointed ear, he wouldn't allow anyone to hear what he was about to say. "Tomorrow's the new moon… I-I'll be human after the sun goes down." Any fear about Sesshoumaru being disgusted with his human form had gone to the back of his mind when he realized he'd be surrounded by full-blooded Youkai, some of which already had it in for him. Of course, Sesshoumaru knew about his human night, he had seen it once a moon when he was a small child and InuYasha lived with his mother in the castle. Sesshoumaru had also seen him once in his human form when they were involved in the battle against Naraku seventeen years before; he knew that would still be fresh enough in his brother's mind.

InuYasha still felt panicked, but the long fingers of his brother's that moved to gently stroke the side of his neck were somewhat calming. He understood what this was, it was an InuYoukai touch meant to comfort, and the Inu in him liked it, it felt safe.

"Little Brother, I will watch over you. As much as you loathe to admit you need any protection, know that I will not allow anything to happen to you. Toshio also has planned for this, and has brought herbs to burn that will hide your human scent."

InuYasha laughed, a little bitterly. "I don't mind it when I smell it on my clothes the next day, but it's probably awful to a full blood Youkai."

"Hn, I do not find your human scent repellant, nor unappealing. Of course, I prefer your Hanyou scent, but not because I do not like your human scent. It is rather intoxicating, but I am InuYoukai and thus when in your Hanyou form you smell like family, you smell like the wilds, but sweet at the same time. And when you are like this, in your heat you smell even more delectable. It only makes me think of when you will be my mate."

InuYasha blush furiously. He still wasn't certain about the whole idea of being mates; they had just spoken about it earlier that morning, but he had remained open to the idea, in truth more open than he was when Sesshoumaru had spoke to him about it initially. Each time he thought of it, or heard the word, the idea seemed less frightening. "So you haven't changed your mind about that yet."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at his brother's lack of understanding of his heritage, he obviously didn't comprehend that unless someone 'better' came along, which Sesshoumaru was certain was impossible there would be no changing his mind as far as his instincts went. As far as his feelings, there was no possibility of someone else taking the place InuYasha had secured. "No I have not. We are well suited to each other's personalities; we balance each other. You must see that."

"I guess I can see that. I was thinking though that maybe ya just said that because of what happened yesterday. Like maybe you just felt… oh, I don't know, all mushy or somethin'."

"Do not underestimate what I feel. I was not simply telling you due to left over feelings of bliss. I was serious and I still am. I know you are uncertain now, but I assure you, you will soon fall into agreement in this…" Sesshoumaru moved closer to his brother, before lightly rubbing his lips across the edge of a furred ear. "…And you will be mine." He whispered.

InuYasha shivered, his brother could affect him so easily he found, and he wouldn't have stopped the whine that began in his throat had they been all alone. He could feel Sesshoumaru's lips traveling a path down the side of his face, leaving small kisses on his cheek before finally pausing and nipping lightly at the edge of his jaw. He opened his eyes, and found his brother lingering right before his face, their lips only a few inches apart. "There are others around, they'll see."

Sesshoumaru leaned in a little closer, and gripped InuYasha's arm lightly. "It matters not, they are engrossed in their current tasks, and I assure you they are as good as we at picking things up. They already know."

InuYasha found himself throwing caution to the wind again, it was becoming far too easy where his brother was concerned. He leaned forward, and tipped his head back slightly, meeting his brother' lips.

Surprisingly, his elder brother didn't simply devour him as he had as he had been expecting. At first, he only pressed closed lips to InuYasha's own, before pulling back minutely and doing it again. After they met the second time, as if of one mind, both of their mouths parted and the kiss deepened.

Sesshoumaru was surprised, this kiss was different, it was sweet and slow and he didn't have the urge the crash their lips together and ruin the softness of it. This was more passionate and soft than even their kiss that morning had been. Once more he felt something conveyed between them as their tongues curved lightly against one another's.

Through the haze InuYasha wished they weren't out in the forest with five other people, he wanted to be alone with his brother. It was too easy to get swept up in his emotions and desires, and as had always happened when they kissed he became lost again.

InuYasha smiled to himself as they parted and he felt a gentle kiss to his forehead. He was blushing again, but he'd been getting used to that lately.

"Uh… Sesshoumaru, we can be alone when we get there? I don't want anyone to see me human."

Sesshoumaru could feel his lips wanting to curve up into a smile far wider than the one he was showing; his little brother wanted to be alone with him… perfect. "Of course, Little Brother. We will have our own room, and if you prefer, I will make certain no one disturbs us."

InuYasha looked away for a moment, not being able to speak of his feelings easily if he had to look into his brother's penetrating gaze. "I feel things different when I'm human, I wanna see how I feel with you when I am."

"I feel honored you would bestow me with such." It was the truth, he knew his brother had always been guarded about his human night, he had observed him on it when he lived in the castle as a child, and even then InuYasha was secretive about it. He also knew it was a time he was more emotional. He could remember that as a child he was far more affectionate, and cuddled with Izayoi much more on those evenings.

"You better feel honored. I don't let many people be around me like that. If you say anything stupid though, I'll kick your snobby ass once I'm back to myself."

"I have no plan other than to provide you with whatever company you desire." An image of taking InuYasha in his human form entered Sesshoumaru's mind. That was something he would most certainly love to experience. Alas, he still would not push him; there would be plenty of time, centuries to have InuYasha on his human nights once they were mated.

Their conversation was interrupted as Toshio brought over a large portion of meat and rice. "My Lords. Matsuo, is rather a good chef, he seasoned the rice and rabbit, it smells quite good."

InuYasha practically drooled when he looked down at the food; it was one thing that always made him happy. "It does smell good, thanks Toshio."

"Of course, InuYasha. If there is nothing else my Lords require, I believe I will eat now as well." Toshio waited to be dismissed by Sesshoumaru who was smiling slightly realizing InuYasha wasn't going to cook his meat, and then moved under tree close by, giving his two Lords enough distance to not feel intruded upon, but staying close enough he could watch over them. He was especially careful to stay alert and keep an eye on InuYasha. He knew Sesshoumaru had been concerned about alphas scenting the Hanyou, or Kaitsumaru possible pulling something.

Sesshoumaru was confident that no alpha would dare attempt to touch his brother, not with his strong aura projecting outwards and his brother covered in his scent. Regardless, he was taking no chances.

After they had eaten, and InuYasha had of course taken seconds, they relaxed for a little while, before sharing one last kiss. Shortly afterwards InuYasha had closed his eyes after stating he was tired and quickly drifted off.

Toshio walked over, and sat down in front of Sesshoumaru. He looked at the brothers, noting that InuYasha's head was leaning against Sesshoumaru's arm. "He is quite relaxed in your presence, My Lord."

"Indeed, he appears to be more accepting of my presence now. He will become more comfortable as time goes on."

Toshio ran his fingers through his hair as he thought for a moment. "He is a difficult person to put into words, but I feel you two compliment each other very well." He was silent for a moment and Sesshoumaru knew he was thinking, and would continue in a moment. "What will you do about Kaitsumaru?"

Sesshoumaru grinned evilly. "I will kill him. Of course I will not be able to do so now, but he will meet his death by my hands."

"And what are you going to tell the council?" Toshio knew Kaitsumaru was a liar, and he knew he was fabricating the story, but he still worried about his underhanded tactics and how the entire situation would affect each of the Inu brothers.

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly. "I will tell them the truth, which is that Kaitsumaru did not mount my brother, he did not enter him, and he was not close to marking him when I came. Of course, they will call InuYasha's words into question because he's Hanyou, Kaitsumaru will likely portray him as an overly sensitive and frightened beta. It will not matter, InuYasha is strong, and if they do call his word into question then they do the same with mine, since I witnessed it."

"Do you think they will listen, My Lord?" Toshio trusted his Lord's judgment, but he knew how the council could be, they were not exactly welcoming to Hanyou's, and they had been extremely upset with the Inu no Taishou for his human mate, even worse, they had been outright furious that he would not agree to kill InuYasha when he was born.

"If the council orders InuYasha over to Kaitsumaru, I will defy them, and I will prepare for war. I will not give my baby brother to them. He is my blood, and my intended mate." There was no way, Sesshoumaru would use InuYasha as a bartering chip or be threatened into letting him go.

"I will be at your side, My Lord, no matter what happens."

Sesshoumaru and Toshio spoke for a while longer before Sesshoumaru decided to join his brother in sleep. He smirked at the little Hanyou, now cuddled up along side of him. "My fiery little brother, I enjoy seeing you like this."

InuYasha didn't hear his confession, but Sesshoumaru meant it all the same. Even without being awake to hear it, it didn't matter so much; InuYasha felt his brother's sentiments and unconsciously took in a little bit of siblings energy. It soothed the nightmare he was having about Kaitsumaru, and left him feeling warm and much more comfortable than he had been in his sleep a few moments before.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

The brothers and the rest of their group had woken early; Sesshoumaru wanted his brother in the Shiro well before sundown came upon them. They had moved out quickly, making their way further north.

Sesshoumaru could tell his brother was itching for a battle; he hadn't stopped fingering Tetsusaiga's hilt all morning. He had a feeling it was likely over InuYasha's feelings of helpless about his human night, and spending it stuck in a Shiro full of Youkai. It went along with his brother's personality, and quirks, which he was learning more about everyday.

He could just see his nose twitching more than usual, and his ears swiveling about listening for something to start trouble so he could carve the hell out of it.

"Little Brother, calm down. Anything we meet along this way will be frightened by our Ki and will stay well away."

InuYasha huffed, "I _am_ calm, and they'll be frightened by _your_ Ki, not mine. Doesn't matter how powerful _I_ am, even wimpy Youkai come after me 'cuz I'm Hanyou. You're scaring all my fun away."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to his brother before speaking so the others wouldn't hear their conversation. "Reserve your energy; we may well have to fight in the next few days."

"Fine, but I wanna spar with you tomorrow, and you better not say no."

A simple request to grant for Sesshoumaru. "Of course, Little Brother… granted you will relax yourself."

"Keh… I'll try." InuYasha answered. It still bothered him that his brother didn't want him to fight. It was a decent offer though, so he took it. Besides having to stay on his best behavior right now was worth it if he got to try and beat his brother's ass. He was certain even if he did decide to become his mate, he would always love the battles between them.

After a quick stop for lunch in the afternoon, and a few more hours of walking they were getting close. The day had been rather uneventful, but Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had both enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes long periods of silence had stretched between them as they each pondered their thoughts, sometimes they had engaged in pleasant conversation; learning more about the other, and once in a while InuYasha was the consummate younger brother and had purposely annoyed Sesshoumaru for his own entertainment.

Unfortunately, with less than an hour to their destination, their pleasant day was interrupted by a visit from Kamekou, Kaitsumaru's cousin. "Look what we have here, Kaitsumaru's bitch, and his treacherous brother, The Lord of the West."

"I ain't his bitch, you filthy wench!" InuYasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru instantly wanted to kill her, but he resisted. InuYasha on the other hand did not. Sesshoumaru put out his arm to block his sibling, who was already pulling his sword from its scabbard at his hip. "InuYasha, do not engage her with your sword!"

InuYasha scowled at Sesshoumaru as he abruptly turned on his heel to face him. "And why the hell not? This bitch is only trying to cause trouble, and she's that pervert's cousin." He was seething that his elder brother wouldn't let him show her a thing or two for ruining his day.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head down, bring his lips to close to one of the ears he so loved, only this time it was to whisper, and not to fondle them. "Because we are on the council's soil. It will not bode well for us to attack… And, it is exactly what she wants."

"So the bitch is baiting us." InuYasha pointed out.

"Indeed, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru was impressed to see his easily angered brother concede and follow his directions, although he still kept his hand close to the hilt of his sword… A smart thing to do.

InuYasha was ready to start cursing the demoness out, but his ever-eloquent brother beat him to it.

"Kamekou, you are certainly aware of where we are headed, no doubt where you are headed as well. You would do well not to say another treacherous word. If you do I may have to rip your tongue from your head, council soil or not." Sesshoumaru had not felt such anger in years, and the last to raise his ire to this degree had been his own father refusing him his swords the night he died.

Sesshoumaru put his arm around his brother, glad InuYasha did not resist, and ushered him past the demoness. Truth be told, he didn't feel comfortable with InuYasha around this woman unless he had his arm around him. It would also go far that she had seen this gesture and InuYasha hadn't refused. Further proof that his sibling had already submitted to him as at least an elder brother, and was beginning to as a mate.

Of course, Kamekou couldn't resist saying something before the group barely made it past her.

"Sesshoumaru, as much as you may desire it, that half-breed will not be yours, he is Kaitsumaru's."

Sesshoumaru was about to pounce on Kamekou and make good on his threat, but when he turned around he saw that Toshio already had her pinned to a tree.

Unlike Sesshoumaru who was not supposed to act, Toshio could. As an advisor who pledged loyalty to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's family before the formation of the council, he was not subject to their rules. Furthermore, Sesshoumaru was not responsible for his actions, or responsible to dispose of the demon unless he killed on the council's soil.

The group watched closely as Toshio made certain Kamekou knew better than to attempt her petty taunting again.

"Unless you would like _me_ to rip out your tongue, I suggest you be gone from My Lords presence at once, and you would do well to keep those jaws of yours shut." He made sure to dig his claws into the delicate skin between her neck shoulder. Unlike Sesshoumaru whose claws contained poison, Toshio could use his claws to administer a magical effect. He concentrated his energies, and focused on temporarily taking away the demonesses ability to speak. Then released her roughly, before sneering as he turned and walked away.

InuYasha watched in amused fascination as Kamekou clutched at her throat, her face a mask of shock as her mouth moved silently. "What did ya do to her, Toshio?"

The healer simply smiled at his young Sire. "Let us simply say her ability to spew her venomous words will be gone until the moon is high tomorrow night."

Sesshoumaru once again pressed gently against InuYasha's back, directing them back towards the Shiro. He could feel his brother's tension as they traveled ever closer to their destination. He relinquished his hold on his brother, but stayed close to him, finding enjoyment in the moments their arms would brush against one another's.

It didn't take long for them to reach the base of the cliff the Shiro was perched upon, and InuYasha looked up, at the imposing compound. It was made of several buildings, and all he could think of currently was the meal that should be awaiting him. "So we gotta climb." That was annoying, he didn't feel like expending the energy for that, he just wanted food, a bath, and to relax in a nice warm bed.

"No, Little Brother, we are not going to climb."

The Hanyou yelped in surprised as Sesshoumaru grabbed him round the waist and floated straight up towards the Shiro."

"Hey, let go! I don't need you to carry me up there." InuYasha blushed in his embarrassment, imagining he looked like some weak bitch being carried by his elder brother.

"If I release you, you will fall. This is the most expedient way of reaching the Shiro, or is that unruly stomach of yours not hungry." Sesshoumaru had the urge to swing his arm behind his brother's knees, and truly pick him up, but he knew it would annoy InuYasha to no end. Besides, they were almost to the top, and hearing his sibling rant for hours wasn't high on his list of pleasant activities.

InuYasha crossed his arms as he was set down. "I didn't need you to do that. You make me look weak, and I ain't weak."

Once again, Sesshoumaru had the urge to snicker at his brother; it was becoming far too amusing to see InuYasha flustered. "I am aware that you are not weak, I do not think you weak. Now let us settle in and fill that belly of yours. By the time we are finished our things should have been brought up."

InuYasha followed his brother to the gate surrounding the structure. Two guards bowed to them both before opening the tall doors that lead inside. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord InuYasha, your quarters are prepared, and the counsel is aware of your arrival."

InuYasha was still stunned when anyone bowed to him, let alone called him 'Lord', the only people who had ever done that before he came home to the castle were Myouga and Totosai. His shock aside, he still watched as his brother carefully regarded the Youkai bowed before them as he spoke.

"Good, please send the council my regards, and make certain it is known I do not wish to be disturbed tonight, I will speak with the council tomorrow. My advisor Toshio should be here shortly, along with four guards in my employ, please see to it they have no troubles making their way to our wing."

Sesshoumaru once again ushered his brother along after he was finished with the guards.

"How do you do that?" InuYasha asked as he allowed Sesshoumaru to lead him through the grounds to their destination.

"Do what, Little Brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ya know, do that thing where everyone listens to you, and is respectful and shit."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, and InuYasha's eyes widened, he'd never heard his brother laugh like this before.

"I suppose it is from years of practice. Know this though, if one commands respect, they will be given respect. You are also capable of the same thing."

A heavy sigh escaped the Hanyou's lips. "No one respects 'Half-breeds', dumb-ass."

His brother's choice of insults was a common one, and Sesshoumaru was used to it. He knew InuYasha didn't mean anything by it.

"This 'dumb-ass' believes you will see that things will continue to change, and that you will receive the respect you deserve. Although, Little Brother, one does garner more respect when they do not refer to everyone as a 'pig fucker'."

A frown creased InuYasha's brow before his eyes went wide. "Y-you just cursed… twice."

"Perhaps a bad habit I am picking up from you, although I would endeavor to curb your harsh language when we meet with the council. Suggesting everyone who angers you has a desire to copulate with farm creatures will not be helpful."

"Yeah, well you're too snobby to ever talk like that anyway, and maybe they do screw farm creatures." InuYasha countered as the walked up to their wing in the Shiro.

"And you are too much of a brat to stop using such foul language. Perhaps I should wash that insolent mouth of yours out with mikan soap."

Sesshoumaru waited a moment, not sure if he would regret his last words. He was teasing, but when he saw InuYasha smile, and only heard a quiet, "Like to see you try it, pig fucker." from his brother he knew the boy had understood he wasn't serious.

Sesshoumaru stepped up onto the hisashi and slid the open the shoji door. It opened up to the end of a long wide hallway with several doors off of it. InuYasha followed his brother in and closed the door behind him.

They finally came to a large sliding door, which Sesshoumaru slid open before leading InuYasha inside. "This is our room, Little Brother. I hope it is to your liking."

It wasn't nearly as big as Sesshoumaru's chambers at the castle, but it was nice. A large futon sat in the middle of the room, raised upon a high platform, there were rather expensive looking screens to change behind, and even better was the scent of warm fresh water coming from behind a door to the side. By far the best thing had to be the full dinner set upon a low table, even the rice was still steaming.

"It's definitely to my liking. That futon looks comfortable, and this food looks even better." Though InuYasha didn't voice it he was waiting for Sesshoumaru to tell him it was ok to eat. He didn't want to be rude, but he was starved, and he always found going into the new moon with a full tummy made him more comfortable during the night.

"You may eat, InuYasha. I am a bit hungry as well." Sesshoumaru noticed that InuYasha always moved quite quickly when food was his final destination, the boy definitely had a love of filling his stomach. _'A left over survival instinct I am sure.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he sat down next to InuYasha.

Piling various raw meats and tender steamed vegetables onto his steaming bowl of rice seemed to be the activity InuYasha was most excited about at the moment. There were few things that could ruin his good mood now. He felt a pang of nervousness set in as he looked toward the window and noticed the sun getting low. He had endured many human nights since his birth, some had been uneventful, and some left him near death, but tonight would be different. He'd never spent one with Sesshoumaru, at least not the entire night, and not when he wasn't fearful his brother would take his life.

He wasn't certain whether he'd be able to sleep or not tonight, maybe he'd try though. As much as he hated to admit he needed protection in his human state, he did, and with his elder brother there, he was sure he'd be safe. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anything happen to him. Still it would be breaking almost two centuries of a die hard habit. He hadn't slept on the new moon since before his mother died, and they still lived in his father's castle.

Once he and his mother had moved to her family's Shiro and Sesshoumaru wasn't around, he never slept, no matter how much his mother tried to lull him to sleep. Although, she had instilled a very important rule in InuYasha that he had followed his entire life; keep his human night a secret. She knew he'd be even more vulnerable if anyone who wanted to hurt him found out.

He was lucky that his brother cared about honor, and was an honorable Youkai as much as he was a bastard. Sesshoumaru had always been aware of his human night and when it was, and not once had he ever attacked him. Even when he'd seen him in a form InuYasha believed must have disgusted him, he did not take advantage.

What was truly strange was finding out recently that there were many times Sesshoumaru had watched over him from the shadows on his human nights, even doing so a couple seasons earlier when he had been near Edo.

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother carefully as he watched him shoving piles of food into his mouth. He could tell he was hurrying; he probably wanted to get finished with whatever ritual he normally went through before his transformation.

It was only natural he be curious, and Sesshoumaru was interested in what his brother would do this night. "What will you do when you are finished eating, Little Brother? Is there anything special you do on these evenings?"

He continuing chewing for a moment, and then gulped down far too much at once, before looked thoughtfully at his brother. He was surprised he would be interested. Of course he said he wanted him as a mate, but he figured that had more to do with have a strong beta to give him pups, not because he was truly that interested in InuYasha personally. "I… I, um, try to relax. I was going to take a bath; ya know something to calm me down."

"May I join you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He didn't have any designs for something sexual, but he also liked the idea of relaxing with InuYasha, and the boy was becoming more and more interesting to him as the days went on.

A louder gulp was heard from the younger of the two, but this time he wasn't eating. Although to Sesshoumaru's surprise InuYasha said nothing.

The idea of his brother being around him when he was a human form, naked, in the bath was frightening. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he was sure his emotions could lead him into doing something stupid. The last thing he needed was to wake up the next morning with a mating mark and a sore backside.

The inner turmoil InuYasha was feeling did not escape Sesshoumaru. He knew InuYasha was worried about how he would behave as a human. He had seen the boy overly emotional as a child on these nights. "I will not take you, nor mark you as my mate even if you beg on this night. I simply would like a bath as well, and would enjoy some time with you. I will not even kiss you tonight, if you would prefer."

"Ya, Sesshoumaru. I trust you." _'I just don't trust myself not to look like an ass.'_ He added mentally before wiping his mouth and making his way to the bath. At least it wasn't outside; he couldn't deal as easily with the cold night air in his human form, and after getting comfortable in the castle the past few weeks the idea of cold seemed more repellant than normal.

Sesshoumaru followed his brother, watching closely as InuYasha began to undress. He was turned away from him, so he knew his sibling didn't notice the pause in undressing himself while he watched him slide his hakama and fundoshi off before he quickly stepped into the water.

He decided to push such feelings aside and slipped into the warm water next his little brother, and for the time being simply enjoyed the soothing warmth. Sesshoumaru watched closely, he wanted to see his brother's transformation, but he had to admit he'd miss those ears while they were gone for the night.

He heard InuYasha whimpered, it was almost too soft to hear, but it was there. He could tell from the look on InuYasha's face that the change wasn't comfortable. He waded over and reached out his hand to glide across his little brother's head and through his hair. He wasn't sure what else he could do to comfort him.

As he ran his hand over InuYasha's head, he kept a close eye on the transformation, watching in awe as the fuzzy ears disappeared, and reappeared under the darkening hair at the sides of his head. When his brother's eyes' opened again, he turned his head towards him, and Sesshoumaru was met with deep violet, rather than the intense gold they usually were. He missed the small fangs he normally saw when InuYasha smiled, but the sweet little smile of relief his baby brother gifted him with was appealing in other ways. He realized now, seeing InuYasha up close as a human how very young he was, it probably didn't help that his brother was smaller, a good few inches shorter at least.

He couldn't stop himself from looking down into the water and seeing the silky dark hair that now surrounded his brother's sex. It was different from the soft silver fur that he had seen before above his brother's penis, but this wasn't unappealing, simply a change.

It was hard not to stare at InuYasha, he looked enchanting with the glow of the candles glinting off his black hair, and slightly darker skin. His smaller human frame made Sesshoumaru want to dominate him more, and those eyes, those unusual violet eyes were impossible to describe.

The Youkai Lord wondered how InuYasha had ended up with eyes of such a color in his human form. His mother had brown eyes, their father gold, and the humans of the land did not often have eyes that were not brown, but Sesshoumaru assumed this must have had something to do with InuYasha not truly being a human and due to his mixed heritage of both Youkai and human. No matter what the reason, Sesshoumaru didn't care, InuYasha's eyes were beautiful.

Trying to relax or wash under the lustful gaze of his brother was difficult. InuYasha found himself unconsciously doing things to entice his brother; long before he would realize he was flirting. When he would his cheeks would turn red and he would go about moving the sponge across his skin under water hoping his brother couldn't see.

Once he was done washing, InuYasha leaned back, just relaxing in the warm water. He watched out of half closed eyes as his brother did the same. He knew Sesshoumaru was watching him, he could see the lustful glare, the eyes roaming over his human form. He wasn't upset, Sesshoumaru hadn't touched him, he hadn't even tried, just like he promised, but it still aroused the younger of the two. In truth, he was delighted Sesshoumaru didn't seem repulsed by him in his human form.

He was nervous knowing his brother was looking at him, but he began to feel the same tingling deep inside that he had when they kissed under sakura tree and when he and Sesshoumaru had pleasured each other. The feeling of his brother's fingers inside of him had soothed the feeling that day, and he wondered what it would feel like to be taken by him. The idea had seemed disgusting to him before, but now he was finding he wondered about it more and more.

Sesshoumaru was surprised when he felt InuYasha's hand brush up against his leg. He wasn't sure if he was asking for sexual contact, but if his scent said anything about it, the slight arousal indicated he was. He could sense InuYasha was confused, but it was easy to tell the boy wanted something when he felt the now human fingers move uncertainly once more against his skin.

There had been a promise made, and Sesshoumaru wasn't about to simply break it. Just because InuYasha felt slightly aroused didn't mean he wanted to be touched in such a way. He refused to bring it up, not wanting to make his brother uncomfortable in the event he didn't currently want anything like that from him.

Sesshoumaru did the only thing he thought would be appropriate and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his sibling's forehead. InuYasha would know for certain then that he was accepting of his form, and if his brother did indeed want more he would have an invitation to communicate it.

The needy whine that left his baby brother's lips did nothing to deter the elder of the two. He looked down at InuYasha and found him looking up at him. He could only focus on the sweet lips before him as he watched InuYasha's tongue peek out to wet them. When he saw the human eyes meet his own expectantly he decided to risk it, and leaned down, pressing his lips lightly to his brother's.

His lips were received eagerly, and he could only wonder if this affect was because of InuYasha's human nature, the heat that still affected him in his human form, or if he truly wanted this, this badly.

As they kissed, Sesshoumaru found himself swallowing the tiny whines that issued from his baby brother's lips. The puppy would be the death of him, he wasn't certain he could be the gentleman he had promised to be. If only the boy wasn't becoming so irresistible to him. He would have to stop himself from doing something he had promised not to, and the only way to accomplish that was to concentrate on pleasuring his brother only, and forget about his own needs.

The Youkai Lord was strong; he had tested his will many times before, and no matter how difficult it would be he would use the idea of only seeing his brother moan in delight as the fuel to reign in his desire.

That decided, he had freed himself to drink in the beautiful little creature with his hands, and that he did. Taking in every contour of the delectable body that was slowly moving beneath him and around him. Whatever problems InuYasha's had about being uke were obviously washed away by instinct and desire when he was liked this.

He could feel his sibling's legs spread, before they were gripping his muscled thighs like a vice as his hand trailed down his torso. That body beneath his was inviting, but he once again told himself this was for InuYasha. He spent a long time caressing the boy, never venturing anywhere other than tasting his mouth and neck, or gently teasing his nipples with his clawed fingers.

After a long while, basking in an aroused InuYasha he partook in raking his fingers through the soft hair that trailed from his navel to places much more forbidden. It didn't last that long though before his restraint not to do more to the little morsel clinging to him was utterly broken.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand lower, gently squeezing the heavy sac as he made his way down. He was careful not to shock his now human brother, and lightly rubbed the back of his fingers against the skin above his entrance, in an attempt to move gradually closer to the tight hole below.

When InuYasha only moaned and bucked against his hand, he brushed his fingers across the entrance he desperately wanted to sink himself into.

"No, Sesshou-maru. Not there." InuYasha whimpered.

Sesshoumaru circled his finger around the tight pink hole as he purred against his brother's human ear, "Are you certain you are not simply embarrassed. There is _nothing_ to be embarrassed of. You know it felt good last time… Relax and allow me to pleasure you again." He could scent his embarrassment, but he didn't need to, the blush creeping over his cheeks as intensifying.

"No…Sesshoumaru, I'm human it'll hurt." InuYasha writhed in the water, his body wanting more, but his fear of the possible pain leaving him confused.

"I will not hurt you, Little Brother. Your human body is capable even of taking my cock inside of it, but I as I promised, will not do so tonight." Before attempting to touch InuYasha in such an intimate place again, he moved his hand out of the water, and dipped his fingers into some of the thick foam of the mikan soap that sat on the edge of the bath. He would attempt once more to pleasure InuYasha in this way, and he didn't want to hurt him.

He took a chance InuYasha would become angry and rubbed against his entrance again, only getting a pleasured whine in response before pressing past the tight halo of muscle and sliding his finger inside.

The elder of the two smiled when he heard his brother whine softly, and his breathing become more labored. "It feels good, Little Brother, does it not?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he reveled in conquering his brother's body once again.

"Yeah..." InuYasha answered through his pants.

"There is _nothing _to be ashamed of in feeling pleasure. This little body deserves it, this little body loves it." Sesshoumaru droned.

Giving pleasure to his brother, and enjoying his responses was far easier now than it had been when he first began kissing him. He could wait, he knew InuYasha would soon be secured as his mate, and he had plenty of time available in the near future to enjoy himself. He was fairly certain if InuYasha had been in his usual form he would have gladly given himself over. He knew his brother, even with his fears, and shyness wanted him, he probably would have gladly taken what Sesshoumaru had to offer if not for doubting his own feelings because of his human night.

A low growl caressed InuYasha's ears as he felt himself lifted from the bath. He didn't know if he very much liked the idea of being carried, but the fingers in inside him and the lips and teeth gently nipping at his collarbone were too good to allow them to stop. His legs wrapped tightly around his brother's waist and he clung to him, not wanting to pull away and demand he be allowed to walk. That would require him to be away from the pleasure Sesshoumaru was giving him, and he wasn't willing to give it up.

Gently, Sesshoumaru lowered his brother to the bed, hovering over him. He continued fucking the tight passage within him using his fingers, hitting the sensitive place hidden inside every so often. His own erection wept onto his sibling's thigh, and he wanted that very part buried deep within his brother. Still, he reminded himself that this was for InuYasha. His brother was human tonight, and he knew it was difficult; anything to calm him was worth it, even if it meant hot having his own desires sated this night.

"Sesshou… maru…" InuYasha cried out. He could feel his brother moving farther down at his body, and he looked away as he watched his brother observing his entrance. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, his embarrassment, like it had before seemed to bring with it a thrill.

It was even more embarrassing when he felt his backside hiked up off the bed, and the fingers that were inside him replaced with something warm and wet. Sesshoumaru was licking him… there.

Still, it felt so good, and though his cheeks tinged even a deeper red when he felt Sesshoumaru's tongue enter him, he wouldn't tell his brother to stop. The movements of it, the warmth, gently lapping at that place inside that made him squirm was almost maddening, it felt so good.

Sesshoumaru used one hand to easily hold his brothers hips above the bed, while allowing the other to grasp the cock he knew was aching for release. He gently stroked, allowing InuYasha's pre-cum to slick the movements. His fingers slid every so often into the soft dark curls surrounding the engorged flesh, it was a beautiful sight to see his marked hand stroking his brother while hearing the sounds of pleasure his ministration wrung from his lips.

"Ahhh…" InuYasha groaned when he felt Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers softly kneading the tightening flesh below his cock. "Gods, oh gods, Onii-sama." His legs squeezed his brother's shoulders now, as he came closer to release. He felt so vulnerable like this, with his legs thrown over his sibling's shoulders, Sesshoumaru's head down between his legs so his tongue could pleasure him in such an intimate place.

He wanted to come so badly, and it was almost as if Sesshoumaru read his mind. He thrust his tongue inside, using the tip to press against that delicate place that made InuYasha want to scream. The hand on his cock was moving faster now, moving in time with the warm, wet appendage pressing in and out of his backside. His legs began to quiver and his back bowed as he felt one more stab to that spot deep within him, and finally came.

The loud whimpering moan that came from his brother was beautiful, and Sesshoumaru relished all of it; the repetitive squeezing of his tongue as his brother's ass clenched and unclenched with his orgasm, InuYasha's essence flowing over his fingers, and the expression of pleasure he could see on his sibling's face as he looked up.

It would be so good when he could taste the feminine essence that would pour from InuYasha's body when he was back in his Hanyou form, he thought as he pulled his mouth away from his brother's bottom, and licked InuYasha's cum from his body. Even his human scent and flavor was addictive. With any luck by the next new moon, InuYasha would be his mate, and he'd allow him to take his human body.

It was a surprise when Sesshoumaru lay down beside InuYasha that he felt movement and then something warm gently wrap around his cock. He looked down just in time to see his brother's tongue peek out from his lips and gently run across the head as he carefully held the organ in his hand. "InuYasha, you do not have to…"

He watched in awe as shining violet eyes met his. "I want to. Let me."

"You are certain?" Sesshoumaru asked, but his only answer was InuYasha nodding his head before taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

InuYasha had never in his life done anything like this before. He'd hardly kissed anyone, let alone tried to pleasure someone with his mouth, in truth he had hardly pleasured himself. He wanted to do this though; Sesshoumaru had only thought of making him feel good, and it _was_ good. Surprisingly, he _wanted_ to return the pleasure.

He was careful not to take too much, knowing he couldn't, but he eased himself into it, allowing his mouth to slide down farther with every few bobs of his head.

Sesshoumaru could hardly contain himself once he felt InuYasha's throat contract around the sensitive head of his cock as he swallowed. He wanted to push his head down farther, even more so he wanted to grab his little brother, toss him up on the bed, and pound into his hot little body until he had rendered him a panting, sweaty mess.

His brother was big, and it seemed bigger than he looked now that he had him in his mouth, but InuYasha felt a bit of determination. This would have seemed repulsive not long before, but now he was trying to give at least close to as good as he got. And he was finding he wasn't repulsed at all, his brother tasted good to him, and he wished he had all his Hanyou senses right then so he could smell what he knew was the musky scent of his brother's arousal.

He had never experienced someone doing this to him, nor done it, but he was good at reading his brother's reactions. He thought about how nice it felt those rare times he pleasured himself, and how running his fingers lightly over the underside of his member, or squeezing the head just bit had always heightened the pleasure of it. Even for all his inexperience, InuYasha was clever; maybe if he used his tongue to do the same thing…

Carefully he pressed his tongue against the vein on the underside, and slid his mouth up. He was a little surprised to hear Sesshoumaru moan, but encouraged by his elder brother's response he did it again with a bit more enthusiasm.

He was definitely getting into the act now. Something he never expected to do was enjoyable because he knew he was making Sesshoumaru feel good, it also gave him a rush of power to know he could control his brother's responses based solely on how good of a blowjob he could give.

He continued sucking leisurely and using his tongue and teeth to deliver the caresses he had found his brother seemed to like best until he felt his mouth filling with warm salty fluid. He knew his brother had cum, and he pulled his mouth away carefully before he swallowed his essence. Even that hadn't seemed disgusting, he felt a little bashful, but he was happy with himself.

He looked shyly at Sesshoumaru and was relieved when his brother pulled him towards him to cradle his body against his own, and kissed him on the top of his head, as he had been doing every night lately. InuYasha was a bit embarrassed for being so excited to do it, over what he did, and the blush across his cheeks made this apparent to his elder brother.

It wasn't a bad embarrassment though, simply the kind that made him feel like smiling, and hiding his face all at once. He almost wanted to laugh, but snuggling into Sesshoumaru's warmth as he felt his body covered seem much better at the moment. He was tired and if he felt content, sleepy, and safe on the new moon, he would break his centuries old habit of staying awake, and get some rest.

_tbc…_

Thanks to everyone for reading,and reviewing.

A/N: Next chapter we get to meet the asshole again, and we get a lemon. InuYasha is still confused, and he gets angry and upset now and then because he's, well… InuYasha, and that's how he is. Our lovable hot tempered Hanyou. He is still young too, and he's kind of clueless about a lot of this. We did get to see him explore his sexual side a little more this chapter, too. He'll continue to get more comfortable with it as time moves on, and the two grow together.

For those who were asking, I'm still working on my other fics, I'm just really into this one right now. I think I'll have another chapter of this up before the holidays, hopefully two more chapters before the end of the year.


	7. Further into You

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

I hope you all had an awesome holiday if you celebrate any! Review responses at the end.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺 生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Seven:

Further into You

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

InuYasha awoke as the first rays of the morning sun hit his face. He was back in his Hanyou form, and to his disbelief, he had slept the night before while he was human.

It was true he had woken up several times throughout the night, but each time he did Sesshoumaru had pet his head, and pulled him closer, and each time it had been enough to pull him back to sleep. He still was shocked as he sat up and looked down at his brother. He appeared to be asleep, but the hand coming up to caress his ears told him different.

"I am content seeing these back atop your head." Sesshoumaru stated, his eyes still closed as he relished the velvety softness against his fingertips. "You slept, I am pleased. Today unfortunately will be a long day I believe, it is good you are rested."

A heavy sigh escaped the Hanyou as he stood up, and pulled on his juban to cover his nakedness. He walked over to the basin and began washing up before he spoke. "So what's gonna happen today?"

Sesshoumaru sat up and walked over to his brother, not bothering to cover himself. "We will have to speak with the council, they will tell us what Kaitsumaru's assertion is, and they will likely question me as to the events surrounding that evening. Hopefully only I will need to speak today, but tomorrow you will likely need to state what transpired."

InuYasha threw down his washing cloth, and crossed his arms. "Are you joking? I don't wanna explain that! Today, tomorrow, or ever, I don't even wanna think about it!"

He couldn't think of anything more humiliating that sitting in a room full of full-blooded Youkai, and explaining how he was too weak to keep some pervert from molesting him and almost raping him. Nothing he could think of that he had ever experienced his life seemed this bad. He'd been chased out of villages, had things thrown at him, endured the sneers and attacks of both humans and Youkai his entire life, but this was by far going to be the worse.

Sesshoumaru could smell his brother's anger and embarrassment. It made his seethe with anger, he didn't know what exactly he was going to do to Kaitsumaru, and in fact, he wasn't now sure he could hold back if the Youkai was in the council chambers today. He hadn't noticed the poison sizzling at the tips of his claws until he saw InuYasha's eyes go to his right hand, and the boy take a step back.

"I am not going to poison you, Little Brother." He could still scent his brother's fear as he cut of the flow of the deadly substance. InuYasha had tasted those claws too many times not to react in such a way. "I apologize, InuYasha."

"It's fine, I just… ya know, after getting poison claws shoved through my back and into my guts it's hard not to get my hackles up when I see your claws like that."

Sesshoumaru almost flinched, and InuYasha instantly regretted his words.

"I should not have injured you in such a way." Sesshoumaru didn't know what else to say, he would never raise his claws in anger to his brother again, but it wasn't easy to erase years of hatred and fear. He knew in his anger he had been selfish, and childish, he knew he had behaved like a spoiled prince, going on a rampage over his father giving InuYasha what he wanted. He had been jealous.

"It's fine. That's in the past I hope, I have others I'd rather direct my anger at anyway." InuYasha really didn't want to make his brother uncomfortable, he had gotten out most of his built up rage the day before when he'd cracked him in the jaw. He was sure the anger toward his brother would eventually rise up again; this was Sesshoumaru after all, but for the time being he needed him. He wouldn't tell him that, but he did need his elder brother, and he knew Sesshoumaru was trying as hard as he could to make things better.

"InuYasha, you must reign in your anger, I know it is difficult, but you must control yourself today. You cannot resort to violence. I will not lie to you, the council will not be happy with you, and they will not treat you well, for you are Hanyou, but we must do this." It was better InuYasha knew before hand the prejudice he'd face when he met with the council. Sesshoumaru loathed having to say this to InuYasha but it was necessary.

"Well, what the hell is new? I have no problem with myself, I learned not to hate what I was a long time ago; it's everyone else that has a problem with me. Like I can help how I was born or who my parents were. Stupid bastards always tryin' to make me feel bad that father loved my mother." InuYasha walked away, gathering his fire rat to change into. "Besides, I dealt with it from you, I can deal with it from a bunch a stuck up bastards I don't know. I'm not tryin' to make ya feel bad, so don't say sorry or nothin', but the worse I ever heard was when we were looking for Sounga, and we fought in the bamboo forest. If I can get over that, I can get over this."

Sesshoumaru almost stammered, he didn't even remember what he had said. "What… did I say that day, Little Brother?"

"You rubbed it in that I didn't even know what father looked like… You basically said I was unworthy just because I'm Hanyou." InuYasha answered.

"I was foolish, and angry, I do not feel that way anymore. I do not agree with the opinions of those you will meet with today." InuYasha had demanded no apology and he would heed that request. He knew InuYasha knew he was sorry, and the Hanyou didn't react well to them because in truth he didn't know quite how to deal with apologies.

"I told ya don't you damn worry about it! Just… just don't ever treat me like that again…" InuYasha's voice softened in sadness and his exasperation. "Keh." He really didn't want to live in the past, he wanted to move forward, and he wanted the relationship between him and his brother to continue improving. Talking about past mistakes never did suit him much; he was one to tell someone to shut up, and be done with it.

The silence that spanned between them for a moment was broken by Sesshoumaru. "I do remember some good which came between us during that time. We did fight side by side against Sounga."

InuYasha's golden eyes met his elder brother's for a brief moment, "You protected me. You pushed me outta the way and protected me. I never understood why you did that." Although he hadn't thought about it in a while, this was something that had occupied InuYasha's thoughts often after their fight with the sword their father had once wielded.

"I am not certain why I did it. I simply did. I suppose it is because regardless of how I treated you, I did care for you at that time, even if I did not realize it. It is the same reason I could never take your life." He knew InuYasha understood that he could have killed him many times and didn't, and he knew his perceptive brother must have had some understanding as to why he did not, but hearing the words come from his own mouth in this manner was very different from simply entertaining his thoughts about it.

He did not reveal himself like this to anyone, but he also felt no regret for having done it either. InuYasha had made himself so vulnerable to him the night before, and at other various times in the last moon. There were times also InuYasha was simply vulnerable, even if he did not choose to be. He owed this to InuYasha, he couldn't be angry with himself for revealing something of his feelings.

There was certainly no way he could ever expect their lives as mates to go well if he couldn't explain his past behavior to his brother. He believed that part of how InuYasha functioned; sweeping the past under the rug worked, but he also believed some things needed to come out in the open. How could he ever heal his brother, and be a decent mate and alpha if he was too proud to admit his own faults?

"Keh, I can live with that. I wasn't always the greatest brother to ya either." InuYasha admitted.

Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them, coming to stand before his baby brother. InuYasha blushed; his elder brother was still completely naked, and even in what was turning out to be a decent brotherly moment, he couldn't help ogling the Youkai Lord's body.

"I will endeavor to be a better brother to you, InuYasha. I already pledged to myself and to you to do so when you first came to the castle." Sesshoumaru kissed his brother's forehead before moving over behind the shoji where his clothing was.

Thankfully, their parcels had been brought up when they were bathing the night before, and their clothing was hanging properly from the kimono stands. InuYasha wasn't sure how long he could endure seeing his brother standing before him, no armor, no fancy clothes, just his body exposed, as he had just exposed his inner feelings. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing the tense moment was over as he watched Sesshoumaru wrap his fundoshi around himself.

Looking at the stands, Sesshoumaru realized another problem; InuYasha was getting ready to put on his fire rat, and he need to be dressed more formally.

"InuYasha, please come here." Sesshoumaru called, pleased that InuYasha walked over without questioning him. _'His instincts as a beta mate are becoming more prevalent.'_

The boy was still in only his juban, but Sesshoumaru knew his baby brother was not going to be happy about leaving the fire rat behind. Sesshoumaru smiled as he noticed the expectant look on his sibling's face, he also could tell that no matter how the Hanyou tried to hide it, he was curious as always.

"You cannot wear father's haori. You will need to give up the fire rat for a day at least, maybe more. When we are going in front of the council, more formal clothing is in order …"

InuYasha growled low in his chest, almost snarling, "Hell no! There is no way_ I_, a _Hanyou_ am going into a room full of Youkai that hate me, when that perverted ass hound might be there, and his bitch cousin, with out my fire rat. I ain't doing it, Sesshoumaru." The fire rat was almost like a security blanket to InuYasha. He had _always_ worn it, and although it was not a piece of armor and couldn't protect him from everything, it had helped him along many times in his life. In truth, it had helped others as well. He remembered fondly putting it over Kagome and over Kikyo a few times, helping to keep them safe. It was special to InuYasha as well, he knew the history behind the garment. It had been given to his mother by his Sire, and it had protected both he and Izayoi the night InuYasha was born into this world.

"InuYasha, I understand your need to wear father's haori, but you will be safe. You need to dress appropriately for the meeting. Not doing so will only prejudice the council further, possibly making our stay here longer, and more hostile." Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, his expression made him feel like he was taking a toy from a child, or a bone from a puppy. _'My little puppy, it's distressing me to see him upset.'_

He hoped that something special he had brought to give his brother would make him feel at least a bit better about this. "I did bring something for you to wear. It is the armor that father owned and wore for many years. He wore it long before I was born when he was your size. It is similar to what he donned at the time of his demise, but does not include some of the heavier pieces he insisted upon adorning himself with near the time of your birth. He wanted you to have it."

A skeptical look crossed InuYasha's features. "He died the night I was born, dumb-ass, what makes you think he wanted me to have it?"

"He willed it to you while your mother was pregnant with you. I did not find the items until I had clothing of his brought out for you when you came to the castle. Father was very diligent in preparing and hiding things. He was also good at manipulating circumstances far after his death, which you are well aware of. If you do not believe me, you may see the scroll which pertains to it."

A low growl emanated from InuYasha's throat. He still wasn't comfortable giving up the fire rat, but he would have armor, and it was armor that was his father's. He didn't think Sesshoumaru would simply say things like that to trick him; it would be far too cruel. "Keh, fine… I'll wear it. I don't wanna see the scroll now, but I do wanna read it when we get back to the castle. I can't deal with more to think about right now. That ok with you?"

"Indeed. Now we need to be dressed, or we will not have time to eat breakfast, and you become rather cranky when you miss a meal." _'Kami help me… I cannot imagine how cranky he will be when he carries my pup.'_ Sesshoumaru added mentally, it was definitely not a good time to bring up _that_ subject, although he was certain; InuYasha would be his mate, and would be pupped in the near future. A pup would be a welcome addition to the family they were becoming, but he was well aware of the brat a pupped InuYasha would be, and he mentally cringed simply entertaining the thought.

His little brother would probably deny he'd ever be pregnant even while he birthed their first child, but Sesshoumaru knew. He knew it was meant to be. He had felt his father's presence when InuYasha had first come to the castle and he was still behaving terribly as an elder brother. At that time, the presence had been admonishing, punishing, but now he felt as if their Sire was leading him and giving his blessing for this relationship.

'A pain in the ass.' Was the only phrase InuYasha could find to describe being dressed in what Sesshoumaru wanted him to wear. It was a haori and hakama of their father's that both the Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru had worn when their stature was as InuYasha's. Of course, the Hanyou was done growing, but he could still wear the clothing that fit them as 'teenagers'.

"How in the hell can you stand wearing this all the time? And these shoes, damn it, Sesshoumaru… I hate wearing shoes, I like my feet bare, if you hadn't noticed. And what the hell is with these gauntlets, I can't put my hands in my sleeves now. How did father put up with this?"

He had to admit, InuYasha looked beautiful in the clothing he had given him. And in their father's armor, he looked like the prince he was; he looked just as regal and imposing as any full blood InuYoukai. Sesshoumaru reached forward and untied the gauntlets from his brother's lower arms. Their father had always preferred to wear these, but he knew taking away InuYasha's ability to practice this nervous habit was not going to work very well.

He looked at his brother again appraisingly after putting away the offending pieces of armor, and turned his brother towards a mirror.

InuYasha looked at himself closely; the clothing was mainly white, with blue designs of clouds and water on the end of the sleeves and shoulders, painted in deep blues and indigo. His armor was like what had seen his father in when he came to them after they defeated Sounga, minus the heavy armor he had seen on his father's upper arms. He had to admit, he did look nice, a little more imposing than normal, and he supposed he could get through it, but he still wasn't happy about not having his fire rat.

Sesshoumaru admired his little brother once more before venturing to respond to his newest rant. "I realize you do not prefer shoes, Little Brother, but you need to follow my direction on these matters. You may change and go barefoot as soon as we are finished."

"Fine." InuYasha growled before he huffed as he sat down to eat breakfast. He wasn't enjoying his meal as he normally would, but he still stuffed himself as he always did. It was a nervous behavior of his to overeat when he was anxious. He supposed it came from feeling better and less nervous when he had a full belly as he grew up. It was one less thing to worry about for a time, and although he was very well fed at the castle he still appreciated every meal, and still ate until he was beyond satisfied when he felt uneasy.

Sesshoumaru ate as always, slowly and politely. He didn't mind his brother's poor table manners when it was only the two of them; in fact, it was another thing he was finding rather endearing about InuYasha as of late. It said something about his lack of desire to please others. That was a good trait to have in some circumstances, and a good trait in some respects for what he'd be enduring today.

"Do you feel better now that you have eaten?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched InuYasha place his chopsticks down across the top of his bowl.

"My stomach feels good, but _I_ still feel pissed off, and I have a bad feeling abut all this, Sesshoumaru. I really do." That was something InuYasha couldn't get past. Something inside was telling him things were not going to go well. He knew he'd be safe, he could protect himself, and he had his brother to watch over him, which he hated in some ways. He also felt a little more secure knowing Sesshoumaru had pledged he wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to him.

Still it was difficult to put trust over his safety and life in _anyone's_ hands. He had been a loner for so much of his life, even after the year he had spent traveling with his pack, and going after Naraku, it hadn't done much to make him feel like he still didn't have to be constantly watching his own ass.

"InuYasha, I know it is difficult to put your trust in me, in the idea that someone else will protect you, to put what you feel is your life in another's hands, but I will make certain nothing befalls you. I know your answer will likely be 'no', but are you ready to head to the council chambers?" Sesshoumaru was finding he could read his brother easier everyday. The boy was a fascinating book that he should have picked up years before. He could sense exactly what InuYasha was feeling at the moment. It made him even more sympathetic to his feelings and angry with Kaitsumaru all over again. _'I will kill that creature with my bare hands.'_

"Keh, I guess I'm ready as I'm going to be, let's just get this crap over with." InuYasha stated as he walked to the door with his brother close behind.

The younger of the two allowed his brother take the lead, he had no idea where he was going, and stayed behind Sesshoumaru until he reached back and pulled him next to him. "There is no reason to walk behind me. You are my equal."

InuYasha went with it, but he still didn't understand it much, it was confusing. A younger brother in InuYoukai society he knew may walk next to his elder brother, but a mate wouldn't usually do that in a place like the council's Shiro. Many betas would walk somewhat next to, but a step behind their alpha always, although he was sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't force that on him if they mated, nor would InuYasha stand for it if he did. Although he was happy that Sesshoumaru wanted him walking next to him, his heart dropped a bit. Did his brother not want to mate him anymore? If he didn't, why?

He had thought that his brother not wanting him as a mate would make him feel better, but in reality, it didn't, and he felt it deep in his chest; a tight pain and panic set in.

Sesshoumaru sensed something wrong with his brother, and as they neared the council chambers, he pulled InuYasha by the arm and asked him what was wrong. "What is upsetting you so?"

InuYasha wished to any Kami there was he hadn't blurted it out, but it was too late, "You don't want me for your mate anymore!" He couldn't help the look of hurt that crossed his features. It was as he thought it would be, but Sesshoumaru getting tired of him happened much sooner than he had expected.

"What? I said no such thing! What would make you think such a ridiculous notion?" Sesshoumaru hated being put on the spot like this. They were near the council chambers door, but he cared not. He pulled his brother to him, and took his lips with his own, devouring InuYasha, savoring his unique; slightly sweet flavor, daring the lethal fangs to bite him.

InuYasha was taken aback at first, but quickly allowed himself to fall into the kiss, he felt… claimed. Normally _that_ would have bothered him. He tried to make it bother him, but he couldn't… he liked the feeling, it gave him a sense of belonging he hadn't felt in a very long time, maybe not ever, he thought..

When Sesshoumaru finally let his lips go, he stared at him, his eyes flickering between crimson, then back to gold. "Now you must see I have not changed my mind." Sesshoumaru ran the backs of his claws down his brother's cheek as he looked at him, before turning back to the business at hand. "… And one more item before we enter, do not debate me if I say you are my intended. I am not discounting your request to allow the situation to move as it will, but it will help _this_ situation if I state such."

InuYasha looked at his brother, but he was far too shocked to say anything. He didn't even object as Mokomoko came to rest gently around him, and Sesshoumaru ushered him into the council chambers.

InuYasha gulped hard and tried to calm his nervousness as he entered the chambers; there was so much powerful Ki around him, and all from full-blooded Youkai. He didn't want them to sense or scent his anxiety; he didn't want to appear weaker than them because he wasn't.

Sesshoumaru maneuvered them to a low table on the right side of the room, and instructed InuYasha wordlessly to sit to his right. InuYasha wanted to flee this room, or pull out his sword just to allow himself to feel a bit better. He moved his hand close to Tetsusaiga, before he felt his brother's fur wrap more tightly around his shoulders, and felt his breath against his ear.

"Little Brother, move your hand away from father's fang. It will seem as though you are being combative."

InuYasha wanted to listen to his brother, but he already felt like he was in a room full of enemies. He moved his hand an inch or two away, but still didn't want to linger too far from what he saw as protection.

Sesshoumaru gently took his brother's right hand in his, his sword hand, which reflexively wanted to hold the Tetsusaiga. "InuYasha, you are not in physical danger, just follow my lead, and do not answer anything until I tell you it is alright."

He wanted to say _'I will protect you.'_, but knew his little brother could become angry over such a statement. So he omitted that part which was at the forefront of his mind. He was trying to think of something else to say but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the council speaker's voice.

They sat for hours through the boredom of listening to the rather mundane and tiresome business of the mainly canine Youkai, announcements of royal births, pregnancies, bondings, and trifling land disputes between Lords. InuYasha tried his best not to growl as he listened to various Youkai drone on for more than an hour regarding what to do about a human village that claimed one of the lower Youkai Lords had stolen some of their farming land while claiming dominion over them.

He was happy when Sesshoumaru had offered the villagers' safe haven in the West, explaining that Lording over the 'ningen' villagers who wanted to go about their business was something only a weak Lord would do to feel more powerful.

Finally, after hours, nearing time for the evening meal (which InuYasha's stomach had reminded him it was) an ancient InuYoukai who had previously been silent, spoke. InuYasha could tell he was someone Sesshoumaru knew very well from the flare in his brother's aura and the way his eyes narrowed at the InuYoukai. "For the final order of the day, we will move now to the issue that Lord Kaitsumaru has brought to the council's attention. It is necessary for us to determine if Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West has wrongfully taken his younger sibling, InuYasha from his rightful alpha, as Lord Kaitsumaru claims to be."

Sesshoumaru immediately interrupted, "_Lord_ InuYasha. He is the pup of our _Lord_ Father's, The Inu no Taishou's second and only other son; he is a Lord, The Prince of the West. I demand you address him properly."

"Fine then, your father's half-breed puppy will be addressed as _'Lord'_." The InuYoukai stated coldly.

InuYasha began to growl, but Sesshoumaru gently squeezed his hand. "Some battles are best not fought in this place." He whispered to his younger sibling.

Sesshoumaru knew he would need to keep InuYasha behaving properly, and he knew the best way to do so, was to care for him, and be sympathetic to his feelings with gentle reassurance, but not overly so. If he said the wrong thing, he could throw his brother into a tantrum. He knew he was walking a fine line.

The head of the council continued, and Sesshoumaru felt his rage coming to the fore again, although he controlled himself. "Lord Kaitsumaru of the Southeast has made claim on the youngest of the deceased, Inu no Taishou's sons. He has stated he mounted him and in the seconds before he made his mark as mate, he was stopped by Sesshoumaru. He also stated he had proper permission from Lord Sesshoumaru to mate, _Lord_ InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru felt his hackles rise, but more important at the moment was that InuYasha was reassured that what he had just heard was a lie. Sesshoumaru leaned over toward InuYasha; he was truly hurt when his brother stiffened. "Little Brother, I gave _NO_ such permission to Kaitsumaru or _any_ Youkai. I would never do such a thing. He is a liar, and as I told you… you are to be my mate… should you so choose."

InuYasha didn't have anytime to respond to his brother's whispered reassurance before the Youkai who had been speaking spoke again.

"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, first son to The Inu no Taishou, how do you answer this accusation?"

InuYasha watched closely as Sesshoumaru stood, and walked to the middle of the room. He bowed curtly, hardly giving the respect InuYasha would have expected, before addressing the council.

"My answer is that the claims are false. Lord Kaitsumaru did _not_ seek my permission to mate my baby brother, Lord InuYasha, nor would he have been given it if he had. When I came upon the scene to stop Kaitsumaru from _raping_ my brother he was being fought by InuYasha and had _not_ mounted my sibling, nor did he ever because I ended the encounter. He circumvented all mating customs and attempted to wrongfully mate _my_ intended mate, and sibling. He is lucky I did not kill him that night." Sesshoumaru did not remain standing, but instead came back to sit next to InuYasha. He could see the boy bumping his leg up and down out of his emotional discomfort.

He allowed his fur to wrap once again, tightly around his brother, resting the end on his shoulder, making it possible for him to rub InuYasha's neck. He also placed his hand on his brother's thigh so he could stroke him, and calm his nerves. At any other time, he would have moved his hand farther up the inside of his thigh, to much more interesting places, but that was not possible where they currently were.

Taking the much-needed comfort from his bother, InuYasha looked to Sesshoumaru. It had taken everything he had not to jump onto the table before him, pull out his sword, and swear on his mother's soul Kaitsumaru had not taken him. That was of course before threatening to kill anyone who debated it.

As usual, he was trying not to admit something to himself, and this time it was that if he could he'd have thrown himself in Sesshoumaru's arms, because he was frightened, because _this_ was uncomfortable, and because his elder brother made him feel better. He knew he would crave Sesshoumaru's comfort once he was back with him away from an audience. He simply hoped he wouldn't cry; the memories of that night were beginning to be too much, and he truly wanted to simply lie in his brother's arms where he was safe from these memories, feeling the soft kisses he always placed on his forehead.

InuYasha turned his head towards the head of the council as he heard him speak again. "So, Sesshoumaru. You expect this council to believe _you_ would mate a half-breed? Your father's mistake? Lord InuYasha may be your Great Lord Father's son, but there is no denying that his blood is tainted by his a mother, a ningen who was your father's whore. This is not what we would expect from you."

Sesshoumaru gently squeezed InuYasha's hand again, trying to calm him but he knew it was too late when he felt his brother's hand slip from his own, and saw the Hanyou up on his feet already. "I'm trying to be respectful of all this royal crap, but if you call my mother a whore again, I'll pull out The Great Inu no Taishou's Tetsusaiga, _my father's_ fang and remind you all how damn powerful he was. My old man my have loved a ningen, and yeah… he _loved_ her, but she was no whore, Youkai or human's. She was a princess, and better than any of you!"

Sesshoumaru was already standing behind his brother, he didn't stop him from saying what he thought needed to be said, but when he was finished, he quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, and whispered loud enough for all to hear, "Calm my mate, my brother. It is not worth your anger."

InuYasha huffed before allowing Sesshoumaru to pull him back down to the cushion at his feet. He was about to speak when a close ally of Kaitsumaru's spoke.

"Examine the half-breed; a healer will know if he has been mounted. If he fought not to be mated by a Lord such as Kaitsumaru, he is undoubtedly pure."

Sesshoumaru growled loudly before looking at the Youkai who dared suggest his baby brother should be subjected to such a thing. "No such thing will be done! I doubt this could be proven since he is male anyhow." He snarled as his eyes began to bleed red.

The council head spoke. "It would be helpful Sesshoumaru."

"My baby brother is pure, but our activities together would make such an examination useless. I also will not subject my brother to further _violations_… Kaitsumaru's was more than enough." Sesshoumaru could feel InuYasha was either on the brink of tears or on the brink of drawing Tetsusaiga and using the Wind Scar to obliterate everyone in the room, he needed to get him out. "I am disgusted, and will be leaving with Lord InuYasha now… lest I become violent. If my Lord Father will still among us, I believe he would have cut many of you down in this very room today."

The council elders were a bit taken aback, but it was not completely uncommon for a Lord to call an end to the day's proceedings.

"We will reconvene tomorrow then, when the sun is at its highest." The head of the council stated before narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru.

As quickly as he could, Sesshoumaru stood up and led InuYasha out of the council chambers. They walked silently down the corridors until they finally arrived at their room. After Sesshoumaru closed the door behind them, he used Mokomoko to pull InuYasha closer and embraced him. "I am sorry, InuYasha."

InuYasha wasn't sure what to do, in a way he wanted to just cry, he also wanted to just kill something, but more so he simply wanted to stay in this embrace. He ventured words after a few moments, feeling a bit guilty; his brother was apologizing even though he hadn't done anything wrong. "Why're you sayin' sorry? You didn't call my mother a whore. You didn't say I was a 'half-breed' or say to that… that stuff about looking at me. They ain't doin' that! I'll kill anyone who tries to touch me like that, or look at me like that."

Sesshoumaru could feel his little brother rubbing his face against his chest and Mokomoko, which was now stuck between them, and close InuYasha's face. He knew he was trying to calm and comfort himself, he could see his ears drooping as well, and he knew it wasn't about submission; it was that he was upset.

"It is alright, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru still wasn't so good at comforting, and he knew it, but when he scented angry tears from his brother, which was the only way to describe them, he only tightened his hold and brought them over to the bed.

He didn't say a word, only allowed InuYasha to silently shed the few tears he had while he held him and ran a hand through his hair. Sesshoumaru knew what this was about, his brother still being damaged by what Kaitsumaru had done to him. He knew this was about anger and the tears came from frustration, not sadness or weakness. He wasn't sure what to say, as he had thought before, he wasn't good at comfort, but this time he tried as hard as he could, while thinking of way to make Kaitsumaru suffer. "It will be alright, Little Brother… I am here."

Crying in his brother's arms, even if he wasn't bawling, but was silently weeping only a little didn't make InuYasha feel too good about himself. But at the same time, he didn't want to give up the comfort, even if it was from his still rather cold brother.

Sesshoumaru could scent the tears, but he didn't acknowledge they were there. It wasn't because he didn't care, more because he wasn't sure if InuYasha would want him to say anything about them. The boy may have just simply been crying a bit and would want to pretend it never happened.

The elder of the two had his answer when InuYasha pulled away, no sign of the salty water on his face. The little movement he felt from his brother's arms before he pulled away was likely him wiping them away he thought.

"You are hungry, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru stated when he heard his brother's stomach growl.

"Of course I am. It's past dinner." InuYasha smiled a little, which was a welcome sight for Sesshoumaru. Perhaps a filling meal and a good night's sleep would clear his sibling's head and his own. He hoped the melancholy that had taken over his brother a few moments ago would not return and what better than food to help along where InuYasha was concerned.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉 殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

After a trying day the two InuYoukai had eaten and bathed, afterwards InuYasha had stood on the hisashi, looking up at the sky for a long while before getting into bed with a scroll he had taken to reading before bed as of late. Sesshoumaru had been working on matters that demanded his attention as Lord of the West, but after a while, he decided to bring his work to bed as well.

He settled down to InuYasha's left, looking appraisingly at his baby brother. "Are you reading the same scroll you were before we left?"

"Yeah, it's about father, and I don't know a lot about him, ya know." InuYasha hadn't had an opportunity to read much since he was little, and reading about his father was one of his new interests.

"When we return home there are many more stories of father you may read. And his journals of course." Offering his little brother something he hadn't had; memories or knowledge of their father was something he knew his sibling craved. He had only seen him for a brief moment after Sounga was defeated, and he could tell it had helped InuYasha in some ways, but made him feel like something was missing as well, more than he had before.

They both went back to their own thoughts and reading after their brief conversation, but it didn't take very long before Sesshoumaru was finding his little brother far too distracting. He could see the lower portion of his leg poking out from under his robe, which in his opinion was made from far too thin a fabric. That was unless InuYasha wanted him to jump on him, which was exactly what he wanted to do.

He risked a gentle touch to InuYasha's bent leg, running the backs of his claws over his ankle and up the outside of his leg few inches. He waited, watching his brother's reaction, and smirked when he scented the slightest bit of arousal from him.

"You are warm, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru purred suggestively before letting his hand trail farther up InuYasha's leg. He pulled the fabric of his robe with him as he passed lightly over his brother's knee on the way to the inside of his thigh. He loved the silky feel of the skin inside his brother's leg, and the way he trembled beneath his touch appealed to the alpha in him.

InuYasha exhaled a shaky breath as Sesshoumaru's hand exposed his leg, and met with his torso, close to his cock. He wanted him to touch that place, but instead he felt his brother shift closer before embracing him with one arm and Mokomoko, while the other hand gently ran lethal claws up and down the back of his leg.

As InuYasha turned his head to meet his eyes, Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them, and stole his brother's lips. It seemed the taste of him was better with every encounter, and Sesshoumaru wasn't certain of how long he could hold himself back. The beast within him had wanted to take his sibling, to mark him more and more during each of their more intimate encounters.

InuYasha whined softly as he felt his brother's weight upon his body and Sesshoumaru's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him to lie beneath him. He felt different than he had the other times he and his brother had done more than kissed, and he could feel his brother did as well.

"Are you going to take me?" InuYasha asked as they broke away from their kiss. Sesshoumaru leaned in while he thought of a reply, nipping and kissing his baby brother's jaw and neck as he began to rub and squeeze the engorged flesh between his legs through the fabric that still covered it.

Was this what InuYasha wanted since he was asking, or was he worried? Sesshoumaru couldn't quite tell. His brother didn't seem panicked or uncomfortable, and he definitely could tell his little sibling was aroused. He stopped feasting on the flesh before him, leaving a purpling love bite where his mouth had just been before he looked his brother in the eyes and spoke. "I will not force you."

Moving slowly, savoring all of what was laid out beneath him, Sesshoumaru kissed and sucked down InuYasha's neck, running his fangs teasingly over his collar bone, and stopping to suckle the tempting flesh there.

InuYasha wasn't sure what was going to happen. He could never speak as he just had, or say such things when not in this state, but when he and his brother were intimate, the pleasure at times made him feel bolder.

"Ya don't hafta force me." InuYasha stated quietly before closing his eyes and groaning softly under the gentle touches to his body that had began again.

Just what Sesshoumaru wanted to hear. InuYasha wanted this, and finally he could at the very least claim the little body beneath his.

'_Kami, I'm becoming insatiable.'_ InuYasha thought as he felt himself arch against the lips that were leaving a path of tiny bruises down the flat planes of his stomach. He felt the hot mouth that tasted him make its way back up his body, nipping carefully at one of his nipples.

His brother hadn't even taken him yet, and it was all he could think about. Less than a moon before the idea of any man, let alone Sesshoumaru being inside him, _anything_ in him there would have not only disgusted him, but also frightened him, but now he felt different. He was still scared and a bit embarassed about all of it, but he found himself wanting this, whether it was because he was already worked up or if he did indeed want to be his brother's lover escaped him but currently contemplating it wasn't what he wanted to do.

Sesshoumaru leaned closer, licking a soft ear. It was flicking nervously, but the moan he heard come from his brother as he lavished the fuzzy little triangle with attention was enough to cause his already hardened cock to weep steadily onto his brother's stomach. He had to get deep inside the Hanyou.

Sesshoumaru kissed his little brother's cheek before he kneeled and removed his already opened robe, enjoying the blush that deepened across his brother's cheeks as he looked at him.

InuYasha's eyes glazed over, and he growled softly as he felt his brother descend upon him again, his naked flesh against his own. Sesshoumaru's hands skimmed up his torso, finding the clothing that was hiding all of him from his sight, and moved back down, pulling the sleeping yukata free as he went. He left the Hanyou's fundoshi on, wanting to save revealing the hardened flesh for a little a while and to tease his brother as well.

'Slow' was the only word to describe the way his elder brother was proceeding to worship his smaller body. It was frustrating for InuYasha, but so pleasurable as well. His arms came up a bit uncertainly to wrap around Sesshoumaru's waist, while his other came to tangle in the silver hair as his brother moved closer to the part of him he wanted freed.

A smirk crossed the Youkai Lord's features as he looked up, and saw InuYasha's chest rise and fall with rapid breaths as he loosened the knot on his fundoshi. He relished every small movement as he watched InuYasha lift his hips just a bit so he could pull the garment down his legs before his tossed it next to the bed.

"Much better, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru smiled before taking the leaking shaft into his mouth. "Mmm…" He hummed around his cock, as he heard his brother whine. He worked his tongue slowly over the head, savoring the taste that was distinctly InuYasha, and the pre-cum that leaked from the tip he was suckling on. His hands ran slowly over his little brother's torso, calming him and the bucking movements of his hips. He could feel InuYasha's muscles tightening as he strained to get deeper into he wet, warm mouth that surrounded his sex.

InuYasha's hands curled into tight fists, tearing the sheets with his claws as his brother's tongue swept deftly across the vein on the underside, before swirling around the sensitive area beneath the head. "Se-Sesshou-maru…"

Hearing his name fall breathlessly from InuYasha's lips appealed to him more than he'd care to admit, no one ever _appealed _to him the way his little brother did at this moment. He slowly sucked upon his sibling again, burying his nose into the soft hair that framed his arousal as his hand slid up InuYasha's thigh before stopping on his hip to still the boy from choking him in his enthusiasm.

InuYasha was beside himself, as his brother feasted upon him. He worked his mouth, tongue and fangs over him expertly until he was on the edge of exploding before he felt Sesshoumaru let the hardened member fall from his lips. He cried out, whimpering at the loss of attention to a place he wanted his brother to continue pleasuring, but stopped his protests as he noticed Sesshoumaru crawling towards him before smashing his lips hungrily against his own.

Sesshoumaru could feel InuYasha's arms wrap loosely around him, exploring his body tentatively as he dominated the boy through their kiss, and wound his fur around his naked skin. The Hanyou had acquiesced to his elder's dominance immediately, allowing him to claim his mouth once again.

InuYasha stiffened a bit, but quickly calmed as he felt his lover's fingers trail down below his cock, and along the sensitive skin that led to his entrance. He was so wet already, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but break their kiss to bring his fingers to his mouth and lick the tempting fluids away before he retracted his claws and gently slid one into his brother.

Sesshoumaru watched the blush in InuYasha's cheeks deepen and begin to run down his neck as the Hanyou pulled his knees up further, exposing himself more, before relishing his verbal response to his ministrations.

InuYasha cried out, he had never felt something like this before, Sesshoumaru had only ever entered his body with his fingers twice, and he had been slow before, but this time he pressed right into that sensitive place inside, and he was lost in the sensation, pushing shamelessly back against the finger fucking his ass.

He was so timid in this experience, but it didn't feel like enough. He hated to ask for it, hated to say anything, but it was worth it for the pleasure even if it didn't last that long. He couldn't form words, only let out a pleading whine begging for what he desperately wanted.

His answer was another finger joining the first, gently stroking the sensitive place inside of him, moving slowly in and out of his body, but pressing deep inside. InuYasha could feel the slick fluids from his rear dripping down and soaking the bed cover. He felt wet in his Hanyou form when he and his brother had pleasured each other before they left, but it wasn't like this. He blushed knowing if he could feel it, his brother could as well, he was embarrassed, but what Sesshoumaru was doing to him felt so good.

Sesshoumaru carefully prepared his brother as best he could. He wanted him to feel the minimum amount of pain possible, so he had spent long minutes carefully judging his brother's reactions, watching him closely, and only adding another digit once InuYasha was pressing back against him, and moaning in the quiet whines he was beginning to adore.

Feeling his brother eventually pull his fingers from his body left InuYasha with an empty feeling, forgetting himself for a moment and what would come next, he growled his disapproval, only to feel Sesshoumaru stroke one of his ears for a moment. He watched lazily, lost in the pleasure of his ear being fondled as Sesshoumaru leaned over, retrieving a bottle from next to the bed before using the claw on his thumb to uncork it.

"What's that?" InuYasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru poured some of the fluid onto his aching arousal, coating his shaft liberally. "Mm, it will make it less uncomfortable for you when we begin. Your body does produce its own fluids to make coupling easier, but since this is your first time, it will ensure you are not injured."

InuYasha only nodded, and then gasped, and pressed his head back against the pillows as Sesshoumaru rubbed some of the excess against his tightening entrance. He could feel himself clenching and unclenching in his body's reaction to its arousal and all he wanted was something filling him again.

"Take a deep breath."

With those words, it struck InuYasha exactly what was going to happen, he only hoped the pain would die quickly, and he would feel the pleasure he had imagined. He felt Sesshoumaru's arousal press against his opening, and scrunched his eyes shut before grasping at the sheet again to anchor himself..

"Relax, Little Brother." Was all Sesshoumaru said before he slowly moved forward, pressing inside of InuYasha's virgin entrance.

"Ahhh… h-hurts." InuYasha hissed. It _did_ hurt, and feeling it in such a tender place sent him into a panic for a moment. He knew his brother had sensed it, and felt a small bit of comfort as his sibling's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, while the other tenderly stroked his thigh.

"Shhh, the pain will not persist." Sesshoumaru cooed as he rubbed his cheek against his young lover's and reached up to caress his ears, knowing it always helped to relax him.

InuYasha took a deep breath and nodded his head again, indicating he was ready, before he felt his brother push the rest of the way inside of him. It still burned, but at the same time, the filling of his body was bringing another feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was overwhelming and almost enough to ask Sesshoumaru to stop. He could barely stand the intensity of it, but he knew it would eventually feel good if he could simply get used to it.

Sesshoumaru heard InuYasha let out a confused whine (likely because of the combination of pain and bliss), and decided it would begin to feel better for InuYasha if he began to move. He was careful, only pulling out an inch or so before pressing slowly in again when he heard InuYasha gasp and then whimper out feeling both discomfort and pleasure at the same time.

"You are ready, Little Brother?" He hoped he was, InuYasha was so incredibly tight and hot, and the silky walls drenched with his inner fluids that gripped him practically beckoned him to move. He could feel his brother's body tighten around him involuntarily, especially when he stroked his ears. He continued doing so, finding his brother squeezing him a temporary relief from his urge to pound the boy into the bed.

"Yeah." InuYasha answered breathlessly; knowing it was probably going to hurt some again, but also knowing instinctively the overwhelming discomfort would be replaced with something much better.

Sesshoumaru started slowly, not ramming into his brother the way he wanted to, he knew the discomfort would fade soon, and then he'd be able to take the Hanyou with abandon the way he wanted to. He leaned up, licking the velvety ears he was so enamored with, encouraged when he heard InuYasha growl and felt his body tighten around him more as he lathed the soft sensitive skin with his tongue.

"Am I hurting you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

InuYasha took a deep breath, filling up his lungs so he could actually speak. "No, it-it doesn't really hurt anymore..."

"Tell me then, how do you feel, Little Brother?" Sesshoumaru purred in InuYasha's ear, before nipping the edge of it.

"I feel fill-filled up." InuYasha whispered out between pants.

"Hn, you are." Sesshoumaru breathed as he thrust slowly back into the little body beneath him.

"F-feels…" The Hanyou whined before crying out loudly as his brother thrust in deeper.

"Tell me…" Sesshoumaru wanted to hear him say it; he wanted to hear him describe what he was doing to him, what it felt like to feel him inside of his body. Every detail relayed to him in the soft passionate voice that came from his brother's mouth.

InuYasha could scarcely speak, "I… It feels… feels so…so good… almost too m-much when… you're inside… but w-when you pull away I… want m-more."

Sesshoumaru ran his lips gently across his brother's temple as he pulled out from InuYasha's body once more. "You need more now?"

"Yeah…" InuYasha moaned. He was so overtaken by the new sensations running through his body. His inexperience and this being his first time doing such a thing, left him not able to do much more than lie there and take what his sibling was gladly giving him.

"You may have what you desire, Little brother." The elder of the two stated coolly before thrusting back in harder.

InuYasha dislodged his claws from the bedcovers and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him closer, trying to find some purchase. The discomfort in his backside had finally faded totally, and he pressed back experimentally, only a bit, meeting Sesshoumaru's hips harder. His cock ached so badly, dripping steadily onto his stomach. He wanted to be touched there but he couldn't let go of his brother.

After a few moments, it was too much to take, and he developed a rhythm with Sesshoumaru, arching up against the body above him each time his brother pulled out from him to get some friction against his cock, then pushing back shamelessly against the cock that plunged into his body repeatedly.

Encouraged to drive harder into the smaller body beneath him, Sesshoumaru grasped InuYasha behind one of his knees and spread his legs farther. He heard the Hanyou groan, the sound trailing off in a high-pitched whine, as he got deeper than he had before.

His brother was an erotic sight, writhing beneath him shamelessly, eyes almost closed, his hair spread about him; framing his flushed face. It had been a long time since Sesshoumaru had bed either a male or female, but not so long that he couldn't tell there was something special about InuYasha. He couldn't believe as he looked at him now that he had never noticed before recently how beautiful his brother was. Of course, he had never thought of him as ugly, in fact he thought the Hanyou was rather nice looking, but he had never seen him in this light.

He thrust back once again, watching InuYasha's chest heave, his mouth open while he moaned, as he made certain to brush harder against the sensitive place his baby brother possessed within him. He had been careful not to overwhelm him more, he knew the feeling initially had been almost too much for the boy, but now that his brother seemed to have adjusted to the feeling, he moved his hips every so often to brush that spot inside.

InuYasha growled in pleasure as he felt his brother's lips and fangs, once again gently move over his throat and jaw. His eye's fluttered closed, as Sesshoumaru placed soft, almost tender kisses against his skin, preventing him from seeing the feral red beginning to bleed into the gold of his brother's eyes.

Sesshoumaru fought with his beast, trying to keep himself from biting into InuYasha's soft flesh, and sending some of his Ki to his baby brother (which would effectively mark him as his mate). He reassured himself that such would come in time, and there was no reason to be hasty. It was difficult though, even for the normally controlled Youkai Lord. The confines of his brother's body felt so good, his cock rubbing now and then against the small bump inside, always causing InuYasha to arch harder against him and cry out beautifully. He drank in his sibling with all his senses, and the way he wrapped himself around him, as if he was the only one holding the Hanyou to this world spoke to the alpha Youkai in him once again. He was at the very brink of not being able to hold back.

All Sesshoumaru could do to stop his Youkai was press his mouth against his brother's reddened and kiss bruised lips. He thanked Kami InuYasha hadn't noticed and simply him kissed back, more hungrily than Sesshoumaru had ever experienced from him. He wrapped his arms around his sibling tighter, and thrust harder as he claimed dominance over his mouth, plundering the wet warmth, running his tongue over sharp fangs as he mapped every detail once again.

InuYasha felt Sesshoumaru's arm slide down his body, his claws scratching lightly over his flesh as he made his way to his hips, holding them tighter and pulling them back to meet his thrusts as he cried out in bliss. He looked at his brother as he broke their kiss, seeing the lustful look in his elder brother's eyes. The Youkai Lord's hair was falling freely about him, he face was flushed as well, and to his surprise, InuYasha noticed the sweat across his brow. Something in him felt a bit warm, not during any of their battles, during any other situation had he seen Sesshoumaru have even a hair out of place, and he was causing this reaction?

Sesshoumaru, lost in the passion pulled InuYasha up, staying inside of him as he left him sitting on his lap, impaled deeper by the hard flesh inside of him.

InuYasha moaned loudly, it didn't hurt, but he found the position left him penetrated deeper. "Uhhh..." the Hanyou practically yelled as Sesshoumaru grasped his bottom and raised him up, only to press him back down as he pushed up against him. InuYasha let his head fall against his brother's shoulder, as he grasped Sesshoumaru's upper arms tightly. He needed something, _anything_ to hold on to as he was thrust into faster and harder. Feeling more forward and lost in ecstasy InuYasha tasted his brother's flesh, kissing and licking the soft fragrant skin on his neck. Sesshoumaru growled approvingly as InuYasha slid his arms around him and feasted upon him. The Hanyou only found his elder brother's responses driving him, driving him to bite. He recognized it for what it was through the haze of his bliss and moved his timid ministrations to a pointed ear, knowing marking his brother without permission, or more so without thinking wasn't a good idea.

If InuYasha's responses hadn't already made the alpha want to preen, they did now. The Little Hanyou was beside himself, crying out shamelessly as Sesshoumaru took him harder and deeper. He leaned down tasting one of the small peach nipples, finding his little brother was quite sensitive there. He looked up as he circled the tip of his tongue around the hardened little nub before flicking his eyes up and seeing InuYasha's head hanging back as he practically wept in pleasure. He wanted to see him cry out more, feel his body tremble against him more; he reached a hand down, trailing is claws against InuYasha's flushed skin, descending slowly, teasingly before he grasped his cock and pumped him almost reverently.

InuYasha whined against his brother's ear, feeling him squeeze the throbbing flesh before stroking him and rubbing the sensitive head. He was going to cum soon, any moment it felt like. He wanted to wait, but it felt so good, and he moaned loudly as he spent himself over his stomach and Sesshoumaru's hand.

His little brother's passage tightened around him to almost painful proportions, the rhythmic squeezing pushing him to seek his own release. He pressed his brother back down against the sheets, as the hot walls of his brother's body nearly teased him. InuYasha was still crying out, his body sensitive from the orgasm he was still having as Sesshoumaru took him faster and harder than he had before.

Sesshoumaru dove for his brother's lips again as he felt his sibling's second orgasm over take him within moments, and his own practically explode. If he hadn't once again used kissing as a distraction, he knew he would have marked the boy. Better to reinforce his dominance in this manner for the time being.

He continued thrust, leaving his seed deep inside his brother, and stilling only when he knew InuYasha had milked him completely.

Their kiss continued for a few moments more, their tongues entwining against each other, Sesshoumaru occasionally nipping at his brother's lips, before he pulled back, and left a chaste kiss against InuYasha's mouth.

Sesshoumaru wanted to stay buried in the tempting warmth, and possibly take InuYasha again, but he knew his baby brother would need to sleep. Reluctantly, he pulled his spent erection for his sibling's body, before rolling of the boy, and onto his side next to him. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around InuYasha and pulling him close, resting his face against the top of his head, relishing the scent of his future mate mixed with his arousal and the soft ears that flicked against his skin every so often.

InuYasha nestled his face against his brother's shoulder, feeling safe, and utterly spent. He was so tired now, his body ached, but he relished the gentle stroking against his back as his brother's hand trailed down his neck to his bottom and back up again repeatedly. He was so tired, and sleep was tugging on him, he closed his eyes and cuddled a little closer. It crossed his mind for a moment that he had lost his virginity, and to his elder brother nonetheless, but he decided it wasn't anything to think on right now, he was simply too exhausted.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

They had slept for barely an hour, when InuYasha was awoken by a voice. He cracked an eye open, not knowing what was going on or if anyone was actually there, only to see a female InuYoukai standing at the end of the bed. Before he could react or mentally berate himself for becoming so tired someone could sneak up on him he heard the demoness speak.

"So the rumors are true. You have found a mate." The regal look demoness stated to Sesshoumaru.

It had taken him a moment to wake enough, but before he could yell or grab a robe to cover himself, Sesshoumaru knowing his brother would become upset at a stranger seeing his nakedness had. He laid the robe InuYasha had been wearing for bed earlier over his sibling. The half demon growled as soon as he had shielded his private parts, "Who in the hell are you? I'm gettin' my hakama and then you're gonna be sorry you came snooping in people's bed chambers!"

Before she could answer, InuYasha heard Sesshoumaru address the demoness still looking at them, seemingly quite unaffected by his elder brother's nakedness (something that left him feeling a pang of jealousy).

"Mother, do you not know it is quite rude to walk into someone's bed chamber unannounced."

Sesshoumaru stood up, pulling a fresh robe on, while InuYasha simply looked on stunned while his stumbling words went ignored. "M… mo…mother?"

"My son, I came immediately upon hearing the situation, you should be grateful." The petite woman stated as she looked at her son.

"Hn, should I be? I believe you know the scent of arousal, mother. You should be more discreet. I do not take kindly to you embarrassing InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru's mother turned her attention to InuYasha, who was still holding a robe to himself, watching the odd exchange. "And where are my manners, young one? I apologize. I am Lady Chiasa, Sesshoumaru's mother, and your Lord Father's first mate. The scent indicated that you and my son were finished coupling, I did not expect to find you both disrobed, I would think my beast of a son would have covered you."

"Keh…" Was all that came from InuYasha's mouth.

"I will turn around. Please robe yourself so we may speak for a moment, and then I will leave you and my pup to sleep." Chiasa turned her back to InuYasha, who only looked over at his brother genuinely confused.

"It is fine, Little Brother. Put on your robe." Sesshoumaru watched as the tempting little body was covered, finding himself quite disappointed.

"Uh, you can turn around now." InuYasha stated as the tied his robe and sat back down on the bed. He watched as Sesshoumaru sat down next to him after retrieving an ornate pillow from the corner of the room and placing it on the floor for his mother.

"So what brings you, Mother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have heard of the proceedings here, and of what Kaitsumaru is attempting. Stating he rightfully mated your intended, your baby brother. I have long known he would attempt something underhanded at the first chance placed before him. I simply have come to help. I will not allow such lies about your future mate, the one who will birth my grandchildren to go unanswered."

Sesshoumaru noticed his brother's discomfort, as InuYasha wrapped his arms around his middle. Like he could shield himself from eventually becoming pregnant with his arms, or at the very least shield himself from hearing anyone speak of it.

Chiasa noticed it as well. She stood and made her way to the other side of the bed and sat down on the futon in front of InuYasha. "There, there." She cooed as he gently moved his arms away from his stomach.

InuYasha wasn't sure why he was allowing this woman to touch him, except for the fact, she sounded motherly. A tone he hadn't heard used towards him in a very long time. She was also Sesshoumaru's mother, and a woman his father had deemed worthy enough to be a mate, so he did not attempt to stop her.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, young one. You are very special, and it will be a great honor when you give your brother an heir; pups of your own. Pups to carry on all that your Lord Father built upon. He would be proud of you for doing such a thing, do not forsake yourself because of what you are. It is why Kaitsumaru wants you, why all of the unmated Lords do as well. Someone like you is special. Only males born to human mothers have your abilities, and few of them are beautiful, as you are. Even fewer are strong, and to find a Hanyou such as you, with royal blood, both stunning in beauty and more powerful than most full Youkai is extremely rare. You are a gem."

InuYasha didn't say anything; he only nodded his head weakly. He didn't feel like arguing, he knew she was complimenting him, and he knew he was '_special'_. But it was still strange at times, he had gone from worthless to special all because he was pretty and could give a mate pups. He just hoped if he did mate his brother, that Sesshoumaru wanted him for more than a baby factory that could pop out strong heirs.

Chiasa looked at InuYasha again, sensing his discomfort keenly. "I know it is not easy to accept, but I believe once you hold your first pup you will feel differently. Inside of this rough exterior is a loving soul, InuYasha. I can see it within you, just as it was within your father. As I said, he would be proud."

He understood what she was saying, but was happy she stood up and sat next Sesshoumaru again. As the two quickly spoke, he merely sat half listening to Sesshoumaru and Chiasa as his brother explained the situation with Kaitsumaru. He was lost within his thoughts; he still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of being pregnant and having pups. It felt like a distant idea, as if he was thinking of someone else. He sighed to himself quietly as he watched Sesshoumaru finally bid his mother good night.

"I am sorry, Little Brother. She did not mean any harm; regardless she should not have entered our chambers unannounced, and will not do so again." Sesshoumaru stated as he got back into bed, and lifted the covers, beckoning InuYasha beneath them with him.

InuYasha slid under the warm sheets, furs, and silks; snuggling into the warmth as Sesshoumaru pulled him against his body. InuYasha closed his eyes and placed his head against his brother's chest. Sometimes when they were like this he could imagine himself being his brother's mate, but he still wondered if Sesshoumaru could ever love him that way, and if he wanted him for anything more than birthing pups. He held back any questions he had, simply wanting to sleep. He would ask him tomorrow, but not tonight; he was too sleepy to deal with the consequences should his brother reveal he only saw him as a breeding entity.

_tbc…_

A/N: Thank you so much to those that have read, and an extra thanks to those who reviewed too. HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone! I wanted to have chapter 8 up by yesterday afternoon, but I went crazy on this chapter and have the next one almost finished.

I realized this chapter title has a double meaning, LOL. So, they finally slept together. InuYasha is feeling fearful and I'm sure sad at the possibility his brother may just want him around to give beautiful little pups. Maybe he'll talk to him about his fears in the next chapter. It's already more than 2/3 done (it was part of this chapter, but it didn't really fit, so I divided it and ended chapter seven with InuYasha falling to sleep and a bit worried, I would have been at one 60 page chapter if I hadn't).

Sorry I haven't don't them lately, but here you are,

Review responses:

Inu-Dude15 – Thank you. I know, he definitely is the luckiest bastard alive, seeing as he gets InuYasha all the time. I think he definitely is after this chapter! XDD

Bunnykim89 – Thank you, the update is about a week later than I wanted, but I hope you liked it.

Holly Alice – Thanks. Aww thank you. XD I really hope you're enjoying the story.

SoSickOfNyQuil – Thank you. I'm glad you liked the lime. XDD I'm hoping you all liked the lemon, especially since I made you wait so long for it. XDDD

Esha Napoleon – Thanks. I hope you're enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to like the story.

Claudea – Thank you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. XDD I'm really into this fic of mine right now and I should have the next update very soon.

TanithNight – Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I also hope you were happy to see the beginning portion with the council, we should see the climax of it next chapter. Sesshoumaru got a little too pissy to deal with them the first day. I know some of you really want to see what Sesshoumaru (and InuYasha) will do about Kaitsumaru, and Sesshoumaru _will_ get to see the asshole next chapter, but I needed to span it over these two so we can see the affect it has on Sessh and Inu's relationship during the next chapter and the one after it.

Shaidn – Thanks. Hi there! I'm trying to keep InuYasha the InuYasha we all know and love, even though he has been a bit EmoYasha now and then. Sesshoumaru, well he needs to learn how to deal with a relationship and one with his volatile brother, so yeah *snickering with you* he is learning/accepting… I hope you liked this newest chapter, and I hope you had a good holiday too.

Candybree – Thank you. I know I missed the smexing. I hope you liked the lemon and I'm glad you understood why I didn't want to have them in a lemon four chapters ago. InuYasha is doing better now, it's a time when I think it can help him with his past problems, and it is a good introduction into some of his other issues.

Katzeiason69 – Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it. There is definitely a lot more to come. I hope the update was not too long, I wanted this up a week ago, but chapter 8 should be up really soon.

Hani – Thanks. I'm trying to make their relationship evolve in a way I see as it could in the story and keeping them IC as can. I'm glad you like the pacing, I love adding the details of what their thinking and feeling as their relationship grows.

Lil Joker – Thank you. I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like this newest one too. I'm trying to keep the updates quick with this because I'm really into the story right now, so you shouldn't have to wait to long for the next chapter.

Uwohali – Thank you. I'm happy you like it. I try not to pay attention to those kinds of complaints, I'm more of a write how a want kind of person, and I'm so happy you appreciate and enjoy the detail and chapter lengths. I've always been one who loves long chapters.

KoiinuNe – Thanks. I hoped you liked the first part of the council business, next chapter that whole arc will be more intense, and will get to see the jerk Kaitsumaru again.

AkatsukixXxProdigy – Thank you. Oh thanks! I loved giving him the kitten. I always thought it was funny and cute how he played with Kagome's cat, Buyo, so I thought he'd like a kitty. He'll be seeing Kou again soon. You are very welcome for the lime, I'm happy to hear it was just as citrusy good as a lemon, and I hope you liked the lemon in this chapter. We will be seeing douche-bag next chapter, and I have the chapter more than half finished so it should be up really soon.

Stargazer098567 – Thank you. I'm glad you think it's cute. The bad guy will be around in the next chapter so we'll get to see Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's reaction to the asshole very soon.

Kkm-crazyfan24 – Thank you. LOL. *hands you a tissue and another couple*. I'm thrilled you liked the lime. I hope you liked the lemon even more. It's about time those boys finally did it.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu – Thanks. Awww, I'm so happy you liked it. XDDD I'm trying to keep Inu more like Inu even if he's still with Sessh, and he will be getting quite confident during part of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the lemon, I definitely enjoyed writing it.

Madame de Coeur – Thanks. Awwww, thank you so much. I'm so happy you enjoy them. I love writing them.

Yaoianime4everlove – Thank you. I will be adding more as quickly as I can. I have the next chapter more than half done so it should be updated very soon.

Slyswn28 – Thanks. Sometimes I don't like how Inu's human night is done in fics sometimes, although I do like a human Inu now and then… but I always miss his ears. I'm glad though that even though you are fond of the human night you enjoyed the lime.

Lemi – Thanks. Thank you so much, I'm flattered. I'm glad you like the details and pacing. I really love writing down how the character's are feeling, and how their evolving. I'm not real fond of a rushed pace either, it throws me out of the story sometimes. I'm glad you have read it all so far, and like it, I'm really into this fic right now. I will definitely continue as well. I'll never abandon my stories, some need an update since I've been focusing on this one. I just keep getting inspiration for this one.

Arina Yang – Thanks. I hope this wasn't too long. I wanted to have it up a week ago, but kept going with it and ended up with half of what will be chapter 8 in it. I really hope you enjoyed the lemon. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had been waiting a long time for it.

Mechania – Thank you. I'm so happy you enjoy them. I'm a bit behind of some but I'm not abandoning them, I'm just really into this one. Don't worry Inu will be pregnant soon, and he will have his pup. My other stories have updates coming too that will get us closer to the cute babies.

Doodled93 – Thanks. I answered you in a private response and gave you more of an idea about how I write the whole incest thing. There was mention of it in this chapter as far as the mating laws go for their kind (that makes it known mating siblings isn't taboo), and it will be explained more in the next as well. I'm really happy you're liking the pairing, I just love it.

Yazziyou's Daydreamer – Thank you. I'm so glad to see a new InuYasha reader, especially one for my favorite pairing. I hope you're enjoying Sessh/Inu land and the story as well.

Super Fan – Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I hoped you liked this one as well, with them finally getting it on.

A Lost Child From Heaven - Thank you. Thanks so much, I'm really flattered! I'm so happy you like it so much. I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	8. And I Would Kill for You

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

**WARNING- Don't read review responses until you finish the chapter because there are giant spoilers in some of them that will ruin it. **

Well I got this one updated pretty damn quick this time, I hope you guys enjoy it, and remember to read the A/N at the end to find out what my thoughts are on how I'm getting the story to progress and my reasoning for various things in this chapter. Thanks for reading. XDD

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Eight:

And I Would Kill for You

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Luckily, the two Inu had some time after breakfast to relax before they would have to meet with the council again. Sesshoumaru knew this day wouldn't be like the last. All of the meeting would be spent on the issue of Kaitsumaru supposedly mating InuYasha, and his little brother would have to speak.

He tried to calm himself, and keep his little brother's nervousness from returning, knowing InuYasha wasn't happy about what was in store for him. Besides the rising anxiety, he could sense something else in his brother. It was true that their connection was growing as InuYoukai brothers, now that they had been together on a daily basis for a moon, but whether InuYasha wanted to think about it or not, the truth was they were growing closer to being mates. Whether his sibling wanted that or not, their Youkai were bonding and there was little that could stop it.

For now, the elder of the two would use the newly found ability to home in on his brother's feelings. It would be to his advantage in helping his brother through this mess.

"InuYasha, what is bothering you? I can sense it is something more than simply our meeting today." Sesshoumaru asked, allowing the cool spring air to calm him as it hit his face. He had taken InuYasha outside to relax, bringing him to the top on the cliff the Shiro was situated on, hoping the outdoors would subdue the nervousness he could feel from his baby brother.

The Hanyou was very quiet for a moment, still looking off across the valley they had traveled through on the way to the Shiro. He sighed for a moment before looking towards his brother. "Sesshoumaru, can I ask you somthin' about us?" InuYasha whispered quietly.

"Of course, InuYasha." The elder of the two answered as he began to stroke InuYasha's ears as he often did. He could tell this was something serious, something that was weighing on his little brother's mind, and surmised the best thing he could do was to carefully listen and speak openly with him. It wasn't something he found easy – sharing his feelings, but he was finding as of late that InuYasha was showing to be quite worth the sacrifice.

"Sesshoumaru, if… if I couldn't give you pups would you still hate me?" InuYasha wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he had to ask the question, he knew he wouldn't get it out of his head until he did, no matter how much he could hate the answer.

"Hn, I will admit, Little Brother, that thwarting Kaitsumaru's attempt to mate you was the catalyst for bringing you home, but it had been a long time since I ceased hating you. I am not certain I ever _did_ truly hate you. It may not be the best circumstances that brought us to this point, but I did not give you over to another alpha not simply because I want you for myself, not simply because I know you are able to give me strong heirs, but because I do care for you as well."

"But that's part of it." InuYasha stated sadly, as his ears drooped closer to his head.

"Part of it, yes. But if I discovered you could not give me an heir, our feud would not be reinstated. You must understand as well, I am a full-blooded Youkai; I am driven by my instincts. You are as well, but I believe your human side balances you in a way, allows you more easily ignore your Youkai blood part of the time. Also, know, our clan laws state I could force a mating upon you, regardless of your protests because I am alpha, and you are my younger sibling and beta. I have not done so _because_ I care for you. I have quelled what the beast within screams for me to do because I do not _want_ to force you, nor do I have any desire to harm you."

"So ya mean, that you do want me partly 'cuz of that, but you don't want to make me or hurt me because you do care about me?" InuYasha felt somewhat better, but he knew this entire idea of mating Sesshoumaru was something that was going to require careful consideration.

"Yes and also, the situation gave me a second opportunity to be a proper brother. I am grateful for that. The beginning reasons may not have been as noble as me deciding one day I had wronged you and coming to you, regardless, I would not change the situation. I am content to have you with me."

"Keh. Whadya mean what the 'beast within screams for you to do'?"

To InuYasha's surprise his brother chuckled lightly, he had seemed so serious a moment before. "My Youkai, my instincts tell me to mark you as mine, as my mate. I will not forcibly do so."

"If I agreed to be yer mate, and I gave you a pup… and I ain't saying I'll do either… but would ya just use me and get rid of me after you had what you wanted?"

"No, InuYasha, I would not. InuYoukai mates are only released from that bond in death."

"But would you still be nice to me, or are you just doin' it to get what you want?"

"I would still treat you as I do now, Little Brother. Even if InuYoukai did not form a life-bond, I assure you things would not and never will go back to how they were before. I will only continue to treat you as you deserve. I believe you will be happy if you allow this."

"I do wanna be happy." InuYasha stated, some of the sadness seeping back into his voice, but Sesshoumaru could hear some hope as well.

"There were times that I would not have cared for your happiness, even if I had somehow become your mate then, but it is not the case anymore. I also want for you to be happy. I know we have had our differences, but I do believe I could provide you with a life that will keep you content."

InuYasha knew how cold his brother could be, how much he spoke in circles, and although he hadn't said the one thing that would have made InuYasha likely instantly agree to the mating, he was feeling better that he had been brave enough to have this conversation.

"Thanks, Big Brother…" InuYasha blushed a little at having addressed Sesshoumaru in such a way, but he was happy when he sensed pride from the elder InuYoukai.

"You are welcome, Little Brother."

"Um, Sesshoumaru, can we get somethin' to eat again? I know we only had breakfast a few hours ago, but I'm hungry again, and we hafta leave to meet with the snotty council near lunch time." Normally he would have been satisfied with such a large breakfast, but today he could feel his stomach growling, and he was never one not to fill it if he could when it began to complain.

Sesshoumaru smiled bit, "Of course." He wasn't sure how InuYasha was hungry again, the boy had eaten enough for two people at breakfast, but he couldn't deny him and saw no reason to. InuYasha's love of filling his belly was something he didn't mind. It was harmless, InuYasha was trim and healthy, and thus obviously his body needed it. Besides a hungry, cranky InuYasha was nothing he wanted to deal with.

The two made their way back into their chambers, finding Chiasa had been waiting for them, and had already placed an order for something to eat. "Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, come and sit. I thought InuYasha may be hungry, he has an appetite like his father and he did seem to enjoy breakfast so."

InuYasha wasn't sure why Sesshoumaru's mother was being so nice to him, it was bordering on coddling, but he would never refuse food, nor someone being nice if he couldn't scent or sense deception from them. As far as he could tell, Chiasa was being genuinely kind to him. He was still surprised, he hadn't pictured Sesshoumaru's mother as being 'nice'. Although, for all the warmth she seemed to have, he could tell Sesshoumaru was certainly _her_ child, and he could tell that angering her was probably scarier than his brother in his full Youkai form.

They all sat down, and no sooner had InuYasha spooned a large portion of raw rabbit into his bowl, had Chiasa started going over her thoughts on how to best deal with the council.

"Now, Sesshoumaru, I believe you should allow me to handle your grandfather…"

InuYasha almost choked on his rice. "Grand… father?"

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtfully at InuYasha. "Yes, Little Brother. Our grandfather is the head of the council; his name is Sadao. I am sorry I did not tell you, but I believed that you had quite enough to deal with yesterday." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment as if something pained him before continued speaking. "He was quite angry with father over your mother, so do not expect any help from him. I hardly consider him our relative; he is undeserving for several reasons."

"So that guy is our grandfather? That snotty asshole from yesterday? Is he gonna try to take it out on me because he didn't like father with my mother? 'Cause I can let him reacquaint himself with father's fang!" It was another blow in InuYasha's still short life, another snobby relative that thought he was worthless. At least Sesshoumaru had appeared to come around, and for that, he was thankful.

"Your grandfather has always been rather cold and ruthless. In truth, I am surprised your father was Sired from him. He was so very different. You, InuYasha, are most like your father, but Sesshoumaru is like him as well, and if you think your brother was rather icy before, you would find your grandfather akin to the winds that blow across the mountain peaks in winter." Chiasa, like most InuYoukai were not what most would consider 'warm', although her treatment of InuYasha seemed to be an exception at this point, but she was nothing like her mate's Sire, even she could see his behavior was extreme.

Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha resumed stuffing his face, noticing he seemed to have a particular fancy for the poached eggs in the soup and the raw rabbit. He knew it was once again his mechanism to comfort himself, and he knew his little brother probably didn't want to say anything about the situation and keeping his mouth completely full was a convenient way to excuse himself from the conversation.

Chiasa, on the other hand, wasn't content to let the Hanyou be, she seemed to have a bit of a fascination for the one who she was certain would be her son's mate. She pushed the hair back from his face, smiling slightly when he looked at her questioningly. "Nothing, young one, I simply desired to see your features. You resemble your father very much, and it is nice to look upon them once again. As for the council, allow me to deal with them, Sesshoumaru may think himself a force to be reckoned with, and he indeed is, but he is practically a puppy himself, and I can be quite intimidating."

InuYasha was once again near choking on his food. Had Sesshoumaru's mother essentially just called his stoic, snobby brother a 'puppy'? He heard his brother growl low, while he glared at his mother. Upon watching the scene before him, InuYasha almost spewed his mouthful of food over the table, especially when he heard his brother's response.

"Mother, I am hardly a 'puppy', you forget who is the Lord of the West."

"And you forget who changed your diapers! Now hush, and stop behaving like a spoiled prince."

InuYasha wished he had Sesshoumaru's mother as a weapon when he and his brother used to fight. He could have simply told her to mention his brother's potty training, and he would have likely have never had to deal with his attacks or insults again. He still tried not to laugh too hard after he swallowed his bite. It wasn't as if he had never been a small pup before either, and he didn't need Sesshoumaru digging up old encounters where he knew he himself had behaved like a puppy, and a very young and ignorant puppy at that.

After they finished talking and InuYasha was full, Chiasa left to ready herself for the council meeting. To InuYasha's dismay, his brother insisted on combing his hair again. He didn't mind the gentle combing but he wasn't in the mood to sit still. He was more in the mood to pace, or maybe shake his leg incessantly, but not sit as still as he could while Sesshoumaru smoothed his hair.

"InuYasha, do not worry. I expect the meeting to be unpleasant, but I do not anticipate it will go farther than here. Allow my mother to speak, and do not speak even if you are asked a question unless my mother or I instruct you to. She may appear rather sweet, but she normally is not, and she will not be in the council chambers." Sesshoumaru still was not exactly certain why his mother had taken to InuYasha so well. He deigned it had something to do with the fact that she now saw a mate for her son and grandchildren in her future. It was of course a mother in law's job to make the female alpha, or male beta comfortable, but he was still taken aback that she has treated InuYasha, a Hanyou so well. He would not complain though, he wouldn't tolerate anyone harming InuYasha, whether it was his mother or not.

"I like her, she's kind, but I can tell she'd tear someone in half if they pissed her off."

"Exactly, Little Brother. Now let us get this done and make this annoyance a memory." Sesshoumaru extended his arm, beckoning InuYasha to his side. He wrapped his fur immediately around his intended mate, partially for InuYasha's protection and to aid in calming him, but it also staked his claim, and made it obvious to any that saw them that InuYasha was his.

InuYasha remembered to route from the day before, except this time in seemed shorter, even stopping by Chiasa's chambers hadn't added enough extra time to their trek through the Shiro. More than anything, InuYasha wanted to turn around and leave, he had no interests in dealing with the fools he had to yesterday, or anyone else for that matter.

Sesshoumaru looked down at InuYasha and his mother, trying to reassure his little brother with a glance, before he pushed open the council chamber's door and walked inside.

He growled when he felt InuYasha stiffen, and looked ahead of him only to see Kaitsumaru smirking. He found he had enough control to stop himself from physically confronting the Kuro Inu, until he noted him looking lustfully at the Hanyou, practically obscenely, and with that, he lost all control.

It seemed to InuYasha that his brother disappeared from next to him, and reappeared in front of Kaitsumaru before grasping the other Youkai's neck. InuYasha could feel Sesshoumaru's Youkai flare, and his Ki fill the room as his brother's eyes bled from gold to crimson. If his brother transformed, he'd destroy the entire council's meeting room. He thought Chiasa might do something, but she only looked on with a malicious smile, seemingly quite proud of her deadly pup.

Sesshoumaru could feel his Youkai trying to press his transformation forward, he fought back the beast inside effectively as he felt his jaw clench; a sure sign his face was on the brink of beginning to take on a more dog like form. As he fought against his Youkai, he slammed Kaitsumaru against the wall again, snarling demonically at the Kuro Inu.

InuYasha shuddered at the feral growl his brother's voice had changed to, he hadn't heard that voice since Naraku had been alive, and it still made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, "I may not be able to kill you here, vermin. But do not doubt that I _will_ kill you, and if you so much as look at my brother you will find yourself without eyes, council chambers or no. You have made a very big mistake and I will take great pleasure in devouring you."

He banged the Kuro Inu against the wall several times before tossing him against it, and seemingly too calmly turning and walking back to his brother and Chiasa. He wrapped his fur around InuYasha (which was still lengthened due to his near transformation) and sat down at the table as if nothing had happened.

InuYasha was stunned to say the least, he had never seen his brother so angry, when Sesshoumaru had transformed and he'd taken his arm he wasn't that angry, even Naraku had never caused his aura to fill with such rage. He had no idea to what to think of anything that was happening, and he hoped to any Kami there was he never got Sesshoumaru that upset with him, he was surprised Kaitsumaru hadn't pissed his hakama. Although that would have lightened the mood he thought to himself, he may have even been able to laugh if the pervert had been left standing in a puddle of his own urine.

Chiasa patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder, still beaming with pride over her child's display of raw power as she sat beside him to his left. She had, in the past not been particularly happy with various traits he had picked up from his Sire, but her mate's need to protect so fiercely was something she now enjoyed seeing in her son. Her pup had definitely changed over the years, and she could see now it was for better and not worse. She had debated internally when she had brought his small human companion, Rin back from the dead years before if it was the proper thing to do, but she believed now the child was the catalyst to the changes that made Sesshoumaru who he was today. She had to admit she found few faults in the young Youkai Lord that was sitting beside her.

InuYasha gulped a bit hard as he heard a voice pull him from his observations; it was the Youkai that he now knew was his grandfather, Sadao. "Now that you are done behaving like a brute, Lord Sesshoumaru, may we proceed?"

Chiasa chuckled a bit at her former father in law. "Oh Sadao, always one for insults. And you have not even greeted me properly either."

Sadao sneered at Sesshoumaru's mother, InuYasha had no idea what was between them, but he could tell they didn't like each other. He'd need to ask Sesshoumaru about this sometime in the near future.

"Lady Chiasa, I was not expecting you to attend these proceedings. What situation do you intend to manipulate through them?"

She only laughed. "'Manipulation'. Something you know much about Sadao. Alas, I have no designs on this proceeding other than to see you and the other vermin do not use this as an excuse to punish my mate's sons. That is my motivation, plain and simple, oh and to not see my mate's second born mated to the likes of Kaitsumaru. You do know your own first born would have taken your head already for entertaining this farce."

"My first born is no longer among the realm of the living… thanks to the half-breed's ningen mother."

"I believe his name is _Lord_ InuYasha, and I suggest you use it, lest I be troubled to take my true form and use you to exercise my jaws... You do forget, Sadao… I am the keeper of the Meidou." Chiasa smiled widely at Sadao as she fingered the heavy necklace set about her small neck.

To InuYasha's surprise, his grandfather only snarled before continuing with the proceedings, he could have sworn there was enough tension in the room that he was going to see two giant dogs fighting at any moment. If this is what being an InuYoukai royal entailed InuYasha was beginning to think if he did mate Sesshoumaru that maybe staying home and raising the pups was better.

"Our order of business for the day is to resolve the situation regarding Lord InuYasha's alpha. Lord Kaitsumaru has made claim on the Hanyou, stating he received permission from Lord Sesshoumaru, (elder brother and natural alpha to Lord InuYasha) to mate him. He further states, he did mount the Hanyou and was stopped by Lord Sesshoumaru from completing the mating with a proper mark. Lord Sesshoumaru maintains he did not give Lord Kaitsumaru his permission to mate Lord InuYasha, and that Lord Kaitsumaru circumvented our ancient pact regarding mating, and was attempting to _rape_ the boy." The ancient InuYoukai surveyed the room before continuing. "As Lord InuYasha is Hanyou, and was born to a ningen mother, I feel I do not need to state the importance of this situation, or that there is much at stake for both the Kuro and Shiro InuYoukai clans."

Sadao sat down and gestured towards Kaitsumaru, "You as the Lord bringing the complaint have the council's attention first, Lord Kaitsumaru."

InuYasha could feel his insides churning as he watched Kaitsumaru stand and walk to the center of the room. He had gotten through the initial stages of healing, but seeing his attacker before him was still something that left him uneasy. He knew the Youkai had scented his heat, and from the things he said that night, he was intoxicated by it, but to him it was no excuse. He knew the mating agreement had stood for centuries and the Kuro Inu had purposely done this to cause trouble. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't think it was simply about an InuYoukai losing control as he originally did.

Sensing his brother's discomfort, Sesshoumaru tightened his fur around InuYasha as Kaitsumaru stopped before the council. The younger of the two looked over at his brother, acknowledging his action, only to notice Chiasa had wrapped her fur around Sesshoumaru and let the end trail off to spiral around his fur. Her Mokomoko was left close to InuYasha's left cheek, with, Sesshoumaru's on the right. He could scent her and his brother both. It was strangely comforting, something he had not thought about or consciously realized when his elder brother had done this before. He surmised that it must be some kind of gesture he didn't understand, something unique to InuYoukai. Another thing he'd have to ask Sesshoumaru about later as well.

In a way, he felt a bit left out since he didn't have any fur to wrap around theirs, but he settled for setting his hand over his brother's and allowed Sesshoumaru to capture it, interlacing his fingers between his own.

Kaitsumaru once again drew his attention, Sesshoumaru snarled, and InuYasha simply looked on, trying to put up his often relied upon rough shield as he heard the Youkai begin to speak.

"What you have stated, my revered council is mostly true. I sought out Lord Sesshoumaru two months before my mate's heat began, and was granted his permission to take Lord InuYasha as mine."

InuYasha felt sick when he heard Kaitsumaru refer to him as 'his mate', he was no ones mate, not even his brother's yet. He squeezed his brother's hand trying to relieve some of his anger, but it didn't subside, and he could feel Sesshoumaru and Chiasa's aura's becoming foreboding. His instincts as a beta told him to shrink away, to flatten his ears in the presence of a strong alpha male that was angry, but another part of his Youkai that he was just beginning to understand, felt safe because his alpha was angry over someone hurting him. His alpha's mother was as well. This was what it meant to truly be accepted in his clan, and he tried to hang onto those feelings instead of the ones that made him want to cower and show his belly, or beat himself up mentally over entertaining any submissive feelings.

He hadn't felt like that since he was a small pup. When he would see Sesshoumaru and he was still very young, he would always let his ears fall into his hair, drop the ground, baring his neck and whine submissively as he showed his stomach. It was what his instincts told him was how to tell his elder brother, who scared him more than anything did, that he was no threat to him. He had stopped these behaviors once he was old enough, and stupid enough to challenge the InuYoukai. Remembering it now was strange; he hadn't thought about it in a very long time and wondered now if this was part of being beta, or if it was only because he had been younger. He also wondered if his behavior as a child had done anything to suggest he wanted his brother as a mate.

He really needed to speak to Toshio about this and find out more regarding his instincts and being a beta InuYoukai. For now, he had to worry about the pervert who was continuing with his tall tale.

"…After being given Lord Sesshoumaru's permission, I watched Lord InuYasha, and waited for his heat to begin. I knew there would be others of less stature trying to make a claim on him, and Hanyou's with his abilities, beauty, and strength are rare. I was not going to loose what was mine." Kaitsumaru was careful not to look at InuYasha, he was obviously afraid of Sesshoumaru, but he glanced at Chiasa and The Lord of the West as Sadao questioned him.

"Lord Kaitsumaru, you watched Lord InuYasha, and then what happened?"

"His heat began when he was asleep, I approached him as any alpha would, I was gentle, and I did not hurt him. He fought me at first, but he eventually responded, and once he was prepared, I mounted him. I rather thought he was enjoying it."

InuYasha tried, but he could fight it, the urge to kill the Youkai was strong, and he knew he couldn't, not here, but he could certainly call him a liar. "You fucking pervert, you god damn liar. I didn't enjoy shit, and you damn well know you didn't mount me!"

Sesshoumaru grasped InuYasha as he felt his muscles tighten, allowing him to grab him just before he pounced. He captured his little brother in his arms, wrapping Mokomoko tightly around him to subdue him as he brought his lips close to his ear. "Shhh, calm down, Little Brother. He is attempting to get a rise out of both of us. I know it is hard, but we will have our turn, I promise you." He spoke quietly, so only InuYasha could hear. It took a moment, but the Hanyou finally stilled when Sesshoumaru directed his Ki to envelope him. He didn't like doing things like this, it was something that an alpha would normally do to calm a beta mate, and InuYasha was not yet his mate, but he knew it would help his sibling relax and he was at a loss for what else to do. It was what his instincts told him was best.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at Kaitsumaru as the Kuro Inu continued, interrupting his efforts to keep his brother from causing serious damage to the council chambers, and likely many sitting within them. He only hoped he had relaxed InuYasha enough already to keep him from going on a rampage.

"Now that we are done with the little outburst, I will continue... I gave Lord InuYasha my seed after I brought him to completion, and moments before I placed my mark to seal our mating, I was pulled off of and _out_ of my mate by Lord Sesshoumaru. I believe he realized after I came to him that the Hanyou brother he had previously shunned was valuable. We all know Lord Sesshoumaru has failed to find a mate thus far, apparently he realized that Lord InuYasha would breed strong pups. He may want to use my mate, his brother as a brood bitch, but InuYasha is rightfully mine." Kaitsumaru glanced again at Sesshoumaru, smirking just a bit before he turned and went back to his seat across the room.

"Interesting story, Kaitsumaru." Chiasa stated before Sadao could continue with the proceedings, she knew his testimony was a fabrication, and enjoyed watching the Lord of the Southeast squirm as she cast doubt on his words.

"Would you like to question Lord Kaitsumaru first, Lady Chiasa?" Sadao asked, knowing the clever demoness would likely demand her right to do so anyhow.

"How kind of you Sadao, I believe I will do just that." She rose from the cushion she sat on gracefully and slowly made her way across the room to stand only a few feet in front of Kaitsumaru.

The petite Youkai looked like she couldn't harm a fly in her heavy ornate robes, accented by the soft fur of her Mokomoko trailing behind her, but any who believe that would be mistaken. Even the two small pigtails she wore to the either side of her head made her appear quite young, and anything but deadly.

"Lord Kaitsumaru, you say my son pulled you _out_ of Lord InuYasha, that you had already completed the task of _finishing_ your rut?"

"Yes, my Lady." Kaitsumaru knew she could sense his nervousness. Chiasa looked rather harmless and was speaking in what most would see as a friendly tone, but he was not foolish enough to be deceived. He would have to tread very carefully around this demoness. He hadn't expected she would make an appearance over her mate's child from a human mother.

"Hmm, some would say my son had rather impeccable timing. And that _you_ were rather lucky. Being able to complete the initial rutting, yet being stopped _right_ before you could place a mark. I wonder what the chances are?"

"I do not know, Lady Chiasa."

"Well, no matter, there are other points to discuss. In fact, I would like to know exactly what my son did after he took you from Lord InuYasha. If I have indeed raised my pup a brute and a liar, one who would ruin your sweet afterglow, I would like to now the further details of his treachery."

Chiasa smirked, sensing Kaitsumaru's discomfort, as he tried to choose his words.

"Lord Sesshoumaru pulled me away, and he grabbed me by my neck. He said I was _'raping'_ his brother, and then he warned me if he saw me on the Western Lands again he would kill me."

"Is that all? We do know my child has an affinity for choking others when they anger him. I am curious… he let you leave with only a harsh warning?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"That is interesting. I am also curious as to why he did not do what any alpha Shiro InuYoukai would, and kill any competition who had already rutted his intended. He can be rather violent at times, especially when his instinct to protect is ruffled…as you already have seen, Lord Kaitsumaru… And yet he did not follow his most base instincts where mating is concerned. What an odd combination of raw power and instinct, and a sniveling neko in one InuYoukai… I do wonder where the Inu no Taishou and I went wrong."

"I… I do not know."

Chiasa answered the Kuro Inu with a curt, "Hmm." Before making her way to her seat, and sitting beside Sesshoumaru. "That is all."

InuYasha leaned over to Sesshoumaru, whispering quietly in his ear. "How the hell does she do that? That's a talent."

Sesshoumaru smiled before answering his little brother. "She is _my_ mother, what else would you expect, Little Brother?"

"Arrogant bastard." InuYasha mumbled under his breath. Although he wasn't angry or annoyed, it was simply a very Sesshoumaru-like thing to say. To his dismay, his moment of teasing his elder brother was short lived, and he felt his stomach practically drop when he heard Sadao's next words.

"Unless anyone else would like to question Kaitsumaru at this point, I think it would be wise to hear from Lord InuYasha."

InuYasha felt Sesshoumaru's fur embrace him tighter as his heart sped up and his mouth grew dry. His urge to whip out Tetsusaiga and decimate everything was at the forefront of his mind. The inheritance from his father was something that could protect him from physical harm and looking to that very same object to protect him for emotional pain was something he naturally wanted to do.

Sesshoumaru felt his own body tense, the desire to tear Kaitsumaru apart that had been held in check was bubbling to the surface once again, and he wasn't so sure he would be able to control himself.

"I suggest we have a healer examine Lord InuYasha. If Kaitsumaru truly did mount him during his heat, his is likely pupped…"

Both of the brother's heads quickly moved in the direction of the voice, InuYasha wasn't sure what was said but he prayed it was something that would save him from stating in front of a room full of Youkai how he had been humiliated.

Both Sesshoumaru and Chiasa recognized the InuYoukai, Shino, who had spoke. He was not an enemy, and was normally rather neutral in disputes such as this.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to make of such a suggestion, and his first instinct, knowing his brother and how he was about such things was to cut the idea off immediately, but his mother spoke before he could get out one syllable.

"Suppose we were to allow this, I would have the council's word that the examination would not be invasive. Any competent healer will have the ability to feel a pup's Ki simply by touching Lord InuYasha's abdomen."

InuYasha didn't want _anyone_ examining him; he didn't want anyone touching him. Sesshoumaru was still the only one he felt comfortable enough with to allow touch more than a simply brush of the hand, other than that he still got rather nervous over the idea of anyone laying their hands upon him, especially so close to the more private areas of his body. He hadn't even liked people touching him long before anything occurred with Kaitsumaru, but now the idea could become rather sickening at times.

Before the Hanyou could say anything though, Sadao spoke, and Sesshoumaru squeezed his little brother's hand again, a gesture he knew InuYasha would understand meant he should not jump up and start ranting.

"Then so be it, if Lord Sesshoumaru agrees."

Sesshoumaru leaned in towards InuYasha's ear, so only he could hear what he planned to say. "The healer will do nothing more than touch your stomach, and I will insist to be with you. This will help, if Kaitsumaru had mated you then; at the beginning of your heat, it is very likely you would be with pup. It will discount his fabrication more."

InuYasha didn't like this idea, and he felt as if he was on display for all these Youkai, or just some worthless Hanyou brood bitch to be toyed with. But, he knew nothing about the royal court, and did trust Sesshoumaru wouldn't agree to anything that would harm him, and wasn't in the interest of ending everything as quickly and safely as possible. "Fine, but if the healer does any funny shit, I'll cut his damn arms off. Tetsusaiga stays with me too… and so do you."

"Of course, Little brother."

Sesshoumaru stood before addressing the elders. "We have agreed… as long as I am witness to the examination to ensure nothing invasive is done, and the healer is a neutral party."

"The council will agree to that." Sadao stated before attempting to dismiss everyone, only to be interrupted by Kaitsumaru.

Kaitsumaru knew he had not mounted InuYasha, he also knew a pup necessarily wouldn't be the outcome even if he had, and he wanted to cover himself. "That is agreeable to me. If Lord InuYasha carries my pup, it will be obvious to all that I do indeed speak the truth, but if he is not pupped it does not prove the mating did not happen. It simply means I did not impregnate him, and will show little to support Lord Sesshoumaru's assertion.

Chiasa recognized his attempt for what it was, and intervened immediately. "At this point it matters not. We will discuss the results after a healer has seen to Lord InuYasha."

Sadao continued dismissing everyone from the council chambers, and InuYasha was grateful, he couldn't stand that room another minute.

Sesshoumaru began leading him to the healer's office as he spoke, trying to relieve his brother of his nervousness. "I am sorry InuYasha, but believe me when I say this… it will cast more doubt on Kaitsumaru, when the healer states you are not pupped. I will stay with you, and the healer will do nothing more but attempt to detect Ki from your womb."

"Yeah, I know, I'm only sick of all this, sick of everyone in there talkin' about me, lying about me, like I ain't even there."

"I know, Little Brother, and I swear I will try to end this today. After what my mother said, this will hopefully punch enough holes in that vermin's story to have the entire issue dismissed." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned down the hallway to the healers office.

They were silent the rest off the way, InuYasha walking next to Sesshoumaru, and Chiasa trailing behind them, giving the two the space and privacy she knew they needed.

When they reached the door, Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, who gave him silent acknowledgement saying he was ready.

Sesshoumaru and Chiasa were both relieved to see that the healer who would examine InuYasha was an old Shiro InuYoukai named Michi. The ancient healer had trained Toshio, and was not an individual who was prone to be bent by the will of the council of elders or by the various clans. The InuYoukai walked over to the three as he tossed his long white hair over his shoulder, a smile gracing his young looking features. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord InuYasha, and Lady Chiasa." He greeted before bowing deeply. "I am sorry we are not seeing each other, and I am not meeting the young Sire here on more pleasant circumstances, but some things cannot be helped. I do hope this will settle the issue, I grow tired of this situation, and am saddened the council has agreed to listen to it."

InuYasha felt extremely uncomfortable, but still felt Michi's aura and found it somewhat soothing, the same way he found Toshio's aura soothing. Maybe it was something about healers; regardless he always hated people putting bandages on him, looking at wounds, or checking him over. He hated it as a small child and he still did as much now, maybe even more. Still, the Youkai seemed kind, and didn't radiate disdain for him, in truth he seemed sympathetic to him and he hoped that would make this easier.

His eye's widened a bit and he endeavored not to look at his brother for comfort when Michi approached him and placed his hand against his back, ushering him over to a futon on a slightly raised platform he could see through an open set of sliding doors. "Do not worry, young Sire. I know you are not keen on having this examination, I can feel it easily from you, but I assure you it will take but a few moments, and it will be done."

InuYasha was in the midst of deciding whether or not to say something abut the fact that his brother was supposed to be allowed to stay with him, but Michi must have sensed his inner dilemma.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, come now. I believe it was agreed you would be present, was it not."

Sesshoumaru looked to his mother who only nodded to him to go before he followed Michi and InuYasha into the other room. As they approached, he wished to any Kami that would listen that this all be over today. He would go to war if necessary; he would do anything he had to, to keep InuYasha from Kaitsumaru, but if it could be sorted out without needless bloodshed it was worth the attempt.

Michi was careful with InuYasha, he could feel his tension, and knew a great deal came from what happened with Kaitsumaru. He was certain the situation was not as the Kuro Inu had stated, and he felt badly that InuYasha had to endure such an ordeal, especially after what he had already gone through.

He didn't part InuYasha's haori after he gestured to the futon, instructing the boy wordlessly to sit. He knew it would make him uncomfortable, and instead allowed InuYasha to expose the necessary portion of his body. "Lord InuYasha, I need you to untuck your haori and open it for me. You do not need to get undressed any further than that. And then if you could simply lie down for a few moments, I promise I will be very quick."

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother tentatively pulled the front of his top layers out from his hakama and opened them, before he nervously lay back against the bed. He knew Michi would do nothing to hurt InuYasha, he only wished he could assure his sibling of that enough so that he would calm a bit more.

InuYasha watched Michi's hands as they roamed over his stomach, settling low on his abdomen, near the waist of his pants. He didn't feel much, and was surprised he wasn't becoming upset as he thought he would. Michi closed his eyes and left his hands in the same place for several moments, far longer than InuYasha expected before he announced he was finished, and that he would speak to the three InuYoukai in the other room in a moment.

InuYasha shrugged and fixed his clothing before standing up to leave, it hadn't been terrible and he felt relieved that at least something had gone better than he had anticipated. "That was easy. Now hopefully we can be done with this, and we can go home."

"Indeed, Little Brother. I grow tired of Kaitsumaru and his games." Sesshoumaru opened the door for InuYasha then followed him out to the front room where Chiasa was waiting, and sat between his mother and little brother.

It took only a few moments before Michi joined them. He smiled warmly, seeing Sesshoumaru wrap his fur about his brother again. He had seen the Youkai Lord many times throughout his life when visiting Toshio, and was happy to find him softening towards his brother. "My Lords, Lady Chiasa, I need to speak with you before I give my findings to the council." Michi stated before sitting down across from the three Inu.

InuYasha settled more comfortably on the cushion next to his brother, feeling grateful Michi had allowed Sesshoumaru to be with him while he checked for the pup and not made it difficult like he expected it may be. He was also grateful Michi had been so nice to him, and glad the healer saw Kaitsumaru and much of the council for what they truly were.

"I have, as you know examined Lord InuYasha. It's obvious that Kaitsumaru did not sire a pup with Lord InuYasha, but I discovered something else of great importance."

InuYasha began to worry, as did Sesshoumaru. The elder of the two did as he had been, and surrounded his brother in his Ki, as well as tightened Mokomoko. Neither had any idea what the healer was going to say, but with how things had been going, they both feared it wouldn't be good.

"What is it Michi?" Chiasa asked, breaking the silence.

"Lord InuYasha is carrying a pup; it is Lord Sesshoumaru's."

InuYasha felt like he had been hit with a boulder. He had only had sex once, not even a full day before, and his first heat cycle had ended, he wouldn't start another for at least a week. Besides that as far as he knew he couldn't get pregnant right now because he was about to begin his bleeding again at any time.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help feeling excited, but he knew his brother wasn't going to take this development well, and he felt he needed to be sensitive to his feelings. "Michi, InuYasha and I have only been together once, last night in fact. How can you tell already?"

"I would not have been able to do so this morning, but it has been long enough for one with my experience to detect it. The pup has been conceived and I can feel both Lord InuYasha's Ki and yours from it. I am going to recommend these proceeding be ended though, they are too stressful for Lord InuYasha, it emanates from him constantly, and if you both want your pup to survive it is best the young Sire not suffer through this whilst he carries."

InuYasha had hardly heard a word anyone had said, he was stuck in his own mind and he felt numb. He didn't know any other way to describe it. He hadn't even decided if he would mate his brother, or ever agree to give him pups, and now here he was, unmated, and pregnant. He thought about asking Michi for a tonic that would end the pregnancy, but something in him ached when he thought of it. At the same time, he wanted to break things, and scream. He was confused and his emotions felt like they had been thrown in a sake jug, shaken up, and tossed all over the place.

It was as though fate was taking all of his decisions from him. He wanted to be angry with Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that way, his brother didn't know it would happen, and InuYasha knew he was responsible for what happened the night before as much as his brother was. It was just too much too soon, and everyone in the room sensed his pain.

Michi leaned forward, placing a hand on InuYasha's knee. "Sire, are you alright?"

"I… I don't know." Was all InuYasha could say as he nervously fingered the soft fur on Mokomoko.

"Sire, I know it is a shock, but it will be alright, you will see. You will not have to worry about Kaitsumaru for now, and as much as it is unexpected, I believe you will see that what fate has in store for you will leave far happier than you believe." He was attempting to calm InuYasha; he was ancient, and wise, and could see much an essentially one hundred and sixty seven year old Youkai could not. It was true InuYasha was two hundred and seventeen, but he hadn't aged while pinned to the Goshinboku, so he was still as he would be if he were fifty years younger, both in body and in mind.

InuYasha looked at the Youkai; he just didn't know what to say. He knew he was trying to make him feel better, but InuYasha still felt as if he was dreaming. "I… I… I just don't know what I feel."

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for what to do so he settled for the usual façade of indifference, as he tried think of anything to say that would make his sibling feel better. "I am sorry, InuYasha… I did not know this could happen now. Forgive me."

InuYasha looked up at Sesshoumaru, he didn't know what to say, what to think; he was truly in a state of shock. "It ain't your fault… no more than mine." InuYasha blushed and looked at his hands. There were too many people around for him not to. "We… we, um both did that and wanted it, ya know. It's not like you forced me or nothin'." He took deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing, "I… I should be saying sorry. You probably want me to be happy about our… our p-pup. I'm not saying I'm not…happy that is. It's just… I don't know what I feel right now… honestly, I feel confused and numb all at once."

"Do not apologize, InuYasha. I cannot imagine how I would feel. You are entitled to feel anyway you choose." Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly sure how helpful what he had just said would be, but it was better than nothing he thought. Although he was happy about the pup, he was also confused about how to proceed in helping InuYasha.

Once back in the council chambers, all InuYasha could do was think of leaving them. He watched from the corner of his eye as the Youkai settled and Michi waited patiently in the middle of the room to speak.

Sadao, wasted no time once all were sitting and quiet, asking the healer for his findings, "Michi, please tell the council of your findings. Does Lord InuYasha carry Lord Kaitsumaru's heir?"

Michi did nothing to indicate what his answer was either way before speaking. "I examined Lord InuYasha, he has been pupped…"

The room erupted in gasps, Sesshoumaru could see Kaitsumaru attempting to keep his anger in check; obviously knowing it would be revealed he was not the sire.

"…But the Sire is _not_ Lord Kaitsumaru… It is Lord Sesshoumaru's offspring. Furthermore, it is my recommendation these proceeding be dismissed for the time being, the stress is harmful and dangerous to both Lord InuYasha and the pup."

"This is impossible!" Kaitsumaru yelled. "Sesshoumaru stated yesterday his brother was still pure, this is nonsense, treachery!"

Michi paid the angry Lord no mind, and addressed the elders once again, "The pup was just conceived; hence why the stress of these proceedings is not recommended for the young Sire."

Sadao, sighed to himself, knowing there was little he could do. "Following Michi's recommendations, these proceedings will be ended for the time being. Lord Sesshoumaru, you have pupped your intended, should you mate him there is no recourse for Lord Kaitsumaru as for having Lord InuYasha as a mate, but if it is found his claims are true he still will hold the right to war with the West under the current treaties. We will deal with this issue for now via written correspondence… unless of course Lord Kaitsumaru will agree to concede." He looked to Kaitsumaru, waiting for his answer.

"I will not! Lord InuYasha was to be my mate."

Sadao raised a brow, before looking at his eldest grandson. "I will expect then, a written statement detailing Lord InuYasha's account within three moons. After it is received, you will be contacted by the council for further information. The meeting is dismissed."

InuYasha was up and out of the council chambers even before Sesshoumaru, he had to leave, and found himself quickly having to lean against the wall, while he practically hyperventilated. The thought of his private business being announced to the entire council and all in attendance before he had even come to terms with the news had him fuming and distraught.

As he fought for breath and to calm himself he felt arms come around him, and his body being lifted.

"Damn it, you asshole, put me down!" InuYasha yelled as he looked up at his brother, whose eyes looked far more serious they normally had as of late, if that was even possible.

"I will not. No is here other than my mother, and you were near passing out. I will not allow you to put the pup or yourself in danger." Sesshoumaru stated firmly as he carried a struggling swearing Hanyou through the hallways to their chambers.

Chiasa was hot on his heels knowing that for all his good intentions, Sesshoumaru was not going to do the best job making InuYasha feel any better for now.

She watched as Sesshoumaru used his foot to slide the shoji open before walking to the futon and gently placing InuYasha on the bed.

"You need to rest, Little Brother. Allowing yourself to become so upset is not good for you or our pup. I will order something for dinner; you need to eat as well."

InuYasha only threw a pillow at him as he yelled curses out. "You asshole, you condescending, horse-fucking, cock sucking bastard. If you're treating me like this already I should ask Toshio to give me something so I lose this pup." InuYasha instantly regretted his words, feeling a piercing pain deep inside, but he had little time to contemplate it before his brother was upon him.

Sesshoumaru pinned his sibling's hands over his head as he sat on his thighs leaving him unable to move. "Do not think for one moment that you will harm our pup, you insolent brat! I do not care if I have to tie you to our bed for your entire pregnancy, you what not kill what we have created!" The Youkai Lord snarled once mere inches from his brother's face. InuYasha's expression hurt him, he looked so betrayed, but his own emotions and instincts were a torrent right then, and he couldn't calm himself enough to stop.

He was so angry, it hurt so much to think InuYasha could even think of killing what was theirs, a token of the first time Sesshoumaru had opened up to anyone, the first time he had shared himself, the first time he had actually made love to another and not simply rutted a partner. He wasn't used to feeling like this, to feel so strongly about something, to have a person in his life whose actions could move him to the point where he lost part of his hard won control.

He leaned over his brother breathing heavily, about to berate him further, only to feel himself ripped off of his intended mate by his hair. There were few who were strong enough to do such a thing, or dare such a thing. He turned towards the culprit only to feel his mother's hand land squarely across the sensitive markings on his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing, you beast? Leave at once! You need to clear your thick head. When you have calmed, you will go to the kitchens and order something for your brother to eat before you show your face again in this room. I will speak to you when you return."

Sesshoumaru growled loudly at the woman who had given him life, but she only snarled back more threateningly, and he knew she was right. He looked at InuYasha who was rubbing his wrists, a pain tearing through him as he saw the bruises that had already formed where he'd held his sibling too tightly. He hated the look of anger, and fear he saw in those eyes; he had vowed never to harm InuYasha again. As much as he wanted to practically dive on the futon and embrace his sibling, he knew it would be pointless at the moment, so he simply looked at InuYasha and spoke a quiet, yet sincere, "I am sorry." before he left the room.

As soon as Sesshoumaru was gone, Chiasa dropped gracefully to the futon, then brought her hand up to InuYasha's head, and stroked his hair. "I am sorry, young one. There is no excuse for his childish behavior, but I can tell you he did not mean to harm you or frighten you. He is a full-blooded InuYoukai, his instincts tell him to protect both you and your pup from _anything_, even yourself. Sesshoumaru for all his apparent strength is still young as well."

InuYasha just looked down at his hands; he still didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure he was mad at his brother, in truth he still had no idea what he felt about anything.

"Are you alright, InuYasha?" She asked, as she moved closer to the boy.

"I… I'm alright. I'm just… I'm just numb, ya know, like I said earlier. I don't want Sesshoumaru to be mad at me, and I don't wanna kill my pup. I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry with him."

Chiasa coaxed InuYasha into allowing her to rub his back. He wanted to protest this comfort, he didn't accept this kind of contact, nor coddling, but something in him desired it. It had been so long since he'd felt anything motherly, the last time being when Kagome's mother would feed him, and talk with him while the Miko was at school. It felt distant and wrong, in a way, it made him feel weak, but then again, it couldn't hurt. No one would see, or ever know. It wouldn't be so terribly wrong if he gave into it, if only for a few moments.

Once she felt the tense muscles in his body relax a fraction she draped her fur over his shoulder, trying to further comfort him, attempting to somehow aid in bringing the two back to the fragile place they had been. It wasn't exactly what she wanted for Sesshoumaru and InuYasha' relationship, but it was far better than the brothers attempting to tear each other apart, and she knew in time they would move past that point as well. "I know. Sesshoumaru did not mean what he said as well, nor to harm or scare you. This is a very confusing situation for you, and I am certain he feels the same. My pup may not appear to, but he does have feelings as well."

Chiasa never heard any response from InuYasha, but she knew he was thinking on what she said. They sat for nearly a third of an hour before she moved his hair away from his face, and found the Hanyou had fallen asleep rather quickly, his head hanging forward a little. It was understandable, anger was a draining emotion, as well as fear, and he had felt both keenly all day. Not to mention the pup was possibly already draining him due to its likely full Youkai blood. It was plausible since Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were both so strong that InuYasha's human blood wouldn't be present. Even if the pup were part human, it would still carry more Youkai blood than InuYasha, and would tire him and use up his reserves of energy far more than most.

The demoness would have to talk to her son, and explain the dangers of upsetting InuYasha. Of course, InuYasha would hate it, but he was going to be drained and far more affected than any human, full-blooded demoness, or weaker Hanyou whose pup had a weaker Sire.

She carefully laid a limp InuYasha back on the bed, and covered him with a warm fur before walking towards the front portion of the room, beyond the shoji screens. She sat down on a cushion, next to the table they had eaten at earlier and waited for her son. She had successfully calmed InuYasha; hopefully she could do the same for her child. It mattered not, even if he was still angry, she was going to wait for Sesshoumaru and talk to him before she allowed him anywhere near his baby brother. Of course it would have made her happy to see them work everything out on their own without intervening, but sometimes a couple needed a push, and a bit of wisdom and guidance. This was something she could give, after that it would be up to the two brothers to make their relationship work.

Sesshoumaru walked into the chambers he and InuYasha had been sharing, only to find his mother waiting for him.

"Shhh, do not be loud, Sesshoumaru. Your brother is asleep." Chiasa stated quietly. She knew the Hanyou needed to sleep, he was exhausted, and she wanted an opportunity to speak with her son privately. "Sit down, son, speak with your mother."

In a very un-Sesshoumaru-like manner he sat down across from Chiasa almost immediately, before letting his face fall to his hands and rubbing a bit at his temples. "Is InuYasha alright, or have I ruined everything?" Before she could respond she heard Sesshoumaru speak rather quietly, "I did not intend to frighten or hurt him."

"I know, Sesshoumaru. And no you have not ruined everything, but you need to speak with InuYasha and apologize once more."

"I know this, mother. I vowed not to hurt him again and I failed."

Chiasa may have been a full Youkai, but she had observed humans before, and she had an idea about how they thought. "Sesshoumaru, you must not forget, InuYasha is Hanyou. As much as his Youkai aspects seem more prevalent, he is not a full Youkai. Displays such as what happened earlier, would work with a full-blooded InuYoukai, but will not with InuYasha. If you intend to keep him and make him happy, not miserable, this is something you must bear in mind."

"I do not want to frighten him, nor make him uncomfortable. I have hurt him enough in his life; I will not do so anymore. But, I do not know how to keep him content, mother."

Chiasa titled her head, thinking of the proper advice to give her son. "You were doing very well until your outburst. Your father knew well enough how to keep Izayoi happy, you are his son, and can learn how to keep his other son happy as he did for both his human mate and me. Go to him, my son. Tell him you are sorry. That is all he needs, and as for the pup… It is a blessing, but he needs you more than he will ever admit."

"InuYasha needs no one, mother."

"I think you will find your little brother is far more vulnerable than you believe him to be, and the _only_ one who can help him is you."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru stated as he stood.

"Sesshoumaru, you are not always right, and love is something you must work for. It is not something you may conquer with a sword, threats, or coarse words."

He nodded his head before walking behind the screens to the back of the room where his little brother was sleeping. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid, _Lord Sesshoumaru_ was afraid of his brother's rejection. It mattered not though, he had wronged his brother, and he would do the best he could manage to fix his mistake.

The Youkai Lord sat down on the edge of the futon, removing his boots and outer robes before sliding behind InuYasha and embracing him. He slid his hand down his chest, low on his abdomen, concentrating, and feeling the Ki of their pup, before kissing the Hanyou on the head, rousing him from his sleep.

Before InuYasha could protest, Sesshoumaru tightened his arms, kissing the soft puppy ear nearest him, and whispering, "I am sorry. Forgive me, Little Brother."

InuYasha shifted, turning to his other side, so he could see his brother, the Sire of the pup he was now carrying. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it. I'm… Shit- I don't know what I am right now, but I wouldn't kill the pup."

Sesshoumaru kissed his brother's forehead, lingering for a moment to take in his scent. "I know. I should not have doubted that. I know you did not expect this, I did not either, but our pup is important to me, as are you. I do care for you very much Little Brother."

InuYasha snuggled against his brother. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off him, but it also was replaced by another heavy uncomfortable feeling. _'If Sesshoumaru would say he loved me... I'd bare myself for his mark at that very moment.'_

_tbc…_

A/N: Thank you for reading, and reviewing if you did, or PMing, or E-mailing, whatever it was.

So we have come to the close of chapter 8. And we didn't get rid of Kaitsumaru for good yet, because we can't, he's the story's nasty antagonist so you know, it's not time for him to do whatever he'll do in the story (I'm trying not to give away spoilers). I know some of you are itching to kill him yourself and are probably disappointed Sesshoumaru didn't eat him, but well, there will be more interaction between the two, and I'm certain Sesshoumaru will inflict some more pain on the jerk, probably pretty soon too. You don't think that Kaitsumaru would actually be nice enough to leave the Inu boys alone. And Inu's pregnant, and still not mated. And I know a lot of you want him to be but you just learned his biggest reason for him not agreeing yet. Poor InuYasha, poor Sesshoumaru… don't worry they'll get it right eventually; they both are so stubborn. I think Inu being pregnant now will help more quickly move Sessh and him together, they're stubborn and if I keep up my attempt to keep them IC and true to their characters in the context of this story I think it would probably take months before Inu would agree without something to give him a push.

Review responses.

Sonja Jade – Thanks! Yeah I think a lot of people write Sessmon like a bitch, but she's a pretty cool woman in my mind, and I think after she brought Rin back for Sesshoumaru in the Manga that she'd be nice to InuYasha. I'm glad you liked her how I wrote her. I do prefer her rather not as Sesshoumaru –like as some people assume she'd be, actually in the Manga, she's quite the drama queen, it's hilarious.

Esha Napoleon – Thanks. He was going to cause some major destruction there for a moment when I was writing, but Sesshoumaru has a pretty good sense for what's going on, and I thought he'd definitely keep his hot-headed little brother from causing destruction and death in the council chambers. Coming up in the next bigger arc I have planned he will be kicking some ass, even in his pregnant state, but I won't give away too much.

Kkm-crazyfan24 – Thank you! HAHAHA, that's AWESOME. I love explicit lemons, and I have a tendency to do them very long and detailed. You'll be happy another one is coming up soon.

Music-is-love – Thankyou. I know, I love Sessh/Inu smexing. Be patient, they will eventually be mates, they just both have to work things out a little more, and I still feel like the way things are gone and how long it's been Inu would still not be saying yes just yet. And yes, their pup will be very cute when it comes along.

YaoiSmutMaster – Thank you. I am truly very flattered. I worked quite hard on that lemon, and still thought it could be a bit better, so that makes me happy. They are beautiful together too, and I as well am a bit jealous.

SoSickOfNyQuil – Thanks. I'm glad you liked the lemon, since I like writing them, you all should get to enjoy reading them. Yeah, a lot of people write her a bitch, but she really wasn't a bitch per-se in the Manga, kind of more like a snooty drama queen. Although I think since she brought Rin back for Sesshoumaru, and she's a human girl, that she'd be rather nice to Inu. I'm glad you got past your skepticism and enjoyed her. I like have her around, she's an interesting character.

Holly Alice – Thank you. I'm trying to update faster, so I hope you are happy that I did again, not even a whole week this time. I actually had it finished on Sunday morning, but I had to edit and then put these in. Now you can dance around some more, I will dance with you.

Milkchocolatehot64 – Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the lemony smexing, and I hope the quicker update was happy inducing. Oh btw, now after writing this I was hot chocolate, it's like a mini snow storm here.

Makoto-Elena – Thanks. I want to castrate Kaitsumaru too. He is such an asshole, isn't he? I hoped you liked the second part, not super climactic, but like I said in my A/N, I can't get rid of Kaitsu-jerk face yet, because he has to cause more trouble. Sesshoumaru will get a chance to wreak some havoc on the jerk soon enough though. Just hang in there; it will be all the sweeter in the end, and I think will make the story much more satisfying. The council isn't out of the picture yet either. Of course Sessmom will likely help too. I like making her sweet because in the Manga she wasn't really this huge bitch some people portray her as, she's an interesting character though, and I like having her around in the story right now.

A Lost Child From Heaven – Thanks. I know, I want him to claim Inu too. He will, I promise, but they need a bit more time I think, especially with everything that's been going on. Hopefully the pup will bring them to a better understanding, and make it easier for them to get there. I honestly thought with out the pup it would take Inu fine fair fucks amount of time, so the pup will be good for that, it will help give them a push in the right direction.

ToboeDeidaraLover – Thanks. I just love Inu to pieces too, he is my absolute favorite character in the entire Manga. He's still having a rough time here, and there, but he will eventually find happiness. He can be angsty emo-ish little guy at times, but at least he doesn't have to deal with the council at the moment, and can worry about his expected pup, and brother.

S.A.M. Thedragongirl – Thank you. I don't remember if you have or not, but I'm glad you did review. He certainly did get his fill so to speak, and he'll get some more soon. A picture of Inu in Armor, I usually draw fanart for all my stories and I actually have one of him in armor, not from this fic, just a picture I did in watercolor. Once I get my scanner back up and running I'll put them all up in my livejournal and in Hentai Foundry and leave you all links. I definitely have to do a picture of the pup once it's born.

Living Paradox – Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Fluffy's green comb – Thanks. Haha, Sesshoumaru almost ate him, didn't he. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru will eventually get to deal with that asshole, but he has to stick around so he can be the bad little villain I intended him to be. He has a bit of an agenda that hasn't come out yet.

TanithNight – Thanks. I love when I do one last check and find an update waiting! Had to have Inu defend his mom, and he can be a good boy and behave pretty well when he has to, although I think if Sessh weren't there, he probably would have whipped out his sword. Glad you're liking the nice Sessmom, she will definitely be a bitch too in the fic, but she likes Inu, and I think it makes sense since she didn't have a problem with Rin.

Lil joker – Thanks. Awww, that's really sweet. I',m glad you like them lemon, and that really flatters me you found it so well written. I'm blushing.

KatzeIason69 – Thanks. Happy you liked it. I'm trying to keep the chapters coming quickly.

Geminirose – Thank you. I know, I want them to mark each other too. I'm trying to keep them a bit more in character, and I think it's still a little soon for InuYasha with everything that's happened, and after only spending about a month with a Sesshoumaru that doesn't want to beat the crap out of him. They will, and even though they haven't yet, they have a pup on the way now, which will speed things in the marking department along, and they still get to have hot lemony sex. Hang in there, I promise they will.

Yaoianime4everlove – Thank you. Well then here you go, more. And I should be keeping up on the fast updating. I may update a couple other fics I chapters almost finished for, but these well keep coming a week at the most, possibly less.

Elfwarrior87 – Thanks. Yeah he does doubt his brother, and it is sad. You found out at the end there one of the things that's bothering him, they'll eventually be able to come together. Like I said in my notes at the beginning of the first chapter, they're going to have to work for it in this story, but I think it makes it a bit more realistic than some of my other fics, and I think when they finally do get on the same page, it will be much sweeter. I hope I'm not frustrating you guys with it.

LadyTokyo – Thank you. *hands you a tissue*. I love the lemons as you know, and I think I'll be having one in the next chapter, I can't too long with out writing one, ya know, they need to have some make up sex or something after what happened towards the end of this chapter. Sessmom will be around for a while, and she is a clever demoness. I'm sure she'll also annoy the hell out of Sesshoumaru at times, baby InuYasha, and sharpen her claws while he thinks about what to do with Kaitsumaru. They will be mated off soon, but I think they need a little more time, especially with InuYasha's mind set about it at the end of this chapter. It will happen though, just hang in there.

NiceLadySakura – Thank you. I'm glad you like accepting Sessmom, she still is quite the bitch when she wants to be too, lol. Now that is the problem there, InuYasha doesn't know if Sesshoumaru loves him yet, and you guys don't know yet if he does. So I wont give anything away, but just keep reading, you'll find out more about Sesshoumaru's feelings soon, I promise.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu – Thank you. I'm glad you like the hot smexing. I always love writing it. Kaitsumaru will be popping up now and then to cause trouble because he's the big jerk in the story, but it will make it better in the end I promise. I want to kick his ass too. Hopefully you liked the surprise in this chapter then since you were looking forward to pregnant Inu, gotta love pregnant Inu. I'm sure I can find ways for him to drive his brother nuts with it too. Hugs for the USA. XDD

SonnyGoten – Thanks. Actually you'll be finding out more about Sessmoms feelings about that and Sesshoumaru's not too long from now, and hoe Inu no Taishou ended up with Izayoi.

AkatsukixXxProdigy – Thanks. YAY, for lemons! I'm glad you liked it. I was so into writing that and had wanted to since like the fourth chapter. And there will be more lemons coming very soon, because the Inu boys are horny like that. I'm happy you like how Sessmom was. I actually don't personally understand the making her super mean thing. She wasn't very mean in the Manga, I mean she's certainly a bitchy woman if she wants to be, but I see her more as a clever drama queen, and after what she did for Rin, I think she could accept Inu, plus like any mom she wants some grandkids. XD

- Thanks. I'm glad you liked it so much. The citrusy part was my favorite too. It might have been longer than some, although I have some pretty long ones in some of my fics, I tend to write them pretty detailed. Hehe, I always say thank you to everyone each for leaving a review, it just comes out like that I guess, lol. Don't worry about it ending anytime soon, there is a lot to go which just the idea's I have. I have no idea how long it will be, but I'd say we aren't even a third of the way through it, probably not even a quarter. I tend to write novel length stories.


	9. I Would For You, If Only You'd Speak

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

It's a loooong chapter. Remember to wait to read review response until after since I talk about the current ones sometimes. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoy it. :)

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Nine:

I Would for You, if Only You'd Speak

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

InuYasha sat outside, perched once again in his favorite tree, his right heel banging constantly against the trunk, in his agitation. He had arrived home from the council's Shiro almost an entire moon ago, and Sesshoumaru hadn't touched him once since he found out he was pregnant.

He had of course squeezed his wrists as if he wanted to crush them when InuYasha had threatened that he should get rid of the pup, and of course, he had embraced him and held him during the night when he apologized, but he hadn't done anything else that night, and nothing after that either.

He'd stroked his ears, run the backs of his claws gently over his back, caressed his face, kissed him on the top of his head and forehead, but the Lord of The West hadn't initiated anything sexual at all. As much as he sort of felt like a pervert, InuYasha had to admit, he had liked Sesshoumaru making love to him, a lot. He liked when he touched him, and the way it made him feel warm while he was against him.

It was becoming torture, as InuYasha had begun noticing his pregnancy was already wracking his body with various symptoms; sleepiness, occasional nausea, he was hungry all the time, and Kami, how he wanted his brother to touch him. He wanted him inside of him again, all over him, holding him tightly as he clung to him while their bodies united.

He could admit he was _needy_ in a physical sense, but he also missed that contact because it satisfied him emotionally as well.

It was getting painful simply thinking about it, and he wanted to cry, due to what he was attributing to already raging emotions. That in itself only caused him to be more angry with his suddenly all too sexually pious elder brother.

Chiasa watched InuYasha as she walked closer to his preferred perch in the gardens. She had watched the two get along seemingly fine, although she could sense the tension from not only InuYasha, but her own son as well. She knew it had something to do with a lack of intimacy between the two. She had of course not scented anything from her son's chambers nor on the two to indicate they had coupled in the last moon, and that lead her to begin thinking, leaving her certain she knew where at least some of the stress was coming from.

Of course being far older than her son, and InuYasha, having been mated and pregnant herself, she knew how InuYasha likely felt and she knew how her son was. She could see easily that the brothers were both making incorrect assumptions about the other, and presuming far too much.

She would speak with both of them, but InuYasha was the easiest place to start. After that, she would deal with her hardheaded son. She had allowed them time to resolve it on their own, but the two were far too stubborn (a shared trait she was certain was inherited from their Sire), and she knew without her it would go on for months. Even worse, the situation could easily lead to InuYasha eventually throwing a tantrum, and trying to fight Sesshoumaru who wouldn't reciprocate because his brother was pregnant. Likely, the Lord of The West would restrain his sibling and snarl in his face in anger and frustration only making it worse, and InuYasha would end up off alone, crying because of his sensitive emotions. She didn't like the way he would so easily fall into self-loathing, never thinking he was good enough, and always doubting himself. She wasn't surprised to know he was much different from the front he put up, but she wished sometimes that some of the front were truly the Hanyou. It would serve him better, since regardless of what was currently happening, in the end he and Sesshoumaru would be mated, and bound together for eternity. She knew there was no chance Sesshoumaru would give up the idea of mating his brother.

She found herself under the sakura tree, watching the Hanyou fiddle needlessly with his robes, and banging his leg incessantly. She could scent stress, and worry from InuYasha, not to mention the sadness she felt from him… it was definitely time to do something. _'This has gone on far too long.'_

"InuYasha, how are you feeling? You seem distressed." She wasn't expecting InuYasha to give her much of an answer, but she could be as stubborn as he could be, if not more, and she wouldn't leave until she knew she had done at least something to help.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." InuYasha answered gruffly, hoping it would make Sesshoumaru's mother leave. He didn't want to talk to anyone, unless it was Sesshoumaru and he was going to stop avoiding the issues between them both.

Chiasa jumped to the branch her son's intended had occupied, and sat down in what some would see as far too gracefully before studying the little Hanyou sitting in front of her. "Is it that bad, young one? So terrible that neither of you will do anything to mend the situation?"

As usual, InuYasha put up the shield he always did, hoping she wouldn't be able to see through it. "There ain't anything wrong."

"Hmm, then why is it you pout in this tree all day, and my son broods in his office, busying himself with trivial issues. I would have expected you both be locked away in what will be both of your chambers together, not to see you both separate and miserable."

InuYasha jumped to his feet as he always did when someone angered him; a habit he hadn't yet gotten rid of, and would likely take him years to shed. "Why should I be spending time with him? 'Cuz I'm gonna give that asshole an heir…" His voice trailed off as the pain from the situation made his heart clench. "He wouldn't want to see my anyway… Sesshoumaru got what he really wanted, and I got screwed again. He'll have his heir..." His voice trailed off to a barely there whisper as he put his head down and thrust his hands back into his baggy sleeves. "… And I'll have nothin' again."

Chiasa stood before clasping her hand around one of InuYasha's and gently pulled him back down to sit. She could hear the sadness in his voice, and she knew his emotions were magnified due to his pregnancy (no matter how much he'd argue such a thing wasn't happening), but she also knew part of how he felt came from inside, and he was justified in feeling so alone. "Is that what you believe? That Sesshoumaru wanted you for only an heir?"

He voice betrayed him, and he found himself speaking even as something inside screamed at him not to. He didn't want to, and he'd have to give whatever it was inside that compelled him to do it a stern talking to, but it was too late. "_That_ _is_ all he wanted. Ever since he found out about me being pr-pregnant, the jerk acts totally different."

"Have you given him an answer about the mating yet?" Chiasa asked, knowing the answer all too well.

"Hmph…" InuYasha grumbled as he stuffed his hands once more into what he believed were the far too ornate sleeves of the far too ornate clothing he was wearing. He looked down at the branch he sat on, not being able to meet Chiasa's eyes. She looked too much like his brother, and it only reminded him that he didn't see what he wanted in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes when he looked at him. "He… he doesn't want me for a mate. He wanted a pup, and he'll have it. I… I… can't leave it… I won't leave my kid, but I know he'll never really care about me, and I just have to accept this is my life now. I-I'll raise my kid with him, but I won't mate someone who doesn't want me, and only wants me to give 'em heirs."

"Is that truly, what you believe? That he does not love you?"

"I never said love!" InuYasha responded, furious she knew what he felt. He hated it when people could read him like this, he had always endeavored not to alllow people to know what he really felt. He knew he was often times not very good at it either, but denying it was always the option he chose, and he could always go off alone and grumble about it later.

"But that is what you mean, is it not." Chiasa asked as she moved closer to the half demon, careful not to rile him to become more upset.

She heard no answer from him, only watched him turn his head away to hide the sadness that crossed his features. All she could do was continue, she needed to keep their conversation going, needed InuYasha to see past his own fears, she needed him to come out of his self-pity enough to see the truth on his own.

She spoke carefully, not wanting to cause InuYasha to stop the conversation completely. "That is it… You want him to love you, but you do not think he ever will. You still believe, and rightfully so, that Sesshoumaru could never love you because of the tattered past between you two."

InuYasha tried pitifully to deny it, but it was obvious, even with his head held low, and his bangs covering his face. "I don't care about that; I know he won't ever love me. I should be happy enough that he doesn't try to beat the crap out of me anymore. Fighting my own brother isn't something I ever _liked_ doing, I should be grateful that's over."

"Oh, but you do care. You do want his love, and you think you can never have it. You have always wanted it. Even when you sought his love only as a brother. You are very much like your Sire. Your father was not content to simply have me as a mate; he too wanted my love, which is something it took me a very long time to give. I am more like your brother, but I am far older, and far wiser. I also can read my pup better than anyone, better than he can read himself. And I will tell you a secret, he is not as cold and emotionless as he seems, or as he believes. I know how he feels and how you feel."

InuYasha felt his anger rising to the surface again; he hated when people were right about how he felt. It made him feel so exposed, he wanted to leave to jump away, but something he couldn't explain held him to the place he was. Perhaps it was Chiasa saying he was like his father; it was the one compliment that always stirred his emotions no matter who said it or how many times he heard it. Knowing he was anything like his 'old man' was one thing that softened the hard exterior he kept around himself. "Why did I stay here?" He asked softly, more to himself than Chiasa. "I knew that bastard would fuck everything up for me."

"Because you wanted to be with him, and you still do." The demoness placed her hand on InuYasha's forearm, squeezing gently the flesh that was hidden in his sleeves. "You are upset, but think for a moment about your brother. Do you truly believe he is as cold as you believe? Do you truly believe he is not confused and fearful regarding how to deal with everything as much as you?"

InuYasha scoffed, "Sesshoumaru is always calm about everything! He ain't worrying about me, or confused, or scared."

Chiasa stood, and then bent over, placing a kiss on InuYasha's forehead. "Sesshoumaru is subject to the same emotions as you, he is as vulnerable as you are to them, and he can succumb to them as well. He may even be more vulnerable to them in some ways. Think of him; think of Rin coming to be a part of his life. One hundred years ago, would you have believed he would have ever allowed a human to follow him? Especially a curious human child? One hundred years ago, would you have ever believed you would be here in the castle, welcomed by my pup? I believe if you looked, you would find that my son may be hurting as much as you, young one."

InuYasha turned his head, "Whadya mean?" He asked, but she had leapt away, moving far too fast for InuYasha to catch up with her, far too fast for Sesshoumaru to catch her even, and he was left to ponder everything she said.

Unfortunately, for InuYasha, he had to go to Sesshoumaru's chambers and see the object of his confusion now. He had avoided an examination from Toshio for the last week, and come to his end of excuses a few days before. He was left in a moment of fatigue at the end of the evening meal three days before, and after Sesshoumaru's unending harassment he had conceded, and promised he would allow it today.

Besides, he really _did_ want a healthy pup, he didn't want anything to go wrong, and he knew as much as he had hated the rather invasive examination almost a moon before when they had returned home, that it was necessary. Thankfully for him, he hadn't become upset the last time. It hadn't been as it was the day he found out about his cycle, and although Toshio needed to touch him far more for this, the thought that it was for both his pup's and his good made it only a rather embarrassing and bothersome annoyance.

He leapt off of his branch cursing to himself about what a jerk his elder brother was, and complaining the healer had touched him more intimately than the Youkai who supposedly wanted him to be his mate. He found himself angry again, but knowing stress wasn't good for him right now he tried to calm himself.

Sesshoumaru watched as his little brother landed on the Hisashi, before walking into the chambers the Youkai Lord had come to see as both of theirs. He could sense the sadness and anger on his brother as always lately, but like he always did, he met him, and embraced him, placing a soft kiss between his ears.

The Youkai Lord felt InuYasha's arms reluctantly wrap around him, and he wished he could find some way to solve what was going on between them. His brother had no wish to mate him, this he knew, but he hoped the pup he was carrying would eventually bring him around. He wasn't sure what he would do if InuYasha didn't accept; he didn't _want_ to forcibly mark him, but he also knew InuYasha would be in danger again during his heat season in less than five years. A pup would not stop alphas from attempting to claim his brother once the pup was done nursing. He couldn't keep him captive in the castle, and more importantly, he _wanted _InuYasha to be his mate. He wasn't certain why, but no other had ever appealed to him the way his baby brother did, and the idea of being bonded to him eternally (though he knew it would be difficult at times) was something he desired greatly.

"How are you feeling, Little Brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, genuinely concerned.

InuYasha put on the face he had been wearing lately, the one to make Sesshoumaru think he was fine, when inside he was crying. "I'm just sort of hungry, but other than that I feel fine."

"Perhaps we should eat and then take a nap after Toshio is done checking on you and the pup." Eating was a good suggestion, his brother loved to eat, especially in the last week. Napping too was a good suggestion, it would at the very least give him the chance to hold InuYasha. Even if the boy didn't want him for a mate, he could still in those moments feel as if they were mated in some aspects, and his Youkai could obtain some peace. The beast inside was constantly screaming at him to care for, mark, and watch over its beta, and lying with his sibling relaxed it some, allowing him to calm it for a short time.

"Yeah, I could definitely use a meal, and I guess some rest wouldn't be that bad." InuYasha answered, smiling weakly at his brother. He treasured those moments; it was those times when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close that he could at the very least pretend his brother loved him and didn't simply see him as some bitch to squeeze out heirs.

He knew he had gotten low, completely pathetic, but it was _something_, and he'd take all he could until the pup would be born. After that, he was sure it would get the love he couldn't have from his brother. He would be alone… at least until Sesshoumaru wanted another pup, and then InuYasha could pretend when Sesshoumaru took him that it was to make love to him, and not simply to give him his seed and make an heir again.

The two pulled back from each other, both reluctant to, but neither knowing the other felt the same way the other did. They left at Sesshoumaru's gentle insistence, making their way down the halls, past murals painted of old tales about the Shiro InuYoukai clan and shoji doors opening to various rooms InuYasha was sure he would likely find all too useless. They both were in their own world of thoughts, never thinking that their assumptions may be wrong, only playing badly at being mind readers.

Sesshoumaru opened the door for his brother, and InuYasha felt his elder brother's hand on his shoulder as he ushered the visibly nervous Hanyou into the healer's office.

InuYasha felt his embarrassment coming back full force as he watched Toshio sit up from his seat behind the low table, rising to meet both himself and Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, InuYasha." Toshio knew his youngest Lord still hated titles and as such, he had always adhered to what he had been asked, which was that he not refer to InuYasha as 'Lord'.

Stepping forward, Sesshoumaru greeted Toshio as he bowed low before both of his young Lords. He moved closer, pulling his reluctant Hanyou brother gently forward, knowing he was attempting to shrink away and be unseen since he was hardly thrilled about what he would soon endure. "We are here as you requested so you could check on InuYasha and the pup." He was careful in this circumstance to mention InuYasha first, since he knew he was already agitated enough, and didn't want him to believe he cared more for the pup than his baby brother.

He did of course find the pup of the utmost importance as well, but he found it important to consider his brother's feelings, and if he had to choose, if it ever came down to it, he knew in the heart inside of him that his brother had begun thawing that he would pick him. They could always conceive another child, and he knew with a heavy guilt inside that even if the child were here, in his brother's arms, he'd still choose him. He didn't know why it was that he felt that way, but he also knew it was the truth… Although, it was a truth he would never reveal to his brother.

InuYasha was InuHanyou and beta; thus would never feel things the way Sesshoumaru as a full-blooded alpha InuYoukai did. It was a difference, which Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha would never understand. As the pup's 'mother', and being a Shiro InuHanyou, InuYasha's instincts would dictate he find his pup the most important thing in the world, and he would do anything to protect its life, at least when it was young, even if it cost his alpha's life. It was simply nature, that for an alpha the most important thing in their world was their beta, and for a beta, they felt an equal duty to their alpha and to care for and protect their pups.

There was more than simple instincts involved for Sesshoumaru though. This he knew. InuYasha would never understand that although he felt an innate need to care for both the pup and what his instinct saw as a mate, he felt something toward his brother that he couldn't explain, and that was what truly bound him, selfishly to InuYasha more.

"Good, good…" Toshio stated, bringing back Sesshoumaru from his thoughts and into reality again. "I simply want to be sure that InuYasha and the pup are both coming along well…" The dark haired Youkai beckoned the two brothers forward as he gestured to the raised futon behind a set of shoji screen towards the back of the room. "After I am finished we can discuss any concerns either of you have, I will also explain anything you both should expect in the next moon, as well."

InuYasha decided he hated this part of pregnancy the most, as he had the last time Toshio checked him over. He wasn't feeling panicked, thankfully that feeling had long since departed, and he knew the healer was doing what he would with any pregnant patient, and what he must to ensure a healthy pregnancy for both he and his pup, but is still annoyed him to no end.

He went behind the screen that Toshio had placed for patients to change behind, leaving behind all his clothing other than the inner juban he wore. As much as the entire process embarrassed him, he was glad his brother was not right there with him, but hovering at the edge of the examination area with his back turned. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't stray far, but he was glad he wasn't standing over him witnessing the humiliating check up he had to be subjected to.

InuYasha looked over at his brother awkwardly as he sat on the futon and laid himself down, waiting for Toshio to re-enter the area. He sighed as he pulled the sheet that the healer had left lying on the bed over his lower body. It certainly didn't keep Toshio from poking around in places he really didn't want him touching, but it gave him a modicum of comfort during the examination to know he wasn't completely exposed. At least if Sesshoumaru peeked over his shoulder to check on him he wouldn't see what the healer was doing, and that made him feel a little bit less uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru was not looking at his sibling, but he could easily sense his annoyance. "Calm, InuYasha. Remember this is for your health, and our pup's." He wanted to stand by his brother's side, but he knew InuYasha was already uncomfortable enough, and it would only make him feel worse. The boy would probably bite him at this point if he attempted to go into the examination area.

"I am calm!" InuYasha argued as he crossed his arms, before shrinking back a little, as he saw Toshio come around the Shoji.

Sesshoumaru and Toshio were both well aware of InuYasha's annoyance and discomfort at being examined, especially in such an intimate place, but they knew he had at least come to terms enough with everything to allow it. Allow it and of course, mumble curses under his breath about it all afterward.

Toshio began by pressing gently on InuYasha's stomach, feeling to see how much the pup had grown in the last moon, and making certain it's Ki was continuing to grow stronger. He was happy to see a brief smile on the Hanyou's face as he explained to him how large the pup was, before moving on and checking as quickly as he could that everything with InuYasha's body was as it should be.

Sesshoumaru stood nearby, but not trying to offer InuYasha the comfort he was certain he'd reject. He felt badly; InuYasha had to endure everything for their pup, on top of everything he had before, and he still couldn't figure out what to do to make him content or feel any better. If only the grumpy little Hanyou would simply agree to the mating already, at least then Sesshoumaru would have a direct connection to his emotions, and could better gauge what actions to take in aiding him. That and he truly did believe this was the best thing for his little brother, and most importantly (selfishly he knew) he wanted his brother as his mate. He only wished InuYasha felt the same way as he did.

He wished in some ways the pup hadn't been conceived when it had, it seemed to make things so much more complicated. Before InuYasha was pregnant, he had been getting somewhere with him, now he feared InuYasha saw an ulterior motive in everything he did, an ulterior motive that took it's form as the tiny life inside of his brother's belly.

He looked down as InuYasha walked up next to him, still adjusting his obi, while growling about how the pup better appreciate what he had to go through for it. "I assume from your complaining that you and our pup and both doing well?"

"Yeah." As much as he was annoyed, he couldn't help but a stop grumbling and feel a little happy as he held up his thumb and forefinger a small distance away from each other in front of Sesshoumaru. "Toshio said it's this big now. I can't believe how much it grew already… And how much more it's going to grow… and make me all fat and deformed…" InuYasha groaned; his good mood quickly ruined as he pictured himself waddling around the castle with a huge belly.

"You are not going to be 'deformed' Little Brother, and you are not going to be 'fat'. Only your stomach will grow, and I will watch over and care for you." Sesshoumaru smoothed his brother's hair back from his face. "I am glad the pup is developing as it should, but I am concerned more about you."

InuYasha swatted his brother's hand away. "I'm fine! I know I ain't gonna be 'fat' really, but it still ain't gonna be any fun." He wanted to seek comfort in his brother's arms, but it felt like betraying himself if he pretended Sesshoumaru really cared for him at all. He had believed before the pup that Sesshoumaru was coming to possibly love him. Sadly, since then he had not had any interest in doing more than embracing him, and that made it beyond difficult to believe he was anything more than a brood bitch. "C'mon, Toshio wanted to talk to us." He stated attempting to remove himself from the uncomfortable situation.

InuYasha walked forward to the front of the healer's office, knowing Sesshoumaru would follow him, and sat on the cushion in front of Toshio's low desk. "Can we hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Of course, InuYasha." The dark haired Youkai stated, as he watched Sesshoumaru sit next to his brother.

"I simply wanted to make certain there was nothing causing you discomfort as of yet. And perhaps offer any suggestions or remedies should anything be bothering you. I felt as well it would be prudent to explain what you should expect this next moon. You will inevitably feel your body changing more quickly as time goes by."

InuYasha eyed the healer closely. "Whadya mean? I ain't pregnant enough to start getting big yet or anything like that."

Toshio smiled, as his hand glided through his locks, a habit InuYasha had noticed the Youkai did often. "Do not think of a human pregnancy of ten moons, you will birth your pup at the end of your seventh. Most Youkai pregnancies do not last as long as a human's pregnancy does. InuYoukai of your clan take six to seven moons to birth. Thus, you will already see a slight swell low in your abdomen before you come to me for your checkup next moon. You also may notice your nipples swell a small bit."

InuYasha's eyes opened wide, betraying his shock at the Youkai's words. "In less than a moon… And… and don't talk about my nipples like that!"

"I am sorry Sire; I am only attempting to help you. And yes, as I said, do not think of the pregnancy of human females. As such, I am certain you are already feeling the affects of carrying… Increased hunger, moodiness, fatigue, a need for physical closeness…"

InuYasha immediately cut the healer off. "I might be hungrier, but I ain't tired, and I ain't some whiny female that needs _'closeness'_!"

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru interjected, attempting not to rile his baby brother to anger. "There is nothing demeaning in the changes that you are experiencing; you already require more rest, Little brother… And you do become more emotional. You are pregnant though, it is to be expected."

"Shut up! You asshole…" InuYasha growled, only stopping his planned tirade when Toshio mentioned his pup.

"The pup _will_ drain you, it cannot be helped. It will only become worse, thus you must sleep when you feel you need to, and eat when you are hungry. Some of the symptoms of pregnancy I can help with by administering tonics and some oils to use for aches as the pup grows. But, there are simply issues you will have to endure, although I am certain your brother can aid you. Such as those times in which you feel down, or crave intimacy."

"I don't need him!" InuYasha scoffed angrily, looking at his brother in disgust before adding mentally what his thoughts truly were. _'Not like he'd care anyway, as long as his heir is born healthy. Other than that… he don't care.'_

Sesshoumaru almost flinched at the implication… that he wouldn't care for the 'mother' of his child; that he didn't care about his baby brother at all. "I will look after InuYasha." He assured Toshio, while trying not to allow his frustration to show.

InuYasha kept his growl to himself, attempting to cover his annoyance with his brother. His _feigning_ care for him; it was nothing more than the pup that caused Sesshoumaru to continue doing more than simply being nice. If he had been anything else besides a means to conceiving strong offspring, why would Sesshoumaru not touch him as he had before? Why did he not offer what InuYasha wanted, what he needed?

"Is there anything else?" InuYasha asked, wanting to go back to _Sesshoumaru's_ room and eat before he took a nap. It was at least one way to escape the depressing reality he was now living in.

"Not much more I can think of. Tonight is the New Moon, we will see how your body reacts. You may be more tired, or nauseous in your human form. It is different for all Hanyou and I cannot predict how you will feel, but I will be ready should you need me. Other than what I have already told you. For now, keep in mind what I have said and please come to me if you require anything." Toshio bowed his head respectfully, his hair covering his face, so neither brother could see the saddened expression he wore. He knew their relationship was not currently going well, and it saddened him to see the two Lords enduring such difficulties.

"Good, then. I'm gonna go eat something." InuYasha stated as he stood to leave the room.

"I will be along in a moment, Little Brother. I have something I must attend to before I return." Sesshoumaru was at his wits end, he wasn't sure what he had done to upset InuYasha, but he was becoming extremely frustrated with the boy almost constantly. Thank Kami he was pregnant, or he likely would have punched him, or possibly taken him over his knee for being such an insufferable brat. He knew InuYasha wasn't trying to be so difficult, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with, in truth he was certain it made it harder.

"Take yer time!" Was all InuYasha said before leaving and sliding the door closed roughly behind him.

Once the younger of the two brothers had departed, Toshio looked thoughtfully at Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, what is happening? As your advisor, I feel I may be able to offer my advice. It is not advisable for your baby brother to be so upset."

Sesshoumaru almost sighed, but stopped himself. "I do not know. He has yet to agree to the mating, and I have tried to be understanding. He is pregnant and I do not want to upset him. I have refrained from taking him. I have attempted to be available to him constantly. I coddle him, I am affectionate, I see to his every need, and although my Youkai demands I mark him, I still resist. He is exasperating. If he were not pregnant, I would subject him to a rather hard and endured spanking… In fact, if he wants to behave as a child does, perhaps I should punish him as one would a child. It will not hurt the pup at this point I would assume?"

Toshio refrained from raising his voice in shock. "Sire! Firstly, you _cannot_ strike him. Although as his alpha, elder brother, and intended mate you have every _right_ to discipline him any way you see fit, I implore you not to spank him. I do understand why you feel reddening his bottom may be deserved, but I advise quite seriously that you do not punish him in such a manner, or punish him at all. It would not hurt the pup, and his backside would be fine quite quickly, but you would _humiliate_ him while his emotions are completely off kilter. Once he has birthed, it is not my place to tell you how to punish your beta unless you were to abuse him, but until he has and is healed, I cannot and will not condone it…"

"Fine, I will not spank him… although I would like to." He could see the healers point, his brother _would_ be humiliated, and although he saw it as a fitting punishment for InuYasha due to his misbehavior and disrespect, he understood Toshio's reasoning.

"Now, Sire, there is something more important to discuss… You said something that caught my attention; when was the last time you have bedded InuYasha?"

Sesshoumaru didn't see why it mattered, but he knew Toshio would not be asking unless it was of importance. "I have only coupled with InuYasha once… The night I impregnated him."

"You mean to say, My Lord, that you have continued treating him as you had been, but then, at the very beginning of your relationship becoming more intimate, he began refusing your touch?"

"He has not refused; I have simply not initiated taking him. I do not want him to feel pushed into mating me because of the pup. I do not want him to later regret allowing me to have his body. Kami knows he was not happy with what our first time together produced."

Toshio resisted the urge to bang his against his desk. "My Lord, if you have not shown him any '_intimate'_ contact since discovering he was pregnant… think of what he must feel. He likely believes you used him for an heir."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how ridiculous his advisor sounded at the moment. "Nonsense! Why would he believe such a ludicrous notion? I have practically been his lap dog since his second week here; he must see my reasoning for doing so has nothing to do with using him for a pup." The Youkai Lord couldn't comprehend how InuYasha could possibly think such a thing. He had been kind to him long before the pup was announced, and Sesshoumaru, like InuYasha had not even thought it possible he could impregnate him at that time.

"It makes sense to you, Sire, but for the person who (for all intents and purposes) is your mate, is pregnant, emotional, and in need of you, and you have denied him what any pregnant mate would undoubtedly desire it would feel as though you used him. I advise you to speak to him. He has been _extremely_ stressed as of late. I believed it was due to his pregnancy alone, but if this is the situation, you must remedy it. You desire InuYasha to be your mate; thus, I recommend you do what, as an alpha is your responsibility. If you want your pup to survive, you must speak to him, so he does not fall into a deeper depression. If such happens it will not only hurt InuYasha, but endanger your pup's life."

Sesshoumaru was stunned; he had not crossed his mind that this would be what was causing his brother to be upset. "I am not practiced in such things; I have never found one I would consider for a mate before… Yet, I will attempt to remedy the situation."

Toshio watched as Sesshoumaru rose, pausing at the door to look at him and incline his head slightly; his own way of saying 'thank you' to his faithful servant.

"Good luck, Sire." Toshio called to Sesshoumaru before exhaling a sharp breath. He hoped the Youkai Lord would heed his advice, and wouldn't make things worse.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the dining room, but quickly decided to check if InuYasha was in his room first. He knew the boy was going to eat, but if he had taken his meal there, he didn't think it was right he go eat first in the dining room, without speaking to him. He needed to make a mends for his miscalculation, and make certain his brother understood why he had not attempted to take him. If he had thought for even a fleeting moment that InuYasha would accept or welcome his touch, or intimacy between then, let alone needed or craved it, he would have taken the boy at least once a day. In truth, he would have spent the last moon in his chambers, delving inside his brother's hot little body any time the Hanyou wanted him to.

He had no idea what to say to his baby brother, the boy confused him more than any other being ever had, more so than their father had. He attempted to settle the anger that erupted in him; he had tried his damnedest to make InuYasha feel comfortable, cater to all his needs and whims, he had made more of an effort for him than he ever had for anyone, save their father when he was a small pup and craved his approval. Even then, he had failed to make InuYasha understand. What more did he have to do?

Still, he knew it wasn't his brother's fault and he felt the guilt rising within him; he had treated the little Hanyou with disdain from the moment he had heard of his conception, how could he expect InuYasha to make it clear to him how he felt or what he needed? It still did little to calm the Youkai Lord of his guilt, but he settled himself as he slid open the door to his room, while preparing for a verbal attack.

He walked in, noticing InuYasha was not in the sitting room eating, and followed his scent, finding his little brother sound asleep on the bed as he passed through the shoji doors to his sleeping chambers.

Looking at the comparably smaller form peaceful on his bed brought about a realization, since when had the Hanyou become so comfortable around him that he didn't even stir at his approach? Before he brought InuYasha to the castle, his sibling would have woken and met him with a drawn Tetsusaiga long before he would have gotten to his chosen spot for the night. This was especially true on the day of the New Moon. Although, his brother stayed in his Hanyou form unless the sun was down, he knew on these days the boy was always more nervous and on guard. When had this normally wound up little creature began to feel safe enough around him that even at his most vulnerable time he didn't even move in his sleep?

He noticed InuYasha's nose twitch, apparently gathering his elder brother's scent to it, and Sesshoumaru expected him to awaken, but he watched and his sibling only let out a comfortable little sigh, while snuggling closer to Kou, the little kitten that had become InuYasha's constant companion.

Sesshoumaru leaned over carefully, as not to disturb the slumbering Hanyou, and brushed away a few of the rebellious locks that covered his face. In that moment, he saw what was beneath the rough exterior truly for the first time; a very young, little brother, who somehow after everything his elder brother had put him through instinctually trusted that elder brother. _His_ baby brother. A being that was practically himself a child, who he had impregnated, but still after everything, didn't destroy that pup. Beyond all that, he saw someone who was probably far more confused than he was.

"He is adorable when he sleeps."

Sesshoumaru was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his mother's voice, whispering quietly from behind him.

"Yes, he is rather endearing in this state… when he is not hurling curses at me." He answered, almost smiling at the sight before him.

Chiasa, looked over her son's shoulder at her mate's other pup, before beckoning her son. "And you are more endearing when not being thickheaded. Now, come Sesshoumaru, let him sleep for now. Come enjoy the evening meal with your mother."

Sesshoumaru turned away from InuYasha, following his mother's suggestion. There was no reason to wake the Hanyou simply because he felt he needed to speak to him, especially when he had been bothering his sibling constantly about getting enough sleep.

As they made their way to the dining room, Sesshoumaru almost cringed, knowing his mother wished him to join her for more than simple company. "And what is it you wish to discuss with me, Mother?"

Chiasa simply smiled slightly. "InuYasha, of course… But you already knew that."

"Indeed. How is it that I was already aware of your intentions?" Sesshoumaru stated, somewhat amused his mother felt such a strong need to stick her meddling nose into his relationship with his little brother, although he felt a slightly annoyed that she wouldn't trust him to handle his situation with InuYasha on his own.

"Because you are aware you have been a baka, my son." She stated as she swept past the Youkai Lord and opened the sliding door for her son, inclining her head slightly, as she had for her mate when he was still in the realm of the living. Sesshoumaru was of course her son, but as a female Youkai, it was only proper etiquette she open the door for the Lord of the castle.

She smiled to herself as she pictured InuYasha's reaction when she taught him the same etiquette, one to be used by the beta mate. He was of course used to Sesshoumaru doing such things for him, since he and Sesshoumaru were in a period of courting, but that wouldn't last forever. She knew he wouldn't do well with it, he was too stubborn, but she also knew her son would overlook such things once he could admit what his true feelings for his little brother were. He would eventually accept everything that made InuYasha who he was, even those things that annoyed him.

Sesshoumaru found himself hungrier than normal as he took his seat and waited for the servants to bring in dinner. He realized in his worry about his brother, coupled with boring meetings with lesser Lords that ruled in his lands, that he had neglected to have a meal since yesterday's evening meal.

Since it was InuYasha's human night, he had told the rest of the castle occupants that normally ate with he, InuYasha, and his mother that he would eat earlier, and he was grateful he had. As much as it was bothersome to have his mother tell him everything he had done wrong with his intended, he knew she had excellent advice, and this quiet and private time between them was perfect for the too proud Lord not to take it.

After the servants had laid out the meal before them, Sesshoumaru took up his chop sticks, plucking up a piece of raw rabbit and eating it before venturing to speak with his mother. "Let us come to the point, what miscalculations have I made with InuYasha?"

Chiasa smiled slyly, somewhat proud that her arrogant son was growing up enough to admit outright he had made a mistake. Although his tone left something to be desired, but to think he would drop his arrogance completely was far too much to expect. "I know, Sesshoumaru, that you have done what you believed was best for InuYasha, but you have missed the point."

"I know, Mother. Toshio has already explained it. I have… _neglected_ to give him the… physical contact he needs." Sesshoumaru answered, feeling slightly annoyed he had to speak of such things with his mother.

"Have I raised such an idiot? I know you have not _touched_ him, I have scented no sex from your chambers since you returned, but do you think that is what the heart of the problem is?" Chiasa asked.

Sesshoumaru chewed his mouthful carefully, trying to appear to consider her words, yet thinking she was making absolutely no sense. "Yes! He is pregnant and desires… contact, he also feels because I have not rutted with him since discovering his pregnancy that I used him." Sesshoumaru sighed, his frustration becoming slightly apparent. "He does not know how he feels about mating me, but he is physically… _needy_ due to his pregnancy. If I were to have rutted with him, he would likely now be brooding that I took advantage of him."

Chiasa laughed before taking a sip of sake. "'Rutting'? Is that what you call it? No wonder you do not understand. Try using a term other than 'rutting' and looking a bit deeper, my son."

"I do not see what you are saying, there is no difference between 'rutting' and any other word for the act; it is all copulation."

"There is a difference, Sesshoumaru. Why do you think your little brother is afraid to allow you to mark him?" Chiasa asked knowing Sesshoumaru would likely not answer her straight away.

They ate in silence for a long while, as Sesshoumaru thought about his brother, trying to solve in his mind the puzzle that the Hanyou was. His brother was a dichotomy; he always had been, appearing one way but _being_ the exact opposite inside, appearing to be impenetrable, but actually being quite emotional under the rough surface he showed everyone. He had thought about it carefully, and come back full circle to what he already knew about the boy. Finally, after thinking on it for what felt like the thousandth time, Sesshoumaru stated what he had wanted to since the moment his mother had posed the question. "Because I shunned him, and he thinks I will turn on him or use him."

"That is part of it, but I believe he pines for something more. Something that simple 'rutting' has little to do with." Chiasa hoped her son was beginning to understand, that she wouldn't have to explain everything to him. He was an intelligent being, but he was terribly young still, and to set in his perceptions. His arrogance was certainly something Chiasa saw as a problem, but she knew in time he would shed enough of it that his little brother would better be able to see Sesshoumaru for what was on the inside.

"What more could he want? A mate that will protect him, can Sire strong heirs, a powerful alpha that will care for him, honor, adore, and worship him as any good mate should." Sesshoumaru was becoming agitated; his mother was speaking in circles now, leaving out the information that was most vital, leaving out what she knew and he didn't. He wasn't good at relationships; he had never had one before that amounted to anything more than sating his carnal needs, InuYasha was different. It was still difficult to believe sometimes that he truly wanted to possess his brother in this way, but it was a truth he could not deny, to do so would have been foolish.

He knew InuYasha was different as well, but he had no frame of reference to use for comparison. The multiple Youkai that had thrown themselves at his feet for the last five hundred years never seemed to want anything more than a strong, powerful mate, something Sesshoumaru knew he would be. He couldn't understand why InuYasha wasn't happy, he might have been half-human, but he was also half InuYoukai.

Chiasa had allowed the question to linger, not answering her son right away, but she finally broke the silence when she saw the almost imperceptible frown cross his features. Something only his mother or possibly Toshio would notice. "Sesshoumaru, you must remember you desire to claim and mate your half-human brother. You also forget that you closed yourself off long ago to the idea that certain emotions exist. What would little InuYasha equate with 'rutting', as you so call it?"

Sesshoumaru thought back to the conversation he and InuYasha had in the gardens after he had asked the Hanyou to be his mate. InuYasha had asked how he felt about him, and he had told him he cared for him, yet couldn't quite explain it. Finally, in that moment, remembering his baby brother sitting next to the koi pond, it struck him. Struck him so hard he could not believe he had not seen it before, and he truly felt like an imbecile. "I believe I understand, Mother, why he is upset. I must go speak with him." He laid his chopsticks across the top of the bowl, not finishing his meal, before standing and casting a glace at his mother, his features softening just a bit.

"I wish you luck, My Son." Chiasa stated, with a mischievous grin plastered to her face. "…And, I will make certain no one disturbs you two this evening."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes slightly as he exited the dining room, he wasn't sure what he'd say to his brother, but he was _Lord Sesshoumaru_ and as such, he would find the words. He had not failed at many things in his seven centuries of life, and he'd be damned if he failed at this.

He hoped his brother was already awake, there was hardly more than an hour before sunset, and InuYasha would be more emotional in his human form. That definitely would not be the time to anger or upset him; the last thing he wanted was to make his hormonal, pregnant, human brother cry.

Sesshoumaru quietly slid the door to his chambers open, and made his way to the bedchamber, finding InuYasha already in his sleeping yukata, sitting at the edge of the bed brushing his hair. He could scent the soap from the bath, and knew InuYasha must have woken very soon after he had checked on him and bathed.

He saw his little brother turn his head slightly, meeting his gaze before going back to the task of grooming his hair. "How are you feeling, Little Brother?"

InuYasha didn't look at him, only sighed quietly. "The pup is fine."

"I asked how _you_ were, InuYasha. Not the pup." He would have thought at first that his brother was only being a brat, but he knew better now, that his earlier assessment about his behavior had been wrong. He could tell there was pain behind those words, and he loathed himself knowing he had made his intended mate suffer for almost an entire moon.

"Oh. I… um, I'm fine. I woke up because I had to pee… again, and then got sick, so I decided to take a bath after I was done puking and cleaning that awful taste outta my mouth." InuYasha answered before placing another piece of herb in his mouth to chew after recalling the foul taste.

Sesshoumaru sat down behind his brother, taking the brush from him and setting it aside, before wrapping his arms carefully around the Hanyou. "I am sorry you are not feeling well."

"I'm better now." InuYasha didn't think his brother particularly cared that much, but he tried not to sound annoyed or hurt. He didn't want to get in an argument with him, and he knew he'd been grouchy enough earlier. It wasn't Sesshoumaru's fault he was a cold bastard who could never truly care about him, it was simply how he was, and there was no point to keep dwelling on it.

"You are upset with me, Little Brother. I believe I need to remedy the situation." Sesshoumaru felt his brother stiffen a bit at his question, but he didn't relinquish his hold on him. In fact he tightened his embrace, pressing InuYasha's back harder against his chest, but not so hard he would hurt him.

"I ain't upset. What's there to be upset about? You wanted a pup and now you'll get one, and I wanted you to treat me better, and I got that." He couldn't say what he was really thinking, it would seem weak, and human, and it wouldn't help the situation. They were simply thoughts he'd keep to himself, and he'd try to stop thinking of it. There was no reason to want for something he couldn't have, and Sesshoumaru truly caring for him, or dare he think it, _loving_ him was not possible. _'Nobody can ever have everything they want, and this is still more than I ever would have hoped for. I ain't gonna to be selfish.'_

"And that is all you want from this 'relationship'?" The elder of the two wasn't sure how to get his brother to tell him how he felt, but he also didn't want to drive him to anger, he knew they would get nowhere if his brother flew into a rage. He was well aware would happen if he claimed to know what his brother felt, even if he was correct… His brother would lash out at him for being found out at the very least, and that, multiplied with him already being emotional and depressed would be a volatile combination.

InuYasha felt his anger beginning to surface again, as it had earlier; he didn't understand why his brother had to play these games with him, why he couldn't just say what he wanted to. "We talked about this before when you said you wanted me to be yer mate, but…"

"But you think I simply used you for a pup." Sesshoumaru stated, trying to get to the real problem after his brother's hesitation. There was no reason to dance around the issue, it had gotten them nowhere for almost an entire moon, and that _proved_ it would get them nowhere now either.

InuYasha turned his head, looking closely at his brother, trying to decided whether he should punch the Youkai Lord in the face or not. How dare the bastard admit what he did and make it sound like a question, or suggest InuYasha hadn't figured it out! "That _is_ what you did! You made me think you actually wanted _me_ as a _mate_, for more than some brood bitch, and then ya fucked me, pupped me, and when you got what you wanted you…you… you changed."

"I still do desire that you be my mate, and I did not, nor do I plan to use you for offspring." Sesshoumaru coaxed InuYasha's reluctantly body once again back against his own, before running his hand gently over his neck and throat, trying to calm him. He could feel the growl that wanted to erupt, rumbling beneath his fingers but he didn't stop, he would not be deterred. _'I will repair this rift tonight.'_ He thought, even as he felt the tension in his baby brother's body. He knew the Hanyou was fighting internally about taking this comfort, but he continued, making a deep, soothing rumble in his chest.

"You don't act like it!" InuYasha finally shouted, before his voice softened in his sadness and he continued. "You haven't... haven't… you haven't touched me since then!" He whispered. He was horrified at what he had just said; he couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to yell at his brother for not having sex with him. He didn't know what was going on inside of him anymore, but he knew there was no damn way he was ever getting pregnant again; it made him act like an idiot.

Sesshoumaru could barely make out what his brother's last few words were, but he heard them nonetheless. "I touch you constantly." The elder of the two stated before kissing his brother's cheek. "You mean to say, I have not touched you intimately." He felt his sibling attempt to pull away, and heard the beginning of an annoyed growl, brewing deep in his throat, but he held him close, refusing to let go, and continued. "You believe I do not want to touch you in such a way."

Sesshoumaru moved his hand down his brother's stomach slowly, before traveling over his hip, and brushing the backs of his fingers down the top of his thigh. He smiled slightly when he noticed his brother's heart rate increase just a fraction, and the slightest hint of the scent of arousal coming from the skin on his neck.

He could feel his own body making its desires known as well, and shifted so InuYasha wouldn't feel the erection that was stirring beneath he silk of his hakama. He wanted to toss the Hanyou onto the middle of the bed and practically tear his clothing off, but he reigned in his need. There was more to say, and he was attempting to _seduce_ his brother. He didn't want InuYasha to see his desperation to couple, as him simply wanting a hot body to fill, but something more. Something that was more than that, he wanted InuYasha to understand he wanted him _because_ he was InuYasha, that he _was_ special.

"What else should I believe, you dip-shit?" InuYasha asked despite his desire to submit, to whine or beg, despite the desire to move to the bed on his hands and knees, and press his chest to the soft bedcovers, offering himself.

"I did not touch you, but it is not for the reason you believe." He purred, the same aroused voice InuYasha had heard a moon before, flowing into his ears.

"Yeah, and what would your reason be? You prissy bastard." He tried unsuccessfully to move off the bed and away from his brother again, only gaining a few inches of space between their bodies. The sensations in his body just from Sesshoumaru caressing his leg were beginning to be too much, and the last thing he needed was to feel angry and aroused with nothing but his own hand to sate him. Or to offer up his rear because his brother was horny, only to leave him feeling as if he was used when he woke in the morning. If Sesshoumaru just wanted him as a convenient hole to put his cock in, InuYasha didn't want it.

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha back against him; he wasn't letting the boy go until he heard him out. "You said that you were uncertain about becoming my mate. I did not want you to feel I was taking advantage of you in your current state. I did not want you to believe I simply presumed you to be mine because you carry my pup."

"Take _advantage_ of me? I'm not stupid! I understand what sex is, ya know. I might be pregnant but I ain't some prissy demoness that's gonna start crying all the damn time. So you don't have to be careful of my '_current state'_!" InuYasha barely suppressed the whimper that attempted to escape him as he felt his brother's hand move to the inside of his thigh; his finger's gently caressing the sensitive flesh there. His body wanted to do so many things at once; press against the tantalizing touches and allow them, beat the crap out of his brother, and yet, his pregnant body also simply wanted to curl up in bed and sleep, forgetting all of these problems existed.

"I did not mean it in such a way. I meant the way this little body responds whilst carrying. How much more sensitive it is, how much more you crave my touch?" He nipped his brother's closest ear, his breath warming the sensitive appendage while he relished the scent of arousal from the Hanyou in his arms.

"You a presumptuous asshole. If you think I crave anything from…" His voice was cut off as he felt his elder brother's hand slide up higher inside his leg, reaching the crease of his thigh. InuYasha gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out as he felt Sesshoumaru's hand run a teasing touch over his cock through the fabric of his yukata. He couldn't stand this, he was going to burst, he had wanted this so badly for the last moon, and he had been denied any intimacy the entire time. His body felt like it was burning, his muscles already tensing, and his skin overly sensitive because of his pregnancy.

"I may be, but you _do_ crave this do you not, Little Brother? You crave this from someone who cares for you, from someone that will make love to you." He watched his sibling's reaction closely as he nipped at his neck, and squeezed the hardening flesh between his legs.

InuYasha bit his lip to once again to keep the reactions from his building arousal quiet. His back arched slightly, as his brother fisted his erection through his bedclothes and nipped at his jaw and neck.

"You crave this, InuYasha, you longed for this, you still do…" Sesshoumaru slid his hand beneath the light fabric, gliding between tensing thighs until he found his brother entrance, already clenching in anticipation of what his body wanted so badly. He circled his finger lightly over the tender flesh, smirking when he felt InuYasha press against him involuntarily.

"Yeah… now stop teasing me, you cocksucker!"

Sesshoumaru removed his fingers from between his brother's legs, licking the fluids from InuYasha's body off of them, and then pulled him back, farther onto the bed as he undid the ties on his yukata. He had to remove that dam yukata from his body, especially after not being able to touch InuYasha how he wanted for the last moon. He wanted to drink in the sight of his brother like this as he touched him, watch his hands slide over soft warm skin, watch his baby brother's chest rise and fall with his erratic breath. He would enjoy all of it, if it wasn't his human night, he would have planned on taking him more than once.

InuYasha felt himself pressed back against the bed, his brother being mindful to place him down with his head cradled on a soft pillow. He watched as Sesshoumaru removed his own clothing before pressing his body back against his almost naked one. The Youkai Lord quickly remedied the situation, and removed InuYasha's arms from his sleeping attire, before tossing it on the bed next to them.

"I do not want you simply for heirs, nor simply for this, InuYasha." He whispered before kissing his little brother gently on the lips

"I can't imagine I'd be good for much else than pups and sex to you." The younger of the two answered back between already panting breaths.

"You are more to me than that, little brother." Sesshoumaru moved down, brushing soft kisses against InuYasha's vulnerable throat.

"How do you feel about me then, if I'm more than a baby factory and a fuck toy?" InuYasha gasped as Sesshoumaru pressed his hips harder against his own.

"It is difficult to put into words, but you are much more to me. Can you not see that?"

Their eyes fell closed as InuYasha felt his brother's mouth against his own, his lips parting so he could finally once more feel the warmth of Sesshoumaru's tongue against his own. Finally, he let go of himself, allowing his cries to be taken in by his brother. And he was glad for it, as he felt more in this kiss than he had in any of their other's, even the times when Sesshoumaru had tried to convey his feelings as well. This was different, and if it truly was an indication of how the cold Youkai Lord felt about him, he was feeling as though he may be able to go through with the mating after all.

He wasn't sure if it was love; it felt like it, but he wouldn't dare get his hopes up. If it wasn't, it was close, and more than he had thought the cold InuYoukai possibly felt for him. He wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him closer, trying to take in the feelings he was attempting to convey as he claimed his mouth again, just as he had the first night they were together.

Sesshoumaru didn't realize until this moment, as he reacquainted himself with his brother's lips and tongue, just how much he missed these moments. He knew he had before, but not to this extent, an entire moon without loving his brother in this way was not something he wanted to do again. And most importantly, he realized as his little brother acquiesced to his dominance, and kissed him back, that InuYasha did love him.

When they finally broke apart from each other, Sesshoumaru stared down at his brother, looking into eyes that were much like his, but so very different as well. "Now, do you understand?"

InuYasha raised his hands slowly, almost tentatively to his brother's face, and ran his fingertips lightly over the deep magenta crests that adorned his cheeks. "I… I think so, Sesshoumaru, Onii-sama."

"Good, then you know you mean much more to me than a breeding bitch, and a toy to sate my ardor with, yes?"

"Yeah…" InuYasha answered, his voice soft, but sure. The moment gave him peace he hadn't had for nearly a month, but he didn't have time to ponder it, as he felt Sesshoumaru's lips upon him again, leaving soft kisses against his jaw before working their way lower.

Sesshoumaru continued laying feather light kisses across his brother's neck, enamored with everything about the being that lay beneath him. Everything was so perfect, his taste, his scent, the silkiness of his flesh against his tongue as he relished the unique flavor of his brother, sweeter now in his pregnant state.

He felt a surge of pride when his little brother finally moaned without restraining himself, as he made his way lower, traveling down his chest. He sucked roughly at the flesh below his lips, leaving tiny love bites, before finding his attention caught by one of the hardened nipples before him. He brushed his lips across InuYasha's skin, leaving a path of kisses on the way to the new object of his interest.

"These will become sensitive soon, Little brother." Sesshoumaru purred as he swiped his thumb over a little peach nub, relishing the cry that fell from his brother's lips.

He glanced up at his lover, smirking as he watched InuYasha bite his bottom lip to stifle his moans while he twisted beneath him. "Hn, they already are." Sesshoumaru stated; his voice soft and seductive, before flicking his tongue over the hardened flesh.

InuYasha couldn't control his shameless cries; his claws tore into the sheets below him as his brother twirled his tongue over his already sensitive nipple. He cursed his pregnant body for making him behave so wantonly, but it felt incredible, and once again, as always during their more intimate times, it was near too much for him to handle, close to making him push his brother away due to the over-stimulation. "Se-Sesshou… maru…"

"Hmm…" The Youkai hummed against him as he moved to the other nipple, wanting to watch his brother come completely undone beneath him. He found it a far better way to dominate InuYasha than what he had done in the past. That of course had never been satisfying, but this; watching his sibling writhe on the bed, screaming out his bliss as his body was wracked with pleasure was so much better.

Nothing could ever compare. Sesshoumaru reveled in rendering his baby brother a beautiful mess beneath him. He did love the domination because he was alpha, and adored being able to control his brother's reactions, but he enjoyed even more so the fact he was pleasuring him as well. Less then two months before he would have denied such feelings and only relished the dominance, but he found now it was about so much more than that.

InuYasha felt his brother's mouth move lower, and he arched up against him, trying to keep the Youkai's lips against his skin as he ventured down the smooth expanse of his still flat stomach. He almost screamed for his brother put him in his mouth, as his lips and tongue swirled over his skin, so close to his cock, only pull away.

Sesshoumaru looked down between his brother's legs, seeing the tiny pink entrance to InuYasha's body that he once again was so desperate to enter. He brushed his fingers gently over the tender skin, relishing the strangled cry that tore from InuYasha's lips. "You are so wet tonight, Little Brother." He whispered.

"Shut up…" InuYasha growled with no real anger in his voice, more annoyance that his brother was spending time telling him what he already knew, rather than touching him.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and leaned down, circling the tip of his tongue over the sensitive flesh, tasting the essence that flowed due to his sibling's state of arousal. He used his Ki to retract his claws before pressing a finger inside his body, groaning at the feeling of how tight his brother's body was. He couldn't wait to be inside of him once again. His fur came up to sweep gently over InuYasha's body, wrapping around him as his back bowed and his screams echoed through the room. "Beautiful, you are beautiful, my Little Brother, My InuYasha."

If InuYasha seemed shy before, it wasn't obvious now, he had gone too long without this kind of contact, and his body was more sensitive and needy due to his pregnancy. He pressed back against his brother's hand shamelessly, his claws digging into his brother's forearm that was within his reach. He wanted it so badly, to be filled to the point it felt like too much, for his brother to press deeper inside him, to bring him to that place he did the first time they had slept together. It was blissful torture, but still not enough.

It felt so good, but he needed more, he had waited too long. He put aside his embarrassment, and the fact Sesshoumaru had barely stretched him. "Gods, would just do it already! Please, Se-Sesshoumaru, please." He whimpered; his voice hoarse and quiet in his shyness.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback, but if his baby brother wanted it, after how long he had made him wait because of his stubbornness he would accommodate his wishes.

He rose up laying between InuYasha's legs, and kissing him gently, lovingly, trying to calm his brother down. It was almost impossible to hold back as he reached for the fluid Toshio had given him for their first time. InuYasha was grinding into his hips, sliding his aching arousal against his brother's, attempting to get any kind of friction and contact he could.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek against his brother's, as he coated his member, before he pressed it against InuYasha's opening. "You are certain, you do not want…"

"No…" InuYasha practically whined. "I can't wait… Please…"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his sibling, before moving his hips forward and sliding the head of his cock past the tight opening, and into the hot confines of his sibling's body. He heard InuYasha keen in pain as he closed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" InuYasha panted out. "It… it doesn't e-even hurt as much as last time. N-now do it."

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru noticed that his brother had relaxed, he almost felt boneless his arms. Following what InuYasha practically demanded, he moved forward until he was buried completely in the Hanyou's tight body. He heard his brother hiss, and whimper a few times, but other than that, he seemed to be tolerating the initial pain quite well. Maybe his little brother's mind and body needed this and knew it. He was pregnant, and it was to be expected he would crave not only this type of physical contact, but the emotional bond that came with it as well.

InuYasha whimpered as his brother pulled out of him, it hurt, not nearly as bad as the first time, but it was still painful. Although he knew, that soon it wouldn't and instead of the feeling of pleasure mixed with pain, it would only be that overwhelming pleasure that would flow through his body. He felt as if he was being too eager as he lifted his legs to wrap them around his brother's hips, angling his body so his lover could glide over the sensitive place inside him, but he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was the feeling of Sesshoumaru surrounding him, on top of him, and inside of him.

He didn't care what happened, but he wasn't waiting this long again without this. I was too good, and the only time that he could look at his brother and think that he didn't just _care_ about him, but maybe truly loved him.

He felt his brother's lips press against his own, his tongue exploring his mouth as he rocked slowly and deeply into him, making his body tremble. This allowed him for just these moments to pretend anyone in the world could love him, that his brother did. But, it was too difficult to think on, and he didn't want to during this, he just wanted to feel the pleasure his brother was all too willing to give him. His body screamed for this, and it practically sang under Sesshoumaru's touch; the hands gliding over his body, his alpha's tongue and lips caressing his jaw and neck, it was all perfect, and the only thing the little Hanyou wanted at the moment.

Sesshoumaru's mouth traveled over his brother's skin, nipping at the soft tempting flesh of his jaw, moving back down his neck, before he suckled tenderly at his collarbone. He tried to concentrate on the unbearably wonderful feeling of his cock plunging deep and slow into his brother, but all he wanted to do was speed up his pace and mark the flesh he was now tasting.

InuYasha's head thrashed from side to side as he pulled his legs tighter around his brother, pulling his knees up higher, allowing him to get deeper inside. He could feel him biting and suckling at the skin on his neck as he rolled one of his sensitive nipples in his fingers. He wanted so badly to for him to bite him, mark him, claim him, make him anything but the wayward _half-breed_ he had always been.

In these moments when he could scream out his pleasure, the pleasure being given by his elder brother he could picture himself with him, being his mate. The only thing that kept him from demanding he do it in between the whimpering moans he let out as his brother's cock brushed along that place inside him, was the chance he'd hate himself in the morning if he did.

It wasn't worth worrying about, and all he could do was enjoy what his cold brother would give him.

"Sesshou… maru… ahhh…"

There was little better in the world Sesshoumaru could think of than his body embraced by his little brother's. He sped up his pace, wanting to see that hazy look of passion that crossed InuYasha's features as he came. He had missed this so much. Although, at the same time, as he began to pound in and out of his brother, placing his legs over his forearms so he could get deeper and close enough to kiss him all at once he found he wanted more than anything else was for his sibling not to feel the pain he had for the last several weeks.

Their bodies rocked against each other's, both easily finding the same rhythm together. InuYasha moving his hips forward to meet his brother's as they thrust into him, filling him over and over again. He felt his body moving faster now, with his brother's aid, as he wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed him harder over the thick cock that was invading his body.

He was on the edge, just about to tip over it as the Youkai above him brushed the special place inside his body with each thrust. He barely registered the moan that came from his throat as his legs tightened, and squeezed his brother's arms as he spilled himself over his stomach.

Sesshoumaru felt the hot walls of his brother's passage pulse around him, beckoning him to join him, and fill him once again with his seed. The Youkai Lord's legs tensed as he thrust harder now, trying to obtain his own completion as he watched the little Hanyou below him arching in pleasure, while he called his name. The beautiful, tiny little whimpering moans are what finally brought him to the point of no return and he slammed deep into his brother as he spilled all he had within him.

'Exhausted' was hardly the word to describe how either of them felt. InuYasha could barely move more than was needed to wrap his arms around his brother's shoulders as the elder of the two collapsed unceremoniously on top of him. He felt Sesshoumaru's lips against his cheek, moving softly over his skin as spoke, and he relished for a brief moment that he was the one who could render his brother to the point of panting against him in exhaustion. "You feel better now. I scent no distress from you, Little Brother."

InuYasha sat up as his brother rolled off him, laying back, collecting himself, and reached for his sleeping yukata, wrapping it around his body and pulling the covers of their bed down. He could see the last sliver of the sun just about to dip below the horizon, and although he wouldn't admit it, he'd rather spend his transformation warm under the covers next to his brother.

Sesshoumaru slid beneath the silks and furs, lifting his arm to beckon InuYasha closer. He wrapped his arm around his little brother as he drew close, pressing his head against his shoulder as he did every night now. He wanted just those last few moments to caress the downy ears on InuYasha's head before they'd be gone for the night. "You transformation will begin soon. Do you feel alright?"

"Mmm..." InuYasha growled softly as he closed his eyes. "I feel fine, so stop fussing over me. It ain't like I haven't transformed every New Moon for the last two hundred years… Well at least one hundred and fifty, I don't think I took my human form when I was pinned to the Goshinboku."

"No, you did not." Sesshoumaru stated, feeling the velvety soft ear he was rubbing pull from between his fingers as his brother sat up and looked at him.

"How the hell would you know?"

"Because I visited the tree when you were pinned to it."

A frown crossed InuYasha's featured a he studied his brother. "You were checkin' on me!"

"Of course not, I… I simply went to look upon you, and voice my frustrations regarding your poor choices."

"You liar! You were checkin' on me!"

Sesshoumaru would have sighed, would it not make it obvious to InuYasha that he was stirred by his accusation in any way. "Perhaps… It _is_ instinct to look over pack members."

Smirking to himself, InuYasha laid his head back down on his brother's chest, moving into the warmth, and closing his eyes. "You're a shitty liar, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn, it is not a skill I would pride myself on having, so perhaps it is a good thing? Would you not agree, Little Brother?"

Sesshoumaru waited for InuYasha's response, relaxing back into the sheets, knowing the boy could not have fallen asleep just yet, not when his transformation was about to begin any moment. His eyes were closed, yet he pet his brother's head, knowing InuYasha's transformation was uncomfortable.

He had expected to scent a human, but a growl of warning rumbled in the back of Sesshoumaru's throat and his eyes widened as the scent of InuYasha's demon wafted into his nose. He didn't have time to ponder why it was happening, but he had dealt with InuYasha when his demon blood took over and he definitely didn't want to again. He growled again as the scent grew stronger, hoping that if he asserted his dominance as alpha, his brother would 'behave', but all he was given in response was a soft whimper and a lick under his chin. He looked down at his brother, his golden eyes widening, as he found an ear like his own on the side of his brother's head.

He swiftly took InuYasha's face between his hands, and looked closely, seeing the jagged lavender crests he had previously seen across his cheeks, although this time, the eyes that looked back at him were not the angry red and blue eyes of InuYasha's he had looked upon before, but the same gold that were always there. "You have transformed into a full InuYoukai…" _'No wonder he submitted immediately; he is a beta full InuYoukai…Curious…'_

"I guess I did, and what the hell is this?" InuYasha asked as he watched fur similar to his brother's flail around in his effort to control it. "I have fur like you, I can feel it." The once Hanyou was in a state of shock, but amusingly couldn't find anything else to say.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his fur around his brother's, trying to calm its jerky movements. "It only makes sense if you transform to a full Youkai that you have a Mokomoko. All full-blooded Shiro InuYoukai have them. Father had two."

"It's weird, it ain't attached to me but I can feel it, and I can sort of make it move how I want."

"No it is not 'attached' physically, but it is a part of you. You appear to be in the position of a pup when they begin controlling their fur more as a toddler."

"Oh thanks! I'm not a pup!" InuYasha stated as he grumbled and sat up, being hit instantly with sudden disorientation as his sense's overwhelmed him.

"Holy shit! How do you live like this, everything is brighter, and clearer, and I can smell more, and I feel like I could jump to the moon, move as fast as the wind." InuYasha darted out of the bed running quickly enough that he seemed to appear on the other side of the room, before he darted out the doors that led outside to the garden.

"InuYasha calm down!" Sesshoumaru called before lifting his still naked body from the bed, and following his brother. He met up with him quite quickly, using his superior speed, and sense of smell to appear beside the boy. "Little Brother, I believe Toshio should be informed of this, and I believe you should be careful. You feel an overwhelming sense of power. _That_ I understand, but do not put the pup or yourself in danger."

InuYasha managed to flick his brother's face with end of his new fur before turning and heading back to the bed at top speed. Of course, he found that Sesshoumaru appeared seemingly right at his side. "Showoff… You ruin all my fun." The Hanyou pouted as he propped himself up against the pillows, and began examining the crests on his wrists and ankles, before pulling up his yukata on the side and seeing his hips were now decorated with them as well.

He sulked as he watched Sesshoumaru call Jaken and tell him to fetch Toshio, before he came back to the bed and sat down next him. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, do I have a crescent moon on my forehead?"

"No you do not. The moon is a marking I inherited from my mother. Father did not have one, so neither would you. Although I find that your crests suit you very well… Toshio should be a long soon." Sesshoumaru was still utterly in shock. He never would have expected this, and although he found a full-blooded InuYoukai InuYasha very appealing, he realized that he liked his Hanyou form best. All those years he had spent shunning him for not being as he was right that moment, and it took that to make the truth dawn on him; he liked the koinu eared, non crested little brother he had, human blood and all.

"I still don't understand why he has to come see me. I'm fine, I'm better than fine. I feel real good, well other than being hungry again." The growling in his stomach punctuated his statement, and he blushed when he saw Sesshoumaru look toward his belly.

"I have already taken the liberty of ordering you a meal. I believed you would crave a more demonic fare in this state, therefore I instructed Jaken to tell the staff to provide plenty of raw meats."

"I do. I wanna go out and hunt it myself though." InuYasha growled.

"Not tonight, Little Brother. Let us see how your body reacts to this change first."

InuYasha only reacted by crossing his arms indignantly over his chest while he waited for the dinner he had yet to have. The idea of food calmed him enough that he wouldn't begin shouting at the alpha in his presence. As much as his personality was the same, his instincts were much stronger, and he knew he'd submit again if brother growled at him. In fact, his instincts were driving him to turn his head away and bare his neck for his brother's mark. He had a feeling the instinct was stronger because he was near his pup's Sire, and unmated, but he wasn't going to give in no matter how much it was making him want to. If he did, he knew his regular Hanyou self would regret it in the morning and it would cause a whole new world of problems for the two.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

A pouting full InuYoukai InuYasha shoveling food in his mouth was the first sight that caught Toshio's attention as he made his way into his Lords bedchamber. "My Lord, your baby brother is… is… he is a _full-blooded_ Shiro InuYoukai, I can scent it, Sire."

"Yes Toshio. He did not transform as he normally does, into his human form. I did not know he had a full InuYoukai form, I had expected when I first scented him he would be in his Hanyou state but his blood would have been that of a full InuYoukai, as has happened in the past. Something is quite different this time."

"Indeed I had not expected this either. I thought he would perhaps be quite drained or sick in his human form because of his pregnancy, but I certainly did not think you would be calling me for this." The healer moved forward, meeting InuYasha's eyes as he sat on the edge of the futon. "InuYasha, could I perhaps examine you quickly. Nothing uncomfortable I assure you. I only wish to see that both you and the pup are doing well, it may also help me discern why this has happened."

The now Full Youkai shoved one last huge mouthful of raw meat in his mouth before setting the bowl aside and eyeing the healer suspiciously. "Fine, but no funny stuff, and no touching or looking at my… parts."

Resisting the urge to chuckle, Toshio nodded in agreement. He had a theory working already on why InuYasha took on a Full InuYoukai form and not a human one, but he would have to check both he and the pup first to see if he was correct. "No 'funny stuff', InuYasha. I promise. You have my word as a healer. Now if you would lie back, I only need to touch your abdomen."

"Is there ever a time you _don't_ have to be feelin' all around my stomach?" InuYasha sighed as he rolled his eyes and lay back, and then opened the top few ties of his yukata.

"I assure you, it is only when it is necessary and for both yours and your pup's wellbeing."

For the first time in a moon, Sesshoumaru sat by his brother (instead of across the room) as the healer ran his hands over his little brother's stomach. He watched closely the Toshio's expressions as he moved his fingers deftly over InuYasha, right above where their tiny, growing pup was. Of course, InuYasha simply glared at him, but he would stay by his side, and since InuYasha's instincts put him in a more submissive mood, he decided to risk his brother's wrath.

As much as he seemed annoyed, InuYasha still had a pang of worry inside, wondering whether his unexpected transformation would harm his pup in any way. He may have hated being pregnant, hated the idea of birthing the little InuYoukai, and hated his brother coddling him, but he still worried. This was his pup, and no matter how tough he seemed on the outside, he was likely more concerned than anyone else for his offspring's safety.

It didn't help seeing Toshio open his eyes and remove his hands, then not immediately say 'all is well', and InuYasha wasn't patient.

"Well? Is the pup ok?"

"Oh Yes. The pup is doing very well, as are you. I was curious as to why your transformation would have you a full InuYoukai tonight and not a full-blooded human, but I believe I understand the reasoning."

"And?" InuYasha asked tersely as he sat up and tied his yukata shut.

"Well, InuYasha… My Lord…" He stated as he looked toward Sesshoumaru. "You have been tired… drained, InuYasha. You and your brother are the offspring of possibly the most powerful Youkai to ever walk this plane… It only makes sense your pup would be powerful and strong as well… But, because of this, it drains far more than can be handled even by a Hanyou as powerful as you are." He paused for a moment looking back and forth between both of the brothers. "If you were to have transformed into your human form, your pup would likely not survive the time without being able to take Ki from the one who carries it, so, InuYasha, your body, your Youkai knew not to allow it, and even better, transformed into a full-blooded Shiro InuYoukai. This will give the pup a needed boost and you as well. I am absolutely certain now as well, that the pup is a full-blooded InuYoukai, there cannot be any human blood within it."

"So is this going to happen for the next six moons?" InuYasha asked, still trying to get his fur to do what he wanted.

"I believe so. And with as much energy I can feel from you, I advise you use these times to rest and replenish yourself. You will need it more and more as you move farther along in your pregnancy."

More advice telling InuYasha to 'rest', 'sleep', 'relax', 'eat' and 'sleep' again was not what he wanted to hear. He was hoping he could use this newfound energy burst for something fun like hunting, or jumping through the trees in the forest near the castle. He wanted some freedom and everyone off his back, to cease treating him as if he was a fragile piece of porcelain that would break.

As expected by the younger of the two, Sesshoumaru jumped in right away to assure Toshio that he would make certain InuYasha did _everything_ he was supposed to. Just another annoyance that came with being pregnant, InuYasha thought. He knew they both meant well, and that it was what he needed to do to ensure his pup was born, and born healthy, but it didn't make it any less bothersome.

"Of course InuYasha will rest. I will see to my Little Brother."

InuYasha simply groaned inwardly at how boring the next six moons would be. He also decided that if he did mate his brother, that it would be a damn long time before he'd be pupped again. He'd suffer through his heat and make good friends with his hands, but he was not doing this again anytime in the near future. At least having a young pup would suppress most of him and Sesshoumaru's heat for the next few seasons, after that he'd simply have to tell the Youkai 'No!', or ask Toshio for a tonic… anything that would stop a pregnancy from occurring.

Sesshoumaru found his brother sitting up in the bed, staring off as he walked back into the room after seeing Toshio off, and climbed in to bed. "You hate having your activity limited."

"No shit! Wow, are you a mind reader or somethin'?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

Suppressing a chuckle at his baby brother's statement, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and pulled the boy towards him, before pulling the covers over him, and tucking them against his back. "I am sorry. I know you do not relish these… limitations that have been forced upon you. Do you not find though, that you will think it all worth it once our pup is born?"

"Logic ain't exactly workin' with me right now, Sesshoumaru. It still sucks even if I finally will have something, something that will care about me."

InuYasha settled against his brother once again that night, snuggling close and finally getting his fur to move how he wanted enough to drape it over his brother and wind it with his fur. As much as he had energy, he could feel what Toshio had been explaining to him and Sesshoumaru. It _was_ as if he could feel how much of his Ki the pup was draining, and even though his need to run around was there, so was the need to sleep.

He closed his eyes hoping in some ways the next six moons would go fast, and at the same time dreading the end of that time because of the birth that would inevitably come. In the end he decided to be happy that Sesshoumaru had taken him, and that he didn't seem to have used him only for an heir. He was confused but things seemed better upon going to sleep, than they had when he had awoken to this day.

He smiled just a little to himself as he began to slip into sleep, hearing his brother finally respond to him.

"Our pup is not the only person that will care for you… I care for you, Little Brother."

_tbc…_

A/N: Thank you for reading and extra thanks yous and hugs to those who reviewed too. I loved seeing new people reading and reviewing, I always love to hear what guys you guys think and talk to you about the story.

So, InuYasha turns into a full demon, with pointy ears and everything on the New Moon. I' wont say anything else about it because I don't want to give away spoilers. Poor InuYasha did get any for a while there, and I think they're moving closer to understand each other better. We'll see how things go in the next chapter, and how a more pregnant InuYasha behaves… That should be fun.

Review Responses:

Esha Napoleon - Thanks. I'm glad you liked it, I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter too. XD

SoSickOfNyQuil - Thanks. I know right. Yeah the asshole is their grandfather, he's a dickhead in the story right now, we'll see what I decide to do with him as it goes on. OMG, you review made me LMFAO… poor Inu if his ass got ripped off, then Sesshoumaru would have no place to put his cock. ;_; Yeah, dogs do 'knot', but I don't normally write them knotting in my universes unless Sesshoumaru is all red eyed and going demon when it happens.

Holly Alice – Thank you. I'm dancing with you because I finally got chapter 9 done! I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hoped you like this one, with its lemony-ness and all that.

S.A. – Thanks. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm happy it was posted around your birthday, I always like reading fics I like on my b-day, they are nice gifts. Yeah Kaitsumaru got screwed over a bit in chapter 8, but he's resilient and annoying, he'll be back, I wanted to let the boys enjoy each other a little bit though before that asshole shows up again.

KatzeIason69 – Thanks. Glad you liked it. Sesshoumaru is totally stubborn like that, and well he has to play all "I don't care about or love anything", he just doesn't really understand his feelings right now. I'm sure he'll get it right soon though, and then maybe InuYasha can just annoy him with mood swings.

AkatsukixXxProdigy – Thank you. Wow, you thought that was the best chapter. That's awesome! It didn't even have a lemon. I love m/preg too, and their pup will be super cute. I haven't decided its gender yet, but I'm sure it will be adorable either way. And I wanna give Inu a hug to, he's so cute.

Ratet-Lord of Snakes – Thanks. Wow! I'm always really happy and excited when someone that normally doesn't read the kind of stories I write reads them and enjoys them. That makes me very happy. I'm glad you like the pace, I'm trying to keep it where it not like they are all "were in love" instantly, nor where it's drawn out over 20 chapters of angst either. Don't worry, Kaitsumaru will eventually get what's coming to him, but he needs to cause more trouble first.

LadyTokyo – Thank you. *hugs and hands you a tissue*. Awww, I made you cry. I guess I'm doing a good job then, if it's that moving. I like when stories make me cry like that. Yeah Chiasa likes InuYasha, and there are reasons for it, that will be revealed later on in the story, for now her meddling is sort of a mystery as far as her motivations go, but she's a good lady, and also is arrogant and thinks she can fix everything. I really like using her is the story right now though, and I like having a person who can call Sesshoumaru on his BS when needed. And a person who changed his diapers is good for that. Anyway, that's their problem, they both don't really understand the way the other thinks, and they are both stubborn as hell, and frustrating, but I think it will be nicer then when they finally both do, then it will be a nice teary moment of "you idiots FINALLY figured it out!"

Brighteyes343 – Thank you. I'm trying to keep the updates on this quick. This one was a little slower, but I've been really tired the last week and a half. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

TanithNight – Thanks. LOL, I considered having him pee himself, but then I didn't think you guys would respect him as a villain too much. It would have been funny though. I'm glad you were happy he didn't get eaten or done in yet, we need him around. I got some PM's and things where people wanted him dead so I put a little note in to explain why he wasn't for those who did. I was wondering how many people would pick up the foreshadowing with the food. I like putting little things like that in, I always like it when I pick up on foreshadowing and get to be like "I knew it!"

Niceladysakura – Thanks. Well things are looking better for them, and even after all their problems in this chapter but the end it was looking a bit better two. Small baby steps for the stubborn Inu brother's I guess. It will be nice when the pup comes along, I can't wait to write about the little cutie. It's taking them a little while to understand each other, but they'll get it eventually, and I think the pup coming will help them in that. And I hate Kaitsumaru too, even though I created him, he's an ass.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu – Thank you. Yes, he's preggers, and as you can see his pregnancy is already altering his moods and throwing him out of whack, not to mention making him terribly horny. Poor little Inu. I promise, Kaitsumaru will get what he deserves in time. Kisses from the US.

Tinkey – Thanks. Wow, I'm blushing. I'm glad you like the story. I'm so happy the council meeting was a part you enjoyed, I really liked using Sessmom in it, and letting her make Kaitsumaru look like an ass. It was anti-climatic in some ways, so it's nice to hear you liked it.

Geminirose – Thank you. The pup will speed it up, it will be coming very soon, I had to use this chapter to set up a little bit for it, but it will be soon. I hoped you liked the lemon, hopefully now they will have a better understanding of each other.

Lil joker – Thanks. Lol. Yes, I guess they are, but I wouldn't expect from those two hot heads. They certainly were in this chapter too.

Milkchocolatehot64 – Thank you. Don't worry he will eventually and it will be epic since he has been a complete idiot about love. They will get there though, I swear.

Claudea – Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I hope you liked this newest chapter as well, it should be fun to see how they react as they get closer to the pups birth and farther into their relationship.

A Lost Child From Heaven – Thank you. It will be cute, and there will be more fluff, I always have to have fluff. Yeah, I guess it's a matter of opinion, I don't read or write any het, and I really dislike Inu/Kag. Sessh/Inu is my favorite, so I can easily agree they are cuter.

Lilymae – Thanks. I can understand. Sesshoumaru can be an ass, and well, he has no idea what he's doing as far as romantic relationships go, so this early on he's making mistakes. And he has to deal with his pesky alpha instincts too. He's having a hard time because he's never had to be a mate before, or had to even pay attention much to what he should do to take care of others before himself. He's learning though, and he learned a lot in this chapter.

Willow of fire - Thank you. The argument isn't over yet, it's still happening, just from a distance now. I'm sure Kaitsumaru is very pissed to that Sesshoumaru pupped InuYasha, and is probably rubbing his hands together evilly trying to figure out his next move.

Elfwarrior87 – Thanks. Awesome, I like putting little hints in, I like them in stories. Sessmom, is definitely the only voice of reason right now it seems, she might have to just slap those two up side the head, and make them both stop behaving to stubbornly. She definitely is helpful to InuYasha, especially since his mom is gone, and he kind of has no one other than Sesshoumaru at this point.

RukiRomance – Thank you. Oh don't worry you aren't rambling. I LOVE long reviews. Wow, I'm very flattered, and happy that you've found a Sessh/Inu fic that kept you captivated. I'm trying really hard with the angst in this fic, because I think that with these two is you try to keep them in character it would be there (unless there's some amazing back story that happens after canon). I love m/preg, I always have a soft spot for it, and I think it's interesting in a story especially because many would never normally think of the particular character as pregnant. I don't do a lot of angst and tend to write more WAFF, so to have someone who really like angst enjoying it makes me extremely happy. The child before marriage thing. I don't think I'm going to write it like it is with humans in many places exactly, but there are disadvantages to them being unmated that I'm writing about already in the next chapter that I think will be interesting, and I touched on one small thing about it in this chapter. I'm so happy you like the long chapters, it's just how I write and they end up like that, but I've had people now and then not too happy about it. But I'm always one to just write how I write and let those who like it read it. That review definitely made up for all 8 chapters. I hope you liked this one too, and don't worry about "randomness", I am like that too, and loved the review.

Mochiusagi – Thank you. Yes, I love pregnant Inu, I think it's rather adorable. It's has been postponed, and yes Kaitsumaru is still going to eventually show up and be his usual uncharming self. Lol

Kira1525 – Thank you. I'm glad you got a new lap top for Christmas – awesome present! It's always nice once and a while when you can find something with a bunch of new chapters. I'm trying to keep updating this quickly, all this time I lagged to about 2 ½ weeks instead of one or less than week, but I'll keep them coming quickly.


	10. I Knew You Were Mine

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg, Spank.

The Chinese food, and properties mentioned that the food possesses are all authentic Cantonese cuisine, and beliefs of what various foods do.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I Want to Break Free

Chapter Ten:

I Knew You Were Mine

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Sitting in his brother's office, InuYasha tried for what seemed like the fiftieth time to write his statement for the council. It had been two and a half moons since they had departed the Shiro, leaving only a short time before the statement was expected. He had put the ordeal of writing it off as long as he could, and he was grateful Sesshoumaru had apparently allowed it.

Unlike his elder brother who would have taken care of such a thing immediately InuYasha had procrastinated. To his surprise Sesshoumaru had never prodded him about it, only gently reminded him two weeks before that it would need to go out one week before the time it was due.

His brother's apparent understanding was a help, but the entire situation still frustrated him, and to his dismay, made him feel victimized once more. He loathed that feeling, and although he was doing well now as far as the attack was concerned, thinking about it, and dredging up details in his overly emotional, hormonal state was far from comfortable.

The soft ears upon his head flattened slightly as he sighed quietly to himself, he'd been attempting recounting that night the entire day so far, but he'd had enough. "I need a damn break!" InuYasha practically yelled as he tossed the brush down on his paper, leaving ink splattered across the scroll and Sesshoumaru's desk.

"That is fine, InuYasha. Although, I do wish you would cease throwing brushes soaked with ink across my office." That would be the third time today he'd have to have a servant come and clean, at least this time he hadn't ended up with it on his clothing, he thought silently.

"Sorry, I just… I'm not real good at reading and writing, and my calligraphy looks like shit. They won't be able to read it anyway." InuYasha stared down at his 'statement', he hated writing this, he didn't want to even think about it, let alone write it down for a bunch of strangers and his cold and uncaring grandfather to read.

"We will stop for today, and if you will permit me, I will scribe the statement, all that is required is for you to recount the facts." Sesshoumaru sat behind his brother, and wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands on the rapidly growing bump in his stomach.

InuYasha closed his eyes, enjoying the attention, almost purring at it. It amazed him how comfortable he was around Sesshoumaru now. He had been so attentive to him since that night they had begun to figure each other out a bit better. He was very close after six weeks of careful thought since Sesshoumaru had finally taken him the second time, and spending two New Moons as a full-blooded InuYoukai to allow his brother to mark him.

"Sesshoumaru, don't…" InuYasha breathed out, as his brother's hand delved into his clothing, seeking out his swollen stomach. He was still embarrassed by the new round bump in his belly, and he didn't particularly like anyone bringing attention to it. It was still small enough to be hidden by his baggy clothing, but if he lay down, was in only his bed clothes, or naked he looked close to a female human in her fourth month of pregnancy.

"Shh… I like your stomach; it is beautiful." Part of Sesshoumaru's reasoning for being far too touchy (in InuYasha's opinion) was his instinctive need to check the pup's Ki, but he also was hoping sometime soon, he'd feel something. All InuYasha had felt so far was something he had described to him as a small tickle, but Sesshoumaru wanted to feel the little pup move. Most importantly though, was that Sesshoumaru was finding himself quite enamored with his little brother's changing body. If it were up to only him, he'd pup the boy within another two mating seasons.

Sadly, he was certain it would be several more before his brother would allow it, and he was not going to trick him, force him, or even be simply careless. He was fighting hard enough as it was already to 'woo' his baby brother, he didn't need more hurdles getting in the way.

"I don't like it… It makes me look like I sit around all day and eat."

"It does not. Do not be foolish."

"Well how would _you_ feel?"

"I cannot become pregnant, Little Brother."

"I _know_ that, asshole, but I don't think the great and powerful _Lord Sesshoumaru_ would particularly enjoy walking around with a pregnant stomach," InuYasha growled, annoyed that his brother didn't seem to understand. "…It's not that I don't want the pup, but carrying it around isn't somethin' I like doing. Why can't you get that?"

"I do understand, yet _I_ still find you quite beautiful in this state."

InuYasha knew his brother was trying to make him feel better, but he wasn't very good at it, and although he appreciated the attention, Sesshoumaru always seemed to make him feel more emasculated than he felt already. "Can we go eat something? I'm hungry again," he asked quietly, a little embarrassed that he wanted food yet once more.

Sesshoumaru's lips moved across the sensitive skin on his brother's neck, his breath warming the flesh, and sending little shiver's through him. "Of course, Little brother."

'_Always so touchy,'_ InuYasha thought to himself. _'…but I do like it most of the time. He is a pervert though.'_

Standing first, Sesshoumaru offered his brother his hand, pulling him up to stand next to him. "I believe, Little Brother, that once you hold our pup for the first time, you will no longer hate the changes your body is enduring so very much… Now, what would you like? We will go to the dining room."

Happy he could get something in his empty stomach, InuYasha walked forward, and allowed his brother to slide the door open for him. "Hmm, I think I want more rabbit… and I want it raw, and some soup, with eggs, lots of eggs… and some of those little marinated mushrooms you got from the continent too. Yeah, that's what I want."

"You shall have anything you desire, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru smirked at his constant cravings. At least thus far, it hadn't been for anything that couldn't be immediately available, or at least available for the evening meal. He cringed at the thought of what would happen if his brother wanted something he couldn't so easily obtain. He had seen InuYasha's worst mood swing ever only four days earlier, and he wasn't keen on seeing one of that caliber again.

Sesshoumaru was truly happy he had hired a cook from Canton shortly before InuYasha arrived, as his brother seemed to adore the Chinese cuisine. Toshio also had informed him that the rabbit was good for InuYasha as well, as it cooled his Ki. The only thing Sesshoumaru had found utterly disgusting was his little brother's weeklong craving for jellyfish salad and worm omelet. He was happy he had left that craving behind as it had neared on turning his stomach.

He was trying to do everything, and anything to keep InuYasha happy, thus he had never showed the fact he found the various foods utterly revolting. It wouldn't be good for the pup or InuYasha if his temperamental brother spent his time raging or feeling sad, and he also felt in full force that now not so foreign feeling of truly _caring_ that InuYasha wasn't miserable.

The Youkai Lord was quite proud of himself for keeping his brother generally content since he had spoken to the boy and dealt with their previous problems. He was a pain, but he was doing something difficult, and as much as InuYasha exasperated him at times, he didn't find himself more than annoyed occasionally with his little brother.

After opening the door for him, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha entered the dining room. Unfortunately it had slipped the Youkai Lord's mind that there were visiting Lords from the North as he saw them sitting on cushions at the long table. He mentally sighed to himself, wishing he had simply brought InuYasha to their chambers to eat. He could sense his intended's discomfort immediately upon seeing the strangers, and noted him stuffing his hands is his sleeves so the excess fabric would hang down and cover his baby bump.

No one would notice it without looking very closely due to the baggy clothing he insisted on wearing, but the Hanyou was so self-conscious about his pregnant appearance.

Sesshoumaru put his arm around his brother as they entered the room, being certain to tell a nearby servant what his little brother wanted to eat before he led him over to the low table. Instead of stopping off at the seat to the right of the head of the table, where his brother usually sat, he directed him to the right half of the long ornate cushion at the head. Sesshoumaru felt his instincts kick in, and the need to make it known that InuYasha was _his_.

InuYasha wondered why his brother wanted him to sit right next to him. As the younger of the two, his place was at the right of the head. Even if they were mated he wouldn't necessarily sit next to his brother in such a fashion, that was dependent on the alpha, and they _weren't_ mated. The only other reason he would be there was if they were joint rulers, which they were not.

InuYasha had flat out refused thus far anytime his brother had asked him if he wanted to participate in any political decisions. He didn't care about ruling their father's lands, he still didn't like the idea he was beta in their relationship but it would afford him the luxury of not having to do much other than what he wanted to do.

He was confused, but more _annoyed_ by the appearance of these Youkai, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, completely uncomfortable. If his brother was going to make him meet these snotty Lords, he should have told him.

"Lord Katashi, Lord Noboro, this is my baby brother, and intended, Lord InuYasha."

Eyeing the other two Lords carefully, InuYasha finally removed his hands from his sleeves now that he knew the table would block the view of his stomach.

They both bowed respectfully, as he continued to examine them. He didn't sense, or scent disgust, resentment, or the usual feeling he found full-blooded Youkai feeling towards him, but after all his experiences it wasn't enough for him not to be on guard.

"So this is your little brother that we have heard so many tales about," Lord Katashi asked. His bright green eyes shining. InuYasha could tell by scent and his appearance, that Katashi was a Kitsune, like Shippou, but far older.

It made sense he would possibly not think too badly of him, the Kitsune were some of the least prejudice as far as human and Hanyou went. Probably one of the reasons Shippou had so easily taken to InuYasha when he and Kagome had first found the kit.

"Yes, this is Lord InuYasha," Sesshoumaru stated, far more proudly than InuYasha would have expected him to. Although, it gave him a little feeling of warmth in his chest that his elder brother would openly exude such pride in regards to him in front of other full-blooded Youkai Lords.

"…And he is carrying your pup I have heard. I offer my congratulations to you both," Lord Noboro stated, while he discreetly attempted to peer over the edge of the table and look at InuYasha's stomach.

This wasn't something that went unnoticed by both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, and although it wasn't something rude to do, Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha was becoming uncomfortable. Thinking quickly, he intertwined his fingers with InuYasha's and placed their hands on the table between them. InuYasha's ornate and baggy sleeve would cover his belly now, and give the Hanyou at least some comfort.

Sensing InuYasha's rising anxiety regardless of the actions he took was leaving Sesshoumaru with never ending frustration. He could feel his brother wanting to shy away and leave the room. And he didn't need a mark to know it

No matter how uncomfortable his little brother was he had to say _something_, he couldn't simply ignore these Youkai, doing so would only make this exchange and the entire meal take longer. He just hoped InuYasha wouldn't be angry with him, and that he understood he must respond.

"Thank you Lord Noboro. Yes, we are expecting the pup near the beginning of the winter season." He had tried to say as little as possible, as not to upset his brother further, but he could sense his embarrassment more keenly now, and moved his hand down to his brother's thigh, squeezing gently as he attempted to relax him.

"Something for the West to celebrate indeed. It hasn't been since Lord InuYasha was born that the ruling house of the West has had a new heir, correct? And your baby brother is beautiful, and quite a fierce warrior from what I have heard. I believe the pup will easily one day surpass your Lord Father in strength," Lord Noboro stated, saying entirely too much in InuYasha's opinion.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru answered, as the meal was set before all at the table. He was genuinely relieved when he saw his mother enter the room, excusing herself for being late as the servants finished laying out the food. The elder demoness would understand immediately the situation, and he was certain she would deal with the visiting Lords as she had promised, allowing he and his little brother to make a getaway after they ate.

The last thing in the world Sesshoumaru wanted to do at the moment, was to upset his sibling, nor did he want to meet with these Youkai. His focus right now was on InuYasha, and his unborn pup. That and of course trying to woo InuYasha so he would agree to the mating. It still wasn't best for the pup or InuYasha for them to be unmated while he was pregnant, it left Sesshoumaru with barely a connection to their offspring, and a far duller one than he would have with his little brother if they were bonded.

The lunch passed by quicker than InuYasha would have expected, and he was glad for it. The conversation had been pleasant, and the Lords had been kind to him, but he was still uncomfortable. He found himself fighting not to shrink back, or move closer to Sesshoumaru the entire time, despite his anger with him. Truthfully, the aura of two alphas made him want to hide behind his brother quite literally, and that was a very un-InuYasha-like thing to do.

He hated the way his pregnancy and growing beta instincts made him feel sometimes, and being safe in Sesshoumaru's room away from other's scrutiny was what he needed now. He was feeling tired as well, as he always did lately in the afternoon, and all he wanted to do was lay down… that and yell at his brother for parading him around in front of those Youkai.

He ground his fangs together waiting until they were far from prying eyes and ears, before letting his anger out. "Why the hell did you bring me in front of those _Lords_?" He growled, once again fidgeting with his clothing as he passed through the door and into their chambers.

"Little Brother, I did not expect them to be there. This I swear to you," Sesshoumaru answered, hoping his brother was not having one of the 'everything Sesshoumaru does is wrong' mood swings.

Walking quickly to the bed, InuYasha began to pull off his ornate clothing. He felt his brother's arms wrap around him as Sesshoumaru pressed his chest against his back.

"I am sorry, InuYasha. I did not mean for you to endure such a thing… although Lord Noboro and Lord Katashi did not have any intentions to make you feel uncomfortable. It _is_ a great honor to have a pup."

"I know," InuYasha grumbled as leaned forward, ignoring his brother against him. "I know they were trying to be polite, and to all the alphas _and _betas raised like this… raised like _you_, it's some great thing. It's not that I hate the pup, I don't. It's just… it's… I don't feel like me anymore, like 'InuYasha'… how I've always been… and… and, I feel out of sorts."

InuYasha sighed comfortably, as Sesshoumaru pulled him back against him again. "I know I'm bein' a brat. I'm sorry; I'm just a stupid _half-breed_ anyway."

Sesshoumaru grasped his brother and picked him up, walking around to his own side of the bed, before using Mokomoko to pull the covers down. "Do not use such vile terms to describe yourself. You are the being that holds our pup within you, and there is nothing inadequate about you, nor was there before you became pregnant."

Sesshoumaru sank down, placing a struggling, cursing InuYasha under the silks and furs as he slid in beside him.

"I am quite content with you, and I am sorry that my mistake caused you discomfort."

The younger of the two felt his eyes widen, "Did you just say you were sorry? Even when you didn't do something on purpose or were just an ass? And even when I was just being a grouchy brat?"

"Indeed I did, Little brother." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he drew the sheet up around his sibling.

InuYasha was surprised by his own actions and words, but he said them, nevertheless, as he leaned over and placed a kiss against the Youkai Lord's lips. "I accept yer apology… It… it wasn't yer fault."

The Youkai Lords answer was clear when he gently pulled InuYasha's head closer and kissed him. He had waited so long for his brother to stop fighting him any time the chance presented itself, and InuYasha conceding and accepting his sincere apology, rather than simply arguing for the sake of argument was more than the boy had given him thus far.

Sesshoumaru lounged quietly on the bed next to his sleeping brother, watching over his mate to be. He read over papers his mother had left with him, and tried to catch up on the work that was getting behind. He was glad Toshio and his mother had taken up the slack since InuYasha held his constant attention, if not he would have been required to tote a tired, pregnant, complaining Hanyou with him everywhere, instead of allowing InuYasha to stay where he was most comfortable.

He believed at first that having to be with his brother on an almost constant basis for seven moons of pregnancy and at least another year of staying fairly close after the pup was born would have him at his wits end, but he was rather enjoying a break. It was also good for him in his attempts at carefully courting his little brother.

In fact, he was looking forward to the time they could spend together in the pup's first year of life. His instincts would demand he stay with InuYasha and their child most of the time while InuYasha was weakened from nursing and the pup was still helpless. Off course InuYasha would likely nurse for five years until the child was more independent, but during the first year InuYasha's Ki would be constantly drained as an effect, and instinct told Sesshoumaru he must protect his pups 'mother'.

His attention was drawn to the small lump under the covers next to him when he heard InuYasha groan, and saw his head pop out from beneath the silks it was practically covered in. A small smile on InuYasha's features told him that the nap had left his baby brother in a good mood, and not in one of the nastier ones he'd been having lately.

A smile graced his features as he looked at his brother and ran his fingers through his hair. "You slept well? The evening meal is not a long way off. I took the liberty of telling Jaken to have it sent here, in the garden. I thought you would prefer to dine in our chambers after the afternoon meal."

Stretching his muscles and sighing peacefully, InuYasha pulled himself up a little and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Yeah, that's fine. Eating here is nice, then I don't hafta worry about manners and that I'm going to be messy or eat too loud."

"That is true, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru stated quietly while he watched InuYasha smooth his hands over his belly.

"I was thinking of both you and the pup before you awoke. Did you feel something?"

"Nah, I mean not really. It's just feels like something fluttering around in there sometimes, but ain't kicking me or anything, and you can't feel it outside."

"We should feel something in the next moon, then I am certain our pup will be quite active… that is if it is anything how you or I were."

Turning to get a leg free so he could scratch his ear, and could face his brother InuYasha gave into his curiosity about what his brother was thinking, "So, you were thinking about me and the pup? 'Bout what exactly?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother's puppy-ish behavior as he watched him tuck his leg back under the warm furs. He rubbed behind the same ear he had just scratched, amused that InuYasha tilted his head against his hand, and a contented rumble came from his chest.

He used to loath InuYasha behaving like a dog, but he found it endearing now, more and more as time went on. To his surprise, he was finding himself hoping their pup (though a Full InuYoukai) may pick up a few of its 'mother's' more inu-like behaviors, especially if it had InuYasha's ears.

"I was thinking about what the next several seasons will bring. Thinking about how quickly our pup will grow. It may be full blooded InuYoukai, but it may also grow as a Hanyou does, I am not certain."

"Whadya mean?" InuYasha asked while cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Full blooded InuYoukai pups like Hanyou grow faster for the first few years, but not as quickly as a Hanyou. For example, at four years old, you were close to the physical and mental maturity of a four-year-old human, and then your growth slowed. I, for example at the age of four was a bit more than the equivalent of a human child of two years, and then my growth slowed. I was wondering if you would need to nurse for less than the normal five years most InuYoukai do."

"Oh. So basically, I gotta change diapers for longer than I thought… great. I thought it'd grow like me."

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, "You behave as if you will not help if you want it. When the pup needs to be nursed during the night, I would not expect my very tired Little Brother to change a diaper; I will see to it that there is a nurse to assist you."

"No fuckin' way. What if she gets the pup sick?"

"InuYasha, the nurse will not cause our pup to become ill. Full-blooded InuYoukai do not often become ill anyhow. Simply think on it. You are Hanyou, and how many times have you been ill?"

"Not a lot. Most of the times I got a fever or anything it was 'cause I was injured. But still, what if they drop it or something."

"I assure you, Little Brother that _we_ will find someone suitable and to your liking. Perhaps my mother could interview them first, and then we could speak with those she approved of. I assure you, she will be far more discerning than either of us."

"I guess… but…" InuYasha stopped midway, thinking his feelings on the matter were stupid, besides he was embarrassed by them.

Sensing his brother's discomfort, Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his arm, and gently touched InuYasha's cheek, coaxing the boy to look at him. "What is disturbing you, InuYasha? I can sense your anxiety, and your scent is near what I would expect from an angry InuYoukai mother protecting her pups."

Smacking his brother's hand away, InuYasha shot to his feet, his hands curled into fists as he glared at Sesshoumaru. "I ain't a _'mother'_, and if you call me that again, or even suggest it, I swear you'll never use yer dick again!"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru stole himself for the onslaught to come. He didn't want InuYasha in a bad mood, but his sibling was so temperamental (even when he was not pregnant), and he did enjoy riling him up now and then, although he regretted it in that moment. "Relax, sit down, Little Brother. I was not suggesting you are female. Now tell me what has put you in this foul mood about the nurse?"

A growl rumbling from InuYasha's throat was not exactly what he wanted to hear, but he had no one to blame but himself. Sesshoumaru knew better than to say anything to suggest he was calling InuYasha a 'girl'. Now he was left once again soothing his brother out of his anger without making him feeling he was being condescending.

Sitting up more and moving forward, Sesshoumaru kneeled before InuYasha wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, "Come now, Little Brother. There is nothing to be angry about, tell me what is upsetting you about the idea of a nurse."

InuYasha simply growled, but Sesshoumaru gently pulled on his little brother, coaxing him back down to the bed, before dragging his body gently against his, forcing him to lie next to him. InuYasha was obviously upset, and he had found if he lay down with him, and embraced him in some form that as much as InuYasha would deny it, it made him far more comfortable.

Wavering for a moment, and simply enjoying being attended to InuYasha quietly lay against his brother. "I… I don't … damn it! I don't want her bein' our pup's mother. We're both boys, and I don't want the pup to like her better because she's a girl and we're not."

"As much as you hate to admit it, you _are_ the pups 'mother'… and I am _not_ saying you are a female. It is obvious you are not, but you will nurse the pup, you carry it, you will birth it, and you will be doing everything a female would for her young. I believe you will find our pup will become quite attached to you very quickly, far more than it will be attached to me or anyone else. _Our_ pup will not understand your gender and find something lacking in you."

"Oh… aren't you gonna help me? …never mind, I'm bein' stupid. I hate these fucking hormones, making me say stupid things." InuYasha despised that he had lost part of his personality to what his pregnant body wanted, or at least lost the ability to control what he normally would. He was strong, and felt like pregnancy took what to him was most important and just stashed it away. He found himself too often saying things he thought, but never wanted to cross his lips. He had always had the ability before to keep certain things to himself, and somehow the little brat inside of him was preventing him from doing that anymore.

"You are not being 'stupid'. You are the pup's birth sire, so like any pregnant being you feel a significant bond with our pup that any female or male in your position would."

Sesshoumaru hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing. InuYasha was extremely sensitive, especially about being compared to a pregnant woman. Granted he was not the only male who could become pregnant, but he still was rather rare. There hadn't been a male Hanyou in their family birth a pup in over eight hundred years.

InuYasha sighed, feeling like an idiot for ever bringing up his fears. He hated how his pregnancy made him behave; he hated becoming so emotional over things that felt ridiculous.

"Something else is bothering you, Little Brother… I would know what it is."

"I… I want to visit my mother's grave." InuYasha sighed quietly. He didn't expect Sesshoumaru would allow it, but he wanted to go there, and his brother should know that. If he wouldn't allow him to leave (as he expected), then his elder brother could at least live with the knowledge of how much he was hurting him. "I normally do every moon, and I haven't since almost a moon before I came here. Except when I was stuck to the Goshinboku I never missed visiting."

"Then we shall leave at day break. If you need to visit Izayoi's grave, and honor her, we will do so."

"Really?" InuYasha asked, stunned at his brother's response.

"Of course, Little Brother. You truly think me so cold, that I would deny you such a thing?"

"You hate my mother, and you'll still take me?"

"I may at _one time_ have hated Izayoi. I will admit I did, I hated her when father fell in love with her, I hated her when father died, but I do not now. I must admit she was strong, beautiful, and very wise. I see now how father became so enamored with her. And she was strong enough as a human to carry and birth an InuHanyou, most human woman cannot, or the pup does not survive. I admire the strength she possessed. I suppose that as I feel affection for you, I can no longer hate the woman who put you here."

He didn't know what to say. Did his brother really care for him so much that he would not only put aside his over protectiveness of him in his pregnant state to take him from the castle, but truly not hate his mother anymore because she bore _him_?

"Really, you… you really don't care about takin' me to visit her?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the deep urge to sigh. InuYasha _was_ suspicious in nature and Sesshoumaru had done little during most of his life to make him lose that suspicion, although it still _upset_ the Youkai Lord.

"I will not allow you to leave the castle or the immediate area around it, this you know. Thus, you know I must come, can you not see, Little Brother? I want you content… I understand your need to honor her? I do know Izayoi was special to you, that she still is. I know you still miss her very much. I will gladly accompany you, and keep you safe."

"I don't need ya to keep me safe! You think I'm weak," InuYasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek against his brother's head, holding the Hanyou still as he attempted to struggle away. "Cease fighting me, Little One. I accompany and watch over you because I do not want to lose you."

"You mean the pup. That's all ya care about, not me."

Sesshoumaru grasped InuYasha's wrists roughly, holding them above his head as he brushed his lips across his brother's, "I mean _you_! Stop this foolishness! I think of you, admittedly more than _anything_ else. Alphas will attack you without me near, and even then, they still may come. I will not lose you, nor our pup… that they would rip from your belly. I cared for you before our pup was conceived and I still do."

InuYasha only could look at his brother, his eyes belying his confusion.

Seeing that his brother could comprehend his words no matter how much the younger of the two wished he could hide it, Sesshoumaru placed a gentle kiss against his baby brother's lips. "I am not your mate _yet_, but I am also no longer your enemy. You are the one that carries my pup, you are my baby brother, allow me to protect you."

"I don't… don't need it," InuYasha whispered, as he battled with his Youkai. It wanted so badly to give in; it wanted to accept his brother as alpha. He found himself drowning in his demon, the lavender crests that only appeared when he was in danger, creeping over his cheeks as his fangs elongated. His instincts took hold, as the raspy demonic voice said what he truly wanted but could never force from his lips, _"Protect beta, protect our pup… alpha."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened further than he would have liked, but he understood why as he stared down at his brother while his blood was flooded with his Ki, and he spoke to them in the Inu language.

"I will always protect you and our pup, you are mine, and so is our pup, you are both mine. You do not understand it when you are my Hanyou, but you do understand. Now release my sibling, or I fear he will be quite angry."

Sesshoumaru almost flinched upon seeing the Hanyou before him with his demon blood pumping through him, turning his baby brother into the instinctual beta. Youkai InuYasha whispered to him before that side was pushed back, making one last truth known.

"_Beta InuYasha want you for more than brother, Onii-sama… InuYasha's alpha, pup's father… mate…"_

Watching closely, Sesshoumaru saw the crests fade as his little brother's eyes closed and before opening again, revealing the gold he was used to.

"What… what happened?" InuYasha asked confused.

"Nothing, Little Brother, your Youkai came forth, bidding me to keep our pup safe."

"Huh, I wonder why it did that? I know you'll do that, why'd it think it had to tell you? We weren't really arguing that bad, and I wasn't in danger."

"I am not certain, Little Brother, but I believe your Youkai wanted to ensure I was worthy to watch over you."

"Maybe…" InuYasha stated as he yawned (tired from his Youkai taking control) as he turned towards his brother's chest, forgetting their earlier argument, and his earlier problems with him. Right now a warm body and sleep tugging at him made a combination he couldn't refuse.

Sesshoumaru had thought InuYasha was beginning to fall asleep, but then he heard his voice clear as day.

"What was father like? Am I like him? Or because he was alpha and I'm beta, am I just a smidge of what he was. He wanted to protect me with Tetsusaiga, and I know he loved me, I can remember him the night I was born, but did he do that because he thought I was just… weak?"

"You, Little Brother, are much like father. In many more ways than I. As much as I hate to admit it, because I have always wanted to be like father and yet I have not always been… You, InuYasha have always been the son of our Sire. And no, he did not think you weak. He saved you because you are his son." Sesshoumaru could sense his little brother was nearing the point of falling into sleep.

'_Perfect, he can regain a bit of energy before the evening meals arrives.'_

InuYasha answered hazily as he pulled himself closer to his brother, "There's nothin wrong with you, Sesshoumaru… Who cares which one of us is more like the old man…" The younger of the two stated as he drifted off.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Sesshoumaru as always awoke first, but today he found himself apprehensive about waking his younger brother. He knew InuYasha would be in a strange mood, and although he was ready in every sense to take his sibling to his mother's grave, he was unsure of the reaction he'd receive from the normally grumpy Hanyou.

He leaned over the bed carefully, lying his hand on his little brother's hip and gently shaking him, "InuYasha, it is time to wake."

InuYasha grumbled as he always did, before remembering what this day was. Sesshoumaru had promised to take him to visit his mother's grave. It was a somber occasion as always on the days he did this, but he was grateful for Sesshoumaru remembering and making certain he was up early for their trip.

"Are you feeling alright, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he laid a hand down, gently upon his little brother's back.

"Yeah, I feel fine… uh, thanks fer wakin' me up," InuYasha stated gruffly as he rose and rubbed his eyes, before he stood and walked to the basin in the sleeping area of his brother's room and washed.

He missed his mother always, it was something he had never gotten over, and he was certain her never would. Although, it touched him that his brother had offered to take him to the lake near Edo where he had buried his mother as a small pup. He hadn't been expecting Sesshoumaru to understand, nor to agree to something that was brought on by petty _'human'_ emotions. No matter what his elder brother's reasons were he didn't care at the moment, he was grateful for the respite from the castle and that Sesshoumaru wasn't being an epic asshole.

After the two dressed and ate breakfast, InuYasha sat in the garden watching through the open shoji as his brother packed up a few things.

"InuYasha, I was thinking that since you have been stuck within the castle walls for many moons that you would like to spend an evening away."

Not sure he had heard his brother correctly, InuYasha turned, his ears perking, brow furrowed in slight confusion and surprise. He'd have to confirm that piece of information before he was going to get excited. "Whadya mean? Ya mean not come back here tonight?" InuYasha asked, still tentative to expect anything that sounded that good.

"I thought perhaps you would rather enjoy spending a night out in the wilds. That you may enjoy staying by the lake tonight, rather than returning to the castle."

InuYasha flattened his ears in his attempt not to allow them to perk any further, but he still was being offered something he couldn't resist, and the little appendages on his head poked up out of his silver hair more than usual.

"Ya mean we can stay out? We don't hafta come back here tonight? Not at all. I can sleep under the stars and with the breeze?" He felt badly for a moment after his excitement subsided. "Not that I don't like the castle, but... I like bein' outside, ya know."

"Yes, InuYasha we will stay outside tonight, although… I do not want you finding a perch in a tree to sleep in, we will take along furs and perhaps some silks to sleep upon."

'Overprotective' was not a word he would have ever used to describe himself before, but since InuYasha had come into his life, and had become pregnant, he wasn't risking either his little brother or their pup's safety.

The younger of the two sat considering carefully what his brother had just said, wavering between telling his brother to shove his protectiveness in a very private place, and feeling quite happy he'd be able to snuggle into a warm comfortable sleeping area tonight while he enjoyed the outdoors he had always loved.

"Is there a problem, InuYasha?"

Sitting up more, InuYasha glared at his brother, weighing his response carefully, "Nah, I mean I _could_ sleep fine in a tree, but it will be more comfortable anyway, so I guess no, there's no problem."

犬夜叉殺生丸

Their trip to Edo hadn't taken too long, Sesshoumaru had opted for allowing InuYasha to walk, thinking he'd enjoy it far more than he would enjoy his faster modes of transport. It was true Sesshoumaru could have gotten them there in near a quarter of an hour doing so, but he knew he made the right decision as he watched InuYasha occasionally bound from the low branches on one tree to another. The smile on his face made it worth the small pang of worry he had that InuYasha might fall. He knew he was being ridiculous, there were few he had ever seen nearly as agile and nimble as his little brother.

They had stopped along the way to pick flowers where InuYasha always did before coming to visit his mother's final resting place. The younger of the two placed them in front of the grave marker before he sat down, surprised to see his brother do the same.

"You picked her flowers? When did ya do that, I didn't see you pick flowers?"

Sesshoumaru allowed his fingers to run over his little brother's ears and trail through his hair as he crouched behind him. "I picked them while you were gathering the lilies for her grave."

"But why? Why would you leave her flowers?" InuYasha asked.

"Because she was a good person, and because she means something to you."

InuYasha pondered his brother's words, he couldn't believe his brother; Lord Sesshoumaru had actually left flowers for his mother. He felt the tiny bit of doubt he still carried about the mating beginning to ebb away in that moment. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. I'll tell her good things about you today."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "I will leave you to speak with your mother. I will be within your sight making camp by the trees. If you need me call."

Waiting until he was alone, InuYasha looked at his mother's grave marker, before relaxing a bit more, and trying to clear his head. He brushed off the little bit of dirt that had accumulated on the top of it before closing his eyes and saying a prayer for his mother, and then continuing to tell her about the goings on in his life as he always did.

"Mama, I know I haven't come to visit in a while… longer than I would want…" InuYasha allowed his head to hang down, feeling both ashamed for not being vigilant in his visits and for what he knew he would have to tell her. He knew his mother, even if she was alive she would not forsake him, nor find anything bad in his life as it was now, but it still was an uncomfortable subject, and he was still embarrassed by it at times.

"…but… things have changed for me… Sesshoumaru, he took me _'home'_, Mama. He saved me, and I… um, he's going to be my mate. We don't fight like we used to, and I think maybe someday he'll love me. Doesn't matter anyway, cause I'm… I… I'm pregnant."

The little Hanyou huffed; finding the words, even though they were being spoken to a grave and final resting place difficult.

"You remember… remember that you told me when I was little that when I was old enough I'd be able to carry pups? Well, I'm gonna have a pup of my own, Sesshoumaru's the Sire, and he's a pain, but I think maybe I'll be happy. I know the pup will make me happy, but I'm still afraid I won't do a good job. I guess… I guess I kinda have to be its mother. I feel like I can't do that and be me still, Mama… but I'm gonna at least… I'm gonna try. And maybe after its here and I have it, I wont care so much. I don't know; it's confusing. I wonder if you felt like I do now when your were waitin' for me to be born."

Looking up when he smelled a familiar scent, InuYasha saw a familiar nuisance. "I've been looking for you master InuYasha." Myouga jumped from the top of Izayoi's grave marker, and landed on InuYasha's nose before taking a drink of his blood as he always did.

InuYasha found himself groaning inwardly that he'd been interrupted, and that his 'guardian' had chosen right now to make an appearance. _'I can always count on Myouga to show up when I don't need him, and disappear when I do.'_

The little flea Youkai was met with the usual slap before he found himself floating down onto the Hanyou's leg and his body retook its usual plump shape. He noted as he sat down the difference in the young Lords blood before bolting straight up in the air, a stunned expression etched onto his face. He chanced a quick taste one more time, just dodging another slap before he came to rest on InuYasha's knee. "Master InuYasha…. You're… You're pregnant!"

"Really Myouga? I had no damn clue… Other than this big lump in my stomach!" As if he was unaware of the pup that was sapping his energy, making him nauseous, causing him to be constantly hungry, and completely screwing up his hormones so he said what he felt were the stupidest things.

"Who is the Sire? You are not mated, Master InuYasha!"

Before he could answer the hyper flea, the same cool voice that InuYasha had become accustomed to all his life filtered into his ears. "This Sesshoumaru is the sire. InuYasha is my intended, and I intend to rectify the situation of our mating as soon as my baby brother will allow it. Now, where have you been, flea? You are InuYasha's vassal and were supposed to be looking after him."

Myouga gulped, realizing Sesshoumaru had directed his displeasure towards him. He had always been fearful of Sesshoumaru, since the Lord was a small pup himself. "I was with Totosai."

"As per usual. It still baffles me why my Lord Father believed you would be a worthy guardian for InuYasha. You were useless when you hopped about on my Sire's shoulder, and you are as useless now. InuYasha was attacked last season, and had I not anticipated his heat you would not have been there to warn me."

Anger took over the little flea Youkai, and he lost his head for a moment, screaming at Sesshoumaru. "How dare you! You have never done anything for Master InuYasha, you tormented him, treated him like dirt. …The Inu no Taisho would be furious with you, beyond disappointed, and…"

He was quickly cut off as InuYasha grasped the little flea between his thumb and index finger. He leaned done close to Myouga, speaking very softly at first, "Myouga, if I were you… I'd SHUT UP!" He stated, yelling the last part right in the tiny Youkai's face.

"Do not worry, Little Brother, Father's flea is of no consequence to me…"

InuYasha and Myouga both thought Sesshoumaru was done speaking, but after a moment of silence he continued, "I may have not been the brother and alpha I should have been to InuYasha, but I acknowledge this. I saved him from being taken and marked by the likes of Kaitsumaru, and since then I have thought again on my past behaviors, and have begun to atone for my past mistakes. I have pledged to be a brother and mate to InuYasha; a proper alpha, a good father, and to care for both he and our pup."

"Your Father indeed would be proud," Myouga squeaked, hoping it would get him back on the better side of Sesshoumaru's poison claws. He had tasted them too many times when the Lord was a toddler, and he had no desire to again. Just because Sesshoumaru seemed to dismiss his admonishment didn't mean the DaiYoukai wouldn't turn on him in a second. Besides, he had more important things to speak to the young InuYoukai Lord about.

"You say Kaitsumaru attempted to take and mark Master InuYasha?"

InuYasha hated people speaking as if he wasn't there, and this wasn't the place for it. The hormones and his natural abrasiveness got the better of him, causing the Hanyou to admonish his brother and 'guardian'. "Hey you two, I'm sitting right here, and I don't want to talk about this at my mother's grave. Can we go to the camp or somethin'?"

"Of course InuYasha." Sesshoumaru held out his hand to his brother, and pulled him gently to his feet. He placed his hand against his brother's back, leading him to the small camp he had made for them. He wanted to put his arm around the boy, showing his father's flea that he was a good, attentive alpha, but his pride prevented it, and he knew InuYasha would object to such things in the presence of Myouga; it didn't matter that he was merely his incapable guardian.

The little flea held onto one of InuYasha's forelocks, trying to resist the urge to bite into his skin, and drink the tasty blood that flowed beneath. At least InuYasha wouldn't kill him for it. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was a different story. The last time he had fed from him Sesshoumaru had been the equivalent of a five-year-old human, and had the Inu no Taishou not caught Sesshoumaru about to pop his head off with his deadly little claws he'd have been more. He had to admit, Sesshoumaru did taste wonderful, but it wasn't worth the risk, beside InuYasha's blood was much like his father's and that had always been his favorite.

Once they sat down, Myouga jumped onto InuYasha's knee, turning towards Sesshoumaru who he noticed was sitting rather close and possessively next to his little brother. "Kaitsumaru attempted to _force_ a mating on Master InuYasha?"

"Yes, flea."

"Interesting, although I cannot say I'm surprised."

"Of course not." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "InuYasha is quite a prize, and his ability to birth young makes him a rare catch."

"True, but that is not the reason I'm surprised," Myouga answered.

"Elaborate."

"The truth is Kaitsumaru's father came to the Inu no Taisho when Izayoi was pregnant with InuYasha, and asked to have Master InuYasha betrothed to Kaitsumaru. There was a particular reason that he desired the mating, but your father never much elaborated on what it was. It was not long before his demise."

"And why does that matter? So, his dad's a pervert too." InuYasha stated. He didn't care what was going on with Kaitsumaru now, or before he was born, he hated that Youkai and the only thing he wanted was to flay him with his sword.

"It matters because there was a reason, Master InuYasha... something that disturbed your father greatly. I believe he intended on dealing with the situation once you were born, by alas, My Lord was killed that fateful night."

"Well, did my mom know? Maybe she said somethin' to me when I was younger, and I'm just not remembering it 'cause I didn't know what she was talking about."

"I doubt it; your father would not have wanted to alarm her in the state she was in. They had enough trouble with Takemaru at the time." Myouga made an uncharacteristic sneer at the mention on Takemaru.

"You never heard anything about this, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshoumaru met his brother's eyes, his own narrowing as he felt regret once more over the last time he had seen his father alive. "I was not speaking with father at the time. I had not laid eyes on father for over six moons when I spoke to him the night you were born."

Myouga sat quietly for a moment, searching his memory for anything that could possibly be useful. "There might be something in the Inu no Taisho's journals. We could look, we can also ask Toshio, and Totosai and Saya, one of them might know something."

"Perhaps." Sesshoumaru answered, trying to search his memory for anything he had read in his father's journals. "Is it possible my mother would know?"

"I doubt it; Lady Chiasa had not seen your father for over eight seasons when he died," Myouga recalled.

InuYasha was tired of this conversation, and he was hungry again, as always. It was dinnertime, and he hadn't eaten anything since Sesshoumaru had insisted they stop for lunch. Of course, he had argued simply because his brother suggested it, but he had been hungry, and after several hours was again now. "I'm gonna go catch some fish, I need somethin' to eat."

Sesshoumaru taking up his role as the protective alpha stood immediately, "Of course, Little Brother. I will catch us some fish from the lake, you relax."

He hated to admit, he likely hated admitting it more than anything else about his pregnancy, but InuYasha didn't want Sesshoumaru away from him. He felt vulnerable and a bit uncomfortable when his brother wasn't in his company. He didn't feel safe unless he was around Sesshoumaru, and the idea of waiting at the camp while his brother went to the lake didn't sit right with him. The fact he knew this was instinct didn't do anything to sooth the anger he felt towards himself for wanting to stay at Sesshoumaru's side, but the discomfort at being away was worse than giving in. He was also absolutely certain, he didn't want to lounge around like a pampered bitch while his brother hunted or fished for him.

"I'm coming too, I can still catch fish, you jack-ass."

Being well aware of the various reasons InuYasha insisted upon coming, Sesshoumaru gestured towards the lake, and beckoned him to follow, as he knew he would. He knew his little brother liked to do such things himself, and didn't normally allow many people to assist him, he was also keenly aware that InuYasha's instinct to stay close to him was becoming stronger. Mentioning this however would only anger and upset the Hanyou, and as much as he would have enjoyed InuYasha's discomfort previously he wouldn't now and he saw no reason to damage his intend mate's pride.

Myouga watched from the camp as the two brothers disrobed down to their fundoshi and waded into the lake. It surprised him how much the pup had already grown, he hadn't been able to tell when InuYasha was sitting in his baggy clothing how much his belly had expanded, but it was already quite obvious now that he carried a pup. He supposed it made sense InuYasha wouldn't be particularly embarrassed to disrobe in front of his elder brother or himself. He had of course been InuYasha's vassal since he was born, and Sesshoumaru for all intents and purposes was his mate. He likely saw him in this state daily.

Watching InuYasha from the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru smirked as he noticed the Hanyou's ears perk up and swivel, listening closely for the sound of the fish coming to the surface momentarily to snatch up the water bugs floating atop.

Hearing was something InuYasha was far better at than him. It was true that Sesshoumaru's senses were far superior to humans, his sense of smell and hearing particularly, he was an InuYoukai, but in his humanoid form his hearing wasn't nearly as good as in his true form. InuYasha on the other hand always had dog ears in his normal form, and he was certain his baby brother could hear incredibly well, many times better than he himself could.

He allowed InuYasha to take the lead as the little Hanyou waded over to a shallower area, watching as his little tongue poked out in concentration before he plunged his arms into the water and pulled his arms out with a struggling fish in each hand. He threw them both up onto the bank and then turned to his brother with a proud smirk, "That's how it's done! Now let's get a few more, 'cause I'm starvin'."

"Well done little brother, those little ears you serve you quite well."

"Yeah, sometimes… sometimes not, but I can hear the fish better than anyone I've ever encountered, and I'm fast with my claws too. Fishing was one of the first things I taught myself after my mother died."

After the two caught more fish, InuYasha clambered up to the bank, playfully smirking at his elder brother, "I caught more."

Felling no need to ruin his brother's moment of triumph Sesshoumaru patted him on the back as he stepped onto the bank. He knew what it meant to InuYasha to do something better than his elder brother. There had always been competition on InuYasha's end, as the younger of the two, and Sesshoumaru was certain there always would be. There was certainly no harm in allowing his baby brother this small moment of glory. Besides he had that little smirk on his face that Sesshoumaru found rather endearing.

Easily falling right back into his long used survival skills, InuYasha gathered up the fish, lining them up on a thin stick which he slid between their gills, and proudly carried them back to the camp.

As the Hanyou crouched to start gutting them, Sesshoumaru grasped his hand, "Allow me to prepare them, you caught five. It is only fair."

InuYasha shrugged, "Sure, if you wanna do the dirty work. I'm gonna fix this fire up though, it's getting' small. We may not be cooking the fish, but it feels like it might be chilly tonight."

Allowing InuYasha to build up the fire wasn't going to pose any harm, Sesshoumaru thought. He had already piled enough firewood at their camp while InuYasha was at his mother's grave that there would be no need for either of them to search for it.

Sesshoumaru watched InuYasha carefully as he built the fire up, noticing once more that InuYasha skills for living out in the wilds were impeccable. Sesshoumaru could hold his own very well outside of the castle as well, he had spent many years hardly within it when he was younger, and before Naraku had appeared. Once the dark Hanyou was dead though, he had decided it was best for Rin for them to stay at the castle permanently, rather than only returning for short stays every couple of moons.

Once he had successfully clean and gutted the fish, and of course his hands he handed InuYasha a fish, and pulled a jug of juice from one of the small packs he had brought. InuYasha seemed to be fond of it, and it was definitely better than drinking plain water from the lake.

"Ya brought juice too?" InuYasha asked with a mouthful of fish as his brother passed him the jug.

"Yes, I believed you would prefer it."

"Oh, thanks." InuYasha took a swig from the jug, enjoying the fruity taste of plums and Mandarin oranges.

犬夜叉殺生丸

The meal was rather uneventful, other than Myouga constantly hopping back and forth between InuYasha's shoulder and Sesshoumaru's knee as he babbled on about Sesshoumaru and InuYasha when they were pups, as he wondered what the new addition to the brothers' family would be like.

Of course InuYasha had smacked the small Youkai off his nose several times, and squashed him after he had caught him drinking his blood. He flicked him away one last time as he got up to walk towards the lake to wash before bed, "I probably need that blood for the pup you old flea. I catch you again suckin' it again, I'm gonna toss you in that lake… to the fish."

"I see he his pregnancy has done nothing to get rid of his grouchiness," Myouga observed as he landed next to Sesshoumaru.

"Quite the contrary; he is more a brat than ever."

"I guess we couldn't expect much different from Master InuYasha. He's always been a bit… curt." It wasn't a surprise to Myouga; he'd always known InuYasha to be rude, and rather brash. He felt a bit stupid at this point for having expected anything different.

He thought Sesshoumaru had perhaps tamed the little half-demon, but he knew expecting that was likely more to hope for, and Myouga knew InuYasha as anything other than the wily pup he'd always been wouldn't have suited him very well. Besides, the old flea found amusement in the fact that his Lord's eldest son would have to learn to cool his head, and put up with his baby brother.

While Myouga contemplated the new relationship between his Lord's sons, Sesshoumaru kept a careful eye on his little brother. He wasn't but twenty yards from him, but the elder Youkai wasn't talking any chances with his intended, especially now after the sun had retreated for the night. Nasty things tended to come out while the stars were shining, and although he knew InuYasha was strong, and capable of caring for himself, his Youkai felt unsettled with him being away from him while they weren't in the confines of the castle.

According to InuYasha, he didn't seem to like him out of his sight even while they were in the castle. Sesshoumaru knew this indeed bothered his little brother, but it with InuYasha pregnant and the two brothers in the midst of courtship, the elder of the two was ruled by his instinct, and that very specifically culminated in the Youkai Lord shadowing InuYasha near constantly.

At the moment InuYasha had just finished putting a clean fundoshi on, and was currently sticking his legs into a light hakama for the night. It was still early summer, and rather cool this night, but the furs would keep him warm, leaving him no reason to bundle up in anything heavy.

He folded up his clothes, and began walking up the bank, surprised to find that the furs looked welcoming. He had expected to be slightly annoyed Sesshoumaru had forbid him to sleep on a branch, but he surmised being pregnant made him more prone to enjoy the luxuries his brother lavished him with. _'Either that, or I'm goin' soft.'_

"Myouga, I wish to spend time alone with InuYasha, but do not stray far, I will require your presence at the castle if we are to discover why Kaitsumaru's father desired his filthy offspring to mate InuYasha."

"Oh… Oh, you mean you… alright then, I will be near, call when we are to leave, Lord Sesshoumaru." After a final bow of respect the little Youkai zipped away up into the canopy of the tree above, and bounded a good distance away, as to allow his Lords their privacy.

Watching, the little Hanyou walk towards him, Sesshoumaru called InuYasha over to him, before grasping him as he neared, and pulling to boy onto his lap.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru, I'm not a girl!" He squirmed despite being held firmly in place.

"Holding his sibling still, while keeping his body close to him, he whispered in his ear, "A 'girl'? I do not think you a girl. You are a male, my lover, the birth sire of our pup, my sibling… I want you here, in my arms."

Warm breath assaulted the Half-demon's sensitive ear before her felt it engulfed in the wet heat of his elder brother's mouth, and crumpled against his body.

"Se-Seshou… maru… tha…that's not f-fair," The little Hanyou protested as his ears were molested with both fingers and tongue. If Sesshoumaru wasn't licking one he was fondling it between his fingers, and InuYasha couldn't find the strength to protest.

"Would this be 'fair'?" Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned closer, his lips whispering against his lover's, before he pressed his mouth gently against his brother's.

InuYasha cried out, his whimpers swallowed by his brother, as his tongue was caressed with that familiar wet heat. Arms wrapped around his waist tightly, pressing his naked torso against his siblings, and he found himself once again turned from his normal bratty annoyance to the feeling of longing he always felt in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

Before he became too lost he couldn't stop, InuYasha protested once more, "…Where's Myouga? I don't want him seein' you doin' this stuff to me."

"I sent him away, although he is near and will accompany us home in the morning. Now be silent, and allow me to worship you."

Clawed fingers once deadly to him slid into the back of InuYasha's hakama, and Sesshoumaru smirked against his brother's mouth as he felt the Hanyou's breath hitch and his rear lift slightly for a moment to allow better access to the soft flesh he was intent on caressing.

He could feel himself already hardening to the point of need as Sesshoumaru kneaded his backside; never delving into the place he wanted him, teasing him. He knew what his brother was doing, he was well aware of his sibling's ability to render him to the point of begging. He always won in these situations, not that InuYasha was going to complain.

Smirking at his brother's silent request by pressing his backside harder against his hands, Sesshoumaru moved to his brother's jaw, nibbling it, enjoying the sounds of need that ushered from his brother's mouth, before making his way back to the ears he was now obsessed with.

"Let me have you…" he breathed against the velvety flap closest to his mouth.

All InuYasha could do was nod approvingly against his brother's neck, his warm breath moving out over his siblings already heated skin before he moved to capture his lips.

His eyes widened a fraction from their closed state, as he felt Sesshoumaru untying the himo on the sides of his hakama. Growling softly at the feeling of the cool night air caressing his hips, he pressed his body closer to his brother's trying to entice him into removing his fundoshi as well. He felt his brother's lips part from his own as he was laid back gently against the soft furs, and his hakama was pulled down his legs and off his body. Giving InuYasha what he knew he wanted, his brother sliced quickly through the twist of fabric on the left side of his fundoshi, and removed it quickly, revealing InuYasha's hardening flesh to the cool, moist, night air.

Not wanting anymore interruptions, Sesshoumaru moved back slightly. His eyes were feral, hungry… as he began to strip himself of his own clothing while looking down at his perspective mate. Seeing his brother's chest heaving as he looked up with a hungry, yet so innocent, and slightly bashful expression. Seeing his stomach swollen with their offspring, InuYasha's body ripe with his pup, it stopped the beast once more, and his naked body fell gently to the one below his, instead of flipping him onto his knees as he wanted and taking him now.

Feeling InuYasha's arms embrace him as he neared his body, Sesshoumaru dove hungrily for his sibling's lips, and nudged his legs open farther so he could press his own aching erection against InuYasha's.

The boy cried out at the contact, his hips moving up unconsciously, before his thighs gripped the demon Lord's slim hips, tensing around him, attempting to find some relief from his desperation to be filled once again.

Molesting his baby brother's ear again his mouth, he worked his hands down lower as he stroked the growing bump, surprised InuYasha was allowing him to scrutinize what he saw as a weakness so much.

InuYasha felt his arms move down, at first with the intention of pulling his brother away from what he felt so uncomfortable with, but instead he grasped the silver strands of hair running over his body, crying out as he felt his shaft captured in wet warmth of his brother's mouth.

"Ahhhh Sesshou…" The rest of his name went unsaid as InuYasha found himself once more pulled into his brother's grasp, the Youkai Lord making it once again impossible to refuse. He wondered, was it really him he worshipped or his abilities? Did he love him? Could he ever? And once again, he was left abandoning it all to the pleasure, and pushing his fears and reservations to the back of his mind.

Slender fingers caressed trembling flesh as the elder of the two took finally took all of what was _his_ within his mouth, his nose pressing into the soft fur that framed InuYasha's arousal. He adored pleasuring what he saw as his 'mate', his little brother.

InuYasha whimpered quietly as he felt his brother's tongue swirl around his cock, pressing against the underside, sweeping up over the head relentlessly until he spilled himself into his brother's eager mouth.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"I am here, Little One," Sesshoumaru gasped as he crawled up the smaller form, dropping kisses against the flesh beneath him.

InuYasha could hardly stand waiting, if only he knew his brother felt the same way, if only he could ever get enough of this.

Sesshoumaru found his brother far more docile tonight than normal. InuYasha always fell quite easily into his place as uke, but he also always was the brash little brat he was born as. The Youkai Lord was used to hearing his brother's playful taunting and the insults that truly had no bite. Tonight, he only heard the submissive rumbles and whines of a beta, and he puzzled over it.

Deciding it would be far more exciting and pleasurable to focus on the little Hanyou beneath him, rather than contemplate his behavior, his made his way further, stopping first to gently stroke InuYasha's neck and throat. If his brother was in a submissive mood tonight, he would do what he knew would please that side of him. He latched onto the half-breed's neck, growling low, reassuring InuYasha of his place, telling him without words he was worshipped and cared for, and under his alpha's protection.

Asserting his dominance in all possible ways for their kind, Sesshoumaru moved past the soft skin of his little brother's throat, quickly finding the nipples he knew were so overly sensitive right now. He relished this particular act since his brother had become pregnant, and quickly latched onto one of the hard little buds, groaning when he felt his sibling arch up against him.

As always, the stimulation was teetering on the edge of being too much to take, and InuYasha twisted beneath his brother, fisting his hands in the silver tresses that tickled his skin.

As the assault to his sensitive body became less overwhelming, InuYasha's finger's moved to his brother's cheeks, stroking gently over the crests, before he roused a deep appreciative growl from Sesshoumaru. His finger's traveled lightly up to the blue crescent moon gracing his elder brother's forehead. The tips of his claws and pads of his fingers lightly traced the mark, and he smiled as he heard his brother groan, the tremors from the rumble traveling from the mouth on his nipple down through his body.

"You are so submissive tonight. More so than I have seen from you before," Sesshoumaru droned against the tantalizing flesh.

"Mmm… I…" InuYasha growled in his confusion before he felt his brother's thumb trace the curve of his lips. Sesshoumaru's hand coming down to stroke over the soft curve of his belly before he found himself flipped gently over.

Sesshoumaru pressed him down carefully until he was sitting on his heels before he placed his hand on the middle of his back, and coaxed his upper body forward until his cheek meet with the soft fur beneath him. InuYasha was careful not to press his stomach into the tops of his thighs and squish his pup by spreading his legs apart a bit, allowing his stomach dip between them.

Sesshoumaru's hands stroked down his back, running from the tops of his shoulders to his backside before nuzzling against his baby brother's ear. He rubbed his leaking arousal against his brother's bottom, waiting for InuYasha to ask.

"Take me…" InuYasha whispered, before he cried out. He didn't need his brother to prepare him anymore. Granted he did much of the time because they both enjoyed it, but in their time since getting over their most immediate problems they had been together often enough that InuYasha's body had adjusted.

InuYasha felt his brother's hands slide down to grasp his hips, lifting his rear and pressing his chest closer to the ground before his cock impaled him slowly.

He felt the weight of Sesshoumaru's body, his sibling's chest pressing against his back as he was covered and completely enveloped by his arms. Mokomoko came to wrap around them as Sesshoumaru rested his head next to his little brother's, and licked his cheek.

All InuYasha could do was allow his forehead head to fall against his forearms, and let himself be made love to. It felt so good his body couldn't move, and he nipped at his brother's chin, grazing his fangs against hot flesh as he cried out his bliss into the forest around them.

Sesshoumaru started slow as always, not too hard as to hurt his smaller lover, or the offspring growing inside him. He didn't know why, but he felt himself grasping tighter to the body below him tonight. Far tighter than he normally would, he himself felt the need to anchor himself to his brother physically, something that he'd yet to experience to this extent before.

"You like it when I take you," Sesshoumaru whispered. He enjoyed saying things like this to InuYasha while they coupled, enjoyed the deepening flush that ran across his cheeks and neck when he did so.

"Yeah…" the Hanyou breathed against the hand that was stroking his chin and throat, a shiver moving down Sesshoumaru's spine as he felt the fur on one of his brother's ears graze his lips. "…but _you_ like it when I do this," InuYasha stated, his voice soft and breathy as he turned his head and his tongue came out to trace the curves of Sesshoumaru's jaw and pointed ear.

At least he had a little bit of power over the deadly and powerful Youkai, and that excited InuYasha, what excited him more though was his brother having power over him, and only using it to pleasure him, not to kill him… or threaten, or even to do so hollowly as had always been done in his past.

"How do you feel, Little Brother? Tell me."

"…Full of you…" he replied quietly as always, almost too embarrassed to answer.

"What else?" Sesshoumaru asked, relishing the impassioned sound of his sibling speaking while he thrust into him. He waited for the younger boy to catch his breath, and speak in between the moans and soft growls he let out so freely now.

InuYasha hesitated for a moment, "Something I can't explain in words."

Sesshoumaru turned his brother's face towards him more, gently grasping his hair and pressed his lips against InuYasha's, tenderly devouring him. He wasn't sure why he had the urge to do such a thing at those words, he hadn't even thought of the actions until he had pulled away, and met his baby brother's eyes.

"Please, Sesshoumaru… release me," InuYasha whimpered, wanting to cum so badly.

"You know I adore seeing you as you are now; flushed, sweaty, writhing beneath me as you whimper and moan," Sesshoumaru purred against his brother's lips, enjoying the high pitched little whines InuYasha had ceased holding back.

"I… I know, but please… I-I want you to make me cum." InuYasha had learned quickly what he could say, what words his brother liked hearing during their couplings. He knew how the get what he wanted from his elder brother in bed now. He never lied, for he meant every word, but he found his honesty and the way he would say things would make his brother preen, and something inside (likely his beta nature) liked very much the idea of his brother feeling that way because of him. He also had to admit that the little imp in him liked controlling Sesshoumaru as well.

Pleasing his alpha as nature dictated for their kind was proving to be something InuYasha found satisfying, and he loved the attention his brother lavished upon him.

Sesshoumaru sensed something shift in his brother's emotions and scent ever so slightly before he looked at him, finding InuYasha's left cheek still pressed to the ground, his flushed face still turned towards him. The only difference now is that he had stretched his neck, and was baring it to him.

He immediately attacked the flesh stretched taught across the slender column, nipping and suckling on it as he continued rocking into his brother. InuYasha whined, and tensed slightly around him before Sesshoumaru heard him speak in their Inu tongue, essentially inviting him to mark his flesh.

The sound had no direct translation into the language of the humans, but Sesshoumaru was aware of the meaning of the low whine he had heard.

'_Mate? Alpha Sesshoumaru's? Beta mate?'_ Sesshoumaru growled back, the sound reverberating through he and InuYasha's bodies.

'_Yes. Alpha brother… mark beta InuYasha.'_

Sesshoumaru glanced at InuYasha's face, his eyes were closed, but he didn't scent InuYasha's full Youkai form, nor see the crests that adorned his cheeks in said form. If InuYasha had been in that state, he would have to hold back.

He continued nuzzling the flesh displayed in submission before him as he reached down to stroke InuYasha's cock. He'd need to make certain his little brother came right before him if their marks were to be created properly.

His heart sped up, as did their rutting as the reality of what InuYasha was finally allowing sunk in. He could feel his little brother close, and stroked him faster attempting to keep the movements synchronized with his thrusts.

He felt InuYasha's body finally stiffen as the confines of his body clasped harder around him. His fangs quickly lengthen, as his eyes flashed crimson, and he gave one final lick right under the right side of his brother's jaw before he latched onto his sibling, piercing his skin and sending a bit of his energy and soul to him. He would place his mark high, as was tradition for royalty in their clan, and now there would be no doubt InuYasha was his and his alone.

The normally deadly fangs stayed embedded in InuYasha's neck as he whined, spilling himself onto the furs below them. Sesshoumaru continued his frantic pace, finding the taste of his brother's blood just enough to grant him his own completion.

He worked quickly, ignoring the blood the ran from his sibling's skin, and grasped the back of InuYasha's head, as he turned his own head, offering the right side of his own neck to his little brother.

InuYasha was dazed by both his orgasm and the marking, but as he felt Sesshoumaru press his flesh against his lips and the instinctive urge to mark took him. Less than a moment later his Youkai blood had instinctually surged forth and he sank his fangs into his sibling's flesh.

Growling low, InuYasha made certain to do as his brother had, and force a tiny bit of his Ki and soul through the wound to mingle with his new mate's. Without consciously thinking to do so he pulled his mouth away, only to feel his brother pull free from him and roll him gently onto his back.

He felt his body quiver involuntarily as Sesshoumaru used his tongue to clean the blood from his neck and begin healing the wound. Already, just a soft touch to the mark made his legs feel weak and his body go limp. It felt strange, not bad, but strange to already be so connected to his brother. He could sense the protective and possessive feelings from Sesshoumaru flooding his own mind.

After a few moments, he found the feeling of his brother's tongue upon the mark overwhelming, and breathlessly pushed against him, "I… I can't… stop. Please, it feels so… too much, it's too much."

Sesshoumaru pressed his body closer to his brother's as he turned on his side, propping his head up with his right hand. "It is to be expected. The mark is extremely sensitive and you are not yet used to it. It also will be rather sore for the next day or so."

"You ain't mad? I wasn't tryin' to be ungrateful; I know you were healing it, I just… I can't take the feeling right now."

"If I were angry you would feel it, Little Brother."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand gently beneath the rapidly healing mark as he admired it, still being careful not to touch it. "Thank you, InuYasha."

InuYasha snorted as he turned towards his brother, meeting his gaze, "I hope you remember this now when you realize once again what a pain in the ass I am."

Pressing his hand against the back of his brother's head as he settled against him, Sesshoumaru found one of the soft ears that adorned his sibling's head. "If you are a pain in my 'ass', I can always punish you."

InuYasha merely laughed against his chest, "I'd like to see ya try."

The Youkai Lord smiled to himself before kissing InuYasha's forehead, draping his warm fur over him as he pulled his little brother closer. He simply hoped InuYasha wouldn't change his mind about being alright with their mating once he awoke.

犬夜叉殺生丸

"Stay right here!" Was all InuYasha heard from his mate as he was awakened to his pants being put on him so quickly he hadn't even felt Sesshoumaru do it.

He sat up groggily and tied his hakama, wondering what in the world was going on, and where is brother had gotten off to before he heard his brother snarl, followed by a loud crash and the site of a large tree falling over in the woods around the lake.

"What the hell?" He pondered quietly as he stood and fastened Tetsusaiga to his hakama at the hip. He was ready to go bounding off in the direction of the commotion when he distinctly felt his brother command him not to leave their camp through their mark. "God damn mark, now he knows everything I'm thinkin'"

He had no intention of course of listening to Sesshoumaru, he was his brother, and his mate now, and he was supposed to help him if there was trouble. InuYasha had no plans on staying at the camp like a weak bitch while his sibling got to have all the fun.

Sure, he was pregnant and Sesshoumaru was obviously trying to protect him, but he could be careful. No sooner had he jumped up to the nearest branch than he saw a flash of white, and something black come flying out of the copse of tree the noise had been coming from and straight into another across the way.

He heard a sickening crack before he saw Sesshoumaru back away, revealing a crumpled form lying at the bottom of a now damaged tree.

"…Kai… Kaitsumaru… what is that bastard doin' here?" InuYasha asked as his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, something in him wavering, his instinct not to put himself in harms way while he carried keeping him from attacking as he always would.

At the same time he felt something; he felt more uncomfortable than most emotions he could pinpoint… He swallowed hard, _fear_ creepy up into his mind like the bile that was now creeping into his throat.

He watched as the bloodied Youkai propped himself against the tree, smirking at him, his blood stained fangs glinting in the moonlight. "I was passing through this area… too late to prevent your brother, _Lord Sesshoumaru _from marking my property, but I am here now, nonetheless."

InuYasha could hear his brother growl. Hell, he could feel it through the ground even as Kaitsumaru continued.

"You know, little Inu, your mark has not healed completely, that will take another day or two. In that time another can place a mark over it, eradicating your life bond with your _mate_. It would be quite… painful for you… excruciating, but… it can be done."

InuYasha wasn't quite sure why his brother had just stood allowing Kaitsumaru to taunt them, he figured it was likely something to do with attacking another Lord when he was injured and down, but whatever had stopped him a few short moments earlier wasn't anymore.

A shiver ran through the younger of the two as he saw his brother turn to him, eyes bleeding to that frightening red he had seen many times before, wide and angry as they had been when Naraku had kidnapped Rin, and the day he himself had severed his arm from his body. He saw the crests on his cheeks widening, and his deadly fangs longer than usual as he spoke. "Do not move from that spot, beta."

Before he could protest or agree to comply, the top half of the tree Kaitsumaru had previously been resting against was falling down, and his brother and the Kuro Inu were two fast moving streaks.

"Do not move from that spot, beta." InuYasha parroted in annoyance as he watched the battle. His brother taking a mere slash across the chest and a few other small injuries while viciously clawing and punching the other InuYoukai.

"And your mate is right, Master InuYasha. The pup could be hurt!" InuYasha looked over at his shoulder seeing Myouga hopping up and down, as always in a battle fear was etched into the tiny Youkai's little face.

"'Course you'd say that, ya coward. Then you can be safe over here with me."

"I would not say you were safe, half-breed…"

Everything had quickly become a confusing jumble; Myouga pleading for him not to fight while he unsheathed Tetsusaiga just in time to be thrown into the same tree his brother had driven Kaitsumaru into.

"Master InuYasha? Are you alright? The pup…" To his great surprise Myouga had stayed with him during his flight through the air and into a tree trunk, yet still hadn't fled.

The Hanyou rubbed the bump forming on the back of his head before jumping to his feet, and snarling at the creature that had dared to throw him, and endanger his unborn pup. "I'm fine! Why haven't ya left to go hide, Myouga?"

InuYasha got no reply, only catching the little flea leaving out of the corner of his eye. "Figures…" He mumbled before turning his attention fully to the Youkai before him. "Well if it ain't that Kuro bitch that's always snoopin' around."

"I prefer Kamekou, but it is pointless to expect a half-breed like you to use proper language."

"This _half-breed_ prefers _bitch_ for you, or maybe wench." InuYasha smirked before running at Kaitsumaru's cousin. After a few months without battle, InuYasha felt his sword transform, and attacked, "WINDSCAR!"

Before he heard his brother yell out his signature attack, Sesshoumaru felt his brother had been caught of guard, and then the telltale surge of excitement he knew InuYasha was always flooded with in battle. He decided to stop playing with his prey, knowing leaving InuYasha to fight could have dire consequences. He pushed Kaitsumaru back, before drawing Bakusaiga, and descending upon the Youkai.

The DaiYoukai tried to keep an eye on his little brother, seeing the flashes of his sword glinting in the moonlight as he attacked, flipping, and pushing off of the ground, tree trunks, and branches. He cursed himself seeing InuYasha's naked torso and wished he had made InuYasha wear his firerat haori.

Once again his attention was drawn back to the battle he was in as Kaitsumaru attempted to slash at his chest with his sword. He had to end this soon, even if it was ended by him transforming it had to end quickly…

He continued fighting, trying to incapacitate Kaitsumaru or kill him, only to have his attention pulled away when he heard Kamekou speak.

"I would stop if I were you Lord Sesshoumaru… unless you want to lose your pup, and deal with the aftermath of your beta's pain. We all know your feelings on half-breeds; it would be fitting for you to blame his weakness for the loss of your heir… do you not agree?"

Sesshoumaru turned, while holding Kaitsumaru tightly in his grasp, and saw InuYasha. His body crumpled onto all fours with Kamekou's claws piercing his stomach, far too close to where the pup was.

InuYasha looked up at his brother, his feeling of self loathing and defeat written in his features. Sesshoumaru felt more than a tinge of the fear his brother was experiencing, and his heart practically broke as he heard his whispered words.

"I tried, I tried to fight her, Sesshoumaru… but the pup… I don't want to lose it."

As if they were all frozen, none moved, none dared breathe until Kamekou cut through the ties on InuYasha's hakama, and unforgivable words fell from her mouth, "Come Kaitsumaru, look, the half-breed is already waiting to receive you. Eradicate the mark and the pup, and claim him as your own."

Sesshoumaru felt the Youkai within him seethe and thanked Kami his brother's pants hadn't fallen to expose him yet. He felt anger, shame and feelings of powerless build within his mate.

Sensing Sesshoumaru's rising Ki, Myouga held tight to the Youkai Lord's hair, "My Lord, you must forget this battle, and got to Master InuYasha!"

The Youkai Lords eye's widened as he scented InuYasha's Youkai flooding him, and saw the lilac crests that graced his cheeks only when his Youkai was at the fore creep over his face. _'His Youkai has taken over out of fear for the pup's life.'_

Before Kaitsumaru could respond to his cousin, or move towards InuYasha, Sesshoumaru bashed the hilt of Bakusaiga against his jaw in three crushing blows. _'That will keep him down for the moment.'_

He moved as fast as his humanoid form could, landing before Kamekou and kicking her in the face before she was even aware he had left her cousin in a bloody heap on the ground. He scooped up his brother, surprised when InuYasha still in the midst of having his Youkai in control simply curled into him and allowed him to carry him. He had expected InuYasha to struggle and fight in this state, but it was possible his instincts were keeping his Youkai from losing control as always, and was focused on protecting the pup.

Allowing his Ki to envelope them, Sesshoumaru launched himself, InuYasha, and Myouga (what now only appeared to be a bright glowing sphere) into the sky and towards the castle. He had no idea if Kamekou had hurt their pup, but he could see and scent blood flowing from the five deep claw wounds on his brother's stomach. He wrapped Mokomoko around him, using it to apply pressure to the wound. He had to get his mate to Toshio.

Myouga looked down from his place on Mokomoko at his charge, hoping InuYasha would easily transform back to his regular state. He had noticed Tetsusaiga had still been in his hand when his Youkai blood had taken control and still was. He feared if it hadn't even prevented the transformation that maybe there was nothing to bring him back.

For now all he could do was allow Sesshoumaru to get them quickly back to the castle, he knew this was where the Youkai Lord was headed, and in his fastest mode of travel possible.

While Myouga and Sesshoumaru were worrying about getting InuYasha safely to the castle, InuYasha was experience something he never had before. He knew his Youkai blood had taken control, but for the first time he had awareness during this transformation. Every time it had happened in the past he had woken up after a period with no memory, only to find out his Youkai had taken control and he'd behaved usually in ways he never normally would.

The memories would usually creep back over the next few days, but he had never once before experienced this kind of awareness. Additionally he didn't feel any need to kill right now, and found himself quite alright to stay in Sesshoumaru's arms as they traveled home. He felt safe, and at the same time fearfully concerned for his pup. He could feel Sesshoumaru's fear over what had just occurred and his concern flooding through their bond.

"_Alpha…"_ The title that normally would have never crossed his lips (except when he had accepted the mating) came out with no trouble at all. His fearful state, the combination of the new bond, and feeling his elder brother's concern led him to ask for reassurance in the most instinctual of ways, in their Inu tongue that he rarely spoke.

"_Alpha is here. Beta need healer. Rest. Home is close."_ Sesshoumaru reassured InuYasha as best he could, feeling relieved when he saw the castle coming into view.

Sesshoumaru landed swiftly on the hisashi in the gardens outside of his chambers, giving a loud howl, allowing all within in the castle to know he was back and there was an emergency.

Before he had even made it to the vast futon he intended to place his brother on, Jaken was bumping into his legs. "Milord, what is wrong with Lord InuYasha? Please tell me how your humble servant can assist."

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised to see Jaken was the first to arrive, knowing at this time in the evening the little Kappa would still be standing ready right outside the door of his chambers.

"Make certain Toshio is on his way here. InuYasha has been injured." At the sight of Jaken going he wide eyed he only enforced his order with a booming, "NOW!" before the Youkai scampered towards the door, being knocked over as he bumped into the legs of the one he sought.

Toshio rushed over to the brothers as Sesshoumaru placed InuYasha gently on the bed. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what has happened to InuYasha?"

"Kaitsumaru and Kamekou attacked. That wretched bitch sunk her claws into my mate and threatened to tear out the pup."

The healer moved to InuYasha side, inspecting the puncture wounds, "You are mated?"

"Yes, but that is a discussion for later. Ensure that InuYasha and the pup are alright."

InuYasha groaned as Toshio felt around the wounds and over his stomach to check that the pup was still alive and not injured, nor that the place which protected it inside InuYasha's body was injured. He felt as if he was in a fog, his Youkai trying to force him to sleep to regain his strength, and his desire to fight it until he knew the pup was alright keeping him from slipping completely into unconsciousness.

Feeling InuYasha grasp his wrist as he pulled his hands away from his belly, Toshio looked down at the Hanyou, seeing the tears gathering in his eyes, still red due to his Youkai blood. He could see and scent the fear in the boy, and smiled reassuringly at him. "The pup is fine, InuYasha. It was not harmed. The wounds are merely a hair from having punctured your womb, but there is nothing to worry about where your pup is concerned. We need to worry about getting these wounds cleaned and bandaged though."

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned towards his brother, and kissed his forehead. He watched closely as InuYasha's Youkai blood receded, along with his markings, and crimson eyes, until his brother in his regular form was lying next to him. "It seems your Youkai was attempting to give you extra strength to help the pup if need be. Are you alright?"

"Yeah… as long is the pup is okay." He felt the emotions from before running through him as he was left once again in his Hanyou form. The feelings of shame and weakness that he couldn't protect himself tried to swarm in his mind but he easily pushed them away. For the moment he was overwhelmed with relief knowing Kamekou hadn't hurt his pup.

Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken who he noticed was studying the marks on the still shirtless InuYoukai brothers, "Send a detachment of guards to the lake to fetch our possessions. If Kaitsumaru or Kamekou happen to have lingered instruct them to bring them back… alive."

Feeling overly protective at the moment, Sesshoumaru watched over InuYasha carefully as Toshio carefully cleaned the wounds and blood from his little brother before applying salve to them, and wrapping them in a clean bandage.

Toshio looked over InuYasha and checked the pup one last time before standing to leave the brothers alone. "InuYasha should be alright now, My Lord. And the pup is uninjured. It will take a few days for the wounds to heal, so I advise your little brother take things easy to minimize the pain. Other than those concerns both he and your pup are fine. I have sent for a tonic simply to lessen the soreness and prevent infection, and will make certain it is provided when it needs to be taken."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head to his servant, thanking him for taking care of InuYasha's injuries. "Thank you, Toshio."

"Of course, My Lord. I will come to check on InuYasha in the morning, he acquired a rather nasty bump to the head, see he gets some rest, and if you need anything call me at once."

Rather than seeing Toshio to the door as he usually did, Sesshoumaru rose and retrieved sleeping attire for both he and InuYasha. He would not allow his little brother to wear the hakama that were barely covering his body.

He bent over as he approached the bed, retrieving Tetsusaiga's from next to InuYasha. He noted his little brother had not let it go until he was back in his Hanyou form. "I will hold the fang's sheath, but you must slide it in. As you know you know this fang of father's… rejects me."

InuYasha grasped his inheritance, feeling sad for the first time that Sesshoumaru couldn't hold the sword. "How do you know it'll still reject you? Yer my mate now, maybe it knows you ain't gonna hurt me anymore."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, looking down at the sword, "Father meant for me never to use that sword. He did not trust me. He was correct, had I been able to use Tetsusaiga for more than a few moments without it burning my entire arm off, I might have killed you."

InuYasha watched his brother closely as he stood before him holding out the sheath, "But father just did that 'cause he knew you were a brat then, he couldn't have meant for you never to use it."

"InuYasha, so you understand; I would have killed you? And not because I truly wanted it, but because of my own lust for power. I would have gone too far, and seen my own brother fall before me, likely only to finally realize what I had lost. Father knew I did not deserve to wield it." Sesshoumaru kneeled before his little brother, his bangs covering his eyes in a way InuYasha had never seen before… the same way they did his when he was trying to hide.

He could feel the regret through the new mark. Sesshoumaru felt regret and it flooded InuYasha as nothing had before.

"Try it. For me, just try it. I don't think it's gonna reject you anymore."

Sesshoumaru laughed bitterly, but stood up, and smiled at his mate, "Alright, InuYasha. I will show you. It will only be a burn; I can endure it to satisfy this notion of yours." His smile widened as he thought of the dichotomy his baby brother was; so strong and brash, yet so naïve and innocent all at once.

InuYasha turned the sword in his hands, not paying any mind to his pants falling, exposing him as he sat up and extended the fang to his brother, pushing the hilt towards him. He felt Sesshoumaru's hand brush his fingers as he withdrew his own hand and watched in awe as the sword transformed in elder brother's hand.

"Something to protect." InuYasha smiling with satisfaction as he witnessed Sesshoumaru finally hold his sword, knowing it had accepted him.

"Where did you hear that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked in awe at the transformed fang, still having trouble grasping why it was not burning him, why as before it was not trying to flee from his grasp.

"I just thought it when you took it from me. I don't know. Why?"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga and placed it in it's nook on InuYasha's side of the bed. "Because the night you were born, the night father died, I asked him for both Tetsusaiga and Sounga. I knew he would meet his demise and I wanted his swords. He did not give them to me, yet he left me words to think on concerning my chosen path, and asked me if I had something to protect. At the time I told him I had nothing to protect, I scoffed at his words… but I understand now. I could not wield Tetsusaiga when my motivations were selfish, but now… now that you are my mate, that we are anticipating the arrival of our pup, that I have accepted you as my brother, I have something to protect. I have you. We have a family."

"So the old man wanted you to take care of me."

"Indeed, I believe he did. As I said, he knew I would likely harm you in my recklessness. All those years I was angry with him for not giving me the swords, especially Tetsusaiga, but what he gave me at the time was protection from myself. He knew better, and made certain I could not kill you. It is likely the reason our swords from father have protected us both from each other in battle."

"You mean he knew we'd be mated?"

"It is possible, Little Brother. Regardless he made certain a grievous mistake was not made."

InuYasha leaned forward, and pressed his lips gently against his brother's before pulling away with an impish smile. "Well, it's not like I was that good either. I almost killed ya that time I couldn't see. Maybe he knew we both were gonna act like idiots."

"It is possible, mate."

Sesshoumaru leaned over, grasping the sleeping yukata he had retrieved for InuYasha in his hand. "Allow your mate to assist you in preparing for bed; I am certain you are sore."

Surprised he didn't feel the need to protest and refuse his brother's help, InuYasha slid his legs of the bed. "Sure. And yeah, I do feel sore, that bitch really shredded my side. At least she didn't hurt the pup."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru stated as he knelt before his little brother, removing the damaged hakama, before opening the yukata, and draping it over his brother's shoulders. He allowed InuYasha to put his left arm through the sleeve, before gently helping with the right, knowing moving the arm on his injured side moving too abruptly would be painful. Once his brother had both his arms through he tied the yukata shut, and pulled the bed cover's down before helping him find his place towards the center of the bed, and tucking him in.

InuYasha watched as his elder brother removed his own hakama and changed into his sleeping yukata and slid beneath the covers. He sighed contently as he felt Sesshoumaru's warmth greet him, and noticed him pulling an extra fur up over the blankets and silks already covering him.

Instead of pulling InuYasha towards him a he normally did, Sesshoumaru pressed himself against his new mate, curving his body around him, and sliding his arm gently beneath his head. He could sense InuYasha once again feeling badly he hadn't been able to protect himself as he normally would have, and kissed his cheek before attempting to run his fingers over the mark he'd place earlier.

He heard InuYasha sigh with relief, and kissed him once again, before tilting his head to meet his sibling's eyes, "There was nothing you could have done, InuYasha. You did what was necessary to ensure our pup was safe. There is no shame in that. It takes more bravery not to fight at times than it does to fight. You put aside your pride for our pup, and that is something that takes more strength than wielding a sword."

InuYasha felt his heart swell just a bit. He hadn't looked at it as his brother had just stated, but it didn't take much thought to understand what Sesshoumaru had said, and that he was correct. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

"You are welcome, mate."

_tbc…_

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, and extra thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the long wait since my last update. I've had a lot of trouble concentrating on writing lately, although I feel a bit better now after editing this and adding things here and there. I'm hoping to do better with the updates right now. I'm not doing responses to reviews tonight, I might do them tomorrow and add them, but I'm really eager to start right now on finishing up some of the chapters for other fics I have partially done, since at the moment I'm not getting distracted (as usual) while I'm at the computer.


End file.
